


Reading Percy Jackson: Book 5 - The Last Olympian

by Lorixjake



Series: Reading Percy Jackson [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Characters reading the Percy Jackson books, Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gods become better parents, M/M, Protective Apollo (Percy Jackson), Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Reading the Books, Slow Burn, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 127,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Triton, Percy Jackson/Apollo, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: Reading Percy Jackson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834675
Comments: 2527
Kudos: 1108





	1. A Little Chat

Percy led Apollo to his dad’s quarters and then opened the door he knew led to the sea. He held tightly to the sun god’s hand and dived through. They ended up in the ocean, not far from the island Percy had visited last time. Apollo spluttered beside him.

“A little warning next time.” He complained. Percy only smirked.

“Come on. We’re almost there.” He said. Together they swam to the sandy beach.

“Seriously?” Apollo complained, drying himself off with a thought, grateful to have his powers here.

“We needed somewhere we wouldn’t be distrubed.” Percy told him. Apollo swallowed nervously but nodded his agreement. This wasn’t something they wanted anyone else walking in on. 

“So where do you want to start?” The sun god asked softly. Percy looked at him and then glanced away and stared out to sea for several moments. He thought about his dad’s words. It wasn’t his place to forgive Apollo but to see if he was truly regretful and to decide if he really could change.

“I guess the biggest question is why? Hal did something good. He saved a young girl’s life and you cursed him. Not only that but you cursed him to lure other people to their deaths.” Percy turned to look at him and his eyes were hard with anger. Apollo grimaced and took a few moments to collect his thoughts.

“I...Hal was never supposed to be born with the power of prophecy. I don’t know why he was. I warned him not to use it. Zeus was growing more paranoid by the day. Once he used his powers and interfered with someone’s fate I knew I had to step in before father did.” Apollo sighed.

“Ok. I understand that.” Percy nodded. “But why would you curse him to lure other demigods to their deaths? That’s the part I don’t get. Hal said it was his reminder that his gift doomed others but he had saved that girl. Besides, it wasn’t his gift that doomed people, it was those creatures using his voice.”

“I know.” Apollo heaved another sigh. “There is no good reason I can give you, Percy. Anything I say will sound like some useless excuse. I know now I was wrong but I’ve never really been known for thinking things through. I regret what I did. Honestly. It pains me to think of how many deaths Hal, and therefore I, am responsible for. How many of my own children did I doom through this curse?” Apollo’s voice broke as he let out a sob. Percy closed his eyes.

“Can you reverse it? In this time?” Percy asked.

“No.” Apollo said. “If I reverse it now, Thalia and Luke will never meet him. Thalia will never gain Aegis.”

“What if you lifted the curse and left Aegis there for Thalia to collect later on?”

“It’s not that simple.” Apollo told him. “Magical items that powerful have to be fought for. That shield has saved your life at least once, not to mention the times it has saved Thalia, Luke and Annabeth. No. Things need to play out as they did. Hal needs to be freed and to find his own courage once more. What I can do is watch over and make sure no other demigods or innocent mortals are lured to their deaths until then.” Apollo promised.

“Won’t Hal die though? I thought he needed the provisions from his victims to survive.” Percy pointed out.

“I can provide what he needs until the time is right.”

“Ok.” Percy nodded. Then he chewed his lip. Well, there was the regret he had wanted. Apollo hadn’t tried to make excuses or explain it away. 

“What else is bothering you?” Apollo asked after a few moments of silence. They might as well get it all out of the way now. Percy didn’t respond for a little while and the sun god’s nerves grew with every second of silence.

“I guess my biggest issue is that this was so recent. I knew you were kind of cruel in the stories and stuff but this...the events of that story happened in my lifetime. Even if you cursed Hal before I was born, he was still luring demigods to their death when I was alive.” Percy frowned. “I guess, I had hoped that side of you had stayed in the old stories.” Apollo winced.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Percy. I made a mistake. I know that and I do regret it. I can’t promise I will never do something stupid again, nobody can. I have a temper and I’m well aware of that. All I can say is that you’ve changed my perspective. This whole reading experience has. I never understood what it was like being a demigod before now. I didn’t know how hard it was and you will never know how much I admire you for how strong you are.” Apollo looked at him earnestly. “Hearing things from a mortal’s perspective and getting to know you, and my kids, has been so eye opening. My world has been thrown upside down. You, Percy Jackson, are a living miracle.”

“I’m just me.” Percy protested.

“And that’s all you need to be.” Apollo told him. “By being yourself, you’ve questioned everything we thought we knew, all the rules that governed our lives and even made us believe in things we never thought possible before. It is an honour to have known you, let alone dated you.”

“Apollo…” Percy’s expression was somewhere between embarrassed and pleased. “You were always one of my favourite gods, you know.”

“Obviously. Glad to know you have some taste.” Apollo smirked. Percy grinned back and studied the god in front of him. He had expressed regret and Percy could tell he was sincere.

“Do you really think you can change after all this time?” He asked, voice serious but his nerves were jangling. Apollo looked at him, his expression neutral.

“All I can say is, this experience has opened my eyes. And that you make me want to be a better god. You have faith that we can change and I want to live up to your expectations.” Apollo told him. “Not to mention I have full confidence that if I do something stupid you will be the first one to tell me.” Percy smirked at this.

“You bet.” He nodded. Apollo laughed.

“I will always listen to your opinions. I can tell your instincts are usually spot on. I’m not perfect, very damn close, but not quite. But I want to make this work.” Percy smiled at this. He believed every word Apollo said. Besides, the god had apologised and expressed regret. What more could Percy actually ask from him. Whether that would hold over time, who knew? Certainly not him but he trusted that Apollo would listen to him if he voiced a disagreement. Maybe this could work. Continuing to hold this over him would only hurt them both. But then he voiced the biggest elephant in the room.

“What about immortality?”

“Obviously I would want you to eventually become immortal.” Apollo admitted. Percy nodded. At least he hadn’t lied. “But I would want you to live first. You’re not even sixteen yet and every moment of your life since you found out you were a demigod has been overshadowed by this prophecy.” The sun god continued. “You need to go and experience the world. Yes, I want to be there with you but if you did agree to become immortal then you would need to be sure. It’s not a choice to take on lightly and I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Definitely not.” Percy agreed. He was grateful that Apollo wasn’t just trying to convince him to accept immortality. Honestly he had been expecting a spiel about how great it was and how he wouldn’t regret it.

“I adore you, Perseus Jackson and I want you to have everything you have ever dreamed of.” Apollo stated firmly. “And I will endeavour to ensure you get to enjoy life to its fullest. Whether that’s with me or not.”

“I…” The words stuck in Percy’s mouth. Apollo’s declaration had left him tongue tied. “I appreciate that.” He managed.

“I will say that if you don’t choose me, I will still fight for you every day because you are worth it.” The sun god added intently. “I’m not one to give in gracefully and bow out to be the better man. I fight for what I want and I want you to be mine.” Percy blinked at the sudden change in intensity. It left him breathless.

“I don’t know how I feel about immortality.” He admitted. “I don’t want to have to watch all my friends age and die, not to mention my mom and Paul. Plus, forever is a very long time.”

“Yeah. It is.” Apollo agreed. “But there is no rush.”

“A mortal lifetime is the blink of an eye to a god.” Percy pointed out.

“But it’s an entire lifetime to you. You have a very long time to make a decision and I shall simply wait with baited breath every second until you choose.” Apollo shrugged. “Like you said, it’s not that long in comparison to my lifetime so far.” Percy really wasn’t sure how to take that.

Well, so far, Apollo had expressed true regret for what he had done to Hal, any by extension the other demigods who had died because of his stupid curse. Percy knew there wasn’t much the god could do about it now except make sure nobody else died until Thalia arrived to claim her shield which he had said he would do. There wasn’t much else he could ask from Apollo. He had also explained that it wasn’t only  _ Percy _ who had made him change but reading things from a demigod’s perspective. Which made sense. How would they know what a mortal’s life was like unless they heard about it first hand. Yes, they should be better parents and pay attention to their kid’s lives but that wasn’t just Apollo. 

The idea of living forever terrified Percy. He had always thought of immortality as a curse. Still, Thalia was going to live forever. He simply couldn’t imagine her being killed in battle. Thalia would die when she was good and ready and not a second before. Still to never grow old while his mom, Paul, Annabeth and Rachel all died? The thought was unbearable. Apollo wasn’t asking him to make a decision now, in fact he was encouraging him not to, but Percy couldn’t help but feel like he had to. What if he continued this with Apollo and then chose not to have immortal life? How would the god cope? 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Apollo told him. Percy explained what he was thinking.

“If that is what happens then I will mourn your passing.” The sun god stated. “But I will lo...care for you for the whole of your mortal life and then I shall do what I must.” Apollo cut himself off before he could say the ‘L’ word. He knew Percy wasn’t ready for that. Despite their much shorter life spans, mortals fell in love much more slowly than immortals did. Something that had always puzzled Apollo.

“No bringing me back or anything like that?”

“No.” Apollo promised. “I will abide by your choice no matter how much I hate it.” Percy nodded, trying to show how much that meant to him.

“I’m not you, I can’t see the future but I still want to see where this goes.” Percy told him slowly. Apollo’s smile was widening to dangerous proportions. “I care about you.”

“As I care for you.” Apollo replied easily. Percy moved forwards and embraced him, resting his head on Apollo’s shoulder. The sun god wrapped his arms around him tightly and inhaled the scent of the sea greedily. He could stay here forever. Apollo pressed a kiss to Percy’s hair. They stayed like that for a long time. Enjoying the peace and quiet as well as each other’s company. Eventually Percy pulled back.

“We should get back soon. Or dad will wonder what is going on.”

“Let him wonder.” Apollo smirked as he bent to capture Percy’s lips in a kiss. He could feel the demigod smiling against him as he kissed him back.

“Do you really want him walking in on us making out?” Percy asked once he had leant back to catch his breath. Apollo grimaced.

“No.” He sighed.

“Besides, I’m supposed to be having training on how to control my powers.”

“I’m not sure you need that, having heard how well you control them already. I seriously can’t believe you managed to control the Lethe at all, let alone when you were that injured.” Apollo leant down and kissed the shoulder that had been injured through his blue t-shirt. “You are incredible.

“I did what needed to be done.”

“And yet nobody else could have done that.” Apollo argued. “How about I give you a guitar lesson?”

“That sounds amazing.” Percy grinned. “But we need to go back because my guitar is in my room on Olympus.”

“You forget.” Apollo smirked as he snapped his fingers, making the lyre shaped guitar appear in front of them. “I have my powers here.”

“Yeah. I’m kind of used to you not having them now.” Percy admitted. He picked up the guitar.

“What’s your favourite song?” Apollo asked. Percy told him, going a bit red in the face. He knew Thalia at the very least would never let him live it down. Thankfully Apollo just smiled and began to teach him how to play it on the guitar. The sun god sat them both down on a log, himself sitting with Percy in between his legs. From there he wrapped his arms around the demigod and moved his fingers into the correct places.

He did send a telepathic message to Poseidon, letting him know where they were and what was going on. He knew the sea god would be out for his blood if he didn’t considering how long they had been gone already. He received a feeling of acceptance in return and that made the sun god smile. At least his uncle supported him and Percy being together. He knew Artemis did too.

They spent another few hours together, playing the guitar, joking around and swimming in the sea. Eventually they knew they had to return. Apollo needed to speak with Will and Michael. Percy wasn’t the only person who was owed an explanation. Before they left, Apollo pulled him in for one last underwater kiss and then Percy propelled them back through the door that had appeared. They landed in Poseidon’s quarters, right in front of a bemused sea god and his wife.

“Sorry.” Percy said, even though he was smiling. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“That’s quite alright. I’m glad you remembered how to get back.” His dad told him.

“Well, I’d best go.” Apollo said awkwardly. Poseidon simply nodded while Percy smiled at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course.” The sun god nodded and took his leave. Once he was gone, Percy shot out of the room after him, partly wanting to get to the dining room and partly wanting to avoid any awkward question from his dad.

In the dining hall he ran into Beckendorf and Silena. They motioned him to come and sit with them.

“Hey, Percy.” Silena smiled.

“Hey Silena, Beckendorf.”

“No more delays now. Onto the future.” Beckendorf stated. Percy nodded. He looked at Silena grimly.

“Are you ready for them to potentially find out?” He asked her gently. She grimaced.

“I’ll never be ready.” She stated. “Do you think I should tell them before we start reading?” Percy and Beckendorf considered this.

“It might be worth telling all the guys from Camp Half Blood at the very least.” Beckendorf said eventually. “They will believe that you’ve changed and then they will back you up when Zeus gets mad if they find out in the book.” Silena nodded.

“I’ll grab them all after dinner.” Beckendorf hugged her while Percy clapped her on the arm.

*************************

Connor and Travis were sitting in a deserted corner of the gardens, plotting several pranks for when they got home again when Connor spotted Annabeth come walking outside with Thalia and Grover. Then he became aware that Travis had said something.

“What was that?” He asked.

“You were staring.” Travis looked at him curiously. “Thalia’s off limits and I doubt you were staring at Grover so that leaves…” Travis trailed off, gaping at him. Connor went red and glared at his brother. “You like Annabeth?”

“Maybe.” Connor muttered. Travis couldn’t have failed to notice that his brother had been spending more time with Annabeth recently but he hadn’t realised that Connor actually had a huge crush on her.

“Well, we know Percy isn’t in the competition anymore.” Travis tried to cheer him up.

“I know but Luke is.” Connor pointed out grimly. Travis pulled a face. That did make things more difficult.

“Well Luke is a douche who has broken several promises and tried to kill her several times. Despite the spider in her bed prank, I’d say you have an advantage.” Travis clapped him on the shoulder. Connor smiled.

“Thanks, T.”

“Anytime.” 

As they were talking Katie made her way over along with Clarisse and Chris.

“Fancy playing some cards or something?” Chris asked the Stolls.

“Sure.” They readily agreed and the little group settled down to play some card games. Before they could begin someone else came over.

“Mind if I join in?” Hermes asked.

“Of course not.” Chris said quickly. The god sat down between Connor and Chris and the games began.

**************************

“Hey.” Leo found Jason in the dining room, sitting with Piper.

“Hey repair boy.” Piper smiled at him. “We haven’t seen much of you recently.”

“I’ve been working on some mini chariots for races with Beckendorf.” Leo explained.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Jason asked. “That Beckendorf and Silena both died in this upcoming war?”

“What and add in the fact Silena was a spy too even though she switched back to our side in the end?” Piper hissed.

“They will probably find out anyway. It’s most likely going to be in the next book.” Jason pointed out.

“We don’t know when they died though, or what happened.” Leo said. “We might just make them spend the whole book stressing out, waiting to hear how they die.”

“I think Leo’s right.” Piper stated.

“So you want them to be completely shocked?” Jason frowned. Piper chewed her lip.

“Maybe we could just tell those two individually.” She suggested. “Then they can decide if they want anyone else to know.” Jason and Leo nodded at this idea. They went to find the couple and spotted them sitting with Percy. The son of the sea god clapped Silena and on the arm and then left, prompting the trio to head in their direction and sit down.

“Hi guys.” Beckendorf smiled at them. “What brings you over here?”

“We need to talk to you.” Jason said.

  
“Sounds serious.” Silena frowned.

“Yeah. It is. Maybe we should do this somewhere else?”

“Yeah ok. Come on down to the forges. I need to check on some stuff anyway.” Beckendorf said. The five of them made their way to the forges. Once there, Beckendorf busied himself looking at various bits and pieces while Silena turned to face the trio.

“So, what’s so serious we needed to come down here to talk about it?”

“We…” Jason looked helplessly as Piper.

“We wanted to give you some advanced warning. Obviously we are from Camp in the future, after the Titan war.” Piper took over and Silena was frowning worriedly. “You and Beckendorf...you guys don’t survive.” She decided to just spit the words out and get it over with. Beckendorf froze.

“We what?”

“None of us know how or exactly when but both of you die in the war.” Leo now spoke up. 

“That’s…” Silena couldn’t find the words as she began crying. She couldn’t imagine a world without Charlie in it. She probably deserved her fate for being a spy but Charlie? Beckendorf moved over and held her tightly.

“Hey.” He said soothingly. “It’s the future. The books can tell us what we need to do to change things.” He promised in her ear, even as he knew that might not be possible. Even if they altered their original fates, if it was their time to die then there was nothing they could do about it. Besides, casualties happened in war. He wasn’t happy about it and he would do everything in his power to make sure he and Silena survived but he had long ago accepted that death was a distinct possibility.

“We’re sorry.” Jason said quietly.

  
“It’s not your fault.” Silena sniffled.

“We appreciate you letting us know.” Beckendorf said as he tightened his grip on his girlfriend.

“We’ll leave you too…” Piper said awkwardly. Silena reached out to grip her hand and squeezed it gently. Piper gave her a lopsided smile and then the trio withdrew, giving the couple their privacy.

“That was horrible.” Leo muttered as they made their way back to the dining hall. 

“Yep.” Jason nodded. When they arrived back, most people were sitting down to dinner. Jason, Piper and Leo went to sit with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel and Percy. Percy and Thalia appeared to be having an argument about who was superior so Jason dived right in on his sister’s side. Piper took a seat beside Annabeth who appeared to be watching the argument in amusement.

“Have they been at it long?” Piper asked.

“Only a few minutes. I’m expecting another duel to take place at this rate.” Annabeth told her. Leo sat on Piper’s other side, feeling decidedly more awkward. 

*************************

Beckendorf and Silena just sat and held each other in the forge room. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Nor did they quite know how to feel. It was definitely strange, being told you were going to die.

“Hey, we’ll be in Elysium together. An eternal party.” Beckendorf tried to cheer Silena up.

“You wouldn’t want to try for rebirth?” She asked.

“Na.” He shook his head. He kissed her forehead. “Come on. It’s almost dinner time.”

“At least my death should satisfy those who hate me for being a traitor.” Silena said bitterly.

“Don’t say that.” Beckendorf told her forcefully. “If a single person up there is glad to hear you died and thinks you deserve it, they can deal with me. And I’m willing to be Percy would have a few words for them too.” She nodded and they slowly made their way to the dining hall, still holding hands. They were grateful to see that all of the Greek campers were there, and so was Chiron. He deserved to know as well. Silena cleared her throat but found she couldn’t speak. Beckendorf squeezed her hand.

“Er, guys, once everyone’s finished we need to talk to all the guys from Camp Half-Blood.” He announced. Everyone except Percy looked curious about this and began to eat quicker. The gods and Romans began to leave the room in ones and twos. Eventually it was only the Greek demigods left.

  
“Anyone know where Chiron is?” Silena asked quietly. Usually he was overseeing the dining hall.

“I think he went to talk to Hestia about something.” Will said. “I can go and get him if you need.”

“Yes please.” Beckendorf nodded. Will left and returned about five minutes later with a slightly confused looking Centaur.

“We have something to tell you before we read the books about the future.” Silena started. This got everyone’s attention. She took a deep breath and focused on Charlie’s hand in hers to give her strength. “I have a confession. Before we got here, I was Kronos’ spy at Camp.” Everyone’s mouth fell open. “But I realised it was a horrible idea. I don’t want to work for him anymore.” She added quickly before anyone could regain the use of their voice.

“You?” Clarisse’s voice was low and hard. Silena could only nod.

“How could you?” Connor asked.

“Why the heck would you want to spy for that creep?” Will wanted to know.

“How do we know you aren’t still spying for him?” Travis wanted to know.

“Because she isn’t.” Percy spoke up before Beckendorf could. “Silena regrets it terribly.” He moved to stand beside the two of them.

“Why did you do it?” Clarisse asked. “You saw what they did to Chris.”

“Because Luke was persuasive.” Silena shrugged helplessly. “And he promised not to hurt Charlie.”

“And you believed him?” Connor scoffed.

“If there was a way to protect Charlie from this war then I wanted to take it.”

“Even if it meant selling the rest of us out?” Will scowled.

  
“It was wrong. I know that.” Silena said, closing her eyes as a few tears escaped to trickle down her cheeks.

“Enough.” Chiron stepped in now. “How long have you been spying for Kronos?” He asked.

“A while.” She admitted. He nodded, staring at Silena as if he could see right through her.

“And what made you wish to rejoin our side?” Chiron asked.

“Because I don’t want to spy on my friends.” She said after a few seconds. “I don’t want to help Kronos and I don’t trust him to keep his promise. I was desperate but reading all of this has shown me that he probably had no intention of keeping his promise in the first place.”

“Silena told me ages ago. She regrets it.” Percy told the group. “We all forgave Chris for joining Kronos when he realised he was wrong. We can forgive Silena.”

“Chris left though. He didn’t stay and spy on us.” Connor pointed out.

“True but what’s done is done. She is owning up to her mistake now.” Beckendorf glared around at the group. The group’s eyes flicked from Percy to Beckendorf and then to Silena.

“If those two believe her, then I do too.” Annabeth said finally. She stepped up to stand beside Percy, Silena and Beckendorf. Clarisse stared at Silena for a few seconds before moving to stand next to them as well. Chris went with her. He knew at least some of what she was going through and he sympathised. Eventually all of the campers had moved over to stand by Silena and they drew her into a huge group hug.

“Come on. We’re having a group bonfire tonight.” Will announced. Everyone cheered. “Michael and I are in charge of music. Percy, you, Thalia and Annabeth are in charge of supplies for s’mores. The rest of you find enough wood to make a bonfire.” Everyone nodded and began gathering supplies for their assignments.

“Are we going to invite the Romans?” Percy asked Will.

“I think we should have a private ceremony first, just us Campers. I want to play Lee’s favourite song. Then we can tell the Romans to join us a bit later.”

“Fair enough.” Percy nodded. “I’ll tell them to meet us in two hours?” Will gave his agreement and they went to get ready.

One hour later, the group was sitting around a small bonfire in a corner of the gardens. Will had a guitar in hand and Michael was holding a lyre. They began with a couple of Camp favourites. Then Will glanced around before he and Michael sang Lee’s favourite song as a duet. Pollux put in a request for Castor’s favourite song and soon it became a memorial sing a long. Several toasts were made and everyone was in a mournful mood when the Romans finally arrived.

The new arrivals picked up the mood and soon the more cheerful songs were being played as the Greeks taught the Romans some of their most common camp songs. S’mores were toasted and eaten, although a couple were thrown around in what became a full on food fight. Everyone was laughing and covered in marshmallows.

The gods were attracted by the noise and soon gathered to watch the bonfire from afar. It made them smile to see their children getting along and enjoying themselves so thoroughly. They were certainly going to need it.

Eventually it was time to break it up and send them all to bed. Everybody went without putting up a fuss, they were all pretty tired by now.

The next morning everyone was awake bright and early. It seemed they were equally excited and nervous to begin reading about the future. They knew that the war was coming so it was unlikely to be a pleasant read but at the same time they wanted to know.

“I think it’s my turn to read.” Travis said. He picked up the next book tentatively and opened it to the first page.


	2. I Go Cruising With Explosives

“Well that’s not a great start.” Percy muttered.

“I guess this is about the mission we’ve been planning for the Princess Andromeda.” Beckendorf mused.

“Time to see if our planning pays off, I guess.” Percy looked grim.

**The end of the world started when a pegasus landed on the hood of my car.**

“Not the way one would think the end of the world would start.” Thalia said lightly, aware that the mood had darkened immediately and they were only at the first sentence. However that sentence meant that this book would definitely be about the end of the war. Which meant it was not going to be pleasant, even if they did win in the end. How many lives would be lost? Would they lose anyone in this room? The odds were pretty high that they would. 

**Up until then, I was having a great afternoon...Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.**

“He might regret that after having a Pegasus land on it.” Connor laughed.

**Now, I know you're thinking...wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.**

“True.” Annabeth nodded.

“Yeah, being in a car with Thalia driving was one of the more dangerous things I’ve done though.” Percy smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Thalia growled at him.

**Anyway, Rachel and I were driving along.**

Apollo gritted his teeth while Rachel smiled.

**It was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair...and she looked like a million golden drachmas.**

Apollo was now grinding his teeth in an effort not to say anything which would just end up alienating Percy. Given they had only just made up after the last stupid thing Percy found out he had done he wasn’t willing to risk it.

Rachel beamed happily.

**"Oh, pull up right there!" she told me...as though my dad was keeping it calm just for us.**

“Something dad might actually do.” Triton mused. “But to know to do that he would have to be checking up on what you’re doing.” He added, smirking at Percy who suddenly grimaced.

“Dad’s too busy to be checking up on me.” He stated.

“Don’t count on that.” Poseidon told him with a wink.

**My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that.**

“There it goes again, telling us stuff like we haven’t read the last four books.” Annabeth frowned.

**"So." Rachel smiled at me. "About that invitation."...Long Island with some movie rentals and a couple of frozen pizzas,**

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Thalia said.

“I know.” Percy assured her. “I love those vacations.”

“In fact that sounds kind of amazing.” Connor said. “Pizza is the best.”

“I’d rather have your vacation than mine.” Rachel told him honestly. She might be able to go to fancy places but at least Percy’s mom cared about him. 

**and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.**

Leo whistled. “Nice.”

“There’s a week before his sixteenth birthday when he’s supposed to save the world and you want him to go to the Caribbean?” Annabeth looked at Rachel in astonishment.

“It would only be for three days.” Rachel shrugged. “That leaves four days spare.”

**Besides, I seriously needed a vacation...break even for a few days was really tempting.**

“I get that.” Travis nodded. They all felt the same. 

“Hey we got a break of sorts.” Chris pointed out. “And hopefully some knowledge to help us survive the next two weeks to go with it.”

**Still, something big was supposed to go down...But it's always bad for you, right?"**

“True.” Thalia nodded. “But this is worse than usual timing. Like quite possibly the worst timing in the world.”

**She had a point...Lord Kronos rose out of his coffin in a terrible new form,**

Hermes, Annabeth and Thalia all winced.

**and she'd earned my permanent respect by nailing him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.**

“I think that earned everyone’s respect.” Reyna said. The rest of the room nodded. 

“Definitely.” Beckendorf agreed with a grin.

“It was the coolest thing ever.” Leo nodded.

“How many attack points do you reckon a blue plastic hairbrush would get?” Will asked Nico with a smirk. Nico hit him in the arm.

“A lot.” He said.

**She put her hand on my arm. "Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad . . ." Her voice faltered.**

“Even worse.” Annabeth pointed. “If you don’t leave for a couple of days, Percy might well not be back in time.”

“I know.” Rachel sighed.

**"Is he giving you a hard time?" I asked... He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall."**

“A ladies academy?” Reyna frowned. “That doesn’t sound like your kind of thing.”

“It’s not.” Rachel assured her.

**"The school where your mom went?"**

**"It's a stupid finishing school for society girls,**

“You? In a finishing school?” Thalia asked, fighting back a chuckle.

“I know.” Rachel groaned. “I can’t imagine how much hell it’s going to be.”

“Is your dad going to make you go?” Piper asked.

“I’m not sure. He might not if I absolutely put my foot down, which I definitely have so far.” Rachel replied thoughtfully.

**all the way in New Hampshire...It was hard to imagine her learning to be a socialite.**

“It’s like he doesn’t know you at all.” Percy said.

“Oh he does. That’s why he wants me to go to finishing school.” Rachel grimaced.

“There’s nothing wrong with the way you are.” Reyna told her. Rachel grinned.

“Thanks.”

**She sighed. "He thinks if he does a bunch...so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about it?"**

“That’s pretty serious.” Leo whistled.

**She pursed her lips. "Look, just forget it for now...Rachel and get away, just for some breathing room.**

“The rest of us would love to do that too you know but we’re preparing for war.” Clarisse glared at him.

“Yeah and the rest of you don’t literally have the fate of the entire world resting on one decision you make.” Percy shot back. She grimaced and nodded.

“Fair enough.”

**I needed to remind myself that the mortal world...it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"**

Rachel and Percy both blushed.

“Where is that Pegasus?” Apollo growled under his breath.

**"Oh . . ." I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows—slow, dumb, and bright red. "Um . . ."**

“Rude!” Apollo complained. “My cows are not dumb.”

“Sorry.” Percy grinned sheepishly.

**I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel...well, than some other girls I knew.**

“Excuse me?” Annabeth glared at him.

“I didn’t say I meant you.” Percy defended himself.

“You didn’t have to.” Thalia snickered.

“Shut up.” He complained. Annabeth was still glaring. “I probably just meant that it feels like every time I say something you get mad at me. I can’t talk to you about the war because that brings up Kronos and therefore Luke which makes you mad. I couldn’t talk to you about Rachel because that made you mad.” Percy pointed out. Now Annabeth grimaced. Percy did have a point.

**I didn't have to work hard, or watch what I said...landed on the hood of the Prius with a WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH!**

“Thank us.” Apollo muttered. Percy looked at him in amusement.

**Hey, boss, a voice said in my head. Nice car!... think my stepdad would be real stoked.**

“Probably not.” Percy grimaced.

“Hopefully he understood. It wasn’t your fault for a change.” Grover pointed out.

“What do you mean, ‘for a change’?” Percy pouted at his best friend.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Grover rolled his eyes.

**"Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you—"...would make most monsters cry for their mommies.**

Beckendorf chuckled a little self consciously. 

“Thanks, Perc.” He muttered.

**He was huge, with ripped muscles from working...and one of the camp's best armorsmiths.**

“He is totally the best.” Silena beamed.

**He made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff...evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went flush.**

“Wicked.” Leo grinned. Beckendorf smirked. That had been pretty awesome.

“That is pretty cool.” Dakota agreed.

**Beckendorf was dressed for combat...but I'd half hoped it would never happen.**

“You’re not that lucky.” Annabeth told him.

“True.” Percy grimaced.

“Er, should we not reconsider this mission. In light of...certain things.” Travis discretely glanced at Silena who closed her eyes in horror.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Beckendorf nodded. “Let’s see what happens.”

“What things?” Reyna frowned.

“You’ll probably find out.” Chris told her.

**Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."...Percy's told me . . . uh, I mean he mentioned you."**

“Thanks, Beckendorf.” Percy groaned.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Rachel told him, smirking happily.

**Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good."...And I'll explain to Paul about the hood."**

“She might be used to it but she will still appreciate actually being told you are going on a quest.” Poseidon stated.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. “I’m just glad Rachel gets to explain about the car.”

“You owe me.” She told him.

**I nodded my thanks. I figured this might be…"Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."**

Apollo grumbled and cursed under his breath. He put his hand on Percy’s and squeezed. Percy grinned up at him, a little red in the face. He couldn’t believe Rachel had actually kissed him.

Rachel had also gone red. She was glad that she had finally worked up the courage to kiss Percy but judging by the way he was currently interacting with Apollo, she figured that it was too late for her now. 

**My last view of her was sitting in the shotgun..."Oh, gods," I muttered. "Don't even think about it."**

Annabeth frowned.

“Well, no need for that now.” Percy complained. “This stupid book couldn’t have started an hour later, with us already on the mission.”

“Apparently it exists to help us know the future and completely embarrass you at the same time.” Triton smirked.

“It does seem that way.” Percy sighed.

**Beckendorf chuckled, and together...a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white.**

“You’re going back on that ship?” Poseidon asked nervously.

“We’ve been planning to blow it up for ages.” Beckendorf stated.

**From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship...all the monsters she was being forced to carry.**

Everybody snickered.

**Seeing the ship again twisted my gut into knots. I'd almost died twice on the Princess Andromeda.**

“Yes. Thank you for that reminder.” Poseidon muttered unhappily.

“I’d say third time lucky but I’m not that applies here.” Percy grinned.

“No. That would mean you got yourself killed on the third attempt.” Grover told him.

“Don’t even think about that.” Apollo stated.

**Now it was heading straight for New York...chance to end Kronos's invasion before it ever started.**

“Look at you, planning for a mission and even practising.” Rachel laughed.

“Yeah but the practises don’t account for the monsters on board.” Percy said grimly. “And my plans usually go to Hades anyway.”

“This wasn’t your plan. I made this plan.” Beckendorf reminded him.

“Yea but Percy’s in it so I think we can assume something is going to go wrong.” Travis said, trying to sound joking but he most sounded nervous.

**"Blackjack," I said, "set us down on the lowest...rather have his mane braided like My Little Pony than be back here again.**

“I don’t blame him.” Grover muttered with a slight shudder.

**"Don't wait for us," I told him..."Trust me," I said. "We'll get out by ourselves."**

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Reyna wondered.

“I guess I don’t want to take the risk of anyone spotting Blackjack.” Percy shrugged. “Besides, our escape plan is to go into the sea.”

**Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward...none of them raised the alarm.**

“That’s a lot of monsters.” Poseidon grimaced.

“It is a monster ship.” Athena pointed out, barely resisting an eye roll. She understood he was anxious and she didn’t blame him. None of them knew whether their children would live through this and the security of having them in the room was now gone. This was the future.

**We shot down the stern of the boat...Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!**

“That would be a cool trick.” Connor grinned. “Turning a demigod into horse meat.”

“A trick I’d rather not think about.” Percy told him.

“Right. Sorry.” Connor grimaced.

**With that, my old friend flew off into the night.**

“Into the night? It was a sunny afternoon when you left? How long did it take you to get there?” Annabeth wondered.

“I don’t know where I was to start with.” Percy shrugged. “But if it was going to take the Andromeda until morning to get to New York it must have been pretty far out. That ship moves real quickly.”

“Good job Blackjack moves pretty quickly as well.” Thalia said.

**I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it...the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.**

“Awww, Charlie.” Silena smiled happily. Beckendorf blushed. “How long have you had that photo?” She wanted to know.

“About six months.” He admitted. She kissed his cheek, beaming.

**They'd started going out last summer...Beckendorf had been happier this summer than I'd ever seen him.**

Hearing that made Silena simultaneously delighted and incredibly sad. She couldn’t believe they were both going to die soon. At least they had had a good year together but she couldn’t help but rue all the wasted time. They had both liked each other for so long but never said.

**"We'll make it back to camp," I promised...it turned out to be a meatloaf sandwich!"**

“I wonder what demigod smells like a meatloaf sandwich?” Leo frowned.

“I don’t care. If they think Beckendorf and Percy are meatloafs sandwiches that’s better than being discovered.” Apollo said, clutching Percy’s hand.

“Yeah. I’ve never wanted to smell like a meatloaf sandwich until now.” Percy grinned.

**"Meatloaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled..."Bah, your brain isn't on board!"**

“Good thing monsters are stupid.” Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

**They continued to argue, and Beckendorf...Maybe he was messaging his friends on uglyface.com.**

There was a smattering of laughter.

**I stepped forward, and he tensed...but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust.**

“Good work.” Triton nodded.

“This is going far too smoothly.” Percy frowned to himself. 

“Don’t question it and just be grateful.” Apollo hissed.

**"One down," Beckendorf said...another essential tool of demigod heroes—duct tape.**

“Duct tape and Greek fire?” Piper looked dubious. “That does not sound like a good combination.”

“Depends on who you are. For us, it’s great. For Kronos’ army? Hopefully it’s not good at all.” Beckendorf grinned.

**"Slap that one on the console," he said...Ten more minutes at least."**

“Well, I’m guessing if you can hear footsteps you don’t even have one minute, let alone ten.” Clarisse stated.

“I guess it’s distraction time.” Percy sighed.

“Oh us.” Apollo groaned.

“You’re going to try and distract an entire ship full of monsters for ten minutes?” Poseidon looked at his son with rapidly growing concern.

“We need to destroy that ship.” Percy shrugged.

**Judging from the sound of the footsteps...get in and out without being spotted.**

“That’s highly unlikely now anyway.” Annabeth pointed out.

“True, even if you kill all the ones coming towards you, someone will probably notice they’ve gone missing.” Nico agreed.

**But we were going to have to improvise.**

“On the plus side, that’s what Percy is best at.” Grover stated.

**"Good luck," he said...partly because his lunch box was cool,**

“Seriously?” Annabeth looked at him incredulously.

“It said partly.” Percy defended himself.

**partly so he could raise the alarm and hopefully get his friends to follow me rather than head toward the engine room.**

“Might have been better just to kill all of them and wait until the next wave gets there to run away. That way you don’t have to distract them for so long.” Clarisse suggested.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” Percy nodded.

**I burst through a door onto deck six...(and yes, unfortunately, I speak from experience).**

“What’s this now?” Poseidon asked.

“It was one of the missions I did a couple of weeks ago. There was a dragon, I got a little close to its mouth and had a lovely view inside.” Percy told him.

“A  _ little _ close?” Beckendorf scoffed. “Any closer and you would have been  _ in _ the mouth.”

“I didn’t need to know that.” Poseidon muttered.

**Back on my first visit to the Princess Andromeda...been allowed to go home with their bingo winnings.**

“They might have been dropped off somewhere.” Annabeth said hopefully, thinking of Luke’s diary and how he had been so willing to save people’s lives.

“They were most likely made into monster chow.” Clarisse told her bluntly. “And you know it.” Then her face softened ever so slightly. “Luke might have let them go but there is no way Kronos would have done.” 

**I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall...its pincers longer than my body.**

“I hate those things.” Triton complained.

“I get the feeling I’m about to hate them too.” Percy sighed.

**If you've ever seen a crab's mouth...fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week.**

“Oh, yuck.” Will looked grossed out.

“So many things to look forward to already.” Percy said dryly.

“Hey, this time we’ll know exactly what to avoid and hopefully you can avoid meeting, er, ‘Mr Crabby’.” Apollo reminded him.

**Alarms blared. Soon I was going to have lots..."There!" a voice said from a balcony above me. "Intruder!"**

“That’s not good. You’re still in the courtyard.” Annabeth frowned.

“You’ll be surrounded.” Clarisse nodded, looking anxious.

**If I'd wanted to create a distraction...This crab was slightly bigger than my Reeboks.**

A few people gave half hearted chuckles.

**Then a weird thought occurred to me. Last Christmas, my mom and I had brought Paul Blofis to our old cabin at Montauk,**

Poseidon frowned slightly.

**where we'd been going forever...right in the middle of their ugly bellies.**

“Thank goodness for Paul.” Katie said.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. “I’ll definitely remember that now.”

**The only problem was getting to the ugly belly...slid on the wet marble floor straight under the creature.**

“That’s pretty cool.” Will grinned.

“I wish we could see that.” Nico agreed.

**It was like sliding under a seven-ton armored...let go of the hilt, and pushed myself out the backside.**

“Now you don’t have a weapon.” Apollo pointed out grimly.

“It’ll come back.” Percy shrugged.

“Yeah but it seems to take its time quite a lot.” Annabeth reminded him. “It took ages when you fought Antaeus.”

**The monster shuddered and hissed...I wasn't in the mood to play break-the-snake,**

“Sounds like a fun game.” Clarisse grinned eagerly.

“Not when there are hundreds of other monsters who want to play eat-the-demigod.” Chris pointed out.

**but in front of me was a stand with a model...in the face and she went down with the ship.**

“Nice shot.” Jason nodded approvingly.

**I jumped over her, grabbed her friend's spear...I kept running toward the front of the ship.**

“Might have been worth grabbing the spear.” Annabeth stated.

“Probably but I most likely didn’t want to waste time wrestling with her.” Percy shrugged.

**"Get him!" she screamed...about the same age I was when I'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.**

All of the demigods grimaced unhappily while the gods all wondered if it was one of their children.

**That thought depressed me...No way was I going to hurt him.**

“Bad idea, Jackson.” Ares growled. “You saw what happened the last time you let someone live.”

“He is twelve years old, max. I’m not killing him if I don’t have to.” Percy said firmly.

“Mercy isn’t something you have the luxury of in a war like this.” Ares told him.

“Apparently it is.” Percy shot back. “You gods might find it acceptable to murder children but I don’t. Not unless I have no other choice.”

“You’re a good kid.” Apollo told him quietly. “I just hope it doesn’t come back to bite you.” Percy gave him a smile.

**I didn't need a weapon for this...down the stairs and sent him tumbling to the next floor.**

“That was not wise.” Athena gave Percy a disapproving look. He simply shrugged.

“To be honest, I doubt it will make much difference. If he was going to let the kid live then telling him to leave won’t jeopardize the mission any more than it already has been.” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah but told him to get off if he wants to live. That pretty much tells them that he is there to blow up the ship. Which is most likely going to be done through the engine room.” Clarisse told him. “It means if he tells anyone with brains, they will check the engine room.”

“Sorry.” Percy looked grimly at Beckendorf.

“No worries. You did a good thing.” Beckendorf told him. Trying to save demigods was always worth it. And Chris was right, their mission was jeopardized already.

**I kept climbing...we'd detonate the charges from a quarter mile away.**

“That’s not happening.” Leo said grimly. “Your luck is never that good.”

**I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "You're late, Percy."**

“What?” Everybody frowned.

**Luke stood on the balcony above me..."We've been expecting you for days."**

“Oh, that’s not good.” Frank muttered. All of the Greeks were horrified. 

“That means...this whole thing was a trap.” Travis said, wide-eyed. The Greek demigods were trying very hard not to look at Silena, guessing she was probably the spy who gave away the mission. 

However, Silena was staring at Travis in abject horror. This could not be happening. But it was the only way. She was, as far as she knew, the only spy currently at Camp. Which meant that it had to have been her who told them about the mission. Charlie’s mission. She wanted to cry. 

**At first he sounded normal, like Luke.**

Annabeth and Hermes both watched Travis with a hopeful expression.

**But then his face twitched...down my spine like a knife blade. "Come, bow before me."**

Both of them looked down in disappointment.

**"Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered...position so fast unless they'd known I was coming.**

“This is very not good.” Leo muttered.

“We noticed that.” Apollo snapped.

**I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me...what difference would a week make?**

“Because it’s not about the power. It’s about a choice.” Poseidon said heavily.

“Yeah, still getting my head around that. How the heck am I supposed to save the world with one choice?” Percy asked with a frown. Nobody answered.

**I could end this threat right here by taking down...I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword.**

“That’s something at least.” Clarisse muttered.

**Kronos's weapon appeared in his hands...normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death.**

“How the heck are we supposed to fight that?” Will asked anxiously.

“He isn’t meant to be fought by demigods.” Zeus stated.

“But Percy has to fight him anyway?” Annabeth scowled.

“Hey, he’s fought gods before, Olympian and minor.” Grover pointed out, trying to sound hopeful.

“Yeah but the Olympian wouldn’t have dared actually kill him and the minor gods were pathetic fighters.” Nico pointed out. Ares growled at that.

“True but Kronos is still getting used to his body. Hopefully. So he might not be at full power.” Frank stated.

“He’s got the power to slow down time. What else does he need? You don’t need to be a great fighter to win if your opponent is moving in slow motion.” Reyna reminded him.

**I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated...but now nothing seemed to happen.**

“That won’t be enough.” Triton told him. “This is a Titan’s magic.”

“This is Percy.” Poseidon stated, giving his son an appraising look. “If anyone can do it, he can.” 

“That’s simply not possible.” Demeter stated. “Even us gods struggle to break his power.”

“How many times has Percy done something we previously considered impossible?” Apollo asked, staring at Percy in amusement.

**I took another slow step forward...breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward.**

“Holy cow.” Nico whispered. “He actually did it.”

“You broke Kronos’ spell.” Hermes was looking at Percy curiously, if he didn’t know what to make of him anymore.

“Well, he’s probably not at full power and we were on the ocean. I probably wouldn’t be able to do that on land.” Percy tried to shrug it off.

“Being able to do that anywhere is ridiculous.” Dionysus told him casually. “You really are quite the miracle.” Percy blinked in surprise.

“So, so far, you have made a volcano erupt, held the sea flat and solid so you could ride a bike over it, controlled a magical Underworld river you should not have been able to control and taken a dip in the Lethe without losing your memories  _ while poisoned _ . Not to mention taken on a Titan while grievously injured and forced  _ him _ to lose all his memories. Now you’ve managed to break the magic of the most powerful Titan.” Thalia ticked off all of the events on her fingers as she spoke. “You, Percy Jackson, are utterly ridiculous.” Percy had been growing steadily redder as his cousin spoke until his face was the colour of a tomato.

“I don’t know how it happens, it just does.” He shrugged.

“You’re a bloody miracle.” Apollo told him. “One I’m extremely grateful for.”

“The boy is far too powerful.” Zeus growled.

“You seem to say that every other chapter these days.” Poseidon told him in feigned amusement, though anger glinted in his eyes. “I will not let you harm him, no matter how powerful he is.”

“He is a threat.” Athena stated grimly.

“This is the same guy who refused to hurt the enemy because they were young kids and gave them a chance to escape.” Hermes pointed out. “Percy isn’t a threat to us unless we do something to make him one. Like, I don’t know, continue saying how much you want to kill him, or even trying to kill him.” 

Zeus grumbled and scowled at his son’s words.

“Well, certains gods have made enough attempts to kill him so far and he’s still on our side.” Aphrodite pointed out with a disdainful look in Zeus’ direction and a wink in Percy’s which made him blush.

“Not to mention we have actually had a genuine vote to kill him in his time.” Demeter added in. 

**I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow...As much as I hated him, it was hard to kill him.**

“Definitely not the time for mercy!” Clarisse yelled. “You’re going to get yourself killed.” Percy could only shrug.

**Kronos had no such hesitation...gash in the deck right between my feet.**

“If you get hit by that it’ll sever your soul from your body.” Apollo hissed, looking horrified.

“Well I’m pretty sure I’m not trying to get hit on  _ purpose _ .” Percy told him.

**I kicked Kronos in the chest...It was like kicking a refrigerator.**

“Done that often have you?” Nico asked.

“Once. By accident.” Percy admitted with a sheepish grin.

**Kronos swung his scythe again...The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm.**

“WHAT?” Poseidon, Apollo and Triton all screamed together.

“Oh gods.” Annabth cried. “Percy!” 

“Er…” Percy looked down at his own arms in shock, as if trying to see the sound that had not yet happened.

**It shouldn't have been a serious cut...I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away.**

Apollo and Poseidon both clung to Percy as tightly as they could without choking him.

“How are you still alive?” Hades asked.

“We don’t know that he is.” Poseidon snapped, voice breaking in his terror. Hades raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Keep reading.” Apollo told Travis, voice strained in his anxiety. All that was left was to pray for another Percy miracle. Pray to whom he wasn’t sure but pray he would.

**I stumbled backward, switched my sword...There was no way he should've survived that.**

“Jeez, how are you even still able to fight?” Will wanted to know.

“No idea. Desperation?” Percy guessed.

“Even desperation isn’t enough to save you from the power of that blade.” Hades stated grimly, looking at his nephew with pity. 

“How come that didn’t run him through?” Frank wanted to know.

“He bathed in the Styx.” Nico told him.

“Which means?” 

“He’s basically invulnerable except for one small spot somewhere on his body. And only he knows where that spot is.”

“Well that’s just fantastic.” Reyna frowned. “How will you kill him if you can’t hurt him?”

“Play pin the sword on the Titan Lord?” Connor suggested, trying to lighten the very,  _ very _ tense mood.

“Yeah. Just keep poking him with sharp implements until we find the right spot. Percy’s already ruled out that bit of him.” Travis agreed with a smirk.

“You’re both ridiculous.” Annabeth told them but she was smiling ever so slightly. 

**Kronos laughed. "A poor performance...My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision.**

“Oh crap. If they know about the plan, they know exactly where Beckendorf is.” Leo said. In the worry about Percy, everyone had sort of forgotten Beckendorf was in danger too.

**"And why would that be?" Kronos's golden eyes glittered...His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off.**

“Charlie!” Silena cried. Beckendorf grimaced. He wanted to assure her that he would be fine but somehow, given what he had been told by Leo and his friends, that was unlikely. Percy was already injured and possibly losing his soul. Beckendorf didn’t stand a chance alone.

Hephaestus glanced at his son, forehead creased with anxiety.

**"No!" I yelled...Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away.**

“Not if he was clever.” Annabeth said.

**"We found him amidships," one of the giants said..."He was going toward the engine room, my lord."**

“Good work.” Percy said with a grin. They might still be able to pull this off. If he could only create one last distraction so they could get away.

**"How do you know that?"...The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand.**

“You shouldn’t be on your feet at all.” Zeus muttered. “You should essentially be dead.”

“You don’t have to sound quite so disappointed.” Demeter told her brother with a raised eyebrow.

“The book said it was only a graze, maybe that’s why it’s taking so long to work.” Ares suggested.

**"Open his bag," Kronos ordered...But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.**

“Where did you get a dozen cans of peaches?” Jason asked in bewilderment.

“No idea.” Beckendorf shrugged. His mind was already racing and he knew what was going to happen. It was their only option. He closed his eyes.

**I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control...Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran.**

“It’s a real good job they are so thick.” Will said, looking slightly amused.

“Yeah but it won’t take long to check the engine room.” Annabeth pointed out, looking worried.

**I cursed silently. Now we had only minutes...There was no delay on the timer at all.**

“Why didn’t you put a delay on the timer?” Silena asked in horror.

“I guess because I knew we were going to get caught.” Beckendorf said gently. “We need to blow that ship up.”

**If he managed to press the detonator button...with a scythe charm—the Titan lord's symbol.**

Silena shuddered violently. This was entirely her fault. If Charlie died because she was a spy...oh gods! 

**The wound in my arm was sapping my ability to think...Luke learned that lesson the hard way.**

“What the hell does he mean by that?” Thalia snarled furiously. “Luke let his friends down  _ not _ the other way around.”

“We know that.” Percy assured her. “Kronos was just trying to get inside my head.”

**Now drop your sword and surrender to me...Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go.**

“NO!” Silena yelled. “Charlie...you can’t.” 

“I have to.” He said. “It’s the only way.

“No. It can’t be.” She burst into tears. This was all her fault! Charlie was going to die because of her. Maybe Percy too. She tried to move away from him, she did not deserve his comfort. She had as good as killed him but he did not let go.

“This isn’t going to happen.” He whispered. “You’re on our side now. We know they are expecting us and we can make new plans.”

“It’s my fault.” Silena sobbed.

Everyone else watched in horror. None of the Greek demigods could imagine Beckendorf dying. It was just impossible. Leo watched his elder half brother in great sadness. He really hoped they could change the future so he would live.

**I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him.**

“Percy.” Beckendorf said.

“No.” Percy glared at him but the effect was lessened as he was trying to blink back tears at the same time. “I can’t just leave you.”

“You have to.”

“It’s not right.”

“No but we can’t not blow up the ship to try and save my life. There are too many of them.” 

“If I had just…”

“There was nothing you could do.” Beckendorf assured him. “They were expecting us.” Percy glowered at the floor. Everyone kept going on about how stupidly powerful he was and yet he couldn’t save Beckendorf. What good was all this stupid power if he couldn’t save the people he cared about.

**The second giant was still rummaging through...An arrow pierced my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain.**

Apollo flinched.

**I plunged into the sea and willed the currents...Even from that distance, the explosion shook the world.**

Silena’s sobbing grew even louder as all the Greeks went completely pale. Most of them were crying. 

Hephaestus moved so that he was sitting on Beckendorf’s other side and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. He felt the grief rising through him and all he wanted was to go and spend some time in his forge, hammering things to destruction. For now, all he could do was hold his son and treasure this time with him now. And make sure nothing like this happened in the future.

Travis was now struggling to read. Tears in his eyes blurred the words and his voice was thick with grief.

**Heat seared the back of my head...fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything.**

Everybody winced, thinking of Beckendorf being caught in that.

**Beckendorf, I thought.**

Beckendorf shot Percy a smile.

**Then I blacked out and sank like an anchor toward the bottom of the sea.**

“Done.” Travis announced before throwing the book away from him in disgust as if he thought it might bite him.

Everybody sat in silence, except for Silena’s sobbing. Nobody knew what to say or what to do. 

“Come on guys, don’t cry on my account. I’m not dead yet.” Beckendorf pointed out. “Now quit it before I find a camera and take pictures of you.” He threatened the Stolls. They played along and pretended to look horrified but it didn’t quite work with their red rimmed eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Percy said in a small voice. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” Beckendorf glared at him. “Heck, you nearly had your soul severed or something. By all rights you should be dead too. There was nothing you could have done.” Somehow that actually made Percy feel worse. All of the times he should have died and he had miraculously survived, why hadn’t Beckendorf had the same chance? Why did he deserve so many get out of death free passes while others got none?

“Beckendorf is correct.” Poseidon told him gently. “They were expecting you. They knew your plans. He sacrificed himself to make sure that ship did not reach New York. Something I know you would have done in his place. If it had been you, would you blame him for not being able to save him?”

“Of course not.” Percy frowned.

“Then why should he blame you?”

“Because I’m the prophecy child! I have all of this power that you guys keep talking about and I couldn’t save him! Yeah I can erupt volcanoes or break time spells but what use is that if I can’t save people?” Percy cried out.

“You have saved a hell of a lot of people, Percy.” Apollo said softly. “And nobody can save everyone, especially not in war. Not even us gods.” It was only because it was Apollo saying that, that Percy didn’t give a sharp retort about how the gods probably wouldn’t save everyone even if they could.

“The best thing you can do, Perc, is kick some Titan butt for me.” Beckendorf shot him a lopsided grin. Percy sniffed and tried to smile back.

“I can do that.” He vowed. He wriggled free from the grip of Apollo and his father before heading over to where Beckendorf, Silena and Hephaestus were sitting. Beckendorf carefully moved Silena so he could pull Percy into a hug. He gripped the son of Hephaestus tightly and then stepped back with another wobbly smile. “Enjoy the Elysium party.” He said.

“Of course.” Beckendorf agreed. “I get off easy really. I get to spend the week partying while you have to fight more monsters.” Silena slapped his arm for joking about such things and he gave her an apologetic look.

“It’s my turn to read.” Will said heavily, eyeing the book with distaste.

“Do you want to skip your turn? I can read.” Hazel offered. Will considered this. 

“No. It’s ok. I can do it.” She nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He picked up the book and turned to the right page.


	3. I Meet Some Fishy Relatives

“Hey, I wonder if that means I finally get to see dad’s palace.” Percy grinned, thankful to have something to focus on other than Beckendorf’s death.

“Yay. Percy come for a visit.” Tyson smiled toothily.

**Demigod dreams suck.**

“Yep.” Thalia nodded.

“Agreed.” Chris said.

“Worse than anything.” Clarisse agreed.

“And Percy’s worse than most.” Grover pointed out.

**The thing is, they're never just dreams...otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California.**

“Well nothing good will be going on there.” Connor grimaced.

“Nothing good ever goes on in Percy’s dreams.” Annabeth stated.

**The main pavilion was open to the night...with a ram's horn curling on either side.**

“Krios.” Ares muttered.

“He has freed more than just Iapetus then.” Hades stated grimly.

“This is not good. He needed one of your keys to bring back Iapetus. How has he summoned the others from Tartarus?” Ares asked.

“Kronos is powerful.” Poseidon said. “He has had six months since the incident in the Underworld.” He sent a mild glare at his brother who grimaced.

**"It doesn't matter," the other said...He reminded me of Apollo,**

“Gee, thanks.” Apollo pulled a hurt face at Percy. “I am nothing like Hyperion.”

“I know. I’m sure you are nothing like the Titan except you both glow gold. Which is probably what I was referring to.” Percy rolled his eyes.

**God of the Sun, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression crueler.**

“See, I pointed out the differences too.” 

“I should hope so.” Apollo shot back.

**"The gods have answered the challenge..."Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys."**

“Krios won’t like that. Here’s hoping they start infighting.” Hermes muttered.

“That would be nice but unlikely.” Ares told him. “They are too close to what they think is their victory.”

**The ram horn dude grunted...Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty."**

“At least they aren’t letting Atlas out. That would be a disaster.” Zeus said grimly.

**"And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked...Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge.**

“That’s comforting.” Dionysus sighed, looking grim.

“What challenge could they possibly have set out that we can barely handle?” Ares looked affronted at the suggestion.

“Typhon?” Poseidon suggested.

“Don’t even think about that. Maybe they mean the war on you?”

“Unlikely.” Amphitrite put in. “They said gods plural. I doubt any of you are helping out under the sea.”

**They have no idea how many others we have in store...I get to wear these stupid ram's horns."**

A few people snickered.

**The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion...my friend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades.**

“What on Olympus are you doing, boy?” Hades glared at his son. “Spying on the Titans in their own stronghold. You shouldn’t be anywhere near there.”

“We needed to know what was going on.” Nico shrugged.

“No. You didn’t need to be anywhere near there.” Hades continued to glare. Nico decided it was best not to continue arguing so he just nodded.

**He looked straight at me, his expression grim..."Beckendorf?" I asked hopefully.**

Everybody winced, mostly Silena. It took all of her effort not to start crying again.

**"No, brother.”...My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain works!"**

Now everybody laughed.

“The jury is still out on that.” Annabeth snickered.

**I wasn't so sure. My body felt weightless and cold...vibrations inside my skull, not the regular sounds.**

“That’s probably not a good sign.” Apollo frowned.

“Well, he’s under the sea now. I expect he’ll heal pretty quickly.” Poseidon assured him.

“I wonder how long I was out.” Percy wondered apprehensively.

**I sat up, and a gossamer sheet floated away...calmly out the opposite side of the room.**

“Yeah, I can imagine that would be surprising.” Clarisse muttered.

“That would be kind of cool.” Piper whispered.

“Only if you know they won’t eat you.” Jason stated.

“If you’re at the point where you can have a hammerhead shark swim through your bedroom window, I think the shark probably won’t eat you.” Will pointed out.

**"Where—"...trampled by a Laistrygonian soccer team in cleats.**

“Perc.” Apollo whispered.

“I’m healed. Just bruised it sounds like. I’ll be fine.” Percy smiled at him.

**"How long—"**

**"We found you last night," Tyson said,**

“That’s not too bad. You haven’t been out for days or anything.” Rachel said.

“Yeah. That would be typical Percy. Spend all this time worrying about turning sixteen and then spend his sixteenth birthday unconscious.” Annabeth laughed a little.

“I don’t think the prophecy would let him do that.” Poseidon said, though he looked a little amused.

**"sinking through the water."..."No sign of him. I am sorry, brother."**

Everybody winced. 

**I stared out the window into deep blue water...He'd sacrificed himself to take out the Princess Andromeda, and I had abandoned him.**

“Percy.” Beckendorf looked at him sadly.

“Yeah, I know. I did what I had to do. It wasn’t my fault.” Percy muttered like he didn’t believe a word of it.

“Exactly.” Apollo told him firmly.

“You didn’t abandon me.” Beckendorf stated. “If you hadn’t have gone when you did then you would have died as well. Then we really would be screwed.” Percy nodded half heartedly.

“You need to have a long talk with someone next time we stop.” Poseidon told his son quietly. Percy pulled a face but nodded.

**I thought about my dream: the Titans discussing the explosion as if it didn't matter,**

That made all the Greeks furious. There was no way Beckendorf could have died for nothing. It had to have put a dent in the Titan’s plans.

**Nico di Angelo warning me that I would never...turning the whole sea as bright as noon.**

“Not a good sign.” Poseidon heaved a sigh.

“We will manage.” His wife told him. He didn’t contradict her. Hopefully they could manage to hold out until Percy made his choice and saved Olympus.

**"What was that?" I asked...I'd ever seen if it hadn't been in the process of getting destroyed.**

Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton all grimaced.

**We swam to the end of a long hallway...The paths were lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights.**

“It sounds amazing.” Percy sighed longingly.

“One day soon I will show you. Hopefully not because you got made unconscious in the sea and not when I’m at war.” Poseidon smiled.

**The main courtyard was filled with warriors...except their skin was blue, which I'd never known before.**

“Most people don’t know that.” Amphitrite said.

“Well, they aren’t exactly a common sight.” Travis shrugged.

**Some were tending the wounded...They don't show you stuff like that in The Little Mermaid.**

“Well that show is for kids.” Rachel pointed out.

**Outside the main courtyard stood large fortifications...streaming in slow motion across the farthest gardens.**

Poseidon winced once more.

“My poor city.” He muttered.

“I know, love.” Amphitrite sighed, squeezing his hand.

**Out of the darkness above, an enormous form appeared—a squid larger than any skyscraper.**

“Oh I hate those.” Triton groaned.

“We all do.” Poseidon told his son. “But they are relatively easily dealt with considering the other monsters Oceanus will be throwing at us.”

**It was surrounded by a glittering cloud of dust...smashing a whole column of warriors.**

All of the sea people winced once again. The war was clearly not going well if it was this close to the palace.

**Then a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the...monster dissolved like food coloring in water.**

“Nice shot.” Amphitrite told her husband.

“You did that?” Percy looked at his dad in astonishment.

“Yes.” Poseidon told him, looking amused. “That was nothing.”

“That was awesome.” 

“I wish it was all that easy.” Poseidon said.

**"Daddy," Tyson said, pointing to where the light...Maybe he'd let me help.**

“I appreciate the faith.” Poseidon smiled at his son fondly. “But you’re still not helping. You are more important elsewhere.” 

“Yeah.” Percy sighed. “But it’s still hard to see war going on with you guys and not want to help.”

“I know.” Triton told him.

**"Have you been in the fight?" I asked Tyson in awe..."Come. Let's go find Daddy."**

Tyson immediately pouted at Poseidon.

“I want to help fight, daddy.” He told his dad.

“i/m sure you do, son but you’re still young. I don’t want to let you fight if I don’t have to.” Poseidon stated. Tyson grumbled to himself unhappily.

**I know this might sound weird to people with...I was wrong.**

“What?” Poseidon frowned. “Oh.” He grimaced as he realised what the problem was likely to be. If it was bad enough for Percy not to recognise him, things were serious indeed.

**The roof of the temple was a big open deck...wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.**

“You thought he would be in shorts and t-shirt? During a war?” Thalia asked incredulously.

“I hadn’t ever seen him in anything else.” Percy shrugged.

“I suspect it might be a little more than simply clothing.” Triton sighed, looking at his father grimly.

**There was nobody like that. One guy was a merman...His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and he looked young**

“Well, that’s one of the nicer descriptions you’ve given.” Triton smiled at his half brother.

**though it's hard to tell with non-humans...old man with a bushy white beard and gray hair.**

Poseidon grimaced. Percy looked at him with a frown.

“That’s not..?”

“Yes. That’s me, son.”

“But...how? I thought gods could look how they wanted to.” Percy’s frown deepened.

“Usually they can. But my appearance also reflects the state of my realm.” Poseidon explained. “Having been at war for so long has taken its toll.”

**His battle armor seemed to weigh him down...flowing black hair and strange little horns like crab claws.**

Amphitrite smiled a little.

**And there was a dolphin—just a regular dolphin, but it was staring at the map intently.**

“Delphin is  _ not _ a regular dolphin.” Triton looked offended on his old friend’s behalf.

“Sorry.” Percy grimaced.

“Don’t worry. It’s hard to tell the difference if you’ve never met Delphin and his Lieutenants.” Poseidon assured Percy, rolling his eyes at his eldest son. 

**"Delphin," the old man said...We have to neutralize those leviathans."**

“Leviathans?” Rachel’s jaw dropped.

“Yes. Quite nasty those things.” Triton wrinkled his nose.

“And very old.” Poseidon stated unhappily.

**The dolphin spoke in a chattering voice...he looked like he'd aged forty years.**

“Well then I still look good for several thousands of years old.” Poseidon smirked. Percy chuckled.

“That is true I suppose.” He agreed.

“Poseidon.” Hades looked at his brother in mild concern.

“It’s nothing I cannot handle.” Poseidon shrugged.

“You shall have to. It sounds as if the rest of us are being kept busy.” Zeus stated.

“I do love your concern.” Poseidon rolled his eyes.

“Besides, Poseidon has been fighting a war much longer than we have, even if we are busy now.” Demeter stepped in, also shooting her middle brother a look of concern.

**"Hello, Percy."**

**"What—what happened to you?"**

“Really, Percy?” Annabeth sighed. Percy grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry, dad.” 

“No matter.” Poseidon smiled.

**Tyson nudged me. He was shaking his head so hard I was afraid it would fall off, but Poseidon didn't look offended.**

A few people laughed at Tyson.

**"It's all right, Tyson," he said...my lieutenant Delphin, God of the Dolphins.**

“I’d like to meet him one day too.” Percy smiled, thinking of the dolphin friend, Dolf, he had made a few days ago when he had been swimming.

“I will be sure to introduce you.” Poseidon promised.

**This is my, er, wife, Amphitrite. My dear—"..."Excuse me, my lord. I am needed in the battle."**

Amphitrite sighed. “I am sorry, Percy. You caught us at a bad time.”

“I get it.” Percy grinned awkwardly. She smiled in return. 

“No. I do not hate my husband’s other children.” She told him. “Although some of them do leave much to be desired.” She shot her husband a wry smile that he returned, eyes twinkling. “However I am certain the war has taken its toll and with your position as the prophecy child…” Amphitrite trailed off, giving a regretful sigh. Percy nodded.

“It’s ok. But I’m glad we met here.” He said.

“Me too.” She smiled.

**She swam away...well, Amphitrite probably didn't like that much.**

“It’s not my favourite thing my husband does but as long as it is me he returns to and truly loves then I accept it.” Amphitrite shrugged. Hera snorted derisively but everyone ignored her.

**Poseidon cleared his throat...He acted like I was late or lazy.**

“Ah, sorry.” Triton grinned sheepishly.

“I’ll get you back later.” Percy smirked.

**If you can blush underwater, I probably did..."I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry. I will not fail."**

“I know you won’t.” Poseidon told his son. Triton smiled.

**He nodded politely to Tyson. How come I didn't get that much respect? Then he shot off into the water.**

“Because you’re not a cyclops.” Triton told him.

“And you’re jealous I’m dad’s favourite?” 

“Probably.” Triton admitted. Poseidon sighed.

**Poseidon sighed. He raised his staff...which all swam off in terror.**

“That’s pretty cool.” Connor grinned.

**"My family is anxious," Poseidon continued as if nothing had happened. "The battle against Oceanus is going poorly."**

“Yeah, that seems fairly obvious.” Ares muttered but he looked concerned. If Poseidon got overwhelmed they were in deep trouble. He was one of their best fighters, aside from himself and Zeus.

**He pointed to the edge of the mosaic...Oceanus would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side."**

“Well, we’re going to show him he did pick the wrong side.” Thalia stated firmly.

“And all the other traitors.” Jason said.

**"He looks stupid," I said, trying to sound upbeat. "I mean, who fights with a snake?"**

A few people chuckled.

**"Daddy will tie it in knots," Tyson said firmly...sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them."**

“Well, with old age that’s to be expected.” Percy smirked.

“You little brat.” Poseidon fake glared at him. Percy just continued to smirk.

**I heard an explosion in the distance...a hundred flailing, fighting arms.**

“Briares.” Annabeth smiled.

“Briares crushes monsters easily.” Tyson grinned.

**"Briares!" I said...whole army like him, but he is the only one."**

“Well, that’s better than having him fade as well.” Hades pointed out.

“Yes.” Triton agreed. “And we have Tyson to thank for that. For giving him back a reason to live.” Tyson blushed.

**I watched as Briares bellowed in rage...coral mounds that must've been hastily made graves.**

Poseidon, his wife and eldest son all closed their eyes and bowed their heads sadly.

**I realized Beckendorf wasn't the first death. He was only one of hundreds, maybe thousands. I'd never felt so angry and helpless.**

Now all of the Greeks did the same thing. All the gods who had lost children at the end of the last book also looked grim. And they knew it was going to get so much worse.

**Poseidon stroked his beard. "Percy, Beckendorf..."But we didn't kill him, did we?"**

“No. But you could never hope to destroy Kronos in such a fashion anyway. He is far too powerful for that.” Zeus stated.

“And even more so with Luke having bathed in the Styx before hand.” Hermes added, looking devastated.

**As I said it, I knew it was a naive hope…"But you've bought our side some time."**

“Any extra time could be invaluable.” Ares stated.

“Well, dragging the war out too long will be just as devastating for us.” Athena pointed out.

**"There were demigods on that ship," I said...Monsters just vaporized and re-formed eventually. But demigods . . .**

All of the demigods grimaced.

**Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder...That's supposed to make me feel better?"**

“No. It’s not supposed to make you feel better.” Apollo said quietly. “Nothing can make so much death better. All you can do is destroy Kronos so that he can’t brainwash any more demigods. And this book, however unpleasant, will give us the tools to do just that.”

“Yeah.” Percy nodded but he still looked unhappy. How many other demigods would he have to kill before this was over?

**I glared at the mosaic—little tile explosions...Next time we will use a big stick."**

A few people gave half hearted chuckles.

“There’s nothing like a good, big stick.” Connor snickered.

“Exactly.” Tyson nodded solemnly.

**"Percy," my father said. "Beckendorf's sacrifice wasn't...The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed.**

“That’s not sounding any better than it did in the dream.” Nico muttered.

“Well, at least all the Olympians can focus on whatever it is now.” Will said.

“Not all of them.” Percy reminded him, glancing at his father. Nico looked over at his father too. Somehow he doubted Hades was currently helping with anything.

**A shadow passed over my father's face. "You've had enough..."Return to camp? But you're in trouble here. I want to help!"**

Poseidon sighed. Honestly, as much as he didn’t want to risk Percy he couldn’t help the thought that it was most likely going to be safer for his son under the water than it would be on the surface fighting Kronos. He knew his son had a job to do and it killed him that he couldn’t be there to help.

**"You can't, Percy. Your job is elsewhere."...Percy can fight with a sword. He is good."**

“Thanks, Ty.” Percy told him.

“It’s not Percy’s ability I’m questioning.” Poseidon stated.

“I know that, dad.” Percy assured him. “I know why I need to go back, I just don’t like it.”

**"I know that," Poseidon said gently...Poseidon winced as if he'd just been stabbed.**

Amphitrite grabbed her husband’s arm. He gave her a wan smile.

**"Return to camp," he insisted. "And tell Chiron it is time."..."You must hear the prophecy. The entire prophecy."**

“Oh good.” Percy groaned. “I’m sure this will brighten my day.”

“That’s unlikely.” Apollo stated grimly.

“Yeah. I know.” Percy rolled his eyes.

**I didn't need to ask him which prophecy...What if I leave and you . . ."**

“No. You’re not sixteen yet.” Rachel pointed out. “I thought it was pretty specific about your reaching sixteen. Or that’s the way it sounds.”

“Yes.” Apollo nodded.

**I couldn't say die. Gods weren't supposed to die...Kronos knew your plans. You have a spy.**

Silena flinched.

**We will hold here. We have no choice."..."Percy, be careful! Do not let monsters kill you dead!"**

“I will certainly try.” Percy assured him. “And I have plenty of people looking out for me.”

“Yes you do.” Annabeth promised.

“No matter what the prophecy says, we’ll be with you all the way.” Grover vowed. All the other Greek campers were nodding. Percy smiled gratefully at them.

“Thanks guys.”

**I tried to nod confidently, but it was too much...Tyson is too young. I must protect him."**

“You cannot protect them forever.” Triton reminded his father gently.

“I know. But you and Percy are out there fighting. Our fight looks grim and Percy must fight my father himself. I do not want to risk my other son. Especially as Tyson is so young.” Poseidon sighed.

“I can help.” Tyson stated.

“I’m sure you can son.” Poseidon told him heavily.

**"You should trust him," I said. "Not try to protect him."**

“You’re pushing your luck again.” Annabeth told him.

“Thank you brother.” Tyson smiled at Percy.

**Poseidon's eyes flared. I thought I'd gone too far...my father said. "I must meet him in battle."**

“Father.” Triton looked worried.

“I will be fine.” Poseidon stated, although he also looked anxious.

“Poseidon.” Hades grimaced. “Are you sure?”

“No. But there is no other choice.” The sea god shrugged. “I am the only one who can fight him in my realm.”

“I can send undead to help. They don’t need to breathe.” Hades pointed out.

  
“They will not be able to maneuver underwater.” Poseidon reminded him.

“Then they can be cannon fodder for a while. It’s not like I don’t have enough.” The sea god gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you, brother.” Poseidon said.

**I'd never been scared for a god before, but I didn't see how my dad could face this Titan and win.**

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Poseidon told his son dryly.

“Sorry.” Percy winced.

“I don’t blame you, especially given the state my realm seems to be in.” Poseidon said.

**"I will hold," Poseidon promised...All I knew was that it didn't fit the vending machines in the school cafeteria.**

“I can’t believe you were serious about doing that.” Triton rolled his eyes.

“I can.” Annabeth laughed.

“That’s the last time I'll give you a birthday present if that’s what you do with that one.” Poseidon joked.

“Hey, I didn’t know what you’re supposed to do with sand dollars.” Percy shrugged. “I still don’t.”

“I expect you will find out.” Amphitrite told him.

**"The time is coming," he promised. "With luck, I will see you for your birthday next week, and we will have a proper celebration."**

“I really hope so.” Percy said.

“We all do. I don’t think any of us have been so desperate to be able to celebrate a birthday.” Will said.

**He smiled, and for a moment I saw the old light...Poseidon said. "Go—and good luck, my son."**

“Even without this book’s knowledge, I have faith you will succeed and make the right choice.” Poseidon told his son.

“Thanks, dad.” Percy smiled.

“Me too.” Apollo stated. “And I’m sure my future self has complete faith in you too.”

**I wanted to encourage him, to hug him or something, but knew better than to stick around.**

Poseidon pulled his son to him and gave him a sideways hug.

**When a god assumes his true form...and the sea itself was torn apart by the two armies.**

“Chapter’s done.” Will announced, grateful nothing too terrible had happened in his chapter. 

“I guess that makes it my turn.” Hazel said, giving Will a smile. She took the book from him.


	4. I Get a Sneak Peek at my Death

“WHAT?” Poseidon and Apollo yelled.

“I think it means he hears the prophecy.” Rachel guessed but she was looking at Percy as if he were on his deathbed. Everyone’s mind went to twelve year old Percy seeing the Fates cut the cord.

“Maybe the title is just exaggerating.” Will suggested. “Maybe the prophecy will give us a clue when we hear it.”

“We best get reading then.” Nico said, glancing at Percy worriedly. Apollo and Poseidon exchanged glances. They knew what the prophecy said and they knew it said a hero’s soul will be reaped. All they could hope was that it meant someone other than Percy. That they had interpreted the prophecy wrong and it wasn’t the hero who made the important choice that also lost their soul.

**If you want to be popular at Camp Half-Blood...(It's happened—but that's another story.)**

“We need to hear that story sometime.” Leo said eagerly.

“Sure. We’ll tell you next break.” Connor grinned.

**Anyway, that afternoon the lookout on duty was...he got so excited he fell out of his tree.**

“Pfffft.” Travis burst out laughing while Connor went bright red. 

“You fell out of a tree?” Chris looked at his brother in amusement.

“Hey, it was a very important mission they had been on. Plus they were probably due back ages ago given that Percy accidentally made a side trip to his dad’s palace.” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah. I think all of us would have gotten excited.” Will said.

**Then he blew the conch horn to signal the camp...shaving cream unless you want to find your sleeping bag full of it.**

“I did that once.” Connor protested but he was grinning impishly.

“And I’m never trusting you with shaving cream ever again.” Percy told him. 

“You’re no fun.”

“We can always do it to the new kids.” Travis promised his brother.

**He's got curly brown hair and is a little shorter than his brother, Travis, which is the only way I can tell them apart.**

“I am not!” Connor glared at Percy. “We are the same height.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve always been taller.” Travis scoffed.

“It’s getting pretty close.” Chris stated, looking at them both. “But Travis  _ is _ taller.”

“You’re all wrong.” Connor pouted.

**They are both so unlike my old enemy Luke..."Oh, no. Poor Silena. Holy Zeus, when she finds out . . ."**

Silena flinched once more and Beckendorf hugged her tighter.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. We are going to prevent this.” He whispered. She nodded, face buried in his chest.

**Together we climbed the sand dunes...He's saved the day! Maybe he brought souvenirs!**

“I doubt any of us were thinking that.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“I probably was.” Travis grinned. “Percy always brings back the weirdest spoils of war.”

“And most of them are not ones you’d want as a souvenir.” Percy pointed out.

“The minotaur horn was cool. So was the Nemean lion skin.”

**I stopped at the dining pavilion and waited for them. No sense rushing down there to tell them what a loser I was.**

“You are  _ not _ a loser.” Thalia scowled. Percy smiled at her.

**I gazed across the valley and tried to remember...faces of the demigods and satyrs and naiads coming up the hill.**

All the campers looked around at each other. Yeah. They had all changed in the past year or so. Especially after the battle of the Labyrinth.

**There weren't as many at camp as four summers...It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.**

“But that’s what we need. Laughter. Fun. To remember what we are fighting for.” Annabeth stated. “And I can’t think of anyone more suited to that task than you two and the rest of your cabin.” She told the Stolls. “And Percy, although most of his humour is unintentional.”

“What about me?” Chris protested.

“You are much less into pranks than those two.” Clarisse pointed out to her boyfriend. “Something I’m grateful for.” “Of course you can be funny but it’s not in your nature as much as them.”

**Chiron galloped into the pavilion first...and a bow slung over his back.**

“I like the shirt.” Hermes grinned.

“I believe Mr Stoll got it for me.” Chiron smiled, looking at Travis who grinned.

**"Percy!" he said. "Thank the gods. But where . . ."...my heart did a little relay race in my chest when I saw her.**

Aphrodite squealed while Apollo scowled.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Percy told him in a whisper. 

“I’m not…” Apollo protested.

“Oh please. You’re practically green.” Percy smirked. Apollo pouted. Percy took his hand and squeezed it. “Whatever happens in the future, I chose you here and now. That is only what would have happened had I not had the chance to get to know you so well. And I’m glad I got that chance.”

“Me too.” Apollo smiled.

**It's not that she tried to look good...she hardly brushed her curly blond hair anymore,**

“What?” Aphrodite looked horrified. “There is always time to take care of your appearance.”

“No. There isn’t.” Artemis rolled her eyes. “Other things are far more important.”

“You can fight and look good while doing it. It’s not difficult.” Aphrodite sniffed haughtily.

“You’re ridiculous.” Artemis told her.

**and she didn't care what clothes she was wearing...through a conversation without trying to strangle each other.**

“We’re getting better.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah. We are.” Percy agreed. In fact they had had several conversations since they had gotten to Olympus where they hadn’t wanted to kill each other.

“Now, if only you and Thalia could do the same.” She said.

“We’re getting better too.” Thalia pointed out.

**Still, just seeing her made me feel fuzzy...we might get past the strangle-each-other phase.**

“I think that can be managed.” Annabeth smiled.

**"What happened?" She grabbed my arm...and she wasn't even wearing makeup, which wasn't like her.**

“Si.” Beckendorf sighed.

“No. This is all my fault.” She reminded him. “I know that and I can’t apologise enough but I know it’s not going to happen now. I won’t let it.” She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

**"Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking...let's talk about this at the Big House—"**

“That’s pretty much telling her he’s not there.” Reyna pointed out.

“Indeed.” Chiron sighed heavily.

“There really isn’t any way to hide it.” Percy pointed out. “If he had made it, his first move would have been to find Silena.” 

“Yeah.” Beckendorf nodded. Silena swallowed hard.

**"No," she muttered. "No. No."...had stolen the anchor for the entire camp.**

Beckendorf looked a little taken aback at being thought of so highly.

“Guys…” He began.

“It’s true.” Annabeth said. 

“Definitely.” Will nodded. “I’m glad we know so we can fix that. Don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“I’m sure you guys would have managed just fine.” Beckendorf told them. Then he turned to Leo. “Who took over as Head Councillor?”

“Jake Mason.” Leo told him. Beckendorf smiled. 

“Good for Jake. He’ll do an excellent job.”

“He hates his job.” Leo told him, not mentioning he had taken over the job himself.

“Jake never wanted to be a leader.” Beckendorf sighed. “But I know he’ll be great at it.”

**Finally Clarisse from the Ares cabin came forward...Clarisse had decided she was Silena's personal bodyguard.**

Clarisse and Silena exchanged smiles, though Silena’s was a little wobbly still.

**Clarisse was dressed in her blood-red combat armor...I'll make you some hot chocolate."**

“Thank you.” Silena told her. “Even if I don’t deserve it.”

“Of course you do.” Clarisse stated.

**Everyone turned and wandered off in twos...Nobody wanted to hear about the blown-up ship.**

“As long as the job got done, nothing else mattered except Beckendorf died.” Will said with a shrug.

**Only Annabeth and Chiron stayed behind...plan was so scary I didn't mind keeping it a secret.**

“Well, I guess we’re probably going to find out in this book.” Connor said, looking between Nico and Percy.

“I must say, I’m pleased we’ll get to read about if it works or not. Assuming future me goes through with it.” Percy said.

“I’m fairly sure you will.” Nico stated. “And yeah, knowing beforehand will be useful.”

**Chiron gazed down at the valley...something I didn't. I hated when they did that.**

“Well, it sounds like you’ve been away from Camp so you wouldn’t be up to date on what’s going on.” Annabeth shrugged.

“I know.” Percy glanced guiltily at Rachel. Maybe he should be spending more time at Camp and not running off to the mortal world.

**"We will discuss that also," Chiron promised...Percy the truth—all of it. Let's go to the attic."**

“Oh good. Another trip to the attic.” Percy groaned.

“Hopefully it’ll be your last one.” Apollo said.

“It had better be.” Percy muttered. “I don’t want any more prophecies.”

**I’d been to the Big House attic three times before...being half horse and all, but he didn't try.**

“There is no need for me to go as well.” Chiron told him.

“Because you already know what it is?” Percy guessed.

“You shall see why in a moment.”

**"You know where it is," he told Annabeth. "Bring it down, please."**

“What?” Percy frowned.

“The Great Prophecy is not going to be spoken by the Oracle.” Chiron told him. “She has already told it. You will be retrieving the written version.”

“So it’s been in the attic the entire time?” Percy scowled. “I could have read it whenever?”

“You were not ready.” Chiron stated.

“You wouldn’t want to know before you really had to.” Apollo assured him.

**Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Percy."...HONDA CIVIC, BY GUS, SON OF HERMES, 1988.**

“What?” Poseidon frowned. 

“No idea.” Percy shrugged.

“Long story.” Chiron told them.

**I picked up a curved bronze sword so badly...Annabeth thought I was going to die and she kissed me.**

Apollo glared at the floor and his hand tightened on Percy’s.

**She cleared her throat and looked away. "Prophecy."...Just looking at her made my skin crawl.**

Apollo sighed. He really wanted to know why his Oracle wouldn’t change bodies.

**If you wanted to leave camp during the summer...I half expected her to start tap dancing or something.**

Everybody laughed.

“That’s both hilarious and really creepy.” Will said in amusement.

“Yep.” Connor nodded. “But I kind of want to see it.”

“Somehow I guess she didn’t do a tapdance even when she gave the prophecy for the first time.” Michael stated.

“Indeed she did not.” Apollo told them.

“Boring.” Percy sighed.

**But she just sat there like she was dead—which she was.**

More snickering.

**"I never understood this," I whispered..."Let's just do our job and get out of here."**

“Do you know what happened?” Percy frowned at Annabeth.

“No. I have no idea what I was going to say. My best guess would be that she was cursed but I have no idea who would do that.”

Hades scowled. She had deserved it.

**I looked nervously at the Oracle's withered face...took out a roll of parchment no bigger than her pinky.**

“If it was just around her neck why did you need to ask for it?” Dakota asked curiously.

“There are protections around it.” Annabeth explained. “You don’t want to take it without permission.

“She’s a mummy. What can she do?” Gwen asked.

“I don’t want to find out.” Piper grimaced.

**"No way," I said. "You mean all these years...and I still have nightmares about it."**

“I still don’t understand why you felt the need to let her read such a thing.” Athena looked at Chiron unhappily. “Especially at the age of ten.” The Centaur shrugged. Even he couldn’t explain why he had done as he had. He had simply had a nagging feeling that Annabeth would be involved and so felt she needed to know.

**"Great," I said. "Can I read it now?"...be the last time I ever visited the attic.**

“Thank goodness for that.” Percy let out a sigh of relief.

“That doesn’t mean no more prophecies.” Michael pointed out. “She’s moved from the attic before.”

“Oh gods I hope that doesn’t happen again.” Percy grimaced.

“I still want to know how she managed the stairs.” Travis said.

“Magic.” Silena guessed.

**The senior counselors had gathered around...Behind her back, everybody else called it "Lamer.")**

Clarisse glared around at all the Greek campers. They studiously avoided her gaze.

**She had her boar-shaped helmet under one arm...kind of funny since Clarisse was a foot taller.**

“Oh gods. What now?” Will groaned. “You two are always fighting.” Clarisse and Michael scowled at each other.

“It’s probably over nothing.” Beckendorf sighed. “They usually fight over the smallest things.”

**Michael had taken over the Apollo cabin after Lee Fletcher died in battle last summer.**

Apollo, Michael and Will all winced and bowed their heads. Percy squeezed Apollo’s hand while Nico did the same for Will. Frank clapped Michael on the shoulder.

**Michael stood four feet six, with another two feet...too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow.**

“Seriously, Jackson?” Michael glared at Percy.

“Hey, I can’t control my thoughts.” Percy put his free hand up in a defensive position.

“He’s not wrong.” Clarisse put in, smirking at Michael.

“Shut up, Clarisse.” Will glared, not wishing for another argument to break out.

**"It's our loot!" he yelled, standing on his tiptoes...something as stupid as loot, when she'd just lost Beckendorf.**

Both of them looked slightly ashamed.

“Sorry, Silena.” Clarisse gave her friend an apologetic look.

“Yeah, sorry.” Michael nodded.

“Why are you there?” Beckendorf asked worriedly.

“We lose people all the time.” Silena pointed out grimly. “It’s not reason to miss a war council.”

“I’m sure nobody would have minded.”

“No. We would have understood.” Connor told her. All the other campers were nodding.

**"STOP IT!" I yelled. "What are you guys doing?"... "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin."**

“Some support.” Will muttered. “Given that all you seem to be doing is arguing.”

“Oh shut up.” Clarisse glared at him.

“Enough.” Chiron gave them both a stern look.

**"What are you talking about?" I demanded..."It's been wonderful," Travis Stoll said wistfully.**

Clarisse looked around mutinously, arms folded across her chest. Chris sighed and hugged her, wondering what had happened now.

**"What issue?" I asked..."Always more important matters than what Ares needs.**

“Yes. A Titan war  _ is _ more important than whatever loot you are arguing about.” Beckendorf told Clarisse with a scowl.

“Definitely.” Reyna nodded.

**We're just supposed to show up and light..."That would be nice," Connor Stoll muttered.**

“Connor.” Chris glared at his half brother.

“What? It’s true.” He shrugged.

**Clarisse gripped her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D—"**

“Really? Mr D is out there fighting a war to save the world and you want to ask him about some loot?” Percy looked at Clarisse in astonishment.

“Besides, if Chiron says Apollo cabin has the best claim then they do.” Beckendorf pointed out.

“You’re being ridiculous. If it matters that much just put the matter on hold and deal with it after the world has been saved.” Reyna suggested.

**"As you know," Chiron interrupted...cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying."**

“What?” Every Greek camper turned to look at her, completely stunned. 

“You’re not going to fight in this war because of a bit of loot?” Percy asked in astonishment. “How pathetic can you be?”

“How dare…” Clarisse glared at him.

“Don’t start.” Beckendorf interrupted her. “Percy has a big point. “I don’t care what the loot is or who really does have the best claim for it, it cannot be more important than this war. If everyone else dies because you don’t fight then you won’t last much longer either. You can’t enjoy loot if you’re dead. You could cost  _ everyone _ their lives because you’re a petty idiot.”

Clarisse scowled and then looked to her father for support. He shook his head in disappointment.

“I’m sorry but I agree with your friends. No matter what, you cannot afford not to fight in this war. If they don’t give you the loot and you don’t fight, there is a high chance you will die. No matter what the loot is, it’s not worth it. And if they do give it to you, all you’ve done is make them resent you and you cannot afford to have resentment and distrust within your army. Kronos will exploit that.” Ares told his daughter. 

She scowled angrily. Her father was right. She couldn’t believe she was willing to stay out of the fight over some loot. Her future self was being ridiculous and yet she could see where she was coming from. Her cabin was always looked down on by the others and nobody ever took her side in an argument. Ares cabin was frequently disrespected and there had to be a line drawn. But there was a time and a place. This was neither.

**The counselors were all too stunned to say anything...But he didn't sound convinced.**

“She’ll come through.” Silena said confidently.

“I hope so.” Clarisse said quietly. She couldn’t bare the thought of people dying because she and her cabin decided not to take part in the most important fight of their lives.

**I wanted to ask what the heck Clarisse..."A half-blood of the eldest dogs . . ."**

“What?” Apollo frowned in confusion.

“Dyslexia. It acts up even more when I’m stressed or nervous.” Percy explained. 

“And you have good reason to be both.” Poseidon muttered.

**"Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted...shall reach sixteen against all odds . . ."**

“Definitely against all the odds.” Triton muttered.

“Yeah. Given the amount of times you really  _ should _ have died, I’d say you beat all the odds.” Annabeth said.

“To be fair that is the case for most demigods.” Percy reminded them.

“You more than pretty much anyone else.” Grover stated grimly.

“See, I’m confused.” Katie put in, frowning. “The prophecy simply says ‘the eldest gods’, it doesn’t specifically say the ‘big three’. So why are my mother’s children not considered for the prophecy? Not that I want to be, but my mother is one of the eldest gods, child of Kronos and Rhea. Obviously Hestia and Hera don’t have children so it couldn’t be one of theirs.”

“Well, Demeter’s children tend to be far less powerful than those of my three brothers.” Hestia stated.

“Also it has generally been interpreted as gods meaning the male children of Kronos and Rhea. Although we do use the term ‘gods’ to mean any Olympian, Demeter is technically a goddess.” Artemis pointed out. Katie nodded. That did make sense but given how difficult prophecies were to interpret it seemed unwise to have simply assumed it didn’t mean a child of Demeter. After all, if all that was required was a choice, it would not necessarily matter how powerful the demigod was.

**I hesitated, staring at the next lines..."And see the world in endless sleep,**

“Endless sleep? That doesn’t sound good. Why would the world be asleep?” Will asked.

“Well, Dionysus said Morpheus has joined Kronos.” Athena stated.

“Oh yeah.” Hermes recalled. “But putting the whole world to sleep? That’s a big ask even for Morpheus.” Everybody shrugged.

“He might have some help from Hecate.” Dionysus suggested.

“Curse them all.” Zeus growled.

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."**

“What?” Percy asked, his heart going cold. “All this and I’m going to get my soul reaped?”

“Hasn’t Percy already proven that his soul doesn’t seem to get reaped by Kronos’ blade?” Apollo frowned. “He’s been hit with it twice and still has his soul.”

“It might not be Kronos’ blade.” Hermes pointed out fairly. “There are loads of cursed blades out there. Besides, the first time it was only a manifestation and the second it was a minor graze. Percy must have gotten to the sea quickly enough.”

“And Percy might not be the hero.” Poseidon spoke up. “It may refer to a different hero.” He added hopefully. 

**Suddenly Riptide seemed heavier in my pocket…Was it possible my own sword could get me killed?**

“Unlikely.” Chiron stated. “I believe any curse on that blade will have been broken when you and Zoe made peace. She gave you her blessing to carry Riptide.” 

“I agree.” Artemis nodded. Percy smiled.

“Good to know.” He could only pray his dad was right. But then it meant someone else had to lose their soul and he immediately felt guilty for wishing it to be someone else.

**And how could the world fall into endless sleep..."A single choice shall. . . shall end his days.**

“Oh gods.” Percy breathed. Apollo gripped his hand so tightly he was in danger of cutting off circulation while Poseidon hugged his son firmly. Both of them desperately wished they could comfort him and tell him they could fix it but if it was down to the prophecy...there was no fighting that, future knowledge or not.

**Olympus to per—pursue—"...I grumbled. "Olympus to preserve or raze."**

“Isn’t raise good?” Travis asked.

“It means the other raze. To destroy.” Annabeth told him.

“Oh well, isn’t that cheerful.” Connor muttered.

“So to sum up, I turn sixteen, see the world asleep and make a choice that will result in my soul being reaped and me being dead.” Percy stated grimly.

“It might not be you. You will make the choice but it might not be your soul that’s reaped.” Poseidon told him.

**The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said..."Got it." My heart felt like lead. "Thanks."**

“Sorry.” Annabeth grinned sheepishly.

“It’s alright. We know you can’t help it.” Percy gave a small smile. It was the best he could manage given how he was feeling.

**Everybody was looking at me—with concern...going to die in the end anyway?" I said. "Yeah, I get it."**

“Percy.” Apollo said gently.

“It’s not like it changes anything.” Percy shrugged. “I know there’s a chance I could die every time I get into a fight. We still need to beat Kronos and if it is me who has his soul reaped then I’m going to damn well make sure the choice is the one that preserves Olympus.” Apollo and Poseidon both made strangled sounds of terror at the idea of Percy dying. “One question though, if my soul is reaped, do I still get to go to Elysium?”

“Honestly, it depends on the blade used but most likely yes.” Hades told him quietly. Percy nodded.

**Chiron gazed at me sadly. The guy was three thousand...It might not literally mean you die."**

“To end his days is pretty specific.” Thalia pointed out gently. “It even says ‘his’ meaning it’s a male hero.”

“Yeah.” Percy grimaced. Poseidon however was thinking. They knew Percy was successful in saving Olympus, the note had told them that. To do so, Kronos would need to be defeated and to do that, the boy, Luke, would also need to die. Maybe it was simply wishful thinking but he would hold onto the hope that it was Luke who would end up with his soul reaped. Then he shot a regretful look at Hermes for thinking such a thing. Still, he suspected that killing the boy would be the only way to free him from Kronos now. 

**"Sure," I said. "A single choice shall end his days...Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right?"**

“His scythe isn’t cursed.” Poseidon pointed out.

“Given the way it’s made it could be considered cursed.” Hephaestus reminded him.

“Somehow I don’t think it’s that simple. Prophecies never are.” Michael said.

**I hadn't thought about that, but it didn't matter...I preferred not to have my soul reaped.**

“Good to know.” Apollo said seriously. It was definitely an improvement over the Percy who wished he could drown.

**"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines,"...If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"**

“He has a point.” Artemis stated, eyeing her brother in concern. “He cannot afford to dwell on such things.”

“No but a little time to process such things might be necessary.” Rachel frowned.

“No. If I process then I’ll just overthink. Best to just get on with what needs doing.” Percy stated.

**Annabeth's hands were shaking a little...It must be somebody who knew him well."**

Beckendorf couldn’t stop himself grimacing slightly at that. He didn’t want to think about his girlfriend having a crush on that traitor who had used  _ him _ to manipulate Silena into doing his bidding.

**Maybe subconsciously, he glanced at Annabeth.**

“SORRY!” Connor blurted out. “I know you’d never be a spy or Kronos.” Annabeth still shot him an affronted look but was no longer looking like she’d just been slapped.

Silena cringed at that. She felt like such a fool for ever believing Luke would keep his promises. And for betraying her friends.

**She'd known Luke better than anyone, of course...chocolate Easter bunnies. "Like one of Luke's siblings."**

“Hey!” Connor and Travis both protested. Travis looked hurt and Katie shot him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, Travis, obviously I didn’t mean you.” She shot Chris a guilty look. He sighed but said nothing. Even if Katie didn’t think it was him specifically, there was quite a large precedent for Hermes kids joining Luke.

“Fighting amongst ourselves won’t help anything.” Chiron told them all sternly.

**Travis and Connor both started arguing with her...She put her head down and began to sob.**

Beckendorf wondered if Silena would end up telling them she was the spy or if she would continue to keep quiet. He didn’t want to think that Silena would continue spying for Luke after it had cost him his life.

**Hot chocolate trickled off the Ping-Pong table..."In fact his next assault is already on the way."**

“Oh good. For a second I thought we might get a break.” Will muttered sarcastically.

“Well at least we got rid of one problem.” Percy pointed out.

“And when we do five more pop up.” Chris sighed.

**I scowled. "You mean the 'bigger threat'...Did I mention I hate it when they do that?**

“Only once or twice.” Apollo chuckled.

**"Percy," Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell...have friends outside camp, right? It wasn't like . . .**

“You didn’t exactly keep it a secret. We all knew you were hanging out with mortals.” Will told him. Percy grimaced. While he didn’t feel guilty for hanging out with Rachel because it would annoy Annabeth, he did feel guilty for relaxing and taking a break while his friends all worked and trained tirelessly.

**"Tell me what's happened," I said...As I watched, the side of the mountain exploded.**

“Typhon is waking.” Zeus stated, mouth pinched and expression grim. “It would seem your son has allowed him to escape.”

“This is  _ not _ Percy’s fault.” Poseidon glared at his brother furiously. “We both know Kronos would have freed Typhon regardless of what Percy did. He is his greatest weapon.”

“Last time it took all of us to fight him and now Poseidon is fighting a war of his own.” Apollo looked slightly nervous.

“We shall prevail.” Zeus stated. “There is no other option.”

**Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster's voice...huge it could've used the Chrysler Building as a baseball bat.**

All of the demigod’s eyes went wide and their mouths hung open slightly. Of course they had heard the stories about how gigantic Typhon was but to hear it like that...it was terrifying.

**The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling...tossing cars around like Matchbox toys.**

“Woah.” Piper breathed, looking horrified.

“Well that explains that freak weather.” Leo muttered to himself. “Note to self, anytime there is some freakish weather, assume it’s to do with our world not just a regular old mortal storm.”

**"Monumental floods," an announcer was saying...His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast.**

“He’s...that’s…” Katie couldn’t find the words. 

“We best hope the gods manage to stop him before he reaches New York.” Will stated, biting his lip as he looked over his father anxiously.

**Other smaller forms darted through the clouds...I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness.**

“Of course you saw me first. I’m the best.” Apollo grinned.

“And the fact that the bright golden glow probably stands out a mile in the black clouds.” Percy pointed out.

“Because I’m awesome.” Apollo stressed.

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Naturally.” Percy rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against Apollo’s playfully.

**Then some kind of huge bird—a monstrous owl...Perhaps five days.**

“Which I’m guessing is conveniently when I turn sixteen. I get Typhon as a guest at my birthday party.” Percy sighed.

“Well, it’ll be a birthday you won’t forget.” Connor said brightly.

“True.” Percy nodded. But probably not in a good way.

**Most of the Olympians are there...it won't matter who's guarding Olympus."**

“If nobody is guarding Olympus then what’s stopping Kronos walking in and claiming it for himself?” Katie asked.

“Nothing.” Travis said gravely.

“Well, I’m guessing that’s our job then.” Percy stated with determination.

“We always get the fun jobs.” Grover groaned.

“You could always fight Typhon.” Nico pointed out. Grover paled dramatically.

**I thought about Kronos's words on the ship...Something else is going to happen."**

“Even if that is the case, the gods cannot afford to leave Typhon unattended.” Chiron told Percy. “He is too big of a threat.”

“The rest is up to you, son.” Poseidon told Percy.

“But no pressure.” Percy muttered unhappily.

“Not just you. I think your dad meant it’s up to you and all your friends. Demigods in general.” Apollo corrected gently.

**Chiron looked at me gravely..."He did," Travis Stoll reminded me. "But you sunk his ship."**

“That won’t be the only attack planned.” Ares stated. “That was nowhere near all of his forces.”

“But then...Charlie…” Silena let out another sob.

“Beckendorf didn’t die in vain. Destroying that ship was important. It will buy you time to get some defenses set up and a plan in place.” Aphrodite told her daughter. Silena nodded, a few tears still trickling down her cheek. Beckendorf wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

**Everyone was looking at me. They wanted some good...Kronos let us blow up that ship so we'd lower our guard?**

“No. I don’t think Kronos was counting on you blowing up the ship. I think he expected to be able to sabotage the mission. He got overconfident that he could stop two demigods given that he was expecting you.” Clarisse said.

**But I wasn't going to say that in front of Silena. Her boyfriend had sacrificed himself for that mission.**

“Thanks.” Silena said quietly.

**"Maybe you're right," I said, though...The demigods of Camp Half-Blood were on our own with a spy in our midst.**

All of the gods exchanged worried looks. The entire situation sounded pretty dire.

**Oh, and according to the ancient prophecy...Almost forgot that.**

Apollo and Poseidon hugged Percy.

**"Well," Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night."...And the war council adjourned.**

“The chapter is finished.” Hazel announced.

“We shall read one more and then have a quick break.” Chiron said. He suspected they were going to need more breaks during this book than those previously given the way in which it had started.

“My turn.” Frank said, taking the book from Hazel with a smile.


	5. We Burn a Metal Shroud

“Oh good. I get a whole chapter for my funeral.” Beckendorf muttered, looking slightly disturbed as he realised he was going to hear about his funeral. Hearing about his own death had been weird enough but this...this was going to be even more disturbing and bizarre. 

Hephaestus grimaced at the never ending reminders of his son’s upcoming death.

**I dreamed Rachel Elizabeth Dare was throwing darts at my picture.**

“Hey! What have I done now?” Percy complained.

“No idea.” Rachel shrugged.

“Maybe she’s upset you left in the middle of your date.” Beckendorf suggested with a smirk.

“It wasn’t a date!” Percy protested while Apollo gritted his teeth. “Besides, I didn’t have much choice.”

“Maybe I‘m upset because I know you’re not coming to St Thomas.” Rachel guessed. Privately she thought Beckendorf was right. She knew Percy had to go on the quest but the timing could not have been worse. If Blackjack had arrived five minutes later...

**She was standing in her room...It's about twice as big as my mom's apartment.**

“Woah.” Leo whispered, eyes wide. 

Rachel cringed.

**Some alt rock was blaring from her paint-covered...no two songs on her iPod could sound the same, and they all had to be strange.**

Rachel laughed. “I don’t really have any rules but if I did they sound about right.”

**She wore a kimono, and her hair was frizzy...when you've got a room that big, the mess doesn't look so bad.**

“Actually that’s pretty good for my room.” Rachel admitted sheepishly.

“It still sounds tidier than mine.” Percy laughed.

“And mine.” Connor agreed.

“And our cabin is almost always a mess.” Travis added.

“Yeah but that’s because you have loads of people living in a small space.” Rachel pointed out. “I’m one person with a huge room.”

“Yeah but the bigger the room, the more effort is required to tidy it. Plus stuff can get more spread out.” Percy reminded her. She grinned.

  
“That is true.”

**Out the windows you could see the entire nighttime...but Rachel said I'd looked just like that after the battle.**

Percy grimaced. He hated that picture. 

“You do look kinda scary when you’re fighting.” Grover said. “But we’re grateful for it. You’ve saved my life as few times plus plenty of others with your fighting skills.

“You could never be the bad guy.” Apollo told him. “I know that. Your dad knows that and all your friends know that.” Percy smiled at both of them.

**"Demigods," Rachel muttered as she threw another dart at the canvas. "And their stupid quests."**

“It’s hardly stupid, mortal.” Athena glared.

“I know.” Rachel sighed while Percy frowned at her. 

“I thought you understood?” He asked.

“I do.” She assured him. “Just sucky timing.” Apollo narrowed his eyes at the mortal girl in irritation. He thought the timing was rather perfect himself. Maybe a few seconds too late if he was being totally honest.

**Most of the darts bounced off, but a few stuck...one side like he'd lost a fight with his pillow.**

A few people laughed.

**His blue silk pajamas had "WD" monogrammed on the pocket. Seriously, who has monogrammed pajamas?**

“Yeah, that’s weird.” Leo said.

“Dad has pretty much everything he owns monogrammed.” Rachel admitted, looking embarrassed.

**"What is going on?" he demanded...man if he was talking to me, which he rarely did.**

“I never noticed that.” Rachel frowned.

“Neither did I until now.” Percy shrugged. “It’s not like I talk to your dad a lot.”

**Rachel knit her eyebrows. "I don't know."..."I should never have told you about that."**

“He’s your father. He should know that sort of thing.” Reyna said. Rachel simply shrugged.

**"I'm your father," he said. "I'm worried about you."...comment before, or maybe because it was true.**

“I’m sure he does care about you. Even if he’s not great at showing it.” Gwen said with a sympathetic smile.

“Maybe.” Rachel muttered, not looking like she believed that for even a second. “But he’s definitely more concerned about the family appearance than anything else.”

**"We could call Dr. Arkwright," he suggested...He only owned part of it.**

Rachel grimaced.

**"It will be good for you to get away," he decided...Someday you'll realize how silly you sound.**

“He gets that look a lot.” Rachel sighed.

“My mom does too.” Chris told her.

“Jane was quite familiar with that expression.” Piper grimaced.

“Who’s Jane?” Aphrodite wanted to know.

“My dad’s assistant.” 

**"Try to get some sleep," he urged...He was about nine years old, with a wide grin and no scar on his face.**

“How the heck do you know what Luke looks like as a kid?” Thalia demanded.

“I’ve been having dreams.” Rachel admitted.

“About Luke?” Annabeth frowned.

“About a lot of things. But yeah, some about Luke. I did that drawing the night before we were brought here.”

“It seems likely you have some gift of prophecy.” Apollo said, studying the girl intently, trying to push his jealousy to the side for now.

“Seriously?” Rachel looked concerned. “So am I not allowed to tell anyone what I see? Because I’ve been meaning to tell Percy for a while.” The story about what had happened to Hal was still fresh in her mind.

“Visions of the past are fine to share. You should be careful with any visions of the future.” Apollo stated. “But I haven’t visited you and explicitly told you not to say anything. So, either I haven’t realised you have the gift, which is possibly considering the current state of things, or your gift only shows you the past which is fine to share.”

“It might still have some useful information.” Percy said.

**I had no idea how Rachel could've known what...the trappings of an army.**

“Well that sounds like the future so that rules out my second option.” Apollo muttered to himself. “Once I have my powers back I can tell you the extent of your gift.” He promised Rachel who nodded gratefully.

“I’m more worried about the fact she’s seen an army at the Empire State Building. Plus Typhon not too far away.” Beckendorf muttered.

“Well, we all knew we were going to have to fight and protect Olympus.” Clarisse shrugged.

“Yeah, except your stupid future self isn’t planning to fight.” Will glared at her. She grimaced.

**"Percy," Rachel muttered, as if she knew I was listening...that's not the kind of advertising we wanted to do.**

“I’d probably have already left for St Thomas.” Rachel said miserably. Percy nodded.

**Most demigods (except for Annabeth and a few others)...we decided to do them together so it wouldn't be so heinous.**

“I don’t blame you.” Connor said. “Travis and I do our chores together.”

“Cabin inspection isn’t that bad.” Silena stated.

“You’re weird.” Beckendorf told his girlfriend with a smirk. She hit him in the chest and shook her head.

**We started at the Poseidon cabin, which was basically...I don't have Tyson cleaning up after me this summer."**

“You shouldn’t need Tyson to clean up after you.” Amphitrite told him sternly. Percy grimaced and shrugged.

“I’ve never been particularly tidy.” 

“Boys.” She sighed. Poseidon, Percy and Triton all grinned.

**"Three out of five," Annabeth said...Artemis knew what had happened to them, she wasn't sharing information.**

“Artemis is probably a little busy.” Thalia pointed out.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. “Still, we were worried about you.”

**We visited the Aphrodite cabin, which of course got a five out of five.**

Aphrodite smiled proudly. “Well done girls.” Silena and Drew both beamed.

**The beds were perfectly made...reeked of designer perfume, but Annabeth ignored me.**

Piper stifled a chuckle. She did have to agree with Percy on that front. Her cabin mates did tend to go rather overboard with their perfume.

Most of the Greek campers were also nodding their agreement.

**"Great job as usual, Silena," Annabeth said...which was how he'd caught the attention of Aphrodite.**

The love goddess perked up at the information on Silena’s father. Ares scowled and grumbled to himself.

**"You want a bonbon?" Silena asked...I didn't have anything against cardboard, so I tried one.**

Everybody chuckled at that.

“Only you, Percy.” Grover smirked.

“No, I bet Thalia would have eaten one as well.” Annabeth stated, looking over at her friend.

“I’m not much of a chocolate fan.” She shrugged. “I guess it depends how hungry I was.”

“You’re always hungry.” Annabeth reminded her.

“Not  _ always _ .” Thalia stressed. “Just most of the time.”

**Annabeth passed. We promised to see Silena...broke out between the Ares and Apollo cabins.**

“Don’t tell me it’s about the same stupid argument as earlier.” Connor rolled his eyes.

“Probably.” Katie sighed.

**Some Apollo campers armed with firebombs...but it looked like a pretty sweet ride.**

“And I’m guessing that chariot is what they are fighting over.” Travis stated.

“You’re not going to fight in the Titan war over a chariot?” Will looked at Clarisse in disgust. She grimaced. When it was put like that, she sounded horribly petty but she knew it wasn’t as simple as that. But still, this was not the time to make her point.

**Soon, the roof of the Ares cabin was burning, and naiads from the canoe lake rushed over to blow water on it.**

Clarisse glowered at Michael and Will.

**Then the Ares campers called down a curse...Ares kids, but the arrows bounced off.**

Now Will and Michael returned the glare.

“Enough you guys.” Chris rolled his eyes. “Just stop it.”

**Two archers ran by, chased by an angry Ares kid who was yelling in poetry: "Curse me, eh? I'll make you pay! / I don't want to rhyme all day!"**

“Rhyming couplets curse. Very nice.” Apollo nodded approvingly.

“Ah man. Last time they did that it took a week to wear off.” Grover groaned.

“You’d better take that off.” Clarisse glared.

“Why? It’s not like you need to talk as you won’t be in the battle.” Will shot back with a scowl. She gritted her teeth and bit back a retort when Chris squeezed her hand.

“Arguing here won’t help anything.” He said quietly.

**Annabeth sighed. "Not that again. Last time Apollo...I'd almost rather get shot by an arrow.**

“Hey!” Apollo complained.

“Sorry but it’s true.” Percy shrugged. “Sometimes your poetry is ok but a week of nothing but rhyming couplets gets old real fast.” Apollo pouted at him.

**"What are they fighting about anyway?" I asked...giving both cabins a one out of five.**

“What? You didn’t even inspect the cabins.” Michael complained.

“You both deserved such a score.” Chiron told them sternly. “This is not the time for such petty squabbles.”

“Yes, Chiron.” Will, Michael and Clarisse all said together.

**I found myself staring at her, which was stupid...she was starting to be seriously beautiful.**

Annabeth blushed furiously while Percy just shrugged. It was true. He might not have a crush on her anymore but he could still admit Annabeth was beautiful.

**Finally she said, "That flying chariot."...So they've been fighting about who gets it ever since."**

“Well that settles it. Apollo’s cabin seized it which makes it their loot.” Chiron stated. “The rules are clear Clarisse.”

“But…” She began.

“No buts.” Annabeth cut in. “If you had seized the chariot on a raid led by the Apollo cabin you would be claiming it then too. Camp rules say that whoever seizes it can claim the loot.”

“And it makes more sense for them to have it because they are archers. They can fly over and shoot the enemy with it.” Katie pointed out.

“So you’re refusing to fight in the most important war of our lives, in which our lives are actually on the line, over some loot that isn’t even yours in the first place? How selfish can you be?” Pollux scowled at Clarisse. “You need to get over yourself.” Clarisse looked around but all of the Greek campers were nodding in agreement. She scowled at the floor before taking a deep breath.

Frank looked at his half sister in undisguised horror and disgust. How could she refuse to fight because she wanted a chariot? People were going to  _ die _ . Even more without the children of the war god in the fight. He simply could not believe how pigheaded and selfish she was.

“Alright, I can see that future me is being stupid. And petty.” She admitted. Chris gave her a proud smile and kissed her temple. “I know we can’t afford to be fighting each other or for my cabin to stay out of the fight. We will do what is needed of us.”

“Well done.” Chiron said with a smile. Even Ares gave her a nod of approval.

“Truce?” Michael suggested.

“Truce.” Clarisse nodded.

“Ok, so nobody gets to say anything more on the matter.” Percy stated. “It’s been settled here and there is nothing Clarisse can do about her actions in the book.” Everyone nodded their agreement.

**We ducked as Michael Yew's chariot dive-bombed...He was pretty creative about rhyming those cuss words.**

Ares smirked

**"We're fighting for our lives," I said...That didn't sound like the Clarisse I knew.**

Clarisse grumbled under her breath but she knew Percy was right. Her future self was not going to be swayed until she got what she wanted. Or something drastic happened. Hopefully once the war started for real she would put the matter aside.

**I scanned more reports and we inspected a few more cabins...but with Beckendorf being gone and all, we cut them some slack.**

“Thanks.” Beckendorf said.

“Of course.” Annabeth smiled sadly.

**Hermes got a two, which was no surprise...Only Annabeth's bunk was messy.**

Annabeth gasped and hit herself on the forehead. “I never forget to tidy my bunk.”

“Well, there has been a lot going on.” Thalia pointed out. “I think you’re allowed to forget just once.” Annabeth just shook her head and muttered to herself under her breath.

**It was covered in papers, and her silver laptop...Didn't know if it was safe to move your notes."**

“Smart move.” Grover laughed.

“It is definitely  _ not _ safe to move Annabeth’s notes.” Thalia nodded, also grinning.

“I’m not that bad.” Annabeth protested. 

“Yes you are.” Chorused all the Greek campers. She glared at them all in turn.

**That was probably smart. Annabeth had a bronze knife that she reserved just for monsters and people who messed with her stuff.**

Most people chuckled knowing that to be true.

**Malcolm grinned at me. "We'll wait outside while you finish inspection." The Athena campers filed out the door while Annabeth cleaned up her bunk.**

Athena pursed her lips unhappily. Chiron raised an eyebrow. 

**I shuffled uneasily and pretended to go through...come up a lot when Silena and Beckendorf started dating.**

Both of them flushed slightly.

“Yeah, thanks for constantly reminding us of that.” Beckendorf grumbled.

“It was great fun. We’d take turns to find them and pop our heads around the door reminding them of the rule.” Connor smirked.

“We should have known you organised that.” Silena rolled her eyes. “I thought it was one of my siblings.”

**And I know some of you might be thinking...They're not related. So it's no problem.**

“It is kind of weird the way it works.” Leo frowned.

“We try not to think too hard about it.” Beckendorf told him.

**Anyway, for some strange reason I was thinking...About losing people who are important."**

Apollo sighed, resigned to the fact that his boyfriend was far too attractive for his own good. He supposed it would be too much to hope for Blackjack to interrupt this moment too. Maybe he could persuade the Pegasus to follow Percy around when he couldn’t be at Camp with him and break up any romantic moments he may be having. He knew the Pegasus liked sugar cubes and donuts according to the books.

“You’re plotting.” Percy whispered to him. “I know that face.”

“Just thinking about a few things.” Apollo smirked.

“Like what?”

“You’re too popular for your own good. And for theirs.” He added with a grimace.

“It’s only Annabeth and Rachel.” Percy protested.

“Plus Nico had a crush on you at some point. Not to mention I’d bet most of the girls at your Camp would want to go on a date with you.” Apollo told him.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Percy scoffed.

“I’m really not.” The god insisted. “But I’m glad you’re blind to it.” He smiled and ruffled Percy’s hair making him complain and punch him on the arm.

**I nodded. My brain started seizing on little random details...is everything cool with your family?"**

“Really, Percy?” Thalia rolled her eyes. Percy grinned sheepishly. 

“I was probably nervous.” He defended himself.

**Okay, really stupid question, but hey, I was nervous.**

“See? I even knew it was a stupid question.”

“At least you realised.” Rachel laughed.

**Annabeth looked disappointed, but she nodded..."The Parthenon," I remembered.**

“That would be really cool to see.” Rachel said.

“Yeah. It would be pretty awesome.” Connor agreed.

“You want to see the Parthenon?” Annabeth asked in surprise.

“Yeah. It’s our history. I might not be into architecture like you but it would be cool to see the old buildings and stuff. Temples to our parents.” Connor grinned. She continued to stare at him, mouth open a little in shock.

“Connor’s right.” Katie nodded.

“We’ll have to take a Camp trip when this is all over.” Annabeth suggested.

“That’s a great idea.” Will nodded. “You’d better come too.” He told Nico.

“If you’re going then I’ll go.” Nico said with a wry smile. Will beamed happily.

“It would be nice to see Rome.” Reyna said wistfully.

“You know that’s impossible.” Octavian scoffed. “It is forbidden to travel the Mare Nostrum.”

“I know.” Reyna snapped. “It would still be incredible to see the true Rome and all of the history still contained within it.”

**She managed a smile. "Yeah."...I was facing the end of my days.**

Everybody grimaced, the good mood disappearing very quickly.

**Within a week, Olympus might fall. If the Age of the Gods...Where are you? —Gleeson Hedge, protector.'"**

“I still can’t believe his first name is Gleeson.” Leo snickered.

“I can’t believe he knows what the word retreat means.” Jason muttered. “Coach Hedge didn’t exactly strike me as the type to ever retreat.”

**Annabeth grimaced. "You haven't heard anything...but nobody had seen or heard from him in two months.**

“That’s the last thing I remember doing.” Grover frowned.

“How is that possible?” Percy wanted to know.

“Morpheus I’d guess.” Hermes said. “The prophecy mentioned endless sleep. Maybe he’s been putting people to sleep a few at a time.”

“We’ll find you and wake you up.” Percy promised his friend.

“I know you will.” Grover smiled.

**We'd tried to send Iris-messages...But I wasn't sure if that was still true or not.**

“Probably.” Grover nodded.

“Doesn’t that mean it works the other way around too?” Percy asked, looking horrified. “You need to undo it! If I’m going to die less than a week after we get back then I can’t keep the link with you.”

“You might not die.”

“Not a chance I’m willing to take.”

“We’ll find out in the book what happens. We can decide then.” Grover said calmly. Percy nodded but he knew that he would want Grover to get rid of the link even if he did survive. His luck couldn’t last forever, he knew that, and he didn’t want Grover to die with him.

**I wondered if he was still in Manhattan..."Listen, I had this dream about, um, Rachel . . ."**

“You’re a brave man.” Beckendorf said with a theatrical shudder.

“I still trust Annabeth’s advice.” Percy shrugged. “And she was the only person I could think of who might know what it meant.”

“How would I know why Rachel had a picture of young Luke?” Annabeth frowned, looking irritated. Still, part of her was glad Percy trusted her so much even if she didn’t like the topic.

“I don’t know.” Percy admitted. “But I figured it would be worth a try.”

**I told her the whole thing, even the weird picture...Olympus directly, while the gods were in the West."**

“It is a good plan.” Athena nodded, looking anxious.

**"Just like in Rachel's picture."..."Rachel is just a mortal."**

“True but those images cannot be a coincidence.” Thalia said gently. “She must have some ability beyond that of a regular mortal and you know it.”

“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed.

**"But what if her dream is true? Those other Titans...We can't even stop fighting each other.**

“The boy has a point.” Ares grunted.

  
“We’ve sorted those issues now.” Clarisse pointed out.

“Until the next argument starts.” Hermes said.

**And I'm supposed to get my stupid soul reaped”..."All it did was scare you.**

“Of course it did.” Thalia frowned. “I’d have been terrified if it was me. I’m scared enough as it is for Percy.”

“You even admitted you’ve had nightmares about it ever since you read it and it’s not even about you.” Will pointed out.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s exactly what she meant.” Piper put in with a shrewd look at Annabeth who blushed and glared at the floor.

“No. I think she meant Percy is scared of his feelings.” Silena added.

“Or he’s a teenage boy who is confused about his feelings.” Katie stated.

“He’s also still here.” Percy put in as all the other teenage boys in the room protested this statement. “Please keep reading Frank.”

**You run away from things when you're scared."..."Yes, you. You're a coward, Percy Jackson!"**

“He is so far from a coward.” Apollo growled.

**We were nose to nose. Her eyes were red, and I suddenly realized that when she called me a coward, maybe she wasn't talking about the prophecy.**

“Ah, so he’s not as slow and oblivious as he seems.” Thalia laughed.

“We know he can be observant.” Grover reminded her.

“Yes but not usually about feelings.” Rachel smirked.

**"If you don't like our chances," she said..."If you don't like our company."**

“That’s not fair.” Percy frowned.

“Sorry.” Annabeth sighed.

“It’s ok. I really should know better than to tell you I had a dream about Rachel.” Percy sighed.

“I don’t want you to think you can’t talk to me.” Annabeth frowned. “Especially about important stuff.”

“Well I clearly can’t.” Percy pointed out. “You bite my head off or get upset and storm off when we talk about pretty much any topic these days.”

“We don’t in here.” She said.

“True.” He shrugged. “No idea why. I guess these books give us a relatively safe topic.”

“I’ll try to be less touchy.” Annabeth said slowly.

“And I will try to be more careful about the stuff I say.” Percy promised. 

**"That's not fair!"...Ares and Apollo cabins called a temporary truce to attend.**

“I should hope so.” Hephaestus grunted.

“Of course we would.” Clarisse stated. “We all respected Beckendorf.” Beckendorf grinned at her.

“That’s high praise from you, Clarisse.” He said with a smirk.

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Beckendorf's shroud was made out of metal links...Fates must've been helping out.**

“It’s a special recipe of the Hephaestus cabin.” Beckendorf admitted.

**The metal melted in the fire and turned to golden smoke...reflected the campers' moods, and today they burned black.**

Silena was crying again and the other campers all had their heads bowed. Tyson was also crying. He adored Beckendorf almost as much as he did Percy.

“You do realise I’m not dead yet.” Beckendorf pointed out, wanting to lighten the mood.

“We know but you would be if we hadn’t been brought here.” Chris said, voice a little thick with emotion.

**I hoped Beckendorf's spirit would end up in Elysium...If anyone deserved it, Beckendorf did.**

“Thanks, man.” Beckendorf smiled at Percy.

“It’s true.” Percy said simply. All the Greeks nodded in agreement.

**Annabeth left without a word to me...and I guess he still felt guilty about it.**

Chris winced.

**I cleared my throat. "Silena, you know Beckendorf...You made the last year the best of his life."**

“Thank you, Percy.” Silena gave him a wobbly smile.

“Yeah. Thanks, Perc.” Beckendorf nodded. “And Percy’s right. This last year has been the best of my life.” He told Silena. She kissed his cheek.

“And we will make sure to have plenty more.” She vowed.

“Damn right.” He agreed with a grin.

**Silena sobbed...Clarisse muttered, almost to herself. "She'll survive."**

“Thank you too.” Silena smiled at her friend.

“I stand by what I said...will say...whatever.” Clarisse nodded at her.

**"You could help with that," I suggested. "You could honor Beckendorf's memory by fighting with us."**

“Well if that doesn’t work, nothing will.” Chris sighed.

**Clarisse went for her knife, but it wasn't there anymore..."Not my problem," she growled.**

“It’s everyone’s problem.” Will growled before he could help himself. “Sorry.” He added with a grimace. Still it was hard to listen to her being such a thoughtless idiot.

“I’m being stupid.” Clarisse muttered, waving away his apology. That was a very stupid thing to say. Of course it was her problem too. Just because they didn’t fight didn’t mean they would be safe. If Kronos won he would kill them all.

**"My cabin doesn't get honor, I don't fight."**

“But it’s not about honour.” Katie frowned. She didn’t want to pick a fight but she was confused. “Apollo cabin got the chariot first and so it’s theirs. Nobody is dishonouring your cabin by following camp rules.”

“I’m probably just sick of everyone siding against me and my cabin. Making fun of us behind our backs, like with my spear. You want us to fight but you treat us like outsiders the rest of the time.” Clarisse scowled.

“That’s not true.” Travis said before he stopped. It was true that none of the other cabins really got on with the Ares cabin but that was mostly because of their attitudes.

“Well, you might have better luck making friends at camp if you didn’t do things like stuff new kid’s heads down toilets. Or beat up twelve years old with no training, five on one.” Percy pointed out. “In short, if you were a bit less of a bully then maybe we’d get along a bit better. Yeah, the other campers could antagonise you less but you don’t help yourselves.”

“I know some of your attitude is because you want to impress your dad, or live up to his expectations because he’s kind of a bully too.” Silena said gently. Ares glowered but then thought about the interactions he had been seen to be having with his daughter in the books. “But if you showed more people the side of you that I see, life at Camp would be easier for everyone. We won’t think you’re going soft or any such nonsense, just that you are a nice person. Which you are.”

“I’ll try.” Clarisse said with a scowl, after some consideration.

“And so will we.” Connor promised. “Won’t we guys?” He looked around at the other Greek campers. They all nodded.

“Yeah. Sorry we called your spear Lamer.” Travis said. Clarisse glared at him but nodded, accepting the apology.

**I noticed she wasn't speaking in rhymes...I wondered if Clarisse could be Kronos's spy at camp.**

“WHAT?” Clarisse yelled furiously.

“How dare you, punk. My kid is no spy.” Ares glowered at him angrily.

“Clarisse would never be a spy.” Chris glared at Percy. “Especially after what happened to me.”

“Well, she is keeping her cabin out of the fight. It’s pretty suspicious and that would be a more likely reason than not fighting over a bit of loot.” Percy shrugged. “But I know that’s not your style and I’m sure my book self knows that too.”

**Was that why she was keeping her cabin...Cyclops's cave in the Sea of Monsters if it wasn't for me."**

“You’re using up a favour to make her fight in a fight she should already be in?” Travis frowned. “Seems like a waste.”

“Not if it gets her to fight.” Percy shrugged. “I don’t usually even bother keeping note of stuff like that but I’ll use whatever I can to help us win this fight.”

**She clenched her jaw. "Any other favor, Percy. Not this. The Ares cabin has been dissed too many times.**

Michael had to bite his tongue from repeating that they weren’t being dissed.

**And don't think I don't know what people...I wanted to say, Well, it's true. But I bit my tongue.**

“Wise choice.” Annabeth told him as Clarisse glared angrily.

**"So, what—you're just going to let Kronos crush us?" I asked..."Clarisse, you know, maybe he's got a point."**

“Chris.” Clarisse groaned.

“I’m sorry but you know I’m right.” He smiled softly.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.” Chris laughed, kissing her temple.

**She sneered at him. "Not you too!"...I needed a break, and I wanted to see an old friend.**

“Done.” Frank said.

“Let us take a short break.” Chiron said. Better to let them stretch their legs while nothing terrible was happening or about to happen. Everyone got up and left the room. Nobody wanted to take too long so they were back in the throne room pretty quickly. Most of the demigods had picked up some snacks and they settled down to eat them.

“I’ll read next.” Jason offered, picking up the book.


	6. I Drive my Dog into a Tree

“What?” Grover asked in confusion.

“How do you drive a dog into a tree?” Rachel wanted to know.

“How do you drive a dog?” Reyna frowned.

“Poor Mrs O’Leary.” Beckendorf looked at Percy reproachfully.

“I wouldn’t have done it on purpose.” Percy defended himself.

“I’m guessing you shadow travelled with her.” Nico said with a laugh.

“What’s that?” Percy asked.

“Exactly what it sounds like. You travel through shadows. You can go immense distances in seconds.”

“That sounds pretty cool. And useful.” Will said.

“It’s pretty uncomfortable at first but once you get used to it then it’s great.” Nico nodded. “Most Underworld creatures can do it, including Hellhounds. I guess this means you’re taking me up on my plan. I can’t imagine why else you would be shadow travelling considering you wouldn’t have any idea how.”

“Oh goodie.” Percy said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

**Mrs. O'Leary saw me before I saw her, which was a pretty good trick considering she's the size of a garbage truck.**

“She probably smelled you rather than saw you first.” Beckendorf said.

“Yeah. Probably.” Percy nodded. That made more sense.

**I walked into the arena, and a wall of darkness slammed...By then I was pretty much drenched in dog drool.**

“I’m kind of surprised your water proofing doesn’t work on that.” Grover said.

“I wish it did.” Percy muttered.

**She wanted to play fetch, so I picked up a bronze...well, Beckendorf used to take care of her whenever I was gone.**

“So, most of the time.” Beckendorf laughed.

**He had smelted Mrs. O'Leary's favorite bronze...Next to me, Beckendorf had been her best friend.**

“Nice name tag.” Nico smiled.

“It’s pretty awesome.” Percy said.

“I’m glad she likes the toy I made.” Beckendorf smiled.

**Thinking about that made me sad all over again...more than one unfortunate slip-and-slide accident.**

The Romans and the gods all snickered while the Greeks looked irritated.

**So I opened the gates of the arena...dragons and giant scorpions ran away when she came close.**

“Are you telling me there’s more than one dragon in the woods?” Leo asked.

“Just the Bronze dragon at the moment. Sometimes Peleus goes to get some exercise briefly.” Beckendorf shrugged.

“Thank goodness for that.” Jason muttered.

**When I finally tracked her down, she wasn't...Juniper the tree nymph, Nico di Angelo, and a very old, very fat satyr.**

“Hey, how come you’re visiting?” Will asked Nico.

“I’m probably there to find Percy.” Nico guessed. “If he’s going to go through with my plan time is running out.”

**Nico was the only one who didn't seem freaked...He was only twelve, but he looked much older and sadder.**

Hades and Will both looked unhappy with that but neither of them could blame him given how much Nico had been through.

**He nodded when he saw me, then went back...traveling in all sorts of hellhound-friendly places.**

“I wouldn’t say that.” Nico said. “I haven’t spent too much time in the Underworld recently.”

“I thought you were searching for answers about your family. Wouldn’t you ask your dad about that?” Will wondered.

“My dad doesn’t like talking about it.” Nico shrugged. “I’ve been trying to find answers in the mortal world.”

“And spying on Titans.” Hazel said with a worried look.

**The old satyr didn't look nearly so happy. "Will someone—what is this underworld creature doing in my forest!"**

“It’s not your forest dude.” Katie glared at the book. “It belongs to everyone at camp.”

**He waved his arms and trotted on his hooves as if the grass were hot. "You there, Percy Jackson! Is this your beast?"**

“Mrs O’Leary isn’t a beast.” Percy frowned.

“Well, technically…” Nico trailed off as Percy glared at him.

**"Sorry, Leneus," I said. "That's your name...His belly would've made him an invincible bumper car.**

Most people sniggered at that.

**"Well, of course I'm Leneus. Don't tell me you've forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. Now, call off your beast!"**

“Well, he’s met you like once. I wouldn’t remember your name either.” Connor pointed out.

“I’m impressed Percy actually got it right.” Annabeth laughed.

“He’s the only one I could remember.” Percy grinned. “I got lucky.”

**"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary said happily..."Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!"**

“Like you were going to help her anyway.” Thalia scoffed. “Given that she’s probably asking about Grover and you labelled him an outcast.”

**Juniper turned toward me. She was pretty in a... "You are better off without that traitor."**

“Grover is not a traitor.” Percy growled. “You just don’t like what he has to say.”

“They’ll realise eventually.” Katie said. “They’ll have to.”

  
“I’ll knock some sense into them if they don’t.” Thalia threatened.

“I wouldn’t go beating up members of the Council.” Dionysus drawled though he looked mildly amused by the prospect.

“Well they should get their heads out of their backsides then.” Percy scowled.

**Juniper stamped her foot. "He is not a traitor!..won't answer questions with this hellhound sniffing my tail!"**

“You just said she’s better off without him. You’re lucky Percy hasn’t asked Mrs O’Leary to eat you.” Nico said.

“I was probably tempted.” Percy stated.

**Nico looked like he was trying to not crack up...sent any reports since we voted him into exile."**

“As I recall the vote was tied.” Dionysus stated, eyes glinting.

“I don’t blame Grover for not sending reports in. Given that he’s been trying to spread the word about Pan and they don’t want to hear it.” Annabeth pointed out.

“Yeah. I figured reports would be a waste of time.” Grover sighed.

**"You tried to vote him into exile," I corrected...Council members. It wasn't a proper vote."**

“Indeed?” Dionysus looked irritated now. Chiron also looked mildly unhappy at that statement.

“Oh dear.” Pollux muttered but he was grinning slightly. “I think some goats might be in trouble.”

**"I'll tell Dionysus you said that."**

“Please do.” The wine god said.

“I think you’re a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Percy pointed out. “But you know now.”

**Leneus paled. "I only meant . . . Now see here, Jackson...You were just too scared to accept the truth."**

“I don’t exactly blame them.” Grover said while Hermes closed his eyes in pain.

**Leneus's lips quivered. "No! Grover's a liar and good riddance. We're better off without him."**

“I can’t believe he said that in front of Percy. He’s really asking for trouble.” Will said.

“Yeah.” Thalia nodded. “Why haven’t you beaten his butt yet?” She demanded.

“If he keeps going I will.” Percy said through gritted teeth.

“I wouldn’t put it past Juniper to get a few good shots in either.” Katie smiled. “She can be quite vicious when she wants to be.”

**I pointed at the withered thrones. "If things are going so well...It's been a very unsettling year.**

“Seriously? They’ve run off?” Grover asked, eyes wide.

“They are supposed to be leaders.” Clarisse scoffed.

**"It's going to get a lot more unsettling," I promised..."Empathy links," Leneus said disdainfully. "Very unreliable."**

“So are you and your friends apparently.” Hermes glowered. They were supposed to be making sure his son’s memory lived on and helping to restore his realm. 

**"So ask around," I insisted. "Find him..."Without my permission! And it's not our war."**

“Seriously?” Beckendorf growled. “It’s everyone’s war. Kronos isn’t going to pick and choose who to spare or let you go because you didn’t fight against him.”

“Please punch him.” Thalia begged Percy. “Just one good shot to the face.”

**I grabbed him by the shirt, which seriously wasn't like me...Find Grover and bring Juniper some news. Now, GO!"**

“You tell him.” Triton grinned.

“Well said.” Apollo smiled.

**I didn't push him very hard, but he was kind of top-heavy...ran away with his belly jiggling.**

“He deserved worse.” Connor muttered.

**"Grover will never be accepted! He will die an outcast!"**

Grover grimaced. He really hoped that wasn’t true. It wasn’t like he was any happier about the news he had to deliver than they were. He didn’t want it to be true any more than they did.

“He’s wrong, G-Man. They will realise what you’re saying is right. Or we’ll make them.” Percy said. “You’re a far better leader than any of those three fat goats.”

“Thanks, Perc.” Grover gave him a sad smile.

**When he'd disappeared into the bushes, Juniper wiped her eyes...You don't want to make an enemy of him."**

“Oh please.” Percy scoffed. “I’ve had way worse enemies than him.”

“You’d be surprised.” Dionysus warned him.

“Well he isn’t going to be any worse than Kronos or most of Kronos’ army so I think I’ll be alright.” Percy shrugged.

“No need to make more enemies than you already have, though.” Apollo pointed out. “Although I don’t blame you for getting annoyed with him.”

**"No problem," I said. "I've got worse enemies than overweight satyrs."...I'd say you shook him up pretty well."**

A few snickers broke out around the room.

**I was afraid I knew why Nico was here...Are you sure you haven't heard anything about Grover?"**

“He doesn’t have a mortal soul. I wouldn’t be able to sense if Grover died.” Nico stated.

“Percy would know through the link. However unreliable it might be, if one party dies the other  _ will _ know.” Grover said.

**Nico shifted his weight. "Juniper, like I tried to tell you..."Uh, you bet. I'll keep my ears open."**

“Thanks.” Grover shot Nico a grateful look. “That will make her feel at least a little better.”

“Er...anytime.” Nico replied, looking awkward.

**"We'll find him, Juniper," I promised...themselves together into a skeletal field mouse and scampered off.**

“That’s weird.” Travis laughed.

“It happens when I’m nervous.” Nico grimaced.

**"I was sorry to hear about Beckendorf."...beating yourself up, and he said you shouldn't."**

“Thanks for passing on the message.” Beckendorf smiled at Nico.

“And thank you for finding a way to tell Percy you don’t blame him.” Poseidon gave Beckendorf a grateful look. “I think the only way he would believe it was if it came directly from you.”

“Anytime. It wasn’t Percy’s fault but I know he likes to take the blame for everything.” Beckendorf said.

“I don’t.” Percy protested.

“You kind of do.” Apollo told him.

**"Is he going to try for rebirth?"...Not sure what he meant, but he seems okay with death."**

“Er...are you waiting for me?” Percy frowned. “Given I’m likely to die pretty soon.”

“No idea.” Beckendorf shrugged. “No offense but I can’t imagine why I would wait for you specifically.” Then he glanced at Silena and recalled what Jason, Leo and Piper had told them. He must be waiting for her. Maybe once he got to the Underworld he was able to sense she would soon be joining him. The thought made him miserable.

“None taken.” Percy said. It did seem a bit weird for Beckendorf to wait for him, no matter how close they were.

**It wasn't much comfort, but it was something..."Following a lead on . . . you know, my family."**

Hades sighed.

**I nodded. I knew his past was a painful subject...he'd been obsessed with finding answers.**

“I can’t blame you for that.” Will said. “I’d be curious too.”

“I think anybody would.” Frank stated.

**"So how did it go?" I asked. "Any luck?"...Maybe it's time to think extreme."**

“Nico does have a point but exactly how extreme are we talking here?” Apollo asked anxiously.

“Very.” Thalia grimaced.

**I looked back toward the camp...And there's only one way you can beat Luke."**

“NO!” Poseidon yelped. “That’s...just no.”

“Dad...” Percy began.

“No. It’s a terrible idea.” Apollo agreed with Poseidon.

“It’s the only way.” Nico stated. “And even then it’s no guarantee. It just evens the playing field.” 

“What crazy thing is he planning to do now?” Annabeth demanded.

“This one was not my idea.” Percy defended. “In fact I keep trying to avoid it but Nico has a point.”

“What do you want him to do?” Will asked.

“Bathe in the Styx.” Nico admitted.

“WHAT?” All the other Greek campers yelled out.

“Luke’s done it which means he can only be hurt on one tiny spot on his body. At least if Percy does the same then he has a better chance of standing up to him.” Thalia sighed. “Trust me, I hate this plan too but I agree it needs to be done.”

“And what if it kills him instead? Or tears his soul from his body?” Apollo asked.

“Well, as long as he does it before sixteen he should be fine. Part of the whole ‘against all odds’ part of the prophecy.” Triton pointed out. “I don’t think this war is going to wait for Nico to turn sixteen and be the prophecy child which means Percy will reach sixteen.”

“Yay me.” Percy said dryly.

“Still…” Poseidon remained dubious. On the other hand, it would do wonders for his nerves if his son was protected in such a fashion.

**I remembered the fight on the Princess Andromeda...want to have your soul reaped by a cursed blade . . ."**

“Well obviously not.” Percy sighed. “But it’s alright for you to say. You don’t have to do it.”

“I know.” Nico told him. “I just want you to survive.”

“And I do appreciate that. I also know you’re right but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

**I wondered how Nico had heard the prophecy— probably from some ghost.**

“Yeah.” Nico nodded.

**"You can't prevent a prophecy," I said...Nico had a strange, hungry light in his eyes. "You can become invincible."**

“Son?” Hades frowned.

“I don’t know what that’s about.” Nico said, looking slightly disturbed.

**"Maybe we should wait. Try to fight without—"**

“Once the fighting starts you won’t have time to go and dip in the styx.” Annabeth told him.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. “I think that’s my final way of trying to avoid it.”

**"No!" Nico snarled. "It has to be now!"**

“Ok, what’s up with you?” Will wanted to know. “I know you want him to do this but that’s a bit extreme.”

“Something else is going on.” Nico whispered to him. “I’m not sure what but something’s up. Maybe it has to do with the new lead I mentioned to do with my family.”

“Why would Percy dipping in the Styx have to do with your family?” Will frowned.

“I have no idea.” Nico shrugged.

**I stared at him. I hadn't seen his temper flare...I want you to honor that. Do whatever it takes to stay alive and defeat Kronos."**

Percy sighed. Nico had him there. He owed it to Bianca to do whatever it took to win the war. Not to mention Beckendorf and Lee and everyone else who had died fighting Kronos.

“Percy, I…” Nico began. He knew now how guilty Percy felt and Bianca’s death and it wasn’t right to use that against him.

“No. You’re right.” Percy said heavily.

“Percy. You don’t owe it to anyone to do this.” Poseidon stated. “You can find another way. You always do.”

“No. There is no other way.” Percy stated. “I’ve already made up my mind, I did not long after we got here. And this book will tell us if it works or not.”

**I didn't like the idea. Then I thought about Annabeth calling me a coward, and I got angry.**

“You’re not a coward.” Annabeth told him. 

“In a way I am. At least the way you meant it, anyway.” Percy shrugged. 

“But future you seems to have taken it a different way and I don’t want you to do something stupid because I said one thing I didn’t mean.”

“I think I’d have done it anyway.” Percy assured her.

**Nico had a point. If Kronos attacked New York...His cold creepy smile made me sorry I'd agreed.**

Nico winced. More proof something else was going on and he suspected it wasn’t going to be good. He really wanted to know what his future self was planning.

**"First we'll need to retrace Luke's steps..."Why do we need to know about that?"**

“Because bathing in the Styx is not as simple as just taking a dip.” Poseidon told him. “There are steps that must be taken to prepare yourself.”

“And retracing Luke’s steps will tell us what he did? How does Nico know what steps Luke took?”

“I probably have an idea of what he did from the Underworld and I just want to confirm it.” Nico guessed. “As far as I remember it requires an anchor of some sort, not exactly sure what, and the blessing of a parent. Achilles had his mom’s blessing as she was the one who did it to him.”

“Correct.” Hades nodded.

**"I'll explain when we get there," Nico said...I'd met his dad, Hermes, but his mom . . .**

Hermes perked up slightly. Maybe now he would be able to find out what had happened to Luke’s mom so he could prevent it in the future.

**"Luke ran away when he was really young," I said...What kind of horrible person could she be?**

“She’s not horrible.” Thalia said quietly.

**"Okay . . ." I said. "So how do we get to Connecticut?..."You haven't tried shadow travel yet?"**

“Didn’t even know I could.” Percy shrugged.

“It takes a lot of energy so she won’t be able to do it very often but it is useful.” Nico said.

**"Shadow travel?"...Tell her Westport, the home of May Castellan."**

“And she’ll know where to go?” Connor asked curiously.

“Yes.” Hades nodded.

“That’s also very cool.” Will said.

**"You're not coming?"...shadows as cold as the dark side of the moon.**

“Done.” Jason said. “That was a pretty quick one.”

“I’ll read.” Silena offered.

“We shall have lunch after the next chapter. It’s getting quite late already.” Chiron announced.


	7. My Cookies Get Scorched

“What?” Piper asked in confusion.

“At least that’s one constant. These chapter titles don’t get any less weird and confusing.” Chris laughed. 

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged anxious looks. They recalled their meeting with Luke’s mom when they had made a quick stop off at his house and she kept giving them burnt cookies.

**I don't recommend shadow travel if you're scared of:**

  1. **a) The dark**



  1. **b) Cold shivers up your spine**



  1. **c) Strange noises**



  1. **d) Going so fast you feel like your face is peeling off**



“So you loved it then.” Grover laughed.

“It sounds awesome.” Percy grinned.

“It sounds awful.” Silena shuddered.

**In other words, I thought it was awesome...A rusty old swing set stood under an apple tree.**

“That does sound pretty nice.” Piper smiled.

“How often have you been to Connecticut?” Annabeth asked with a frown.

“Passed through on a couple of quests.” Percy shrugged.

**I couldn't imagine living in a house like this...lived in a tiny apartment or a school dorm my whole life.**

“You know I can get you a place wherever you like.” Apollo said quietly. “Plus, we still need to take that tour around the world.”

“I’m ok. I have Camp Half-Blood. But I am looking forward to that trip. It sounds awesome.” Percy grinned. He didn’t want to end up with Apollo simply snapping up everything for him. Like his mom, Percy wanted to earn his way in life, though he might not be averse to a little help when it came to things like getting away with monsters blowing up his school and stuff.

“We’ll go wherever you want.” Apollo promised.

**If this was Luke's home, I wondered why he'd ever wanted to leave.**

“Having a nice house isn’t everything.” Rachel and Piper said at the same time. Then they shot each other sympathetic looks.

**Mrs. O'Leary staggered. I remembered what Nico...He stumbled, but I caught his arm.**

Nico grimaced. He really needed to build up some stamina.

“Don’t wear yourself out too much.” Will said, as if guessing his thoughts. “You don’t want to end up somewhere dangerous and be too tired to protect yourself.”

  
“I guess I’ll just have to bring you along to protect me then.” Nico smirked.

“I will insist on it.” Will told him.

**"I'm okay," he managed, rubbing his eyes...A few accidental trips to China."**

Most people started snickering while Nico went red.

“I can’t believe you ended up in China.” Hades shook his head.

“It was only...three times.” Nico counted in his head and gave his father a sheepish grin.

**Mrs. O'Leary started snoring. If it hadn't been...I shadow traveled, I passed out for a week.**

“A week?” Hazel looked at him in concern.

“Yeah. It was only the once. Now it just makes me a little tired.”

“Still, a week is quite a while to be knocked out for using your powers.” Will frowned. “Anything could have happened to you.”

“It was ok. I had gone to the Underworld so dad looked after me. And then lectured me on using my powers without knowing how much it will drain me.”

“Good.” Hades nodded. “At least you didn’t end up in China on your first attempt.”

**Now it just makes me a little drowsy, but I can't...But I wasn't anything like Luke's mom.**

“It would be kind of weird if you were.” Chris said.

**I knew that even before we reached the front door...even a teeny Minotaur in a little Minotaur diaper.**

Everybody burst out laughing.

“That’s so cool and yet so weird.” Connor snickered.

“Not as weird as a full grown Minotaur wearing underwear.” Katie pointed out.

“A sight I hope to never have to see again.” Percy stated firmly.

**Judging from their sad shape, the beanbag...One of the hydras had a tree sapling sprouting between its necks.**

“Ok.” Piper looked weirder out. “That’s...interesting.”

**The front porch was infested with wind chimes...He'd barely tapped the door when it swung open.**

“Was she expecting you or something?” Reyna wondered.

“Maybe she heard Mrs O’Leary and knew someone had arrived.” Pollux guessed.

**"Luke!" the old lady cried happily...high-voltage light in her eyes made me wonder if she was blind.**

Hermes frowned at the description.

**"Oh, my dear boy!" She hugged Nico...when she smiled at me and said, "Luke!"**

“You don’t look like Luke either.” Will frowned.

“Well, she might be blind.” Nico shrugged.

**She forgot all about Nico and gave me a hug...falling in love with this old woman, but the idea was too bizarre.**

Hermes’ frown deepened.

**Then I noticed the framed picture on the mantel...How could Rachel have known about that picture?**

“That is weird. Did you dream about the picture or about Luke himself when he was nine?” Percy asked Rachel.

“The picture. I saw that house in my dream but the picture of Luke seemed to stand out as the most important thing so that’s what I drew.” Rachel explained.

**"This way, my dear!" Ms. Castellan steered me...were green and fuzzy, like they'd been there for a long time.**

“Eww.” Silena, Drew and Piper all wrinkled their noses in disgust.

“Does she not throw anything out?” Reyna wondered.

“I don’t think so.” Thalia muttered. “She keeps waiting for Luke to come home. And keeps making his favourite food.”

**The smell reminded me of my sixth grade locker—and that's not a good thing.**

“What did you put in your locker?” Leo asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Percy grimaced.

**On top of the oven was a stack of cookie sheets...pictures of the caduceus from medical ads.**

Hermes smiled sadly.

**My heart sank. I wanted to get out of that room...giving me peanut butter racing stripes.**

Everybody snickered a little.

**"When did you last see him?" Nico asked...Kool-Aid. He'll be back for lunch very soon. . . ."**

“Poor woman.” Reyna muttered. No matter what her mental state, it must be hard just waiting for your son to come home when he had no intention of doing so.

“I’m starting to get why Luke ran away though. That would freak out any kid.” Dakota said quietly.

**Then she looked at me and smiled...He comes to visit me, you know."**

“You still visit her?” Apollo looked at his half brother in surprise.

“I guess so. Unless she’s imagining it but given the state she’s in I’d be surprised if I didn’t visit.” Hermes shrugged. He didn’t add that it was even more likely he would visit if whatever had happened to her was his fault, the way Luke seemed to think it was.

**The clock kept ticking in the other room...That's how special I was!"**

“A job? What kind of job would a mortal woman be offered?” Ares frowned.

“Well, if she can see through the mist, then at one time she might have been considered for the position of Oracle.” Apollo said thoughtfully. “But the Oracle can’t change bodies so it wouldn’t have been offered to anyone.” Hades shifted in his seat awkwardly. He didn’t regret cursing that blasted Oracle but he didn’t want anyone else to be hurt by his curse.

“Also, if it was just before Luke was born, the position wouldn’t have been offered to a pregnant woman anyway. Or one in a relationship as the Oracle is required to be a maiden forever.” Artemis pointed out.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out because I can’t think of any other job she would be offered.” Dionysus said.

**I glanced at Nico, but he looked as confused as I was...Your father warned me not to try. He said it was too dangerous.**

“See that sounds like she wasn’t exactly offered a job. She wanted to do something and Hermes tried to persuade her otherwise.” Katie stated.

**But I had to. It was my destiny! And now . . .Would you like some cookies?"**

“It does sound like she tried to take the Spirit of the Oracle.” Apollo frowned. “Hermes would have advised against it because of the fact she won’t change bodies at the moment.” He pouted at this. He really wanted to know why his Oracle wouldn’t change bodies.

“She said it was her destiny. If she did have some Sight then she might well have seen that she was supposed to be the holder of the Spirit of Delphi.” Artemis stated. “But whatever is stopping the Oracle from changing bodies, stopped her from fulfilling that destiny which appears to have driven her insane.”

“That poor woman.” Hermes grimaced. He should have stopped her. All the gods knew the Oracle could not currently change bodies, even though they had no idea why. His heart was breaking for this poor woman he hadn’t even met yet.

**She pulled a tray out of the oven and dumped a dozen lumps of chocolate chip charcoal on the table.**

“Oh, sounds delightful.” Leo said.

**"Luke was so kind," Ms. Castellan murmured..."I'm so glad you came home. I knew you weren't ashamed of me!"**

Nobody really knew what to say. All of the demigods were experiencing a new bout of sympathy for Luke and his mom. It still wasn’t an excuse for siding with Kronos and trying to destroy the world but at least they understood why he ran away. And at nine years old it was easy to see why he would blame his dad for not sticking around to help out, or even preventing what happened in the first place. Obviously nobody knew if Hermes could have prevented it or not but as a kid he was an easy person to blame.

**I shifted in my seat. I imagined being Luke sitting at this table, eight or nine years old, and just beginning to realize that my mother wasn't all there.**

Hermes winced. He couldn’t imagine how hard that had been. He desperately wished he knew exactly what had happened so he could make sure to prevent it in the future.

**"Ms. Castellan," I said...door he was Luke. But Nico sat forward expectantly.**

“Maybe. But at least if she believes that then it gives her some comfort.” Katie said quietly.

**"When?" he asked. "When did Luke visit you last?"...Luke has blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes!"**

“So he visited before he became Kronos.” Percy stated.

“He wouldn’t visit afterwards. Kronos wouldn’t bother.” Poseidon told his son.

“Plus, if he needed his mom’s blessing to dip in the Styx then he would have needed to do that before he became possessed.” Nico pointed out.

**So Luke really had been here, and this had...he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Of course I did."**

“I guess it’s too much to hope Sally won’t give her blessing.” Poseidon wondered hopefully.

“I need this, dad.” Percy sighed.

“Yeah. I know.” 

**Nico looked at me triumphantly. "Thank you, ma'am...because her eyes—her eyes were glowing green.**

“What the heck?” Chris yelped.

“Green is the colour of the Oracle.” Apollo stated, looking at the book curiously. “When she tried to take the spirit, it must have left a little inside her. Or done something to the visions she already had. I’m not sure. This has never happened before.”

**"My child," she rasped in a much deeper voice. "Must protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate—no!"**

“Oh gods.” Connor breathed. “She must have been able to see what was going to happen to Luke.” 

Hermes cringed once more. Not only had she been driven insane, she still got the visions of what was going to happen to their son. The god wasn’t sure his heart could break any more.

**She grabbed Nico by the shoulders and began...I managed to get her into a chair.**

“Good catch.” Travis said.

“Oh, that’s so creepy.” Silena whispered.

“Yeah. And for a nine year old kid? That’s freaking me out and I’m eighteen. And I’m not even seeing it.” Beckendorf agreed.

**"Ms. C?" I asked...or at least, what they had been before. The green glow was gone.**

“Yeah. It must be the remnant of the Spirit of Delphi.” Apollo nodded, giving Hermes a sorrowful glance.

**"Are you okay?" I asked…That made her smile.**

“Thank you.” Hermes said to Percy. “At least that will give her some comfort.”

“Er...sure.” Percy replied, looking creeped out.

**She released my wrist, and as she closed the front door I could hear her talking to the candles: "You hear that? He will be safe. I told you he would be!"**

Hermes gave a sad smile. Luke was so far from safe it was unreal but hopefully that would keep May happy.

**As the door shut, Nico and I ran. The little beanbag animals on the sidewalk seemed to grin at us as we passed.**

“Those are still creepy too.” Rachel muttered.

“Less creepy than what’s in the house.” Grover replied quietly.

**Back at the cliff, Mrs. O'Leary had found a friend...like the ghost of Little House on the Prairie or something.**

“Hestia?” Zeus looked at his sister in surprise. She did not often visit demigods.

“It would seem so.” She gave him an enigmatic smile.

**She poked the fire with a stick, and it seemed...that's typically a good time to draw your sword and attack.**

“You dare..!” Zeus roared.

“I do not blame the boy.” Hestia said. “Especially given his experiences with strangers.”

**Plus, the encounter with Ms. Castellan...I decided it was safest to bow.**

“Good choice.” Triton said.

“Thanks, Nico.” Percy smiled. If Nico hadn’t recognised Hestia then he would probably haven gotten himself into some trouble.

“Anytime.” Nico grinned. “Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

**"Sit, Percy Jackson," she said. "Would you like some dinner?...who happily began tearing it to shreds.**

“Thank you, Lady Hestia.” Percy smiled gratefully.

“You are welcome.” She smiled in return.

**I sat next to Nico. We picked up our food..."You did not stop to talk," the girl recalled sadly.**

“Er, I’m sorry.” Percy frowned.

“Most do not.” Hestia shrugged slightly.

“I’ll remember next time.” He promised and she gave him a small smile.

**"Alas, most never do. Nico talked to me. He was the first in many years. Everyone rushes about. No time for visiting family."**

Hades gave his son a proud smile.

**"You're Hestia," I said. "Goddess of the Hearth."...I'd learned that gods could look any way they pleased.**

“Artemis didn’t look much older when you met her.” Apollo pointed out.

“Which is probably why I didn’t ask.” Percy stated.

**"My lady," Nico asked, "why aren't you with the other Olympians, fighting Typhon?"**

“I am not a fighter.” Hestia stated gently. “And someone must stay on Olympus.”

“As a guard?” Reyna frowned.

“No.” Hestia smiled. “I simply tend the flames.”

**"I'm not much for fighting." Her red eyes flickered...you are welcome to visit. Now eat."**

“Did you just invite two demigods to Mount Olympus whenever they like?” Zeus looked at his sister in exasperation. Hestia gave him a serene smile.

“I may invite whomever I like to my hearth, brother.” She told him easily but with a hint of warning. Zeus grumbled about how he was supposed to be the king but he did not argue loud enough for her to hear him.

**My plate was empty before I knew it...attention of Hermes himself. They had a beautiful baby boy.**

Hermes gave a sad smile. Given the state of things it was hard to imagine being happy, particularly where Luke was concerned. 

**For a brief time, she was happy. And then she went too far."...you must understand his family."**

Hermes now perked up. He needed to know exactly what had happened so he could prevent it. They had a pretty good guess but it wasn’t enough.

“But Luke is now possessed by Kronos. Why would knowing Luke help defeat Kronos?” Dakota asked.

“Because it seems that Luke is still in there somewhere. Maybe knowing about him can help him take back control, making him easier to defeat.” Chiron stated.

**I thought about the sad little pictures of Hermes...Hermes shouldn't have abandoned them."**

Hermes grimaced. It sounded like he still visited May but had he done that when Luke lived there? It didn’t sound like it. Even if he couldn’t stay, he should have dropped in for his son as well as his lover.

**Hestia scratched behind Mrs. O'Leary's ears...Heat slapped me in the face. Then the fire died back down to normal.**

“What was that for?” Percy wondered.

“To demonstrate.” Hestia smiled.

**"Not all powers are spectacular." Hestia looked at me...I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. Can you do this?"**

All of the demigods made a mental vow to stop and talk to Hestia should they see her at Camp. If the gods were going to make an effort then they could do that for the nicest of the Olympians.

Percy frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure what Hestia meant. How would knowing when to yield help? Kronos certainly wasn’t going to care if he yielded or not.

**"I don't know what you mean."...You must remember me when you face your final decision.**

“I will.” Percy nodded. If she had taken the time to appear to him it was definitely going to be important advice.

**I didn't like the way she said final...as though our next meeting would not be happy.**

“Well, I suspect if you meet again it will be on Olympus which you will probably be defending from Kronos’ army.” Poseidon muttered. He did not like to think about his fifteen year old son leading a demigod army against his father’s army. Even with the protection from the Styx.

**The goddess waved her hand, and everything faded...The bad news was that the rest of the living room was occupied by Mrs. O'Leary.**

Everybody laughed as much to simply relieve tension as because it was amusing. 

“Mom’s going to love that.” Percy muttered.

“I’m sure she will be more glad that you are home and safe.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. That was definitely true.

**I heard a muffled yell from the bedroom. Paul's voice said, "Who put this wall of fur in the doorway?"**

More laughter.

**"Percy?" my mom called out...After destroying most of the furniture in the living room**

“Oops.” Leo snickered. 

“Oh dear.” Piper grimaced.

“Maybe I should have sent the Hellhound outside.” Hestia frowned.

“I’m sure it will be ok.” Percy said.

**and probably making our neighbors really mad,**

“Yeah. I can’t imagine that it was quiet.” Nico chuckled.

“Oh well.” Percy shrugged.

**we got my parents out of the bedroom and into...I don't think he really believed us.**

“It’s a lot to swallow.” Rachel stated. “Especially as he can’t see through the Mist.”

“I wonder why Paul didn’t see Mrs O’Leary as a poodle.” Jason frowned. “Like most other people.”

“I think it’s probably hard to disguise the chaos that Mrs O’Leary just created in the apartment.” Percy pointed out. “Especially as Paul knows about our world, even if he didn’t quite believe.” 

**"Sorry about Mrs. O'Leary," I said, "destroying the living room and all."**

**Paul laughed like he was delighted.**

A few people laughed at his enthusiasm.

**"Are you kidding? This is awesome! I mean, when I saw the hoofprints on the Prius, I thought maybe. But this!"**

“At least he’s taking it well. About the car as well.” Rachel grinned.

“Better than most people would.” Will nodded.

**He patted Mrs. O'Leary's snout. The living room shook...or Mrs. O'Leary was wagging her tail.**

Another round of laughter broke out. Everybody was desperate to make the most of these funny moments as they suspected that they would be few and far between as the war heated up.

**I couldn't help but smile. Paul was a pretty cool guy...he promised, his eyes wide. "I just think it's awesome!"**

“Fair enough.” Katie smiled.

**"Yeah, well," I said, "you may not be so excited..."Percy, it's dangerous," she said. "Even for you."**

“Which is impressive considering it’s you.” Jason noted.

“Yep.” Percy nodded.

“That’s not a good thing.” Poseidon muttered. “It means it’s so dangerous pretty much nobody else would even dream of trying.”

“Luke did.” Nico stated.

“And did you not see how terrified he was everytime Percy saw him leading up to when he took on Kronos?” Apollo pointed out. 

“That could have been because he was about to be possessed by Kronos himself. I wouldn’t exactly be thrilled myself.” Connor muttered.

**"Mom, I know. I could die. Nico explained that..."Is that even possible? How could we not see the . . . the monsters?"**

“I know there is the Mist but it’s a valid point. The Mist can only do so much. How can they hide an entire army?” Katie wondered.

“Maybe they don’t plan to hide.” Clarisse suggested.

**He said the word like he still couldn't believe this was real...across the country right now, and mortals think he's a storm system."**

All the gods grimaced at the mention of Typhon.

**"Ms. Jackson," Nico said, "Percy needs your blessing...She shook her head. "It's crazy. Percy, please—"**

“It’s a lot to ask of a mother.” Reyna said softly.

“Indeed.” Poseidon agreed. He did not envy Sally for her position. He had no idea if he would be able to fully give Percy his blessing to take such a risk. Not when he knew the risk and the chances of failure. Plus he knew exactly what the result of said failure would be.

**"Mom, I can't do it without you."...She didn't need to know that I was probably doomed.**

Poseidon sighed. He didn’t blame Percy for his decision. He had known about the prophecy for a long time and since he had found out that it would be his son who was to fulfil it, the knowledge had been tearing him apart. It was an incredibly difficult burden to bear and only having Percy here, alive and beside him, was keeping him sane. On the other hand he knew Sally would  _ want _ to know. Not to mention she had probably suspected something for a long time and it was unlikely to be a total surprise, even if it was not something you could ever be fully prepared for.

**I could only hope I'd stop Kronos and save...even with the gods and monsters and stuff.**

Percy smiled. His mom was totally awesome. He had always known he was lucky but this was reinforcing it in a whole new way.

**She put up with me going off on adventures, but now I was asking her blessing to do something that would probably get me killed.**

“I don’t know. I’d be tempted to say yes.” Thalia smirked at Percy.

“And I’d be tempted to dunk you in the Styx with me.” He retorted. Thalia paled slightly and he smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him but knew that was a fight he could certainly win.

**I locked eyes with Paul, and some kind of understanding...I didn't get compliments like that too much.**

Poseidon and Apollo both squeezed Percy.

“You’ve been getting plenty in here.” Grover reminded him with a smile. “And well deserved ones at that.”

“Yeah.” Percy grinned. He still thought it was a bit weird and everyone seemed to think he was more powerful than he really was but it was still nice.

**My mom stared at her lemonade..."Percy," she said, "I give you my blessing."**

Percy smiled slightly, knowing how hard that had to have been for him mom. He owed her a lot.

**I didn't feel any different. No magic glow lit the kitchen or anything.**

“You wouldn’t.” Poseidon assured him. “It has worked.”

“How do you know?” Nico asked worriedly. This was his plan, if anything went wrong and something happened to Percy he would never forgive himself.

“Because she willingly gave her blessing, knowing exactly what Percy was walking into. I do not need to hear of magical effects to know that it is enough.” Poseidon smiled.

**I glanced at Nico...supposed to raise white sails when he came home to Athens."**

“Not a good example.” Triton winced.

**"Except he forgot," Nico muttered..."Something blue," I said.**

Everybody smiled at that.

“Yeah, I should get dad to light up the Empire State Building blue.” Percy grinned.

“It’s the least your mother deserves.” Poseidon stated.

**We'd had a running joke for years about blue food...And I'll try to avoid jumping off palace roofs."**

A few people wanted to snigger but it didn’t seem quite appropriate.

**She gave me one last hug. I tried not to feel..."There's a closer entrance to the Underworld."**

”Done.” Silena stated.

“Time for lunch!” Leo yelled happily. Everyone laughed and slowly began to make their way out of the room.


	8. My Math Teacher Gives Me a Lift

Lunch was a quick and quiet affair. Everyone was still eager to hear about the future. The demigods all ate their food at ridiculous rates and most decided to bring back snacks to the throne room to keep them going.

Hermes sat with his children but said nothing. He was still thinking about poor May and what had happened to her. And of all the events that had been triggered because she tried to take on the position of Oracle. At least that’s what he guessed. Whatever the reason for the Oracle’s inability to move into another person, it was the cause of all of this mess of a future. If he ever found out who was responsible…well, it wouldn’t be pleasant for them. Yes, he knew some of the blame lay with him for not visiting his son and making sure he was ok but if May had never been driven insane then none of it would have happened. Luke would have grown up normally and not been manipulated and seduced by Kronos. His son would have been alright. He might have stayed that caring and protective boy that had written that diary. Less bitter from not having to be on the run for so long.

Poseidon and Apollo were trying to brace themselves for what was to come. While they knew Percy survived long enough to save Olympus, it didn’t stop them feeling any less nervous about him swimming in the Styx. Or what would happen after that. Neither of them left his side while he ate and joked with his friends. Apollo’s presence drew quite a few curious stares but nobody actually said anything.

Eventually they were all ready to head back to the throne room. They settled in the now familiar seats and Gwen picked up the book.

“I think it’s my turn to read.” She said.

**My Math Teacher Gives Me a Lift**

“What math teacher? And why are they giving you a lift?” Thalia asked with a frown.

“No idea.” Percy shrugged.

“Didn’t one of the Furies pretend to be your math teacher at some point?” Jason remembered.

“Yeah. That’s not good.” Percy grimaced. Nico frowned. Even if they were going to the Underworld, they shouldn’t interact with the Furies while going to the Styx. Unless his father already knew about his plan somehow?

“Why would a Fury give you a lift?” Travis wanted to know.

“Not for any good reason.” Apollo scowled.

**We emerged in Central Park just north of the Pond…I frowned. "Through the rocks?"**

“Oh, you’re using Orpheus’ route to the Underworld.” Annabeth realized. “But don’t you need music to open that?”

“Yeah.” Nico nodded.

“Do you have a hidden musical talent?” Hades asked his son, looking mildly amused.

“Not that I know of.” He shrugged.

**"The Underworld has two major entrances," Nico said…"The dude with the harp."**

“Lyre.” Apollo corrected.

“Yeah. Him.” Percy smirked. Apollo rolled his eyes.

“I suppose I should be pleased you at least seem to know who he is.” The god sighed. Percy’s smirk widened.

**"Dude with the lyre," Nico corrected…stories that always made us feel warm and fuzzy.**

A few people laughed at that while Apollo and Hades both grimaced for different reasons.

“Yeah. It is quite depressing how few of the olden heroes got happy endings.” Thalia pulled a face.

**"So this is the Door of Orpheus." I tried to be impressed, but it still looked like a pile of rocks to me.**

More laughter.

**"How does it open?"**

**"We need music," Nico said. "How's your singing?"**

“You don’t want to know.” Percy assured him.

“I’m sure…” Apollo began.

“Nope. I’m fairly certain my singing would actually offend you it’s so bad.” Percy cut him off. “And no, I’m not showing you.”

“Pleeeease.” Apollo pouted.

“Nope.” Percy stated, deliberately not looking at his boyfriend. The god of music huffed unhappily but decided to bring it up at a later date.

**"Um, no. Can't you just, like, tell it to open? You're the son of Hades and all."**

“Sadly it doesn’t work like that.” Nico told him.

“It never does.” Percy sighed.

**"It's not so easy. We need music."…all I would cause was an avalanche.**

Everybody snickered.

“I doubt you’re as bad as you think you are.” Annabeth told him.

“I really am.”

“I’ve heard you humming before and you carry a tune alright.” She pointed out.

“When have you ever heard me humming?” Percy wanted to know.

“In your room when I was wearing the cap.” Annabeth said. Everyone turned to look at her and she went red. Apollo looked ready to spit fire. “Back when you went to school with Tyson. We read about it.” She clarified quickly. Percy blushed. He hadn’t even realized he had been humming at all.

**"I have a better idea." I turned and called, "GROVER!"**

“Er…what are you doing?” Reyna asked in confusion.

“I have no idea.” Percy frowned. “Using the empathy link?”

“Probably.” Grover said.

**We waited for a long time. Mrs. O'Leary curled up…suddenly switched on the Nature Channel, or Grover was close.**

“You can sense that?” Chris asked.

“When has that ever happened?” Katie wanted to know.

“Er, it hasn’t. I think I was joking.” Percy told them. Katie looked disappointed. So did Grover but then he perked up at the idea that Percy might find out where he had been for the last two months. And why he couldn’t remember any of it at the moment.

**I shut my eyes and concentrated. Grover.**

**I knew he was somewhere in the park.**

“If I was in the park then surely I would have heard you yelling?” Grover frowned. “I doubt it’s that busy at one in the morning.” Percy shrugged.

**Why couldn't I sense his emotions?...shaping themselves around him, slowly pulling him into the earth.**

“Are you saying I’ve been asleep? For two months?” Grover looked horrified.

“Morpheus.” Aphrodite stated.

“But why Grover?” Dionysus frowned.

“Maybe he was scouting the area? The prophecy said something about endless sleep and if the aim is to attack Olympus then New York will be the main target.” Ares suggested. “He might be seeing how far his power will stretch.”

“Then we would have heard of lots more people falling asleep. New York in general doesn’t sound like it’s affected yet.” Athena pointed out.

“Well then maybe Grover saw him and he didn’t want him telling us he was in town.” Annabeth guessed. Everybody shrugged, not really having an idea.

**Grover, I said. Wake up….His eyes shot open.**

Everybody laughed.

“Of course you would wake up for food.” Thalia rolled her eyes but she was grinning.

“It would have been even quicker if Percy had said enchiladas.” Annabeth grinned.

**A blur of thoughts filled my head like he was suddenly…He's on his way."**

“Thanks for waking me up.” Grover said.

“Well we’re gonna need you, G-Man. And not just for getting through some rocks.”

“Juniper is going to kill me.” Grover grimaced suddenly.

**A minute later, the tree next to us shivered. Grover fell out of the branches, right on his head.**

More laughter ensued.

Grover pouted, grumbling about how everyone was mean to him.

**"Grover!" I yelled…They don't understand height very well."**

Grover shuddered.

“Well at least it’s a quick way to travel, even if it gives you brain damage.” Percy laughed.

“It’ll be safe for you then.” Thalia smirked at him.

“And you.” Percy shot back.

**He grinned and got to his feet—well, his hooves, actually…His T-shirt had a picture from that book Where the Wild Things Are.**

“Hey, you remembered.” Grover smiled, looking pleased.

“You told me enough times.” Percy chuckled.

**It was covered with dirt and tree sap. His goatee looked fuller, almost manly (or goatly?), and he was as tall as me now.**

“About time too.” Grover grinned proudly.

“It won’t last long.” Percy told him.

**"Good to see you, G-man," I said. "You remember Nico."…They don't serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness."**

Everyone chuckled at this.

“I’m surprised they serve _any_ enchiladas in the wild.” Will said with a grin.

“You can try and make your own.” Grover grimaced. “But it’s not the same.”

**"I was worried," I said. "Where've you been the last two months?"…It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and . . ."**

Grover grimaced once again. It was kind of scary to think he had just missed two whole months without even realizing.

**He grabbed my arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out…It's like my ears and eyes are sharper when I'm in the Wild.**

“That’s really cool.” Thalia said.

“And useful.” Katie agreed.

**Anyway, I started following the scent...I followed him into this grove, to the base of a big elm tree.**

“It was brave but rather foolish to have followed him on your own.” Dionysus stated.

“Yeah.” Grover sighed. He knew that now.

**I was about to summon some dryads to help me…And that's the last thing I remember.”**

“Two months is not a short nap.” Jason muttered.

“It is to an immortal.” His sister reminded him. “That’s practically the blink of an eye.”

“Yeah but he only woke up after two months because Percy made him. Who knows how long he would have slept otherwise?” Clarisse pointed out. Grover shuddered just thinking about it.

**Nico exhaled. "Grover, you met Morpheus, the God of Dreams. You're lucky you ever woke up."**

“Nico is correct.” Hades nodded.

**"Two months," Grover moaned…They probably didn't think anything was wrong."**

“Well, Juniper will be glad to see you. And you’re back in time for the great battle.” Percy grinned.

“Yeah. Are you sure you don’t wanna leave me asleep for another week?” Grover asked.

“No. We are going to need you.” Annabeth said. “Clearly the Council of Cloven Elders are not going to be good leaders for the Satyrs and nature spirits. You will need to lead them.”

“I’m no leader.” Grover gulped nervously.

“Yeah. You are.” Percy smiled at him.

**"We've got to figure out what Morpheus was doing in the park," I said.**

“He told Grover he was scouting the battlefield. I suspect that is indeed the case.” Athena stated.

**"I don't like this 'main event' thing he mentioned."…"You're not serious," he said. "Not the Underworld again."**

“It’s ok. You don’t need to come with us. Besides, I think you should head back to camp and let them know what happened.” Percy said.

“Yes.” Chiron nodded. Not that it would change a lot but it would be good to know what had happened to Grover.

**"I'm not asking you to come, man," I promised…old times we almost died a lot.**

“True but we _didn’t_ die.” Percy pointed out.

“Somehow.” Poseidon muttered.

**But okay, here goes nothing."…and that was almost always a one-way trip.**

“You’ve gone in and out twice now.” Reyna pointed out.

“Yeah. Third time not so lucky.” Percy muttered.

“Please don’t say that.” Apollo murmured with a grimace.

“And the second time I was invited anyway.” Percy continued as if the god had not spoken.

“You’re being invited by a son of Hades. And escorted by one. Should be good enough.” Will said.

**I turned to Grover. "Thanks . . . I think."…Maybe we can help. I'll see if we can find this Morpheus.'"**

“See. You are a leader.” Thalia smiled at him. “And a good one at that.” Grover returned the smile gratefully.

**"Better tell Juniper you're okay, too."…"Be careful down there! Come back alive!"**

“I’ll do my best.” Percy promised.

**Once he was gone, Nico and I roused Mrs. O'Leary…hellhound wedged halfway down a tunnel to the Underworld.**

Everybody chuckled.

“Make her go first so if she gets stuck you don’t have to go.” Apollo suggested.

**"Ready?" Nico asked me. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."…Then we plunged into darkness.**

Everybody grimaced. They guessed there wouldn’t be much light heartedness for a while. Especially with at least one Fury making an appearance.

**The stairs went on forever—narrow, steep, and slippery…Nico lagged behind, which I thought was strange.**

Everybody turned to look at Nico curiously.

“I’m probably just nervous.” Nico shrugged. “If anything happens to Percy during this plan then it will be my fault. Plus I’ll probably have screwed over the world.”

“I don’t blame you for being a bit nervous.” Will said, giving Nico’s hand a supportive squeeze.

“It wouldn’t be your fault. I agreed to this plan.” Percy told him. “I didn’t have to and I knew the risks.”

“Still…” It was my idea.” Nico sighed. Percy said nothing but hoped that everything would be fine so Nico could stop blaming himself for something that hadn’t even happened yet.

**"You okay?" I asked him…After another hour, I started to hear the roar of a river.**

Poseidon, Apollo and Triton all looked even more nervous than before. Many other people were curious about whether Percy would be able to control the Styx the way he had with the Lethe.

**We emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic…He looked pale and worried himself.**

“Sorry.” Nico grimaced.

“It’s ok.” Percy shrugged. “Besides, I’m not sure how I tell the difference, you’re paler than a vampire already.” He teased.

“I’m not that bad.” Nico protested.

“Any whiter and you’d glow in the dark.” Will smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Nico grumbled while the rest of the room chuckled.

**Only Mrs. O'Leary acted happy. She ran along the beach…"We have to go inside the gates first," he said.**

Hades looked at his son. He knew that to be a lie, any spot would do fine.

“What? You didn’t mention that part.” Percy frowned. Nico looked confused.

“I’m not sure.” He said.

**"But the river's right here."**

**"I have to get something," he said. "It's the only way."**

“You’ve had all the time in the world to get everything you need.” Annabeth said, looking suspicious.

“Maybe I remembered last minute.” Nico shrugged. He couldn’t imagine what he would need to do this. He didn’t actually have to do anything.

**He marched off without waiting…because even the EZ-DEATH line was backed up.**

Hades sighed. More work for him them. This war was going to be an absolute nightmare.

**"Woof!" Mrs. O'Leary said. Before I could stop her…He was too busy saying hello to Mrs. O'Leary.**

“Better than him being interested in you.” Thalia pointed out.

“True.” Percy nodded.

**"Mrs. O'Leary, no!" I shouted at her. "Don't sniff . . . Oh, man."**

A few people laughed while Hades looked pained.

**Nico smiled. Then he looked at me and his expression…I might end up here forever, but I tried not to think about that.**

“Yeah. Please don’t.” Apollo muttered.

“Not for a good long time yet.” Poseidon added.

**Nico trudged ahead, bringing us closer and closer to the palace of Hades.**

“Why the heck would you go there?” Leo asked.

“Maybe I need something from my dad?” Nico frowned. “Information or something.”

“You probably should have gotten that a bit earlier. You’re sort of in a hurry.” Rachel pointed out. “Percy’s needed at Camp.”

“I also doubt Hades will be pleased to see Percy in his realm yet again.” Poseidon said anxiously. His brother may seem to like his son here but in the future he certainly did not.

**"Hey," I said, "we're inside the gates already. Where are we—"…She bared her fangs. "Welcome back, honey."**

“That sounds like she’s expecting you.” Hades frowned. He glanced at his brother nervously. If Nico was leading Percy to him for some reason then it wasn’t going to be good.

“Nico. What have you done?” Will asked anxiously, making sure nobody else could hear.

“I don’t know.” Nico whispered back.

“She shouldn’t be expecting you. I thought this was supposed to be an in and out mission.” Annabeth said.

“Read.” Percy said to Gwen urgently.

**Her two sisters—the other Furies—swooped down and settled…"I've done what my father asked. Take us to the palace."**

“Nico.” Percy looked over at the son of Hades. “What the heck?”

"You're deliberately leading Percy to Hades? on Hades' orders?" Katie looked at Nico unhappily.

“I don’t know.” Nico looked worried and miserable. “I guess my father wants to see you for some reason.”

“He shouldn’t know that Percy is even there.” Apollo growled, glaring at him furiously.

“I doubt Hades wants him for a nice little chat. Whatever he wants is not going to be good.” Poseidon stated, glaring at his brother.

“Hey. I might just want to wish him well with his choice.” Hades said. Pretty much everyone scoffed at this. “Ok, fine. But I’m not sure what I could want with the boy.”

“You are not fighting with us.” Zeus glared at his brother. “Why not? Father is not going to spare you just because you stay out of the fight.”

“When have you ever helped me?” Hades shrugged. Zeus went almost purple with rage.

“You should be up there fighting with us!” He raged.

“How am I supposed to know you would welcome my presence?” Hades asked. “You don’t the rest of the time.”

“Of course we want you to fight.” Hera scolded him. “We need all the power we have to overcome Typhon. Especially with Poseidon preoccupied.”

“Ah yes. You want me to fight but you do not want me at any other time. You banish me from Olympus all but once a year and then you expect me to fight by your side?” Deep down he knew that Zeus did have a point. If their father won then he would not be spared. He would be cast down into Tartarus along with his wife.

The gods had no argument to this.

**I tensed. "Wait a second, Nico. What do you—"…but he wants to see you before we try the river. I'm sorry."**

“You little…” Apollo cut off, muttering angrily under his breath.

“You tricked me.” Percy frowned at Nico.

“I’m sure it’s just a quick delay.” Nico said, though he didn’t sound so certain. “I said we’ll be going to the Styx afterwards.” He looked towards his father but Hades’ expression did not bode well.

“You are foolish if you think Hades is going to let Percy visit the Styx.” Hermes told Nico. “He will not want an already powerful son of Poseidon to become almost invincible as well.”

"You traitor." Pollux scowled. "Percy spent so much time looking out for you and this is how you repay him? By tricking him?" Nico winced.

“I wouldn’t take Percy there if I thought dad would hurt him.” He protested. 

“Besides, Hades has promised him information about his family.” Will pointed out to everyone. “Which he’s been looking for since last year.”

“Still no reason to be a traitor.” Travis scowled. Nico recoiled.

“I’m not…I just…”

“Hades will know that you wouldn’t act against Percy and so he would not have told you his true intentions.” Triton scoffed. “You are foolish and naïve.” The Greeks were all glaring at Nico, except for Will, Beckendorf, Silena and Percy. Will was giving Nico a sideways hug and glaring at everyone else. He figured that Nico was being manipulated and yeah, maybe he should have known better than to trust Hades, but he was only twelve years old and Hades was his father. Who didn’t have some innate instinct to trust their parents? Particularly at that age.

Percy was just looking at the floor, feeling betrayed. Even if he and Nico hadn’t been as close as they were here, he still thought that he and the younger boy were on better terms than this. Nico had totally tricked him and there was no way Hades had good intentions. Nico had been there when they were last in the Underworld and he had annoyed Hades greatly by making him promise not to use the sword against the Olympians.

“Let’s just see what happens.” Reyna put in.

**"You tricked me?" I was so mad I couldn't think. I lunged at him,**

Nico flinched. He had seen what Percy could do when he was mad and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that anger. No wonder he had been looking so nervous.

**but the Furies were fast. Two of them swooped down…"Tell Mrs. O'Leary to behave," Nico warned.**

“If she gets hurt, you are in some serious trouble.” Percy finally looked at Nico, his expression relatively calm but his eyes glittered with both anger and betrayal. Nico just nodded, deciding it was safer not to say anything.

Beckendorf watched the younger boy, feeling a little sorry for him. Given that his girlfriend had been a spy for the enemy in a naïve attempt to protect him, he could sort of understand Nico’s position. He figured Nico genuinely thought his father wouldn’t hurt Percy, the same way Silena had trusted Luke not to hurt him. It should have been fairly obvious both were lying but they had been manipulated and deceived by people they cared about. One glance at his girlfriend told him she was thinking on the same lines as him. They both nodded and silently agreed they would back Nico when things turned ugly, assuming they were correct and he was being naïve rather than deliberately trying to get Percy hurt.

**He was hovering near me in the clutches of the third Fury. "I don't want her to get hurt, Percy. My father is waiting. He just wants to talk."**

“Rubbish.” Travis snorted.

“I’m sorry son but I very much doubt I only want to talk to Percy.” Hades sighed. Nico looked at him in horror. “I suspect I would want to dispose of him so that you become the child of the prophecy.”

“What?” Nico looked like his might throw up. “I don’t want to be the child of the prophecy.”

“I see that now.” Hades sighed. “And neither do I want to put you in such danger, having lost your sister. But my future self is obviously different having not had this experience.”

“You are a fool! Kronos’ invasion is happening now.” Apollo snapped furiously. “He will not wait another few years until Nico reaches sixteen. Percy has claimed the prophecy and there is no getting around it.” He was struggling to resist the urge to throttle the son of Hades. If Hades harmed a hair on Percy’s head there would be…well…hell to pay. Percy seemed to sense his mood because he shifted so he was resting against Apollo’s chest. The god frowned down at him. Why was he still protecting this traitor?

Percy simply shook his head at his boyfriend but said nothing. He still felt angry and betrayed by Nico but he wouldn’t have him hurt. He could tell the younger boy honestly believed Hades only wanted to talk and hadn’t done this intentionally to hurt him. Still, he would be having words with him later but not in front of everybody.

**I wanted to tell Mrs. O'Leary to attack Nico…"You've got your prize. Take me to the stupid palace."**

Nico flinched again. He felt like crying. All of the work that had been done here to get him accepted by the Greeks was totally ruined. They would never want him in their Camp now. He didn’t understand why Will was still even anywhere near him. Maybe he was waiting to dump him in private. He stared dejectedly at the floor, too afraid to meet anyone’s eyes and see the disgust in them.

**Alecto dropped me like a sack of turnips…I resisted the urge to strangle Nico. They'd only stop me. I'd have to wait for my revenge.**

Now that made Nico shudder. Percy was freaking scary and his revenge was likely to be very painful. Nico was fairly sure he wouldn’t kill him but it might be a close run thing, especially with his powers. And that was if Poseidon or Apollo didn’t kill him first given how protective they were. He knew he deserved it for being so stupid but that didn’t mean it didn’t terrify him. Percy might be easy going usually but betrayal was not something he took lightly. He would probably never trust him again after this and Nico couldn’t blame him. The thought brought him closer to actually crying but he wouldn’t blame the son of Poseidon if he never spoke to him again.

**I stared at the empty thrones, waiting for something to happen…Hades, one of my least favorite gods,**

“Not anymore.” Percy put in. “At least not here. Future you is still pretty far down the list.” He added with a grin at the god of the Underworld. Hades gave him a wry smile.

“I suppose I cannot blame you for that. I tolerate you better here than in the book.”

“From you that’s practically saying you like him.” Poseidon said dryly.

“For one of your children he isn’t bad.”

“Excuse me?” Triton glared. Hades simply smirked.

**smoothed his black robes, which were covered…She had the same hair and eyes, but looked older and sterner.**

Demeter raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was there. She and her daughter should be up and in the world above.

**Her dress was golden, the color of a wheat field…I wished I had my sword so I could cut his stupid head off.**

Nico flinched yet again and this time a solitary tear did escape him. He could not bare the thought of Percy actually wanting to kill him. The same Percy who spared lives of the enemy and had even hesitated at the thought of hitting _Luke_. And the same Percy he still cared for deeply, even if he no longer had a crush on him. He kept his head down, staring at the floor. A few people, mostly gods, looked like they agreed with Percy but others clearly did not. They had all come to like Nico in their time here and no matter how horrible a thing he had done to wish him dead was rather extreme.

“Percy.” Beckendorf frowned. “I know it sucks but he is clearly being manipulated by Hades.”

“Yeah. I…er, I’m sorry Nico. I probably didn’t mean it. Just a heat of the moment thought. I don’t want you dead.” Percy said awkwardly. Then Nico did look up and Percy saw the redness around the younger boy’s eyes and felt even worse.

“It’s ok.” Nico muttered. “I betrayed you.”

“Yeah.” Percy agreed again and Nico winced. “But you still don’t deserve to die. You didn’t do it to hurt me right?”

“Of course not.” He said hurriedly.

“We all make mistakes.” Percy shrugged. “I’m still mad and we are totally gonna talk about this next break but I don’t want you dead, or hurt in any way.” He directed that last part at Apollo who hadn’t stopped growling quietly since this had started. Nico nodded, feeling marginally better. It was something at least.

**Unfortunately, Riptide was still out in the fields somewhere…Hades grumbled. "Your sister would've done a better job."**

Well feeling better had lasted all of thirty seconds. Nico just wanted this chapter to be over before it broke his heart anymore or he wouldn’t have any left. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised his dad had said something like that, he knew he had always liked Bianca better but he’d gotten used to this version of Hades.

“Seriously?” Hermes frowned at his uncle. “That was a low blow. This was hard enough for him already.”

“A low blow?” Will fumed. “That was just plain cruel! Especially as he has just done you a favour which included betraying a friend.” He didn’t add that Bianca probably wouldn’t have done it in the first place. She had been a Hunter of Artemis and her companions would have told her not to trust Hades. Nico was younger and alone so more likely to believe Hades when he said he wouldn’t hurt Percy. He figured hearing that would just make Nico feel even more guilty which he didn’t need.

“Indeed. It seems I also owe you an apology Nico.” Hades sighed. “That was wrong of me.” Nico simply shrugged. He didn’t have the energy to discuss it. He just wanted to go and curl up in a corner on his own. Or with Will as it seemed to son of Apollo didn’t despise him. Or at least he still liked him enough to defend him.

**Nico lowered his head. If I hadn't been so mad…"I'm afraid Nico was quite sincere about wanting to help you.**

“See?” Will glared around the room. “Nico did want to help. He isn’t a traitor. Just misguided.”

“Oh good. Not a traitor, just an idiot.” Triton muttered. Percy, Will and Beckendorf all glared at him for that.

**The boy is as honest as he is dense.**

Hades let out another regretful sigh. “I apologize Nico. I should not have said that either. You are very far from dense.” Nico just shrugged again. At another time he might have been delighted, knowing his father did not apologize often but right now it was just another painful jab. He wasn’t as good as Bianca. He never would be. His sister had died and his father resented him for it. Part of him wondered if Hades would rather he had died instead of Bianca but he was too afraid to ask.

**I simply convinced him to take a small detour…You said if I brought him, you would tell me about my past—about my mother."**

“At least you got him to promise not to hurt me.” Percy said quietly. “You didn’t trust him blindly.”

“There are always loopholes.” Poseidon stated grimly. “And my brother is rather good at finding them.”

“Yeah but that’s not Nico’s fault. He wasn’t totally naïve and trusting.” Will pointed out.

“Given the way Hades treats him, I’m surprised he wanted to do him a favour.” Connor said.

“I don’t blame him.” Clarisse muttered, knowing all too well how it felt in Nico’s position. Like whatever you did would never be good enough but you still had to keep trying. She didn’t have an older sibling to live up to but she had the fact that she was a girl to deal with.

“Which will be why Hades promised him information about his family.” Chris put in. “To sweeten the deal.”

**Queen Persephone sighed dramatically…You had to eat the pomegranate."**

“Who is the god of lawyers?” Percy wondered.

“Er…” Annabeth frowned. “I think that would be Eunomia but she’s a goddess. Otherwise I guess Themis but she’s a Titaness.”

“You see, mother? You are ridiculous.” Persephone rolled her eyes.

“I want what is best for you.” Demeter told her primly.

“And the closest to a god of doctors would be Asclepius but he’s already married. And he wasn’t born until after Persephone and Hades were married anyway.” Will added.

“Mother didn’t want me to marry anyone.” Persephone said with a long suffering sigh. “She’s only saying that now because she doesn’t like my husband.”

**"Mother—"…"That is enough. You are a guest in my house."**

“Not that it ever bothered you before.” Hades sighed.

**"Oh, a house is it?" she said. "You call this dump a house?...You and Persephone are better off here with me."**

That made Demeter pause in shock. She stared at Hades.

“You actually offered me sanctuary from the war?” She asked, unable to believe it. Hades looked equally horrified.

“I suspect that was my doing.” Persephone said with a slight smile.

“You know I love you but…your mother? Staying with us?” Hades grimaced.

“Yes.” Persephone grinned at him. He groaned. The things he did for love.

**"Excuse me," I broke in. "But if you're going to kill me, could you just get on with it?"**

Everyone went silent and then burst out laughing. Percy went a little red.

“Seriously?” Thalia laughed.

“Only you, Percy.” Beckendorf was shaking his head but looking highly amused.

“It’s not like I could escape and I doubt I want to hear any more of their argument.” Percy shrugged.

“Yes but must you encourage them to kill you quicker?” Poseidon asked his son in exasperation.

“Let’s face it, even if he didn’t say it directly whatever came out of his mouth was going to annoy them and make them want to kill him.” Annabeth pointed out in amusement. Percy grinned sheepishly.

**All three gods looked at me…"Indeed," Hades agreed. "I'd love to kill him."**

“You wouldn’t dare.” Poseidon’s amusement vanished in a split second and he glared at his brother. “Or I do not care what happens in this war I will find a way to make you suffer.” It was Hades’ turn to shudder. He didn’t doubt a word his brother said.

**"Father!" Nico said. "You promised!"**

“Like he cares about promises.” Demeter scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Hades looked offended. “I keep my word.”

**"Husband, we talked about this," Persephone chided. "You can't go around incinerating every hero. Besides, he's brave. I like that."**

“Er, thanks.” Percy said giving her an awkward smile.

“You are welcome.” She smiled in return.

**Hades rolled his eyes. "You liked that Orpheus fellow too. Look how well that turned out. Let me kill him, just a little bit."**

“You can’t kill someone ‘just a little bit’.” Rachel pointed out.

**"Father, you promised!" Nico said. "You said you only wanted to talk to him. You said if I brought him, you'd explain."**

“Well, thanks for trying, I guess.” Percy said.

“Hades does keep his word.” Athena said.

“So he won’t kill Percy but whatever his loophole is, it won’t be pleasant.” Triton eyed the god of the Underworld angrily.

**Hades glowered, smoothing the folds of his robes. "And so I shall. Your mother—what can I tell you? She was a wonderful woman."**

Persephone scowled and Demeter shot Hades a glare.

**He glanced uncomfortably at Persephone…I thought it best to put you two out of harm's way."**

Hades only just managed to stop himself glaring at Zeus. That was not the full reason he had hidden away Nico and Bianca but it would serve no purpose to tell his son that Zeus had tried to kill him and his sister.

**"That's why you hid us in the Lotus Casino?"…why were we the only ones who were sent away?**

“That is a good question.” Will said with a thoughtful frown. Hades grimaced but gave no answer. Nico looked like he desperately wanted to continue questioning his father, if only to get away from the other unpleasant topic of what would happen to Percy, but he resisted.

“Maybe they were the only ones under sixteen. World War II was when the prophecy emerged.” Annabeth stated. “If Hades wanted his child to complete the prophecy it would make sense to hide those two away.”

**And who was the lawyer who got us out?"…looked strange crouching at Hades' shoulder.**

“What? It was Alecto?” Nico asked in bewilderment.

“Indeed.” Hades nodded. “You did not think I would trust the safety of my children not just anyone did you? Especially a mortal.” He scowled in distaste.

**"You!" Nico said…Poseidon cannot be allowed to be the child of the prophecy."**

Poseidon and Apollo both glared at Hades furiously.

“Percy is not an idiot.” Apollo snapped.

“And he’s a far better choice for being the child of the prophecy.” Nico said softly.

**I plucked a ruby off the nearest plant and threw it at Hades.**

Everyone turned to look at Percy. He went red and grinned sheepishly once more.

“You did what?” Hades looked at his nephew with a raised eyebrow. Most people were desperately trying to hide their snickers and not being very successful.

“Hey, you’re talking about killing me and calling me an idiot.” Percy shrugged. “And it’s not like it would hurt you. It’s a tiny ruby.”

“That’s beside the point.” Hades told him.

“Given the current conversation you’re lucky he didn’t do a lot worse.” Apollo told him in amusement. He was one that wasn’t even bothering to hide his laughter.

“Seriously, how is he not dead yet?” Connor whispered to Travis.

“Because this hasn’t happened yet. Otherwise I have no idea.” Travis replied, equally quietly.

“Na. He’s just Percy.” Chris chuckled. “Only Percy could get away with something like that.” Thalia and Annabeth were having a very similar conversation.

“You threw something at the Lord of the Underworld? At a god?” Octavian looked at Percy in shock and disdain. “Clearly you Greeks have no sense of respect.”

“Excuse you?” Thalia glared at him. As did all the other Greek demigods. And most of the Romans. Although they had been thinking something similar they knew not to say it out loud. They also believed that while they would never have dared to do anything like that, given that Hades was talking about killing Percy, they didn’t entirely blame him. “Frankly, I don’t blame Percy for that, I would be tempted to do something similar.” Octavian scoffed and made to reply when Reyna elbowed him sharply.

“Be quiet.” She ordered. He glared but did as he was told.

**It sank harmlessly into his robe. "You should be helping Olympus!"…"Yes, that's correct.**

All of the gods glared at Hades.

**When's the last time Olympus ever helped me, half-blood?...Bah! Why should I rush out and help them?**

“Because otherwise you’ll be cast into Tartarus or something worse.” Ares told him.

“What could be worse than Tartarus?” Clarisse asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Her father told her.

**I'll stay here with my forces intact."…It would've been better if Bianca had lived.**

Hades felt like slapping himself, especially when he spotted Nico’s wince.

“Bianca became my Huntress.” Artemis rolled her eyes. “She would no longer age. The same as Thalia. She would never fulfil the prophecy even if she had lived.”

“That is true.” Hades said slowly. He wondered if his future self had forgotten that fact. Maybe he didn’t know. No, he must have known. He was sure to have been keeping tabs on his children.

**But give him four more years of training. We can hold out that long, surely.**

“You overestimate yourself, brother.” Poseidon drawled.

“You’ve held out for over a year already and my realm is far more difficult to access than yours.” Hades pointed out.

“Poseidon is only facing Oceanus and his forces which are strong enough on their own. You would be facing the might of Kronos and all the other Titans along with all of their combined forces.” Athena pointed out.

“You wouldn’t last a month. Let alone four years.” Ares stated. Hades glared.

“Of course I would” He retorted, although deep down he knew that wasn’t true. He would not be able to hold out for that long against such might. Not alone.

**Nico will turn sixteen, as the prophecy says, and then he will make the decision that will save the world. And I will be king of the gods."**

“You will be king of nothing but ashes of Kronos is allowed to wage war for another four years, even if you did survive.” Hermes scoffed.

“None of the gods will trust you as their king. Not after you hid away from the war.” Ares said.

“They will have no choice.” Hades glowered. The rest of the Olympians scoffed at his big headedness and stupidity.

**"You're crazy," I said. "Kronos will crush you…"No!" Nico said. "Father, that wasn't our agreement.**

“Hades.” Poseidon growled.

“I didn’t kill him.” Hades protested.

“Not yet but you are keeping him prisoner with no intention of letting him out.” Apollo snapped.

“I haven’t done anything yet.” Hades pointed out.

“And that is the only reason you do not have a broken nose.” Poseidon told him calmly. “At the very least.” Hades grimaced.

“I appreciate you trying but he isn’t going to be changing his mind.” Percy told Nico.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” Nico mumbled miserably. Percy couldn’t deny that bit.

“Yeah but you didn’t mean to.” He said eventually.

**And you haven't told me everything!"…you should've made me swear on the Styx.**

“It wouldn’t have made any difference if he had.” Poseidon frowned. “You upheld your word. Even if you swore on the Styx you could still have found a loophole.”

“Indeed.” Hades shrugged. He wasn’t sure why his future self had said that.

**Now, go to your room!" He waved his hand…My lord Hades, are you sure we can't let this little hero go? He's awfully brave."**

“Thanks.” Percy said, looking at Persephone in surprise. “Again.” She smiled once more.

**"No, my dear. I've spared his life. That's enough."**

“Sparing his life so he can die slowly in your dungeon isn’t exactly any better.” Hermes pointed out sharply. Hades shrugged.

“I kept my word.”

**I was sure she was going to stand up for me…"Fine. What's for breakfast? I'm starving."**

Poseidon, Apollo and Triton all glared at her. She shrugged.

“Some battles I know I cannot win.”

**"Cereal," Demeter said…By tonight, it will be too late for your precious Mount Olympus. The trap will be sprung."**

“Tonight?” Annabeth whispered. “That’s only a couple of days from when we got brought here.”

“And much sooner than Percy’s birthday.” Beckendorf said.

“Well, given that there was the first mission,” Connor said, shooting a sad look at Beckendorf, “And Percy spent the night at his dad’s palace. Then he had to get back to Camp where it was at least the next day before we had the funeral.” He stopped again and winced.

“Plus, it was the night after that they went on this adventure so this will be happening like three days before Percy’s birthday?” Travis frowned as he tried to do the math. “Early morning, three days before.”

“A lot can happen in three days.” Chris said grimly.

“Yeah but apparently something big is happening that night. Percy needs to get out, get in the Styx and get back to Camp.” Clarisse stated.

**"What trap?" I demanded. "If you know about it, do something! At least let me tell the other gods!"**

“They are busy fighting Typhon.” Poseidon pointed out.

“They should still know.” Katie said.

**Hades smiled. "You are spirited. I'll give you credit for that. Have fun in my dungeon. We'll check on you again in—oh, fifty or sixty years."**

“Chapter is done.” Gwen announced. There was a ringing silence.

“Let us continue.” Chiron said heavily. “We can take a break after the next chapter, once we know Percy escaped.”

“How do you know he escaped?” Hades demanded.

“Because we know Percy saved Olympus.” Apollo smirked suddenly. “The note said so at the beginning. And I doubt he can do it from your dungeon.” Hades scowled. Yes, part of him was glad that his nephew had saved Olympus but he was still annoyed he had somehow escaped from the dungeon. Especially as he suspected his son would have something to do with it. Those cells were inescapable from the inside.

“I’ll read.” Dakota said. He took the book from Gwen.


	9. I Take the Worst Bath Ever

“It’s happening.” Poseidon muttered to himself anxiously. His son was about to take a dip in the Styx itself.

“I have a feeling that’s still going to be an understatement.” Percy sighed.

“Probably.” Triton agreed, looking almost as anxious as his father.

**My sword reappeared in my pocket.**

“Just a little late.” Percy complained.

“You probably wouldn’t have gotten very far attacking Hades in his own throne room, especially with all three Furies there too.” Clarisse pointed out.

“I’ve killed them before.” Percy shrugged.

“Yes, when they weren’t actually trying to kill you.” Hades gave his nephew a pointed look which he ignored much to the god’s annoyance.

**Yeah, great timing. Now I could attack the walls all I wanted…I wasn't sure if the room was airtight.**

“No. It’s not.” Hades said quickly, seeing the look on his brother’s face. “I do have living prisoners on occasion.”

**Probably. Hades' dungeon was meant for dead people…and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.**

All of the Greeks exchanged worried looks.

“Nico could at least come and warn us.” Clarisse said.

“I’m hopefully going to be trying to get Percy out.” Nico told her.

**I sat on the cold stone floor, feeling miserable…mortal time, and I'd been through a lot.**

“Yeah. You might as well rest while you can. The next few days are not going to be restful.” Beckendorf grimaced.

“Not in the slightest.” Connor agreed. “Every opportunity to sleep should be taken.”

**I dreamed I was on the porch of Rachel's beach house in St. Thomas.**

Apollo scowled. He really wished Percy would stop dreaming of Rachel. It was clear she was important, given the visions she was having but that didn’t mean his boyfriend needed to dream of her all the time.

**The sun was rising over the Caribbean…cover of Condé Nast Traveler.**

“That’s my mom.” Rachel sighed.

**Why she'd be reading about vacations while she was on vacation, I wasn't sure.**

“Because she hates beaches but won’t tell my dad.” Rachel explained.

“Why not?” Reyna asked.

“I’m not sure. I think she’s just too stubborn to admit it.” Rachel shrugged.

“But why? It seems a strange thing to be stubborn about.” Gwen frowned.

“No idea.”

**Rachel stood at the porch railing and sighed…I only remembered the dude's name because he cut his ear off.)**

Rachel rolled her eyes but everyone else laughed.

“The dude cut his ear off?” Travis asked in morbid fascination.

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded. “He was a bit psychotic. He cut his ear off and sent it to a woman.”

“Ew.” Katie, Gwen and Silena all wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**I wondered if she was thinking about me, and how much it sucked that I wasn't with them on vacation. I know that's what I was thinking.**

Apollo grimaced again but he couldn’t really blame Percy for wishing to be on a nice vacation instead of stuck in a cell in the Underworld.

**Then the scene changed. I was in St. Louis, standing downtown under the Arch. I'd been there before. In fact, I'd almost fallen to my death there before.**

Poseidon and Apollo grimaced at that memory.

“Ah, the good old times.” Percy grinned.

“You consider almost falling to your death ‘good times’?” Triton frowned.

“Well, all I had to worry about then was finding the lightning bolt and preventing war between dad and Zeus. Now I have to fight a war against Kronos himself.” Percy pointed out.

“Yeah. It was simpler then.” Annabeth agreed.

**Over the city, a thunderstorm boiled…seems to know if it is related to the storm conditions."**

“Probably Typhon being his usual destructive self.” Ares stated.

**Wind whipped her hair. The temperature was dropping rapidly…and the whole thing collapsed like children's blocks.**

Zeus grimaced.

“That’s to be expected but not good. We’re barely slowing him down by the looks of it.” Hermes bit his lip in worry.

“Let’s hope we can delay him long enough for Percy to defeat Kronos.” Artemis stated. Now it was Percy’s turn to grimace.

**The reporter screamed. People ran through the streets…A fiery golden comet crossed her path . . . maybe her brother Apollo.**

Apollo smiled. “Of course it’s me. Who else would it be?” He asked.

**One thing was clear: Typhon had made it to the… floor of the cell with the edge of my sword at his throat.**

Everyone froze. No matter what Nico had done they didn’t want him dead.

“Nico!” Hazel cried out in concern.

“Woah.” Connor whistled. Hades glowered at Percy.

“Nephew.” He growled.

“Hey, it could have been anyone coming to kill me in my sleep.” Percy shrugged. “But I’m sorry Nico. I’m guessing it was an instinctive reaction. I probably didn’t even know it was you when I did it.”

“It’s ok. I guess I can’t blame you.” Nico grimaced.

“Bloody hell.” Clarisse muttered.

“You did that even when you had just woken up?” Rachel looked at Percy in astonishment.

“Well, lesson learned. Don’t ever wake Percy up.” Nico chuckled. “Just please don’t kill me.”

“Well, don’t wake me up when I’m being held prisoner.” Percy corrected. “And I’ll do my best. Not that I have much control right now and hopefully this won’t happen in our future anyway.”

“Definitely not.” Nico promised.

“I suppose not.” Hades sighed, pretending to look put out.

**"Want . . . to . . . rescue," he choked…"No . . . choice?" he gagged.**

“He has a point.” Silena nodded.

“Yeah. You’re not getting out of the cell without help.” Hermes agreed. “Not even my kids could do that I suspect.”

**I wished he hadn't said something logical like that. I let him go.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

**Nico curled into a ball and made retching sounds while his throat recovered.**

“Oh, jeez. I’m sorry Nico.” Percy winced.

“It doesn’t sound like any harm was done. Nothing lasting anyway.” Nico shrugged.

“You’re lucky about that.” Beckendorf said. “It could have been a lot worse.”

“Yeah.” Nico agreed. “Next time I’ll throw something at him from the doorway.”

**Finally he got to his feet, eyeing my sword warily. His own blade was sheathed. I suppose if he'd wanted to kill me, he could've done it while I slept.**

“I wouldn’t…” Nico frowned.

“I know.” Percy assured him. “Future me is probably still bitter about the ‘betrayal’ even if you didn’t do it on purpose.”

**Still, I didn't trust him.**

Nico winced. He knew he deserved that but it still hurt. He hoped that at least this Percy still trusted him.

“I do.” Percy said as if reading his mind. “I know you didn’t mean any harm and I do trust you still.”

“Thanks.” Nico said gratefully. Percy’s trust meant everything to him.

**"We have to get out of here," he said.**

**"Why?" I said. "Does your dad want to talk to me again?"**

Nico flinched.

“A little unnecessary Percy.” Beckendorf said reprovingly. “Especially as he’s your only way out of there.”

“Never wise to trust the enemy.” Clarisse pointed out.

“He’s not the enemy.” Will glared at her.

“Maybe not but given what happened earlier, to Percy he is currently seen as an enemy.” She reminded him. “But Percy hasn’t killed him so I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”

**He winced. "Percy, I swear on the River Styx, I didn't know what he was planning."**

Hades felt a twinge of guilt at deceiving his son like that. Anybody else and he wouldn’t bat an eyelid but Nico deserved better. Although it seemed he deserved a lot better than how he had been treating him in the future anyway.

**"You know what your dad is like!"…I put the guards to sleep, but it won't last."**

“You did what?” Hades looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

“Er…well…” Nico grinned sheepishly.

“You sound like you don’t want my son to escape.” Poseidon glared at his brother.

“I don’t like how easy it is for my son to help prisoners escape.” Hades stated with a grimace. “Even if it’s necessary.”

**I wanted to strangle him again. Unfortunately, he was right…Unfortunately, the more Nico did it, the more tired he seemed.**

“That will take a lot of power.” Hades looked at his son worriedly.

“I need to. If Percy kills them you will notice.” Nico pointed out.

**We walked through a maze of corridors filled with guards…I heard the sound of bronze gongs high in the castle.**

“I’m guessing those are alarms.” Triton grimaced.

“At least they made it out and should be able to get away quickly.” Will said. “Hopefully they can get to the Styx undisturbed.”

“But Hades knows what Nico and Percy intended to do. He’ll probably check there.” Chris said.

“Well the title said Percy takes a bath so I’m guessing they make it.” Annabeth pointed out.

**"Alarms," Nico murmured sleepily…trying to remember. "How about . . . run?"**

“Good idea.” Thalia nodded.

“And quickly.” Rachel added.

“Given how tired Nico is I’m not sure they will be going anywhere too quickly.” Hazel frowned.

**Running with a drowsy child of Hades was more like doing a three-legged race with a life-size rag doll.**

Nico and Hades grimaced at the image.

**I lugged him along, holding my sword in front of me…when I heard a familiar "WOOOOOF!"**

“Oh good. Mrs O’Leary.” Apollo grinned. “She can get you two to the Styx.”

“And much quicker than you two could run even if Nico wasn’t about to pass out.” Grover said.

**Mrs. O'Leary bounded out of nowhere and ran circles…She probably thought I meant sticks.**

Everyone chuckled.

**She jumped a few times, chased her tail just to teach it who was boss,**

They laughed even more.

“You tell that tail, Mrs O’Leary.” Connor snickered.

**and then calmed down enough for me to push Nico onto her back…excited than angry, like: Can I play too?**

Hades groaned. His dog clearly needed some more training.

**Fortunately, he didn't follow us, and Mrs. O'Leary kept running…It was a little bashed up, but Nico chewed it.**

“Thanks.” Nico muttered.

“You did help me escape.” Percy grinned at him.

**"Uh," he mumbled. "Better."…comes great need to take a nap.**

Everybody burst out laughing. It took a few minutes for them to calm down enough to talk because every time they almost got themselves under control, someone would catch the grin on someone else’s face and it would trigger another round of laughter.

“Oh that’s brilliant.” Connor chuckled.

“I love it.” Chris agreed through his own laughter.

“I’m using that as an excuse every time I want a nap.” Percy smirked.

**Wake me up later."…I fed him the last of my ambrosia, which was a little dangerous.**

“Don’t give him too much!” Will exclaimed, all mirth forgotten.

“We don’t have much time and I have no idea what to do.” Percy pointed out.

“Killing him won’t help.” The son of Apollo scowled at him.

“I’m sure I’ll be alright.” Nico tried to reassure him.

**The stuff can heal demigods, but it can also burn us to ashes…shook his head a few times and struggled to his feet.**

Will and Hades let out twin sighs of relief.

**"My father will be coming soon," he said…I could think of about three million places I'd rather swim.**

“Only three million?” Triton asked sarcastically.

“That’s just off the top of my head.” Percy told him.

**"So . . . I just jump in?"**

“No!” Poseidon cried out. Percy looked at him in surprise.

“You need to prepare yourself.” Apollo said.

“I thought the preparation was getting my mom’s blessing.” Percy frowned.

“That’s part of it but you also need to prepare yourself mentally. I’m sure Nico will explain.” Hades told him.

**"You have to prepare yourself first," Nico said, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."**

“Sounds fun.” Leo muttered.

**"Sounds fun," I muttered.**

Leo and Percy grinned at each other.

**"This is no joke," Nico warned…with a cruel scarred face and closely shaved black hair. He wore a white tunic and bronze armor.**

“That will be Achilles.” Athena stated.

“Why would Achilles be there?” Katie wondered.

“Maybe to tell them what to do?” Connor suggested.

“It is more likely he is there to warn Percy not to go ahead with this.” Hades said.

**He held a plumed war helm under his arm…"I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you."**

“Trust me. Its’s not strictly voluntary.” Percy muttered. “More of a no other choice kind of thing.”

**"Luke? You spoke with Luke?"…but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."**

Percy grimaced. He really didn’t need his failings to increase.

**"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" I said. "Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense."**

Most people sniggered at that.

“That was only Achilles’ physical weakness.” Athena told him sternly. “Being almost invincible also made him arrogant.”

“Arrogance isn’t something Percy will have to worry about.” Thalia scoffed. “He’s the least arrogant person I know.”

“It only takes one moment of arrogance to be his downfall.” Ares pointed out.

**He stared down at his bloody foot…He was honestly trying to save me from a terrible fate.**

Poseidon and Apollo both grimaced.

**Then again, Luke had been here, and he hadn't turned back…It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope.**

“So just concentrate on somewhere that will remain vulnerable?” Percy frowned.

“Yeah. Make sure it’s not somewhere that will be easy to hit.” Triton advised.

**No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what…"Percy," Nico said, "maybe he's right."**

“This was all your idea?” Will looked at him in confusion.

“I know.” Nico said miserably. “But what if something goes wrong, it’ll be all my fault.”

“No. Percy’s made his choice. He’s been warned by Achilles not to do this. If he does, it’s not on you.” Beckendorf told him. “Besides, he needs to do this.”

**"This was your idea."…and you'll be the child of the prophecy after all."**

Nico grimaced. That was a horrible thought.

**He didn't look pleased about that, but I didn't care…a lot more dignified than, like, my armpit or something.**

“Why would you care about dignity?” Apollo yelped. “This is about saving your life! Your armpit would be an awful lot harder to hit than the small of your back.”

“If it felt right then it felt right.” Percy shrugged. “You guys keep telling me my instincts are great so it would seem I’m following those.”

“Still, why not like, the bottom of your foot or something?” Connor asked.

“So he could die when he steps on a nail or something?” Clarisse scoffed.

“That would be a typical Percy was to die.” Thalia chuckled. “Pretty much invincible…killed by nail to the foot.” Percy grinned.

“If someone sneaks up behind you that’s a dangerous spot to have. And in the war coming up, there will probably be plenty of chances for someone to sneak up behind you.” Beckendorf frowned.

“I think armpit is probably actually a pretty good choice. But like you realized, no spot is perfect.” Rachel shrugged.

**I pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting me to the world from the small of my back. And I stepped into the river.**

“Nice image.” Triton smiled.

**Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain times fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like to swim in the Styx.**

Everyone winced at that.

“Percy.” Apollo muttered quietly, although it came out as more of a whimper.

“Are we totally sure this is necessary?” Percy wondered to himself.

“You don’t _have_ to do anything.” Poseidon assured him. “But without the power, I’m not sure how you will be able to stand up to Kronos.”

**I planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscles turned to jelly and I fell face-first into the current.**

Nobody laughed. Leo and the Stolls muffled some sniggers but none of them found it as funny as they normally would. They all knew that none of them would fare any better if they had to do such a thing. They were in awe of Percy’s courage to do this.

**I submerged completely. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe underwater. I finally understood the panic of drowning.**

Poseidon winced. He clutched his son to him tighter. Percy looked horrified. He couldn’t imagine being afraid of drowning. But then he also couldn’t imagine not being able to breathe underwater. He had been able to do that even in the Lethe.

“You need to concentrate.” Triton whispered, more out of anxiety than to scold Percy.

**Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water. I saw faces—Rachel, Grover, Tyson, my mother—but they faded as soon as they appeared.**

“Concentrate!” Apollo hissed, bouncing one knee up and down, desperately trying to control his rising panic.

**"Percy," my mom said. "I give you my blessing."…"Enchiladas!" Grover said.**

A few people laughed.

**I wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much.**

“Come on, Percy.” Grover said.

“You can do this.” Nico stated desperately.

**I was losing the fight. The pain was too much. My hands and feet were melting into the water, my soul was being ripped from my body.**

Everyone was staring at Percy in horror. Not that they could see much of him, given that Poseidon and Apollo were both hugging him so tightly it was hard to make out his smaller figure between the two of them.

Percy was glancing down at his hands to check they were still there.

“Oh us.” Apollo breathed. “Come on. Picture that line.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it now.” Percy pointed out.

“I swear you’re never going near that river ever again.” Poseidon muttered.

“You just said I need too.” His son reminded him.

“Yes. That was before I heard this. I can feel that heart attack coming on.” The sea god swallowed hard and kissed his son’s hair.

**I couldn't remember who I was. The pain of Kronos's scythe…Remember your lifeline, dummy!**

“I wonder who that could be?” Thalia smirked at Annabeth.

**Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore.**

Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh thank the gods.” Rachel breathed.

“That was far too close.” Amphitrite said.

**"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."**

Apollo forced himself not to grimace. For now he was simply too relieved that Percy was going to live and not have his soul ripped from his body. He’d stress about the fact that the daughter of Athena was Percy’s anchor to life some other time.

**The cord strengthened… My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand.**

Annabeth went a little red while everyone else grinned widely.

**Suddenly I burst out of the river. I collapsed on the sand, and Nico scrambled back in surprise.**

“Thank you.” Percy told Annabeth sincerely.

“I didn’t do anything. That was all you.” She pointed out.

“Yeah but I couldn’t have done it without you being one of my best friends.” He grinned.

“Well I’m happy to call you a dummy and pull you out of rivers whenever you need me.” She grinned in return. Percy laughed.

**"Are you okay?" he stammered. "Your skin. Oh, gods. You're hurt!"…body had been broiled over a slow flame.**

Everyone winced once more.

“It shouldn’t last too long.” Apollo said, managing to find his voice.

**I looked around for Annabeth, though I knew she wasn't here...The color of my skin turned back to normal. The pain subsided.**

“Thank us it’s over.” Poseidon sighed in relief once more.

“Well, I guess it worked.” Percy said. “Which means I have to do it for real now.”

“Don’t make me think about that right now.” Apollo cringed.

**Mrs. O'Leary came up and sniffed me with concern…Before I could decide what I felt, a voice boomed, "THERE!"**

“Good timing.” Hermes chuckled. “At least you waited long enough for Percy to bathe in the Styx.”

“It would still be a good time to leave on Mrs O’Leary.” Travis said.

**An army of the dead marched toward us…Percy Jackson!" Hades bellowed. "Destroy him!"**

“That’s going to be a bit harder than you think.” Clarisse smirked.

“True but there are still hundreds of them and only Percy and Nico.” Chris pointed out anxiously.

“They should definitely leave.” Jason said. “The odds are way too high even with Percy’s new invincibility.”

**"Father, no!" Nico shouted, but it was too late…If I was going to die, I might as well go down fighting.**

“Please don’t think that. Not after you came so close to actually dying twenty seconds ago.” Poseidon muttered grimly.

**I yelled, and the River Styx exploded.**

“Well that answers one question.” Triton said. “He can control the Styx too.”

“That’s two magical Underworld rivers he can control when he shouldn’t be able to.” Hades grumbled.

“Well, as I said, it makes more sense for him to be able to control the Styx than the Lethe. He is distantly related to the Styx.” Poseidon shrugged.

“Still. Neither river is the ocean which is your domain.” Zeus glared. “The boy is too powerful.” Poseidon simply rolled his eyes.

**A black tidal wave smashed into the legionnaires…fired at me, point blank.**

Everyone’s eyes widened in alarm.

**All of them missed.**

“What?” Reyna opened her mouth in shock.

“The blessing of the Styx.” Rachel muttered.

“That is…that’s definitely something.” Dakota said in amazement.

**I crashed into their line and started hacking with Riptide…It was an arc of pure destruction.**

“Holy cow.” Connor whispered.

“I so wish we could see this.” Travis muttered.

“It would be incredible.” Chris agreed.

“He’s destroying an entire army by himself.” Even Clarisse looked impressed.

**I broke through the enemy line and leaped into the black chariot…tip of my sword was poised right over his face.**

There was a ringing silence. Hades gaped at his nephew, open mouthed.

“What..?” He began. Percy had gone bright red.

“You are the best!” Apollo burst out in delight. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” He added before dissolving into helpless laughter. Soon most of the other gods had followed suit.

“You just…” Clarisse stared at Percy.

“You just put Hades on his ass.” Thalia chortled.

“Without even breaking a sweat.” Jason added in astonishment. The Romans were also, all gaping in astonishment.

“You just attacked a god!” Octavian yelled.

“Yep.” Percy nodded, now grinning. “He was trying to kill me though.”

“But he is a god!” Octavian just looked so bewildered and yet so angry at the same time. “You disrespect the gods.”

“Funnily enough I do not respect the ones who actually try and kill me.” Percy glared at him. “God or not, I’m not just going to stand there and let him kill me.”

“Maybe they wouldn’t want to kill you if you weren’t so…blatantly disrespectful.” Octavian sneered.

“Gods have been trying to kill me since before I even knew they existed.” Percy scoffed. “They’ve tried to kill me simply for being born, for stealing things I didn’t steal and now because they want their kid to be the one in the prophecy. Which really is not as great as it sounds. I guarantee it sucks. I think I’ve earnt the right to be a little disrespectful.” Octavian just gaped at him in horror.

Zeus glowered at his nephew in fury. He could not allow the boy to bathe in the Styx this time around. It made him far too powerful. If he could take on Hades with such ease, what could he do to the rest of the gods should he decide to turn against them? Especially with his father backing him. And Apollo as well by the looks of it. They could overthrow him.

**Silence. The army did nothing to defend their master…piles of smoking, empty uniforms. I had destroyed them all.**

“This is just insane.” Hermes muttered.

“Kronos’ army won’t know what hit them.” Travis grinned.

“But that was like…two hundred soldiers or something. He killed all of them in a few seconds.” Reyna stated in awe.

“Well we need all the help we can get for the next few days.” Beckendorf pointed out.

**Hades swallowed. "Now, Jackson, listen here. . . ."…I figured a sword in the face wouldn't feel too good.**

“Jackson.” Hades growled warningly.

“You were asking for it.” Poseidon told his brother dismissively.

**"Just because I'm a nice person," I snarled…leaving me holding empty black robes.**

“You couldn’t even tell him about the trap?” Apollo growled.

**I cursed and got to my feet, breathing heavily. Now that the danger was over, I realized how tired I was.**

“I’m not surprised.” Triton shook his head. “Given how much power you just used. On top of bathing in the Styx in the first place.”

“With great power comes a great need to nap.” Percy smirked at Nico.

“Exactly.” The son of Hades nodded. “So glad you understand.” Everyone else sniggered.

**Every muscle in my body ached. I looked down at my clothes. They were slashed to pieces and full of bullet holes, but I was fine. Not a mark on me.**

“Good.” Poseidon smiled. “Heart attack averted for now. Not for long though, I suspect.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Apollo agreed, looking at Percy nervously.

**Nico's mouth hung open. "You just . . . with a sword . . . you just—"**

**"I think the river thing worked," I said.**

“You don’t say.” Thalia said sarcastically.

**"Oh gee," he said sarcastically. "You think?"…watched as it swirled away, dissolving in the current.**

“I’m not sure throwing them in the Styx is really setting them free.” Katie frowned.

“Better than being stuck in Hades’ robes, I guess.” Travis frowned.

**"Go back to your father," I told Nico. "Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help."**

“You saw how Hades treated Nico when he did what he wanted.” Will frowned unhappily. “Who knows what he will do now that Nico helped you escape.”

“I know but we need his help.” Percy said. “The gods are already down on power because dad is busy, we can’t afford for Hades to stay out of the fight either.”

“I’ll do it.” Nico said. “I want to help but won’t I be more use on the surface with you?”

“I’m sure you’d be great but Hades’ help is more important.” Percy told him. “If you convince him to help then you can come with him.” He didn’t add that he wanted to keep Nico away from the fighting. He’d never forgive himself if the son of Hades got himself hurt or worse trying to make up for taking him to his dad.

**Nico stared at me. "I . . . I can't. He'll hate me now. I mean . . . even more."**

“Nico…I…” Hades grimaced.

“It’s ok.” Nico said but he sounded unconvincing. Will hugged him tightly.

“It is not ok. I could never hate you, no matter how I am behaving in the future, of that I am certain.” Hades told him firmly.

**"You have to," I said. "You owe me too."…"You mean you don't trust me anymore," he said miserably.**

“It’s not that.” Percy said. “At least I don’t think it is. We need more help and you are the only person who can possibly get through to your dad.”

**I didn't answer. I didn't know what I meant…Besides, he's still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what."**

“Nico.” Hades let out a pained groan.

“I have a right to know.” Nico persisted. Persephone pursed her lips unhappily. Her expression grew even more severe with her husbands next words.

“Alright. I shall tell you about your mother this evening.” Hades promised. Nico visibly perked up.

“Thank you, father.” He beamed.

**"Good luck. Now Mrs. O'Leary and I have to go."..."To get this war started. It's time I found Luke."**

Poseidon closed his eyes. It was finally here. No more delays.

“The chapter is done.” Dakota said.

“I’ll read.” Dionysus took the book from his son.


	10. Two Snakes Save my Life

“What?” Silena frowned.

“Two snakes?” Hermes frowned. “I wonder if I’m making another appearance. But why would George and Martha save his life?”

“It might be something else altogether. You’re probably busy fighting Typhon.” Dionysus pointed out.

**I love New York. You can pop out of the Underworld…or maybe they thought she was a large, loud, very friendly truck.**

Everyone laughed at that.

“Last time they saw her as a poodle.” Pollux pointed out.

“True but this time Percy is riding her. It would look even stranger if he were riding a poodle.” Leo said but he was laughing as he said it.

**I took the risk of using my mom's cell phone to call Annabeth…We've left the camp virtually undefended, and there's no way the gods—"**

“Camp won’t be his target.” Poseidon said confidently.

“Besides, I’m guessing the Ares cabin is there to defend it.” Will threw a look at Clarisse who scowled furiously as him.

**"Trust me," I said. "I'll see you there."…being invulnerable wasn't going to save me from getting blasted to bits.**

“Oh, Hades.” Triton muttered, causing the god of the Underworld the glare at him. “What are you planning now?”

“I’m not sure.” Percy said. There were a few things he had in mind that he might do and none of them were good ideas. All of them were likely to get him blasted.

**It was late afternoon when the taxi dropped me at…Katie Gardner, and Annabeth, along with most of their siblings.**

The gods whose children had been mentioned all went a little pale. While they knew it was necessary, it didn’t stop them all from being afraid of finding out who would be the next casualty. And there were sure to be many.

Beckendorf held onto Silena a little tighter. He knew her death would be coming soon and he couldn’t stand the thought.

**Chiron came out of the van last. His horse half was compacted…Clarisse was a stubborn idiot. End of story.**

Clarisse grimaced.

**I did a head count: forty campers in all.**

“Is that all?” Reyna asked in surprise.

“Yeah. With the Ares cabin we’d make nearly fifty but that’s it. Everyone else, died, left or joined the enemy.” Percy said with a guilty glance at Beckendorf. The gods all grimaced once more at that. So few of their children were left, how may more had to die before this was over?

**Not many to fight a war, but it was still the largest group…in the northeastern United States knew we were here.**

“Well, given the army Luke’s bringing, I don’t think it matters all that much now.” Connor muttered uncomfortably.

**As I looked at their faces—all these campers I'd known for so many summers—a nagging voice whispered in my mind: One of them is a spy.**

Silena closed her eyes and buried her face in Beckendorf’s chest. She felt so guilty already for Charlie’s death, she couldn’t face it if anyone else’s blood was on her hands.

**But I couldn't dwell on that. They were my friends. I needed them…They will always let you down.**

“Kronos is wrong.” Thalia spat.

“I know.” Percy smiled at her.

**Annabeth came up to me. She was dressed in black camouflage…ready for stabbing or surfing the Internet, whichever came first.**

Everybody chuckled.

**She frowned. "What is it?"…Annabeth pulling me out of the Styx River.**

Now Apollo did grimace. The joy at Percy being alive had given way to jealousy and annoyance. He knew that he and Percy weren’t close in this future but it still burned that Annabeth was his anchor. His mom and other friends weren’t enough to act as his tether but the daughter of Athena _was_. It made him uncomfortable and that made him angry.

**"It's, uh, nothing." I turned to the rest of the group…"But you're our leader."**

“No, Percy.” Chiron shook his head. “I am your teacher. _You_ are the leader.”

“What?” Percy looked startled.

“You are our leader.” Beckendorf said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Connor and Travis both nodded.

“Definitely.” Annabeth smiled.

**He smiled. "I am your trainer, your teacher…It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help.**

“Yeah. The Party Ponies!” Connor said eagerly.

“That would be…interesting.” Annabeth muttered.

“You need all the allies you can get.” Thalia pointed out.

“I know.” She sighed. “I wish you were here with the other Hunters.”

“I’m sure I’ll turn up at some point. Artemis won’t let us help fight Typhon.”

“Certainly not.” Artemis said.

“So, the next biggest fight is with you guys.” Thalia continued.

**Meanwhile, you called the campers here, Percy…looking at me expectantly, even Annabeth.**

Percy frowned over at her. “Battle strategy is your thing.” He pointed out.

“Yes but you summoned everyone. I thought you might already have a plan. And given that you came up with it at the last minute…it might even work.” She smirked at him.

“Don’t count on that. I might get blasted into pieces.” Percy told her.

**I took a deep breath. "Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone…Remember, we can't take no for an answer."**

“I suspect you’re going to have to.” Hermes said. “We need father fighting Typhon so he’s going to send me instead probably.”

“And what happens if Olympus gets taken over? Your seat of power?” Percy asked. “If Olympus falls to the Titans will that not weaken you? You can barely fight Typhon as it is let alone if Kronos takes Olympus.”

“That is why you are there.” Zeus told him unhappily. “It would appear we need demigods to defend Olympus for us.” He looked uncomfortable and irritated at this statement. The Greek demigods all exchanged looks.

**I asked Argus to watch Mrs. O'Leary, which neither…Then I remembered Chiron had taught Achilles.**

“I suspect I guessed what you had done.” Chiron said.

“Even if Chiron didn’t know, it is still good advice anyway.” Athena stated.

**That didn't exactly reassure me, but I nodded…"School group? We're about to close up."**

“Really dude? How many school groups do you know that wear weapons and armour?” Travis scoffed.

“Maybe it’s a dress up day.” Rachel suggested with a laugh.

**"No," I said. "Six-hundredth floor."…You really want us hanging out in your lobby?"**

“Good point.” Piper laughed.

**He thought about that. Then he hit a buzzer and the security gate…going through the metal detectors," I added.**

“Would the mist not protect you from that?” Leo wondered.

“Maybe from some of the weapons but the armour is probably a bit much.” Annabeth told him. “Better to be safe and not set off a bunch of alarms.”

**"Um, no," he agreed. "Elevator on the right…Apollo in bell-bottom pants and a slinky silk shirt.**

Will, Michael and Octavian looked thoroughly disgusted by the idea. Everyone else was trying to hide their laughter.

“Why would you ever wear something like that?” Aphrodite sounded completely horrified.

“It didn’t say I _did_ wear it. Just that Percy imagined me wearing it.” Apollo smirked, sounding completely delighted by the idea.

“Percy’s imagination could use some work.” The love goddess huffed.

“And we all know you have worn something similar at some point.” Hermes reminded him. “Percy, please don’t give him ideas.” He added, grimacing at the demigod.

“I can show you that outfit anytime.” Apollo whispered to Percy with a smirk.

“I think I’ll manage without.” Percy told him once he managed to regain use of his voice.

“Oh no. I’d hate for you to be missing out.”

“Honestly, I insist.”

“No, no. _I_ insist.” Apollo’s smirk grew even wider. Percy grimaced.

**I was glad when the elevator doors finally dinged open…different," she decided. "Where exactly did you go?"**

“Long story?” Percy offered.

“Yeah but given your ability to shorten even the longest stories into a few sentences you could give me the cliff notes version.” Annabeth pointed out. He grinned.

**The elevator doors opened again, and the second group…"Hate her," she muttered.**

“Excuse me?” Hera shot Annabeth a nasty look.

“She didn’t say it to you and you _were_ decidedly unhelpful to her last year.” Apollo pointed out.

“Not to mention telling her that Luke was better gone.” Hermes spat furiously. Hades also glared as he recalled what she had said about Nico.

“That gives her no right to be so disrespectful. That Jackson boy has clearly rubbed off on her.” Hera sniffed haughtily.

“I would stop talking, sister.” Poseidon warned. “You are not in anybody’s good books at the moment. And you are currently human.” Hera glared but heeded his advice.

**"Has she been cursing you or something?" I asked... I have to be careful where I step."**

“All because Annabeth wasn’t grateful for your ‘help’ which wasn’t actually help in the first place?” Athena glared at Hera.

“She did tell Hera she didn’t belong.” Demeter pointed out.

“Well Hera is the one who divides this family so much.” Hephaestus grunted. “The girl had a point.” Hera scowled furiously but Zeus grabbed her hand and sent a warning glare.

“She is lucky all Hera did was send some cows after her.” Ares stated. “Knowing my dear mother it could have been a lot worse.”

**"Look!" Pollux cried, pointing toward the horizon…even though I'd originally thought he was a girl and named him Bessie.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**"Hey, man," I said. "They treating you okay?"…What did she say? What about Achilles?**

“Well now everyone’s gonna be curious.” Reyna said.

“I’m sure something will distract them soon enough.” Percy shrugged.

“Why didn’t you want us to know?” Connor frowned.

“We still had a spy.” Percy reminded him. “I probably figured it was safer not to tell anyone. Although I’m guessing Annabeth will figure it out pretty quickly.”

**"You must be careful," Hestia warned me…one of the doors read RICHMOND IRONWORKS.**

“This is where Luke and Thalia first met Annabeth isn’t it?” Travis frowned.

“Yeah.” Thalia nodded. “We read this in Luke’s diary.”

“Yeah but future Percy hasn’t.” Chris said.

**Two half-bloods crouched in the shadows…like they were used to being attacked.**

“Well any demigod is used to being attacked.” Thalia shrugged.

“Especially when you’ve been on the run for so long.” Leo added. He might not have known he was a demigod and not had to deal with monsters but he had done his own fair share of being on the run.

**"Are you sure?" Thalia asked…and a little girl flew at him with a hammer.**

“If only you’d brained him.” Clarisse muttered.

**"Whoa!" Luke said…the girl said. "They don't want me. I ran away."**

Annabeth sighed and Athena couldn’t help throwing a concerned look at her daughter. She knew things were better for her at home but she still worried.

**Thalia and Luke locked eyes. I knew they both related…This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."**

“And better than a golf club.” Thalia smiled slightly. Despite how much Luke had changed, she still missed the times when it was just the two of them on the run. Or even the three of them once they had found Annabeth.

“The golf club did well in the end.” Chris said.

**Maybe under most circumstances, offering a seven-year-old…I have a feeling you're pretty clever."**

“The cleverest.” Percy grinned. Annabeth blushed a little.

“Definitely.” Thalia agreed. The blush deepened. Especially when she caught Connor nodding his agreement as well.

**Annabeth stared at him with adoration. "I am!"…The three demigods were running through the woods.**

“I wonder why it was so important for Percy to see that.” Katie frowned.

“I’m not sure. Hestia seems to think it’s important he knows about Luke’s backstory.” Thalia said. “Maybe something in there will help defeat Kronos.”

**It must've been several days later, maybe even weeks…Colonial house—May Castellan's place.**

“Yeah this was a few weeks later.” Annabeth confirmed.

**"All right," Luke said, breathing hard…"You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you—"**

“I don’t think his mom is going to do much if she catches him other than be happy he’s home.” Grover said.

“Yeah. I didn’t know what his mom was like then. They was he talked about home it made her seem a lot worse. Less creepy and more mean.” Thalia told him.

**"We don't have a choice!" he growled…Annabeth shrank away from him as though his anger surprised her.**

“It did. No matter what had happened he had never been that snappy with me.” Annabeth said quietly.

**"I . . . I'm sorry," he said. "Just wait here…"You should not have come home. The vision shut off.**

“What? Was that me? Why did I say Luke shouldn’t have come home?” Hermes asked frantically. Was this meeting why his son hated him so much? He knew Luke had been bitter before but maybe he could have been saved if this meeting had gone well. He needed to know how to fix it.

“Yes. It was you, Lord Hermes.” Thalia told him.

“What happened?” He asked desperately.

“Er…maybe it’ll come up.” Thalia answered evasively. Hermes looked like he wanted to continue demanding answers but Travis grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“It’s not the time, dad.”

“If we don’t know by the end of the book then we can ask Thalia then.” Chris added. Hermes nodded, looking decidedly unhappy.

**My knees buckled, but Annabeth grabbed me. "Percy! What happened?"…why had she shown me those scenes?**

Everyone turned to look at Hestia who simply shrugged. She had a few ideas as to why Percy would need to know about Luke’s family but she was still unsure.

**"How long was I out?" I muttered…Whatever those visions meant, I had to stay focused on our mission.**

“We know you’re not weak.” Katie assured him.

“Yeah. You’re our leader and one little collapse won’t change that.” Travis agreed.

“Thanks guys.” Percy smiled. He still wasn’t sure he liked being their leader but he also knew he couldn’t ask anyone else to take that responsibility either. He was the one in the prophecy. He had to be the one who took up leadership.

**"Um, Lady Hestia," I said, "we've come on urgent business…I shuddered, because it was the same voice I'd heard in the vision.**

Hermes frowned. He didn’t want to scare Percy. In fact, he thought they seemed to get along quite well in these books. He hoped it was just a momentary thing, although judging by the chapter title something obviously went a little wrong. It did seem that the two snakes were likely to be Martha and George.

**A god shimmered into existence next to Hestia…and I wondered if he somehow knew about the vision I'd just had.**

“I wouldn’t think so.” Hermes said. “I’m probably just upset with the entire situation at the moment.”

“I would not let Hermes see the vision.” Hestia put in quietly. She knew reliving such things were likely to hurt him. Not to mention distract him from the fight against Typhon.

**I wanted to ask why he'd been in May Castellan's…But I could tell from Hermes's expression that this was not the time to ask.**

“Glad to see your sense of self preservation does work still.” Grover muttered.

**I bowed awkwardly. "Lord Hermes."…Don't say hi to us. We're just reptiles.**

Percy looked over at Hermes, half expecting George and Martha to have something to say now but nothing happened.

“I left them in my room today.” Hermes told him, spotting the look. “I didn’t think we would need their interruptions.”

**George, the other snake scolded. Be polite…Too busy for rats? George said. That's just sad.**

A few people snickered at that.

**I decided it was better not to get into it with George…Maybe if I tried to speak with Hermes in private . . .**

“That’s probably for the best.” Chris said, eyeing his father anxiously. He wondered what had him on edge.

**"You guys," I said. "Why don't you do a sweep of the city?...important responsibility right in front of their dad.**

The Stolls looked a little embarrassed but Hermes smiled and reached over to ruffle their hair. He felt a little bad that such a small thing made them so happy.

“Thanks, Annabeth.” Connor grinned at her, grateful for giving them the job with their dad right there.

“I am proud of you both.” Hermes told them softly. “All three of you.” He added, glancing at Chris. They all beamed.

**They usually never led anything except toilet paper raids…leaving Annabeth and me with Hermes.**

“Thanks guys.” Percy looked around the room gratefully.

“I doubt we wanted to hang around with an angry god anyway.” Silena said. Hermes grimaced.

**"My lord," Annabeth said. "Kronos is going to attack New York...And so naturally he sent me to talk to you."**

“Well it _is_ a trap.” Beckendorf pointed out.

“Yes but we cannot spare anyone.” Zeus growled, unhappy with how his rule was being questioned.

**"But it is a trap!" Annabeth insisted. "Is Zeus blind?"**

“Annabeth.” Athena said warningly. Annabeth let out a frustrated groan.

**Thunder rolled through the sky…gods can approach Olympus from the air. They would be knocked out of the sky."**

“Well that’s something at least.” Beckendorf said.

“It would be helpful if we knew what we were working with.” Percy grumbled.

“You know now.” Hermes offered helpfully. Percy rolled his eyes.

**I raised my hand. "Um . . . what about that materializing/teleporting thing you guys do?"**

“That is still a form of air travel.” Poseidon told him.

**"That's a form of air travel too, Jackson. Very fast, but the wind gods are faster…Can you see him doing this?"**

“If that is what it takes then yes. I can see him doing that.” Percy stated.

“It sounds ridiculous but we know they are planning an invasion of New York. It makes sense.” Annabeth said.

“Plus, even though Kronos can do the air travel, most of his monsters can’t so they would need to make a ground assault anyway.” Thalia added.

**Hermes made it sound pretty ridiculous—hordes of monsters going up in the elevator twenty at a time, listening to "Stayin' Alive." Still, I didn't like it.**

Despite the situation a few people chuckled at the mental image.

**"Maybe just a few of you could come back," I suggested…Olympus was almost overthrown by Typhon.**

All of the gods grimaced.

“We cannot risk Typhon reaching Olympus and joining up with Kronos’ forces.” Ares said.

**He is husband of Echidna—"**

**"Met her at the Arch," I muttered. "Not nice."**

“Wasn’t she working for Zeus though? She said Zeus sent her to attack Percy.” Dakota said, trying to remember.

“Yes but Typhon would never work for the gods. He is far more of a threat than Echidna.” Dionysus told him.

**"—and the father of all monsters. We can never forget…Hades sits in his realm and does nothing, and Demeter and Persephone follow his lead.**

All of the other gods glared angrily at those three, but mostly Hades.

**It will take all our remaining power to oppose the storm giant…"But he destroyed only half of Kentucky.**

“Oh yes, I can see the progress there. Only half a state was destroyed.” Rachel scoffed.

“I suspect Hermes is trying to convince himself as much has us.” Annabeth told her. “I think they best they can hope for is delay Typhon long enough for Percy to defeat Kronos. Once he is gone, hopefully Poseidon will be freed up to help defeat him.”

**He's slowing down. Losing power."…It's always about other people's messages.”**

“We do care what you have to say but we are running out of time.” Percy told him. “You are needed back at the fight with Typhon and we need to prepare for whatever Kronos is going to throw at us.”

“Indeed.” Hermes sighed.

**Rodents, George mused. I'm in it for the rodents…I want to do laser mode again. That's fun.**

There was a round of chuckling throughout the room.

**"Quiet, both of you," Hermes grumbled…Why they pay her to be the wisdom goddess, I'm not sure."**

Athena glared at Hermes.

**"Anything else?" Annabeth asked…She said you would know what that meant."**

Annabeth paled.

“What’s plan twenty three?” Thalia asked.

“it’s one of Daedalus’ plans.” Annabeth said. “Involving a lot of automatons. I guess you’ll see soon enough.”

“Oh great. Automatons.” Nico groaned.

**Annabeth's face paled. Obviously she knew what it meant…And, um, something about staying away from her daughter."**

“Really, mother?” Annabeth complained.

“Yes, do you really want Percy staying away from Annabeth?” Apollo asked through gritted teeth. He certainly did but that wasn’t the point. “He’s got the best chance of keeping her safe.”

“What do you mean remember the rivers?” Percy frowned.

“I think you might need to be spending that sand dollar relatively soon.” Poseidon stated.

**I'm not sure whose face was redder: Annabeth's or mine…"You should've left that subject alone."**

“Yeah. If he’s already upset, bringing up Luke probably wasn’t the best move.” Chris muttered.

**Annabeth stepped back nervously. "Sorry?"…something that looked suspiciously like a high-voltage cattle prod.**

“Err…I know it’s a sensitive topic but I’m not sure that’s necessary.” Apollo frowned at his half brother. Athena was glaring at Hermes.

**"You should've saved him when you had the chance," Hermes growled at Annabeth. "You're the only one who could have."**

“What?” Percy frowned. “Luke made his own choices. How could Annabeth have saved him?”

“I don’t know.” Hermes looked confused.

Annabeth grimaced. She knew exactly what Hermes meant and it had been weighing on her mind for a long time.

**I tried to step between them. "What are you talking about? Annabeth didn't—"…"She knows exactly what I'm talking about."**

Everyone turned to look at Annabeth who was even paler than before and looking grim.

“What happened?” Thalia asked her friend gently.

“You’ll probably find out.” Annabeth deflected.

**"Maybe you should blame yourself!" I should've kept my mouth shut, but all I could think about was turning his attention away from Annabeth.**

“Percy.” Poseidon groaned.

“You really need to stop doing that.” Apollo told him. “Annabeth is perfectly capable of handling herself.”

**This whole time, he hadn't been angry with me. He'd been angry with her. "Maybe if you hadn't abandoned Luke and his mom!"**

“Percy!” Triton hissed. “I know you’re trying to help your friend but getting blown up will _not_ help.”

“Thank us for George and Martha.” Apollo muttered.

Hermes wanted to be angry but he knew Percy was right. He probably did blame himself, he certainly did here even if he didn’t know the full story. Whatever Annabeth had done or not done, he might have been able to prevent this far before she had a chance to do something.

**Hermes raised his cattle prod. He began to grow until he was ten feet tall…But you will never speak to me like that again.**

“Agreed. Sorry, Hermes.” Percy said sincerely. Hermes just nodded, not trusting his voice.

**You have no idea how much I have sacrificed, how much—"…"My son, my greatest pride . . . my poor May . . ."**

All of the Hermes kids grimaced at Luke being described as their dad’s greatest pride.

Clarisse squeezed Chris’ hand and Katie hugged Travis. Connor sat between Chris and his father awkwardly trying to work out what Luke had done to still be his dad’s favourite after everything he had done.

**He sounded so devastated I didn't know what to say. One minute he was ready to vaporize us. Now he looked like he needed a hug.**

The Hermes in the room was looking very similar and his kids exchanged looks. The Stolls both nodded and put aside their jealousy to hug their dad from each side.

**"Look, Lord Hermes," I said. "I'm sorry, but I need to know. What happened to May? She said something about Luke's fate, and her eyes—"**

“You only just escaped being blasted to smithereens and _that’s_ what you ask him?” Thalia looked at Percy incredulously.

  
“Hestia made it seem really important that I know about Luke’s family.” Percy shrugged. “I figured this would be the only chance I’d get to ask.”

**Hermes glared at me, and my voice faltered…because she was still frozen in shock.**

“Thanks.” Annabeth said.

“Anytime.” Percy smiled.

**Good luck, Percy, Martha the snake whispered…I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure how.**

“There’s nothing you can say.” Annabeth said. She didn’t blame Hermes for his words. She was still wondering if he was right. Could she really have saved Luke if she’d gone with him? Maybe. She should have at least tried. Luke hadn’t wanted to let Kronos possess him and probably wouldn’t have taken much convincing to leave Kronos’ army.

**"Annabeth," I said, "it's not your fault…You didn't do anything to deserve that."**

“I did.” Annabeth whispered.

“What did you do?” Hermes demanded.

“Luke came to see me, before he was Kronos, and asked me to go with him. I refused.” She admitted.

“I don’t blame you. He’s tried to kill you quite a few times. It might have been a trap.” Connor pointed out. Annabeth shook her head.

“No. It wasn’t a trap. This was different.”

“Like holding up the sky wasn’t a trap?” Percy couldn’t help but ask. He was hurt that Annabeth hadn’t mentioned this at all considering it must have been over a year ago. Before the Labyrinth quest. She glared at him.

“If I’d gone I might have been able to stop him being possessed by Kronos.” She said, finally losing the fight with her emotions. Tears trickled down her face.

Hermes had gone pale with suppressed rage. If anyone had had a chance of convincing Luke not to go through with the plan it was Annabeth. He might not have lost his son to worse than death. Still, his earlier self loathing broke through. She might have been able to prevent it but this was still his fault. He should have been a better father.

**Annabeth wiped her eyes. She stared at the hearth…"What did you mean about Luke's mother? Did you meet her?"**

“Nice topic change.” Connor noted.

**I nodded reluctantly. "Nico and I visited her…Did you . . . did you bathe in the River Styx?"**

“Well that didn’t take long.” Connor smiled.

“It was a pretty easy guess given what Hestia said.” Annabeth shrugged.

**"Don't change the subject."…"Um . . . maybe a little."**

“Just a little?” Poseidon raised an eyebrow. “You say that like you didn’t almost die.”

“He has a talent for understatements.” Apollo muttered.

**I told her the story about Hades and Nico, and how I'd defeated an army of the dead.**

Hades grumbled while everyone else smirked at that. Poseidon in particular was sending his brother triumphant looks which Hades was ignoring.

“That was still one of the coolest things I’ve heard about.” Pollux said.

“Yeah. It was great.” Will nodded.

**I left out the vision of her pulling me out of the river…"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"**

“Yep.” Percy nodded. “Fully aware.”

**"I had no choice," I said. "It's the only way I can stand up to Luke."…Oh no, Luke. What were you thinking?"**

“He was thinking he didn’t have a lot of choice probably.” Chris said. “He couldn’t be possessed by Kronos otherwise.”

“Which would have been a good thing.” Annabeth pointed out.

“Well yeah but not for Kronos.” Will said.

**"So now you're worried about Luke again," I grumbled.**

“Not the time.” Thalia rolled her eyes.

“So Annabeth gets to grumble about me and Rachel all the time but I shouldn’t be bothered about how much she likes Luke?” Percy frowned.

“No. You shouldn’t be bothered about that.” Apollo grumbled.

“You’re both terrible.” Grover told them. Percy grinned at him.

“I just thought it was my turn to complain.” He said.

“Maybe the two of you should take a break from complaining.” Grover suggested.

“Oh fine.” Percy pretended to be put out. “And it doesn’t bother me anymore.” He whispered to Apollo who smiled happily.

**She stared at me like I'd just dropped from space…"Here it is," she said. "Gods, we have a lot of work to do."**

“And not a lot of time to do it in.” Beckendorf said grimly.

“Yeah. We really should hurry up.” Annabeth agreed.

**"One of Daedalus's inventions?"…Which rivers was I supposed to remember? The Styx? The Mississippi?**

“I’m sure you’ll work it out. You usually do.” Poseidon smiled at his son.

“I hope so.” Percy muttered worriedly.

**Just then the Stoll brothers ran in to the throne room.**

**"You need to see this," Connor said. "Now."**

“That doesn’t sound good.” Connor frowned.

“I don’t think we are going to be getting much good news at all from now on.” Travis said grimly.

**The blue lights in the sky had stopped…"I don't . . . hear anything," Annabeth said.**

“What?” Percy asked, open mouthed. “You must hear _something_. New York is never silent, even at night.”

“Morpheus.” Aphrodite said. “He must have put the nearby area to sleep. Grover said he mentioned a main event.”

“How far do you think it reaches?” Katie asked worriedly.

“To put every single person to sleep, he can’t stretch his power too far. That’s too much even for a god. I’d say he might be able to do the entire city at an absolute maximum.” Poseidon said thoughtfully.

“Possibly less than that if he wants to concentrate on Olympus.”

“He’ll probably start with the city to get Kronos’ army inside. As they get closer to Olympus he’ll probably move the spell in to conserve power.” Athena guessed.

**That was the problem…I felt like my best friend had suddenly dropped dead.**

“Really, Percy?” Rachel asked in amusement.

“I love New York.” Percy stated unapologetically. “Nobody messes with my city.”

“Kronos is in trouble.” Travis said in a sing-song voice.

**"What did they do?" My voice sounded tight and angry…Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."**

“The chapter is done.” Dionysus announced.

“Well that was an ominous end.” Pollux muttered.

The tension in the room was quickly ramping up as the knew the end was approaching. The final battle was pretty much here and they weren’t ready to hear about which of their friends they would lose in the coming battle.

“I will read.” Demeter said. Dionysus chucked the book towards her which she caught easily.


	11. I Buy Some New Friends

“What?” Percy frowned.

“Who knows.” Annabeth shrugged.

“Maybe we get some new allies?” Connor suggested hopefully.

“But who would join us now? And why would Percy have to buy them?” Clarisse wanted to know.

“We’ll only find out if we let Demeter read.” Chris told her with a smirk. She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

**Mrs. O'Leary was the only one happy about the sleeping city…was curled up on the sidewalk, sucking his thumb.**

All of the Hermes’ kids eyes lit up as they thought about the possibilities this presented.

**Argus was waiting for us with his hundred eyes wide open…psychedelic since it made his whole body swirl.**

“Oh that’s weird.” Piper pulled a face.

“Yeah but it’s probably hilarious to watch.” Travis smirked.

“Sounds more gross than funny.” Jason sided with Piper.

**"You'd better get back to camp," I told him…"Whoa," I said. "A video shield."**

“That’s seriously cool.” Leo said. “How did you make that?”

“It’s one of Daedalus’ ideas.” Annabeth told him. “Beckendorf made it.”

“It was pretty difficult but worth it.” Beckendorf said.

“Can you show me?” Leo asked eagerly.

“Of course.” His half brother smiled. He loved passing on his craft to his siblings and he was pleased that Leo was here with them.

**"One of Daedalus's ideas," Annabeth said…as long as natural light is touching it. Look."**

“That is very impressive.” Hephaestus told his son. “Good work.”

“Daedalus did most of the work. He had put down pretty much exactly how to make it.” Beckendorf shrugged modestly but a pleased smile spread across his face.

“It was fantastic work.” Silena told him sternly. “You’re amazing.” He blushed but didn’t disagree.

**We crowded around as Annabeth concentrated. The image zoomed and spun at first, so I got motion sickness just watching it.**

“A minor downside I guess.” Percy said.

“Maybe I don’t wanna have one.” Leo grimaced.

“You get motion sick?” Percy asked.

“I get car sick.” Leo shrugged.

**We were in the Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60 th…"Dude, it's open. And everyone is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

“Not the time.” Katie glared at him.

“I like the way you think.” Chris high fived Connor.

“Boys.” Hermes said warningly, but his eyes glinted mischievously. “No looting in the middle of the war. Afterwards, everything is fair game.”

“Fine.” Travis sighed dramatically.

**"Connor!" Katie Gardner scolded. She sounded like her mother, Demeter.**

Demeter smiled at Katie proudly.

**"This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store…And not, Do you have more hot dogs?**

Everyone laughed again.

**"I need you to find him," I said. "Make sure he's still awake…Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?"**

“Good question.” Rachel frowned.

“It would take too much power.” Silena said. “The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. It takes a lot more effort to put demigods to sleep than mortals.”

“Very good.” Aphrodite smiled proudly at her daughter. Piper also looked impressed. She knew her half sister had frequently displayed pretty in depth knowledge of magic but it still surprised her.

**"This is a huge spell," Silena Beauregard said. "The bigger the spell…Sleeping demigods is much harder."**

“Good to know you don’t change much.” Beckendorf laughed.

“Well, this is only about a week and a half away. I wouldn’t change much in that time.” Silena pointed out, kissing his cheek.

**I stared at her. "When did you learn so much about magic?"…and I realized they were telkhines—sea demons.**

“I guess that’s what Athena meant by remember the rivers?” Percy frowned.

“Probably. But how are we going to deal with those?” Will asked anxiously.

“The river gods.” Percy said. We’ll need their help. I guess those are the friends I’m buying.”

**The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore…The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is."**

“That makes sense.” Silena nodded.

**She showed me another scene—a New Jersey highway…like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back."**

“Yes. Between Morpheus, Kronos and Hecate they would be quite capable of such things.” Apollo nodded.

“Well, hopefully that will keep Kronos and Hecate occupied for a bit.” Percy said. “Keep them out of the fight if they are concentrating on other things.”

“It might do for a while. Especially if Kronos still isn’t completely comfortable in his body.” Triton said thoughtfully.

**"I don't know." Annabeth sounded really frustrated…Annabeth nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help coming in."**

“Chiron was going to get the Party Ponies.” Will remembered.

“Yeah but will they we able to get through?” Beckendorf frowned.

“Should be. They aren’t mortals so it probably won’t work on them.” Silena said.

**I turned to my friends. They looked stunned and scared…There were forty of us. And we were alone.**

All of the Greek demigods exchanged worried looks hearing those odds. The gods looked equally anxious realizing exactly how bad the situation was for their children. And those enemies didn’t include Kronos himself, or any of the other Titans.

**"All right," I said. "We're going to hold Manhattan."**

“Manhattan in huge and there are only forty of us.” Chris pointed out.

“We can block all the bridges and tunnels into Manhattan.” Percy said. “But it gives us space to retreat if necessary.”

“It will be easier to hold the entrances to Manhattan than to just wait for them to surround us at the Empire State Building.” Annabeth agreed.

**Silena tugged at her armor. "Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge."…"They have boats," Michael Yew pointed out.**

“Percy can deal with those.” Poseidon said confidently.

**An electric tingle went down my back. Suddenly I…Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge.**

Apollo smiled over at Michael, trying not to show just how worried he was for his kids.

“You’ll do great.” He said.

“Thanks.” Michael grinned, boosted by his dad’s confidence.

**Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel…keep them out of there!**

Demeter nodded approvingly at Katie who bit her lips anxiously.

**Connor, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge…And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"**

Hermes hugged Connor and Travis to him tightly.

“You can do this boys.” He whispered. “I have faith in you.” They both puffed out their chests proudly. They were both a little bit anxious about being separated from each other during the battle. They knew it was necessary but the idea of one of them dying without the other being there to protect them left them feeling on edge.

**"Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained.**

A few people chuckled.

**"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."**

Silena grimaced. She should have gone first. She had no idea if her future self was still spying for Kronos or not, although she hoped not given what had happened to Charlie. However if she still had that device on her then he might be able to hear all of their plans.

**"Oh my gods," one of her sisters said…the perfume thing, if you think it'll work."**

“Of course it will work.” Drew said.

Piper looked at her half sisters anxiously. She knew Silena died and that Drew survived but she worried about the rest. The Aphrodite cabin were not fighters and now they were in charge of defending a tunnel without any help from the other fighters. And planning on using perfume as a defence.

**Six Aphrodite girls kissed me on the cheek in excitement…"Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"**

Beckendorf went red while Hephaestus nodded approvingly.

“Get ‘em boys.” The god grunted.

**The whole cabin roared in approval…The whole Ares cabin, curse them, was sitting back at camp.**

Ares and Clarisse both grimaced. Clarisse knew she should be there. Whatever arguments she was having with the other Campers, this was a time to set aside such petty differences. She could only hope she would get her act together and get in that fight soon. She should be out there showing them all exactly why they should respect the Ares cabin, not sulking at camp.

It was a testament to how much the Campers had accepted her apology a few chapters ago that nobody made any comments about the missing cabin. They could all tell from her face that Clarisse regretted not being there.

**"We'll take that," Annabeth stepped in, saving me from an embarrassing silence.**

“Thanks.” Percy let out a sigh of relief.

**She turned to her siblings. "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."**

“Why are you not leading them? You are their head councilor?” Athena looked at her daughter sternly.

“I need to be with Percy.” Annabeth said. “Plus I should probably keep looking at the shield so I can coordinate where our forces are needed the most.”

“How will you communicate with each other? You won’t be able to use Iris messages in the middle of battle.” Apollo pointed out.

“Good point.” Percy frowned.

**"You got it."…Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two."**

Aphrodite giggled while Apollo ground his teeth together in annoyance.

**There were some giggles, but I decided to let it pass…That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."**

“That’s a great idea.” Poseidon nodded approvingly.

“Yeah. Nice one.” Beckendorf smiled.

“Look at you, using those brains we all know you have.” Thalia grinned.

**Everyone grinned as though they liked this idea…."No, you can't keep it," I said.**

“Aww.” All the Hermes kids complained.

“You already said we can’t loot anything. At least let us have a phone.”

“No.” Percy said sternly. “Unless you want even more monsters to come and find you.” Suddenly stealing phones seemed less appealing to the trio.

“We could grab one and just not use it.” Connor suggested suddenly.

“Connor.” Annabeth said warningly. He pouted at her and she rolled her eyes but he spotted a small grin on her face and counted that as a win.

**"Aw, man."…and I'd positioned our forces everywhere else.**

“But those other areas needed covering too.” Triton reminded him.

“We need more people. There simply aren’t enough of us.” Will stated with a glance at Clarisse.

**Then a girl's voice called from across the street…They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots.**

“Thalia!” Annabeth cried.

“About time too.” Thalia grinned.

“It seems to be perfect timing.” Percy gave her a relieved smile. “Thanks for saving our butts.”

“Someone had to.” She grinned even wider.

**They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs…The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."**

Artemis was now also feeling worried. She knew her Hunters needed to be there but it didn’t mean she was happy about it.

**There were hugs and greetings all around . . . or at least Thalia…which for them was a pretty warm welcome.**

“It’s not the time for rivalries.” Thalia shrugged. “But it won’t stop us beating you at Capture the Flag next time we visit.” She added.

“You wish. We’ll crush you.” Percy retorted.

**"Where have you been the last year?" I asked Thalia. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!"**

“It’s a good thing too. We need everyone we can get.” Silena said.

**She laughed. "Long, long story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson."**

“Never.” Percy scoffed.

“You’ve been at school most of the year.” Grover reminded him.

“Yeah but I went and bathed in the Styx.” Percy pointed out.

“Ok. You win.” Thalia nodded. “Nothing I’ve done beats that. And frankly, I don’t want to.”

“Yeah. I think I’d rather let you win.” Percy grimaced.

**"Complete lie," I said…Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."**

“You’re paying.” Percy said. “You owe me after Christmas.”

“Fine.” Thalia rolled her eyes in faux exasperation.

**"Le Parker Meridien," I said. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."…guarding the bridges and tunnels will be pointless."**

“Percy can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.” Grover pointed out.

“And good at bribing people.” Hades grumbled, recalling how easily Percy had bribed Charon to take him and the others to the Underworld.

“You’re a very good leader.” Poseidon told his son. There was so much responsibility resting on his shoulders but he had organized his fellow campers well and they clearly respected him.

“You’re doing amazingly.” Apollo agreed, dropping a quick kiss into Percy’s hair.

**"You're right," I said…I tried not to feel like this was the last time I'd ever see them all together.**

All of the Greeks exchanged looks. Then a very large bean bag appeared in the middle of the room and the Greek demigods, except Piper, Jason and Leo, dived towards it. They ended up in a giant heap, all hugging each other.

The gods watched them with small smiles. As much as those with children wanted their kids close, they also understood the need for them to support each other. Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon all decided to join the kids on the beanbags. Apollo found a spot between Will and Percy with Nico cuddled into Will’s other side. Poseidon was on Percy’s other side, sitting at the edge of the group. Hermes flopped down across Connor and Travis with his head resting next to Chris.

**"You're the greatest heroes of this millennium," I told them…I raised Riptide and shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"**

“HELL YEAH!” All of the campers yelled loudly.

**They shouted in response, and our forty voices echoed…Or maybe Morpheus had the power to put engines to sleep as well.**

“Well the spell wouldn’t have been instantaneous. They would have felt it coming. But I suspect Morpheus also put the engines to sleep.” Hermes said.

**Most of the drivers had apparently tried to pull to the curb…If I didn't, it would hardly matter, because the city would be destroyed.**

“Not necessarily. I suspect you’ll probably forget exactly which person you took it from anyway.” Annabeth said. “We might not be able to return it to him just because we won’t have time.”

“Hopefully. I still feel bad.” Percy frowned.

**I drove with Annabeth behind me holding on to my waist…right in front of a car, and we'd move them just to be safe.**

“You’re a good kid.” Ares said reluctantly. He’d have just left them given the hurry they were in.

“I can’t just leave them there, ready to be run over.” Percy shrugged. “Or trampled by monsters.”

**Once we stopped to extinguish a pretzel vendor's cart that had caught on fire.**

“Good job.” Chiron smiled at Percy.

**A few minutes later we had to rescue a baby carriage…just somebody's sleeping poodle.**

“What?” Reyna frowned in confusion. “Why would anyone put a dog in a baby carriage?”

“Because they are weird.” Leo shrugged.

**Go figure. We parked it safely in a doorway and kept riding…But that's not important. It's the statue I care about."**

“Is that part of Daedalus’ plan?” Leo wondered.

“Yes.” Annabeth nodded.

  
“So New York statues are automatons?” Percy asked, feeling a little creeped out.

“More than you would believe.” Annabeth told him.

“Did not need to know that.” Nico grumbled.

**She climbed on a park bench and examined the base of the statue…Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army."**

Athena raised an eyebrow, wondering why her son would need an army.

**"To attack Olympus or defend it?"…It's dangerous, though. You know how unpredictable automatons are."**

“Oh, that’s exactly what we need. Unstable automatons.” Connor grimaced.

“We can’t really afford to be picky about the help we get. Besides, my mother told me to activate the plan so she obviously thinks it’s worth the risk.” Annabeth pointed out. He nodded.

“I trust you.” He smiled.

“Still, we really don’t need them turning on us in the middle of battle.” Will pointed out.

“I’m fairly certain they won’t.” Annabeth assured him. “Besides, at least we get to see now what will happen and if the plan works.”

**"Uh-huh," I said. We'd had our share of bad experiences…"What's he going to do?" I muttered. "Take a memo?"**

Most people snickered.

**"Shh," Annabeth. "Hello, William."…Then he went clanking off toward the east.**

“Well it seemed to work.” Chris said.

“He didn’t attack you.” Clarisse agreed. “Which is a good start.”

**"He's probably going to wake up Confucius," Annabeth guessed…"I think so."**

“That’s reassuring.” Nico muttered grimly.

**"That's reassuring." I thought about all the bronze statues…had to be hundreds, maybe thousands.**

“It’ll be a great help if they work out on our side.” Beckendorf said. “I agree it’s worth the risk.”

**Then a ball of green light exploded in the evening sky. Greek fire, somewhere over the East River.**

“I’m guessing that’s some sort of attack signal.” Michael said anxiously.

“Probably. We should hurry up.” Percy frowned. They needed to sort the river issue out quickly.

**"We have to hurry," I said. And we ran for the Vespa…"Well, unless you can breathe underwater . . ."**

“You could make her be able to breathe underwater.” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah but I’ll need to concentrate on what I’m doing. Doing an air bubble around someone else takes concentration.” Percy told him.

**She sighed. "You are so annoying sometimes."…I mean, because we need you for the battle."**

“I’ll be fine.” Percy said confidently.

**I grinned. "Back in a flash."…third eye or have mutant children when you grow up.**

Poseidon and Artemis looked particularly disgusted.

“Yes. Maybe I should help them clear that up a bit more often.” Poseidon sighed. He one sand dollar he had given Percy wouldn’t do anywhere near what was required by the sounds of it.

“I really would.” Percy nodded.

“Triton can organize something.” Poseidon grinned at his eldest son. Triton pulled a face.

“Gee, thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome.” The sea god smirked.

**I dove into the murk and sank to the bottom…you're embarrassed to show your faces. Is that true?"**

“You’re supposed to be asking for their help, not insulting them.” Thalia rolled her eyes.

“They are New York gods.” Percy grinned. “You need to get in their faces.”

**A cold current rippled through the bay…"but the Hudson smells worse. Or is it the other way around?"**

“Well, his insults are getting better.” Clarisse laughed.

“That will certainly get their attention.” Poseidon sighed.

**The water shimmered. Something powerful…I figured their instinct would be to get in my face.**

“You are correct.” Triton assured him. He disliked both gods but they were predictable.

**Sure enough, two giant forms appeared in front of me…with a chain-mail coat made of bottle caps and old plastic six-pack holders.**

“How disgusting.” Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. “They need some new clothes.”

“Once this is over I’m sure you can go and give them a makeover dear.” Ares placated her. She looked pleased by this idea and began plotting new outfits for the gods.

**His face was blotchy with algae, and his beard was overgrown…They floated toward each other, ready to fight.**

“It’s like watching Percy and Thalia.” Grover chuckled. Both of them glared at him.

**"Hold it!" I yelled. "We've got a bigger problem."…The water in front of me thickened into a shield. The debris bounced off harmlessly.**

“Good job.” Triton nodded approvingly. “Have you ever done that before?”

“Nope.” Percy shook his head.

“Seems like a very good first try then.” Poseidon smiled at his son.

**Only one piece got through—a big chunk of glass that hit my chest and probably should've killed me, but it shattered against my skin.**

“Or not.” Apollo winced. He clutched Percy tightly. His heart was racing. He could have lost him and the real fight hadn’t even started yet. How he was going to manage listening to the war once the fighting started he had no idea.

“Oh gods.” Annabeth whispered.

“Well, it seems your idea was definitely a good one.” Percy told Nico conversationally.

“You think?” Nico replied sarcastically. However the sarcasm was slightly dampened by the concern in his voice. It wasn’t a good sign that Percy probably should have died already.

**The two river gods stared at me…They both made disgusted sounds.**

Despite the situation, a few people could help but chuckle.

**"Well, that's perfect," East said. "Now how do we kill him?"…Hudson mused. "If I could just find some jumper cables—"**

“You will regret it.” Poseidon growled angrily.

“Dad, they can’t hear you.” Percy pointed out. He just glared at his son and Percy held up his hands in a surrender motion. Or he tried to. He arms were sort of squidged to his side by the two gods on either side of him.

**"Listen to me!" I said. "Kronos's army is invading Manhattan.'"…I took out the sand dollar my father had given me for my birthday.**

Poseidon nodded approvingly.

“But there are two of them and only one sand dollar.” Beckendorf pointed out.

“Break it in half? Is that possible?” Travis suggested.

“I’m not sure.” Percy frowned.

“Would breaking it in half help? Doesn’t that make it worth nothing?” Chris frowned.

“I’m guessing sand dollars are different. They probably don’t use them as currency as such under the sea. Well, not the same way we do.” Annabeth said.

**The river gods' eyes widened…"We'll compromise." I broke the sand dollar in half.**

“I guess that answers that question.” Clarisse chuckled.

**A ripple of clean fresh water spread out from the break…"He's a jerk, but he sure knows how to sweep pollution away."**

“Excuse me?” Poseidon looked affronted. “And to think I was going to help those two.”

“You still should. Then they might not think you’re a jerk.” Percy told his dad. Poseidon scowled. But he considered his son’s words. If these books were showing them anything it was that their attitudes towards the minor gods could easily be their undoing. Maybe he should make more of an effort with the minor sea gods.

**They looked at each other, then spoke as one: "It's a deal."…Hudson snapped his fingers. "Bunch of hellhounds just took a dive."**

“YES!” All the Greek campers cheered.

“Nice work, Percy.” Triton smiled.

“One problem down, a billion to go.” Percy muttered.

**"Thank you," I said. "Stay clean."…They both laughed, dissolving into the water.**

“I don’t assume it’ll save me.” Percy frowned.

“We know. They are just being jerks.” Thalia told him.

**Back on the shore, Annabeth was talking on her cell phone…Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge.**

Apollo could have sworn his heart stopped momentarily. He leant forwards and dragged Michael so he was sitting between Apollo and Will, pretty much in his dad’s lap. Then he held onto his sons tightly, anxiety clawing at him.

“Dad.” Will complained. “A little warning next time.” He shifted over to give Michael a little more room but he wasn’t really upset. He was glad their dad was showing affection and that he cared.

**The Apollo cabin needs help. And Percy, the monster leading the enemy . . . it's the Minotaur."**

Apollo swore loudly. Michael and Will exchanged anxious looks. They hoped Percy would get there in time.

“Chapter is done.” Demeter announced.

“Read.” Apollo demanded, not sure who he was making the demand of. All he knew was that he needed to know what happened to his kids.

Hades took the book from his sister and began reading quickly. He could sympathize with his nephew’s worry and didn’t envy him what was likely about to happen.


	12. We Break a Bridge

“That doesn’t sound good.” Will muttered anxiously.

“Hey, maybe we break the bridge with the enemy on the other side. It’ll certainly stop them using it.” Michael tried to reassure his younger brother. “Percy’s dealt with the minotaur before and that was without training. He’ll turn him into ground beef.”

Will let out a small chuckle which made Michael smile.

**Fortunately, Blackjack was on duty…I could make out the long galloping legs of pegasi.**

“Yay for Blackjack.” Silena cheered happily.

“I love how he knows to bring the exact amount of friends that Percy needs.” Will smiled. Apollo was also pleased about this. He wasn’t sure his nerves could cope with Percy’s thoughts if he and Annabeth had to share a ride.

“How did they get in?” Hermes asked.

“Yeah, I thought there were people stopping anyone arriving by air travel.” Jason frowned.

“They probably told them they were with Percy.” Silena said. “I expect they know Percy and the rest of us are defending Manhattan.”

**Yo, boss. Blackjack landed at a trot, his friend Porkpie…Pennsylvania until we said we were with you!**

“It seems you were right.” Beckendorf beamed at his girlfriend.

“Aren’t I always?” She winked.

“Of course.” He agreed good naturedly.

**"Thanks for coming," I told him. "Hey, why do pegasi gallop as they fly, anyway?"**

“That’s a random question.” Rachel laughed.

“I’ve always wondered.” Percy shrugged.

**Blackjack whinnied. Why do humans swing their arms…We flew over it on the way here, and it don't look good. Hop on!**

Apollo grimaced and tightened his grip on his kids.

“Dad.” Michael wheezed. “Can’t breathe.” Apollo loosened his arm ever so slightly.

“Sorry.” He winced. Percy wriggled his arm free and absent mindedly began twining his fingers through Apollo’s hair as his hands were occupied keeping his kids in a death grip. The effect was instant. Apollo shifted his position so that Percy could reach his hair more easily and he was practically purring.

The second Apollo felt Percy’s hand in his hair he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Possibly several. It felt like the tension was literally draining out of him despite the kernel of terror that had a hold in his gut.

Will and Michael had sensed the change in their dad and felt him shifting around so they looked round to find out what the heck had just happened. Immediately they spotted Percy playing with their dad’s hair and they only just stopped their jaws dropping open. Because of how they were sitting, Percy’s hand was hidden from most of the rest of the group given that he was at the edge of the bean bag but it was clear as day to them. Almost as if a beacon was shining on Percy’s hand. Will opened his mouth to say something, he was entirely sure what yet but _something_ when he was beaten to it by a nasally voice coming from one of the couches.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Octavian had also seen what Percy was doing as he and Reyna had been sitting directly behind them. Percy seemed to finally realize what was going on and his hand shot back into his lap a blush staining his cheeks.

“What does who think they are doing?” Poseidon asked innocently, knowing his son was a little fearful about the reactions of the other campers to his choice of partner. Percy looked around and shot Reyna a pleading look along with a mouthed promise to discuss it later. Octavian was too busy glaring at Poseidon to notice. She narrowed her eyes at him but gave a slight nod. Frankly she wasn’t quite sure _what_ she had witnessed but figured Percy was having a hard enough time currently and didn’t need to be put in the spotlight any more than he already was.

“Your son!” The Roman shrieked. “He was…he was…” His voice trailed off as he couldn’t find the words to adequately describe what he had seen.

“Yes?” Apollo asked, also turning around to glare at the boy who claimed to be his legacy.

“You…you and him!” Octavian yelled.

“Me and Percy what? We were sitting here listening to Uncle Hades read until you so rudely interrupted.” Apollo continued to glare at him, daring him to continue protesting.

“He was…playing with your hair.” Octavian said in complete disgust. All of the Greeks and gods turned to look at Percy, eyebrows raised.

“I was trying to get my arm free because this fatty was sitting on it.” Percy said, gesturing at Apollo with a smirk. The god moved his gaze to narrow his eyes at his boyfriend briefly before turning back to glare at Octavian.

“No…”

“Octavian. Shut up before you embarrass yourself further.” Reyna told him firmly.

“But Reyna…” He spluttered.

“No. That is enough. We want to find out what happens in this battle. Be quiet, that is an order.” He glared at her but shut his mouth. He would wait until he had more proof of the Greek’s disrespectful actions. He spent his entire life mouthing off to the gods and now he was being… _intimate_ with one of them. Octavian’s own ancestor no less. This was the last insult he would stand for. Percy gave him a smirk before wrapping his arm around Apollo’s waist in a position so that none of the Greek campers could see.

Most of the Campers shook this off as the irritating Roman just trying to cause trouble but Rachel and Annabeth both shot Percy suspicious looks. He just grinned at them, knowing if he attempted to look innocent the game would be up immediately.

**On the way to the bridge, a knot formed in the pit of my stomach…I still had nightmares about that.**

“Really?” Thalia frowned at him in surprise. Percy went red, once again cursing the books for giving out such details. Obviously his nightmares had no real impact on the story but they just had to be in there anyway.

“Yeah. Sometimes.” He admitted grudgingly. “It’s nothing major.”

Poseidon observed his son. He seemed more embarrassed than worried. It was something to discuss at a later date.

**I'd been hoping he would stay dead for a few centuries, but I should've known my luck wouldn't hold.**

“It never does.” Percy groaned.

**We saw the battle before we were close enough…dragging sleeping drivers out of their cars to get them out of harm's way.**

“I’m really proud of you guys.” Apollo said. “You’re doing an amazing job looking after all the mortals too.”

“We can’t just leave them to get hurt.” Will shrugged.

**But the enemy kept advancing. An entire phalanx…About a hundred more monsters marched behind them.**

“Gods.” Michael breathed. He really hoped Percy got there quickly. After what he had done to Hades’ army, they could use his help.

**Hellhounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most were destroyed with arrows, but one got hold of an Apollo camper and dragged him away.**

“No.” Apollo breathed, looking pained. The loss of his child had been put so casually it burned. There wasn’t even a name! He clenched and unclenched his fists angrily grateful for his two kids and Percy surrounding him so he couldn’t do anything stupid.

“Oh gods.” Will whispered. The first listed casualty of this battle had been one of his siblings and he wasn’t even named. Will glanced at Michael and prayed desperately it wasn’t his older brother. Not that he wanted it to be anybody but their cabin couldn’t face losing another head councilor.

Everyone looked down for a moment to mourn the loss of a Camper. They all wished they knew who it was.

**I didn't see what happened to him next. I didn't want to know…I'd seen him—ten feet tall at least.**

Percy shuddered.

**A double-bladed axe was strapped to his back…while Blackjack tucked in his wings and plunged.**

“Woah.” Chris whistled.

“That is one heck of a throw.” Beckendorf muttered.

**The limo sailed over my head, missing by maybe two inches…Michael Yew ran up to us.**

Apollo let out a sigh of relief which he immediately felt guilty for. So did Will.

“It’ll take more than a hellhound to kill me.” Michael assured them.

**He was definitely the shortest commando I'd ever seen…but he was smiling like he was having a great time.**

“Seriously, Michael?” Will rolled his eyes.

“Nothing beats shooting up monsters.” Michael grinned.

**"Glad you could join us," he said. "Where are the other reinforcements?"…"Then we're dead," he said.**

“You haven’t seen Percy in action now.” Nico said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “Not as dead as I feared then.”

“That’s no reason not to be cautious.” Apollo warned with a grim expression.

**"You still have your flying chariot?" Annabeth asked…We'd insulted her honor for the last time or some stupid thing."**

“So you said nobody in your cabin would fight until you got what you want and then you get what you want and you still won’t fight?” Will glowered at Clarisse. They were out there fighting and dying to protect Olympus and she was sitting back being stupidly petty.

“It wasn’t just about the chariot. Michael didn’t give me the chariot because he thought my cabin deserved it, he gave it to me as a last resort.” Clarisse glared.

“But you didn’t deserve it.” Michael pointed out. “It was my cabin’s fair and square. I guess I probably just hoped that by giving you the chariot, you’d fight. We need you more than we need the chariot.”

“You’re missing the point.” Clarisse scowled.

“We get the point.” Percy told her. “But frankly we’re in the middle of a war. So I don’t blame Michael for giving you the chariot in an attempt to get you to fight. Even if it’s not the reason you want it, it’s the best we can do right now. Nobody is feeling exactly generous towards you at this point in the future.” He pointed out. “And yeah, the rest of us campers are to blame as well for how we’ve treated you but that’s an issue for if we survive this.”

“Yeah. I know.” Clarisse sighed.

**"Least you tried," I said…I doubt that helped. Here come the uglies!"**

Clarisse sent a half hearted glare at Michael. But part of her wanted to call herself a bunch of names too. This was not doing anything to restore the respect to Ares cabin.

**He drew an arrow and launched it toward the enemy…Some ran. Others disintegrated on the spot.**

“Nice.” Apollo grinned.

“I love those.” Michael laughed.

**"That was my last sonic arrow," Michael said.**

“I’ll get you some more. Make sure you’re fully stocked before you leave here.” Apollo promised.

“You gave me a bunch of arrows earlier.” Michael said, shock taking over.

“Well yeah but given how many enemies you’re going to be fighting, it sounds like you’ll need more. Whatever you need to make sure as many of you survive this as possible.” Apollo said, voice going tight with suppressed emotion. Zeus pursed his lips but decided not to argue. They were defending Olympus after all.

**"A gift from your dad?" I asked. "God of music?"…Michael laughed. "How do you plan to do that?"**

“By being Percy.” Will laughed.

“And charging straight off into the hoards of monsters.” Poseidon winced.

“At least he’s almost invulnerable this time.” Hades reminded his brother.

“That’s the only thing stopping me having a heart attack.” Poseidon muttered.

**I drew my sword.**

**"Percy," Annabeth said, "let me come with you."**

“No.” Athena stated firmly. “The boy can handle it. You are not invulnerable.”

“Someone needs to watch his back. Literally.” Annabeth argued.

**"Too dangerous," I said. "Besides, I need you to help Michael…Michael snorted. "Thanks a lot."**

“You know I’m right.” Percy grinned.

“Yeah.” Michael sighed.

“Besides, it gives you a chance to take a break. Annabeth and I haven’t done any fighting yet. You need to rest up. It’s going to be a long battle.” Percy reminded him. Michael nodded reluctantly. Apollo gave Percy a grateful look.

**I kept my eyes on Annabeth…It's kind of a tradition, right?"**

Apollo now scowled. Then he leant towards Percy and looked him right in the eyes intently.

“I’m the only one who gets to give you kisses for good luck.” He whispered. He took great satisfaction in watching Percy’s eyes widen slightly and hearing his breath catch just a little.

“Er…yeah. Definitely.” Percy nodded, desperately trying to make his brain restart.

**I figured she would punch me.**

“Na.” Thalia laughed. “She’s probably too pleased you finally asked.”

“Shut up.” Percy glared at her but there was no real heat behind it.

“I’m gonna punch someone if she does.” Apollo grumbled to himself.

“No you’re not.” Percy said in amusement.

“Not going to what?” Connor asked who was close enough to overhear Perc’s response but not Apollo’s comment.

“Nothing. Apollo is being stupid.” Percy replied, giving Connor a grin and then shooting his boyfriend an amused look. Apollo stuck his tongue out in return.

**Instead, she drew her knife and stared at the army…straight towards the enemy.**

“You did what? Why?” Apollo yelped.

“Because I want their attention probably.” Percy shrugged.

“Don’t you remember what Achilles said. Don’t let the curse of the Styx make you arrogant.” Poseidon reminded his son, trying to calm his own pounding heart. Still, he could not get the image out of his head of his fifteen year old son walking straight towards two hundred or so enemies in plain sight and with no backup.

“Besides, I think taking out the minotaur in one on one combat is my best bet.” Percy added. “I did it before and now it should be easy enough.”

“We just heard how you have nightmares about facing him the first time.” Apollo pointed out quietly. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“I’ll be fine. He’s way to stupid to aim for the small of my back.” Percy tried to reassure him.

“He doesn’t need to aim there. Just an accident will do.” Triton pointed out. Percy just shrugged. There wasn’t a lot he could do about his choice now. But he also got why his future self wanted to take on the minotaur alone. He hoped it would rid him of the nightmares. Prove it hadn’t just been a fluke that he won, even if it really had.

**When the Minotaur saw me, his eyes burned with hate…"Hey, Beef Boy," I shouted back. "Didn't I kill you already?"**

“And we’re back to the terrible insults.” Clarisse shook her head.

“Not all of us spend all of our time thinking up insults.” Percy shot back.

**He pounded his fist into the hood of a Lexus…I could have stabbed it, but I hesitated.**

“Seriously? First Kronos himself and now a hellhound?” Poseidon groaned loudly. Ares was staring at Percy in disgust while Clarisse and Athena were shaking their heads. How he had survived this long was a mystery to them, even having read about his life.

“I’m sorry.” Percy winced. “I guess it reminded me of Mrs O’Leary.”

“You need to get yourself together.” Triton told him sternly. “One mistake like that could get you killed.”

“I know.” Percy sighed.

“Forget your dad, I think _I’m_ the first god who is going to get a heart attack.” Apollo told him in annoyance.

**This is not Mrs. O'Leary, I reminded myself…The hellhound disintegrated into dust and fur.**

“Good.” Poseidon let out a sigh of relief.

**More monsters surged forward—snakes and giants and telkhines…because that nose was wet and red and pretty gross.**

“Thanks for noticing that.” Silena muttered, pulling a face.

“You’re welcome.” Percy told her cheerily.

**He unstrapped his axe and swung it around…Maybe that was because the axe would be the last thing his victims ever saw.**

“I think that’s too deep for the minotaur.” Annabeth laughed.

“Yeah. It’s not that clever.” Katie agreed.

**The shaft was about the same height as the Minotaur…I realized they were Camp Half-Blood beads—necklaces taken from defeated demigods.**

All of the gods and campers winced at that. Then they got angry.

“You’d better kill him, Percy.” Clarisse growled.

“Destroy him.” Beckendorf agreed, looking equally angry for a change. Percy nodded.

“I will.” He promised.

**I was so mad, I imagined my eyes glowing just like…sliced his axe in half, right between the handholds.**

“Nice.” Ares grunted.

“That’s a good start.” Apollo nodded. “Now chop _him_ in half and be done with it.”

“I’ll do my best.” Percy assured him.

**"Moo?" he grunted.**

**"HAAA!" I spun and kicked him in the snout.**

“How? You said he’s like ten feet tall.” Travis frowned in confusion.

“No idea.” Percy shrugged. “Maybe he bent down when he tried to hit me?”

“Or Percy just did one of his super awesome moves.” Leo grinned. He couldn’t wait to see Percy fight for real, other than that one duel with Thalia. It was sure to be completely terrifying but awesome at the same time.

**He staggered backward, trying to regain his footing…My sword flashed—slicing off one horn, then the other.**

“Go Percy!” The campers all cheered.

**He tried to grab me. I rolled away, picking up half…I turned and braced the axe against the railing to receive his charge.**

“Neat.” Clarisse nodded.

**The Minotaur didn't even slow down…surprise at the axe handle sprouting from his breastplate.**

“Yes!” Everyone cheered once more.

“That was pretty quick and efficient.” Reyna nodded. A completely different way of fighting to the Romans but no less effective. In fact, in one on one combat it seemed to be far more effective than the Roman method. The Romans were trained to fight in groups. She wondered if the Greeks could give them some training in single combat to improve their skills. In exchange for some Roman training as a unit, of course.

**"Thanks for playing," I told him…turning back into dust, his essence returning to Tartarus.**

“Even if he turned to dust, I like the touch of throwing him over the bridge.” Hermes chuckled.

**I turned toward his army. It was now roughly one hundred and ninety-nine to one. I did the natural thing. I charged them.**

“Percy Jackson! I swear I’m going to ground you for the next century. Maybe even two.” Poseidon stated, glaring at his son.

“That’s only natural to you.” Apollo told Percy dryly, trying to control his rapidly growing panic. What he actually wanted to do was shake his boyfriend until some sense and self preservation were knocked into him. “To most other people the natural thing to do is run away and get some backup.”

“Well, being normal is boring.” Percy grinned cheekily. Apollo rolled his eyes but he grinned. He was grateful to Percy for distracting him from the worry for his kids, even if it was just transferring that worry to Percy. He was overall less worried for Percy given he knew he survived to reach sixteen at least. There were a few more days in the book before he needed to completely stress out on that front.

“You really need to work on not making that the natural thing to do.” Triton told him brother.

“Indeed. You cannot blame this on the Styx, this was your instinct before that. You are going to get yourself killed.” Beckendorf said grimly. “You need to start looking out for yourself.

“Maybe but for now I’m basically the only person who can take on two hundred enemies and win without dying. I did it to Hades’ army.” Hades grunted his annoyance at that reminder.

“Kick their butts!” Connor cheered.

**You're going to ask how the "invincible" thing worked…All I knew was that I wasn't going to let these monsters invade my hometown.**

Everyone smiled.

**I sliced through armor like it was made of paper…a crazy laugh that scared me as much as it did my enemies.**

Percy cringed, thinking of Rachel’s drawing. He wouldn’t blame the other campers for being a bit scared of him.

“That must have been one heck of a sight.” Dakota muttered.

“Indeed.” Reyna agreed.

“Well, I can’t wait to see that.” Michael said. “It’s going to be pretty darn impressive.” Percy looked up in shock as he said that. To his complete surprise everyone seemed eager to see him fight instead of terrified like they should be. What if he lost control of his powers or something? What if he got so into the fight he couldn’t recognize friend from foe himself?

Poseidon, sensing his son’s turmoil, wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and squeezed.

**I was aware of the Apollo campers behind me shooting arrows…twenty left alive out of two hundred.**

“Holy Hera.” Leo exclaimed. “Even after what you did at the Styx, that’s still freaking awesome.” Hades grimaced at yet another reminder. He was never going to live that down. Well he was certainly making sure _that_ never happened in the future, if it was the last thing he did.

“Well you were right.” Michael told Percy. “You were all the reinforcement we needed.”

“Good because it’s not like we had any other options.” Percy shrugged. It was obvious now he couldn’t afford not to bathe in the Styx whether he liked it or not. If he could save people by doing it then he would. No matter how apprehensive hearing about his experience had made him.

**I followed with the Apollo campers at my heels…"You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended!"**

“Listen to Annabeth. Don’t get overconfident.” Chiron warned.

**Some part of me knew she was right, but I was doing so well, I wanted to destroy every last monster.**

“No. That would not be wise.” Athena stated. “If my daughter thinks you should retreat then you should.”

“Yeah. Annabeth’s always right.” Percy agreed.

“I suspect the curse is working on you.” Poseidon sighed.

**Then I saw the crowd at the base of the bridge…He took off his helm, and I recognized Kronos himself, his eyes like molten gold.**

“Yep. Definitely time to leave.” Apollo muttered anxiously.

**Annabeth and the Apollo campers faltered…"Retreat!" I told my friends. "I'll hold them.'"**

“Percy.” Apollo whimpered. He really hated just now noble Percy was but at the same time, this was protecting his kids and he really appreciated that. He felt like he was being torn in two, his own mind at war with itself.

“Better me than your kids. Or Annabeth. I’ll be alright.” Percy shrugged.

“You still need to be careful.” Poseidon told him.

**In a matter of seconds they were on me…mirrored shield as we slowly backed up the bridge.**

Athena bit her lip nervously. This was why she didn’t want her daughter with the sea spawn. She would always be in the midst of the fighting trying to keep him safe even when she needed protection more than him.

**Kronos's cavalry swirled around us, slashing…I tried to wound his men, not kill.**

“Dammit, Percy.” Clarisse growled. “This is not the time. You need to kill them before they get back up and kill you.”

“Agreed.” Apollo nodded. “I get you wanting to save demigods but if one them gets back up behind you then they could kill you.”

“I just…” Percy began.

“I know.” Annabeth sighed. “You’re too good for your own good sometimes. They might have been brainwashed but we can’t afford for them to kill you. Look what happened with Ethan. You opened his eyes to the kind of people they are and he still pledged his life to Kronos.”

“Yeah.” Percy sighed. He just couldn’t face killing demigods. What if, under that helmet, was someone he’d known at Camp Half-Blood. How could he live with himself if he killed someone like Chris, who had wanted to change sides again but hadn’t had the chance like he had? Maybe once Kronos was defeated they could rebuild their lives. They couldn’t do that if they were dead.

Poseidon squeezed his son’s shoulders. He couldn’t quite understand his reluctance to kill the enemy, especially Luke, but he knew how much turmoil it caused him and he couldn’t stand to see his son in pain. Besides, it was a good thing that Percy had such a good heart or he might have ended up like Luke.

**That slowed me down, but these weren't monsters…but some of them had probably been my friends.**

The other campers grimaced at that. They could be friends. Maybe even half siblings. Would they be able to kill someone, knowing it was their half brother or half sister? Nobody quite knew the answer to that and most of them didn’t want to know. Either it would be a weakness they could ill afford or it would make them monsters.

**I slashed the legs off their horses and made the skeletal…kicking our enemies in the helmets and flying away like very large kamikaze pigeons.**

“Nice tactic.” Ares complimented Percy while everyone else laughed at his description of Blackjack and Porkpie.

“Forever love those Pegasi.” Percy said with a chuckle to cover up just how worried he was. He’d be devastated if either Pegasi got hurt or killed helping him out. Especially as they wouldn’t even be there if they hadn’t been giving him a lift.

**We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge…like that old saying about someone walking on your grave.**

“Oh, us. What now?” Hermes was almost afraid to ask.

“My best guess is someone’s about to aim for his weak spot.” Silena said nervously.

“But how?” Triton snapped.

“By accident I would guess.” Percy shrugged.

“You seriously need to think of a better place.” Apollo told him frantically.

“Alright. Maybe we can come up with some ideas later.” Percy offered, just to make the god calm down. It didn’t really work. He was practically vibrating in his seat.

**Behind me, Annabeth cried out in pain.**

Athena inhaled sharply. Annabeth went pale. As did Thalia, Percy and Connor.

**"Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her.**

“Ok. Arm’s not too bad.” Annabeth said quietly, as if to reassure herself.

“You’ll be fine.” Thalia nodded. “It’s probably just a graze.”

**In a flash I understood what had happened…Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body.**

Apollo closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He thought his heart might actually burst out of his ribs it was pounding so hard and fast. Unable to help himself, he released Michael and reached out to grip Percy’s thigh. It would seem he owed the daughter of Athena which grated on his few remaining nerves. At least this hadn’t happened yet. He was determined to make sure Percy picked a different spot in the future, one that wouldn’t be hit even by accident. Damn his boyfriend and his dignity. If picking his armpit kept him alive then that’s what he would do!

“Thank you.” Poseidon said to Annabeth.

“No problem.” Annabeth replied honestly. She would take several daggers to the arm if it kept Percy alive. Athena pursed her lips unhappily and glowered at the son of Poseidon. While she didn’t want Percy to die, she did not want her daughter getting harmed to keep him safe. Why could her daughter not pick someone less attracted to trouble?

“Yeah. Thanks.” Percy said shakily.

“You’d do the same for me.”

“Every time.” Percy agreed. That did _not_ make Apollo feel any better.

**But why? She didn't know about my weak spot. No one did.**

“Well she is your anchor.” Silena pointed out. “Maybe she had a gut instinct.”

“It’s possible.” Hades nodded. “Likely even. It’s not just that spot on your back that is tethering your soul to your body, it is her as well. You are connected.” Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

“Sorry about that.” Percy grimaced.

“It’s ok. I’m glad.” Annabeth told him.

Apollo could feel his growing jealousy mixing with his outright terror and combining into something he wasn’t sure he could control. He had the strong urge to get up and pound something into the dirt but he simply gripped his children tighter. He focused on Percy’s arm wrapped around him and forced himself to calm down. Of course he wanted it to be him that was Percy’s anchor to life. To be him that had a soul deep connection. It set him on edge to even imagine anyone else having that position, let alone one of his other love interests.

But the logical part of him realized that gods didn’t have souls the same way mortals did. He didn’t know if it was possible for him to connect to Percy like that. Of course it was Percy’s soul that needed to be anchored to his body but he could never feel that connection like Annabeth could. And that connection might well have just saved Percy’s life when Apollo couldn’t. Maybe he needed to not be selfish. The mere idea brought back his urge to strangle someone but it might well be necessary. At least then Percy would have someone looking out for him when he couldn’t. Like now. Obviously he hoped Percy would become immortal at some point which would render it pointless but he knew that wouldn’t be for a while. He had told Percy he wanted him to experience life first and it was true. So, while he remained mortal, he needed another mortal to look out for him. And while it annoyed him there wasn’t anyone else close enough to Percy to take that position, he couldn’t deny the fact that it might well be necessary to allow this to take place. And he would never take risks with Percy’s life, even if it meant tying his soul to someone else.

**I locked eyes with the enemy demigod. He wore an eye patch under his war helm: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis.**

“Seriously? Him again!?” Apollo burst out. “If you don’t kill him, _I’m_ going to.”

“He does seem to be popping up everywhere.” Hermes mused.

“Always in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Triton muttered.

**Somehow he'd survived the explosion on the Princess Andromeda. I slammed him in the face with my sword hilt so hard I dented his helm.**

“Not good enough.” Apollo muttered through gritted teeth. It was bad enough he had been the one to bring Kronos back after Percy saved his life, and that he had been the one in the Underworld who had almost stolen the stupid sword but now he actually had almost killed Percy? All of his anger and frustration was now finding a new target. That demigod was going to die.

**"Get back!" I slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"**

Athena nodded approvingly, though she was still eyeing her daughter with extreme concern.

Connor reached over and grabbed Annabeth’s hand without thinking. He couldn’t bear the thought of her dying. She looked startled at first but gave him a small smile that he guessed was supposed to be reassuring. He gave her his best confident grin.

**"Interesting," Kronos said…I'd just come close to death, the way a wolf can smell fear.**

“He probably sensed something at the very least.” Hades said grimly.

**"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said…Her shirt was soaked with blood. I had to get her out of here.**

“Not just the arm then.” Connor said frantically.

“It might be. Could just be a deep wound in the arm. As she cradles it, the blood soaks onto her shirt.” Will reassured him.

“Gods. Annabeth.” Connor muttered, not at all reassured by Will’s comment. It didn’t matter where the wound was, if it was bleeding that much it was unlikely to be good.

“I’ll be ok. Percy will get me out of there and the Apollo guys will patch me right up.” Annabeth said but she sounded unconvinced.

Thalia now gripped her other hand tightly.

“You’re not allowed to die. You hear me.” She almost yelled.

“Yeah. I hear you. Although if you keep yelling like that I won’t be able to for long.” Annabeth told her. Thalia flashed her a look that said she didn’t appreciate smart comments right now.

**"Blackjack!" I yelled…They soared away over the river before the enemy could even react.**

“Go Blackjack!” Everyone cried.

“I owe him so many sugar cubes.” Percy muttered.

“I think we all do.” Silena said.

**Kronos snarled. "Some day soon, I am going to make pegasus soup. But in the meantime . . ."**

“Oh no you’re not.” Percy growled. Nobody was going to touch Blackjack. Not on his watch.

**He dismounted, his scythe glistening in the dawn light. "I'll settle for another dead demigod."**

“Good luck with that.” Nico smirked.

“I think you’re in for a surprise, dude.” Will nodded, also smirking.

**I met his first strike with Riptide. The impact shook the entire bridge, but I held my ground. Kronos's smile wavered.**

“Ha!” Chris cheered.

“Go Percy.” Tyson yelled. “Kill him dead, brother.”

“I’ll do my best, big guy.” Percy grinned at him.

**With a yell, I kicked his legs out from under him. His scythe skittered across the pavement.**

“Brilliant!” Nico grinned widely.

“That’s awesome.” Leo said.

“And too easy.” Percy said grimly. “It’s not over yet.”

“Let’s take the victory while we can.” Poseidon told him. “Last time you kicked him in the chest it barely moved him. Now you are back on even terms.”

“Except he’s a Titan with all his Titany powers.” Jason pointed out. Poseidon glared at him and he shrank back against Piper.

**I stabbed downward, but he rolled aside and regained his footing. His scythe flew back to his hands.**

“Damn.” Reyna cursed.

**"So . . ." He studied me, looking mildly annoyed. "You had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him.**

Hermes and Thalia all glared furiously at the book. Annabeth looked on the verge of tears. She had known Luke didn’t want to do it. He had been having second thoughts, wanting to get away from Kronos. He had needed her help and she turned him away. This was all her fault. Hermes had been right. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked up to see Connor giving her a smile.

‘It’s not your fault’. He mouthed at her. She gave him a grateful smile. It _was_ her fault but she appreciated his support anyway. She felt a little lighter.

**If only you had supplied my host body instead . . .**

“Never.” Percy spat.

**But no matter. I am still more powerful. I am a TITAN."…were blown off the edge of the bridge.**

“I’ll take it.” Michael said. “Any men of his own he can kill is a benefit to us.”

**Suspension cords whipped around, and I skidded halfway…his last arrow was notched in his bow.**

“Michael you need to go.” Percy told him. “Leave with your siblings.”

“Listen to him.” Apollo begged.

  
“There’s nothing I can do now.” Michael pointed out, though he had gone very pale.

**"Michael, go!" I screamed.**

**"Percy, the bridge!" he called. "It's already weak!"**

“Exactly. So get off of it.” Will told his brother. “We need you.”

“I can survive the fall into the river. You can’t.” Percy pointed out.

**At first I didn't understand. Then I looked down and saw fissures…"Break it!" Michael yelled. "Use your powers!"**

“No.” Percy looked at him in horror. “Not while you’re on it.”

“You have to.” Michael argued. “We need to stop Kronos getting across.”

“And I can do that but you need to get off first.” Percy argued.

“This is the future. If this happens for real, I promise to listen to you but for now I can’t change what’s going to happen.” Michael shrugged. Apollo clutched his son tightly, this time ignoring his protests about needing to breathe.

**It was a desperate thought—no way it would work…Chunks the size of houses fell into the East River.**

“Well, you always were good at destroying things.” Thalia said weakly.

“Yeah.” Percy agreed, looking quite unhappy about this fact. If Michael died it would be his fault. Even if Michael had been the one to tell him to do it, it would be his fault.

**Kronos's demigods cried out in alarm and scrambled backward…Williamsburg Bridge between Kronos and me.**

“The monsters won’t be coming in that way.” Beckendorf muttered. Everyone was alternating between looking at the book and looking at Michael. Had he made it to safety?

**The vibrations died. Kronos's men crept to the edge…The men could get across that way if they were brave enough.**

“I very much doubt they are feeling brave enough.” Clarisse said dryly. “Especially after a performance like that.” She was also looking at Michael anxiously. If the cables were still there, maybe he had made it off ok. He might be an annoying prat but she didn’t want him dead. And there was a little niggling feeling in the back of her mind that this could have been avoided if they had had the chariot. Whoever had the rights to it, the chariot was needed at the battle, not sitting at Camp Half-Blood.

**Or maybe Kronos had a magic way to span the gap…Twenty feet away, a bow lay in the street. Its owner was nowhere to be seen.**

“NO!” Apollo cried.

“Michael!” Will yelled. “How could you be so stupid!?” The young demigod burst into tears. “You should have gotten off the bridge.”

“I might be alright.” Michael said dubiously. His dad was now crying unrestrainedly into his shoulder.

“No. You’re gone!” Will sobbed. “You’re gone and you shouldn’t be!” Michael awkwardly wrapped an arm around his younger brother as Will punched him in the chest continuously. Thankfully they were positioned so it was awkward for him to move, meaning the punches didn’t have much weight behind them. Still, he understood. They had lost Lee last summer, reading about his death was still fresh and now he was gone too. That left Will as the next in line for head councilor. He had been at the Camp the longest, even though he wasn’t the oldest. It was a big responsibility, especially in the middle of a war and Michael’s biggest regret about his death was the position it put Will in.

Percy stared at Michael in shock. He was gone. Probably shaken from his position when he broke the bridge. It was all his fault. He’d gotten Michael killed. How could Apollo ever forgive him? How could Will or the rest of the Apollo cabin? Will might be yelling at Michael now and sure it’d been his idea but Percy had been the one to execute it. He had been the one who had broken the bridge and shaken Michael off of it. He was so good at destroying things, he even hurt his friends. He withdrew the arm from around Apollo. He could he give him comfort now? The pain his boyfriend was in was his fault. The god didn’t even seem to notice. Percy didn’t blame him. Instead, he buried his face in his dad’s chest and let himself cry. How many more people would die because of him? How much blood would he have on his hands by the end of this war? He didn’t want to know but he had to. He had to know the extent of the damage he had caused.

Poseidon held his son and sighed heavily. He knew pretty much exactly what was going through Percy’s mind right now but he also knew that he wouldn’t believe him if Poseidon told him it wasn’t his fault. Percy had been the one to break the bridge. Even if it had been necessary and with Michael’s blessing, the fact that he had a hand in it meant Percy was going to blame himself. And Poseidon had no idea how to convince him otherwise. He felt powerless to help his son and that irritated him. All he could do was hold him and rub his back soothingly.

All of the Greeks were gaping. There was their second named loss and the death of yet another person in the room and they weren’t even halfway through the book. They shuffled around on the beanbag so that they could all at least reach out to pat Michael’s leg. He was too surrounded by Will and Apollo for much more but he knew they were there.

Hades looked at his nephew grimly. They all know this would not be the last casualty but it still hit home hard. Their children were going to die. He had never been so grateful to Percy for making Nico stay in the Underworld with him. He had already lost Bianca, he couldn’t lose Nico too. He began reading again once everyone had had a few minutes to pull themselves together.

**"No!" I searched the wreckage on my side of the bridge. I stared down at the river. Nothing.**

Apollo and Will both let out choked noises as if they had been punched in the gut. Michael was rubbing Will’s back with one hand while patting his dad’s shoulder with the other. He had gone very, very pale but seemed to have no other reaction. It didn’t seem real. He was dead. He was going to die in about a week and a half once they got back to their time. Maybe they could fix it? He wasn’t going to get his hopes up. No matter how much knowledge they had, people died in battle. It was inevitable.

**I yelled in anger and frustration. The sound carried…I picked up, hoping for good news. Of course I was wrong.**

All of the gods, except Apollo, exchanged worried looks. Who would be next? Would it be them who lost a child?

All of the demigods were tempted to cover their ears so they wouldn’t have to find out what else had gone horribly wrong.

**"Percy?" Silena Beauregard sounded like she'd been crying…healer from Apollo's cabin. It's . . . it's Annabeth."**

“Gods no.” Percy breathed in terror, looking up from his dad’s chest. Not Annabeth. She had only taken that knife for him. He couldn’t stand another friend’s blood on his hands. Especially not hers. He would definitely never be able to forgive himself.

“Annie.” Thalia whimpered.

“I said to bring a healer. I wouldn’t say that if she was dead. Right?” Silena pointed out nervously.

“Yeah. That’s true.” Connor grasped onto the hope like a dying man. “She might be in bad shape but she’s alive. And Annabeth’s a fighter. Apollo’s cabin will have you up in no time.”

“I’m sure they will.” Annabeth agreed quietly.

“See, she’s not dead.” Poseidon whispered to Percy. He couldn’t stop himself, even if his son wouldn’t listen. There was only so much stress a teenager could take and Percy did not need this right now.

“Yet.” Percy muttered. “If she keeps being close to me it’s only a matter of time.” The sea god had to resist the urge to hit his son upside the head.

“Connor is right, Annabeth is a fighter. And it’s not your fault. Annabeth made her choice. You would have done the same for her. If it was you that had taken the knife would you blame her for what happened? No. You wouldn’t. Not everything is on your hands, son.” Poseidon said gently. Percy nodded but he didn’t believe it. He wouldn’t trust Annabeth was ok until the book said it for definite.

“That’s the chapter done.” Hades announced.

“Maybe we should…” Chiron began, glancing over at Apollo and his children.

“Someone read.” Athena demanded, desperate to know how her daughter was. She would have read herself but she was unsure whether she would be able to actually read the words properly in her worry.

“Give me the book.” Hestia told her brother. He tossed it over to her with pleasure. She began reading almost immediately.

Chiron sighed. He also wanted to know how Annabeth was faring. He supposed it would be better to get the next chapter out of the way before they stopped for a break. They weren’t going to finish this book today and he was considering calling an early end to the day’s reading, depending where the next chapter finished, so that they wouldn’t have to interrupt in the middle of the action.


	13. Rachel Makes a Bad Deal

“Why is Rachel making a deal?” Reyna frowned.

“Mortals can’t get into Manhattan can they? I thought Morpheus’ spell kept them out, along with Kronos and Hecate’s stuff.” Hermes frowned.

“Maybe Percy had another dream about her. He’s had a few recently.” Thalia guessed. Apollo gritted his teeth. It was bad enough he had to hear about Percy and Annabeth without adding another potential suitor into the mix.

**I grabbed Will Solace from the Apollo cabin**

Apollo, Michael and Nico all let out very loud sighs of relief. Nico gripped Will’s hand tightly while Michael hugged his brother tightly. Apollo also hugged his son in delight. Once he had been hugged a lot, Will slumped sideways in relief. Nico blinked in surprise and supported his boyfriend’s weight with Will resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.

**and told the rest of his siblings to keep searching for Michael Yew.**

Apollo smiled, glad Percy hadn’t given up on his son even if, deep down, he knew he wouldn’t have survived. It was then that he noticed the warmth of Percy’s arm was no longer at his back. He glanced around and saw Percy practically sitting in his dad’s lap, face hidden in the sea god’s chest. When had that happened?

**We borrowed a Yamaha FZI from a sleeping biker and drove to the Plaza Hotel at speeds that would've given my mom a heart attack.**

“Please be careful. You might not die in a crash but Will will.” Nico pointed out.

“Not to mention there are probably still pedestrians in the road and stuff.” Silena added. Percy shuddered. He figured that none of that was on his mind. Annabeth had been hurt protecting him. She might die because of him. He would be going as quickly as possible without a care.

**I'd never driven a motorcycle before, but it wasn't any harder than riding a pegasus.**

Will grimaced. He didn’t really fancy being on a motorbike with someone who had never driven one before and was fearing for his best friend’s life.

**Along the way, I noticed a lot of empty pedestals that usually held statues. Plan twenty-three seemed to be working. I didn't know if that was good or bad.**

“Well, there haven’t been any reports of statues attacking campers so I guess it’s good.” Jason said optimistically.

**It only took us five minutes to reach the Plaza…Beatles and Alfred Hitchcock, so I figured we were in good company.**

“That is not a good reason to make that your headquarters.” Athena stated.

“They won’t have had a lot of time to pick a spot and set up.” Beckendorf pointed out.

**I gunned the Yamaha over the curb and swerved…"Oh, fine. I suppose you want me to watch your bike too!"**

“I never asked her to look after the bike.” Percy looked up from where he had buried his face and frowned.

“Maybe other people have been asking her to look after stuff.” Annabeth shot a amused look at the Stolls.

“Or she’s just touchy.” Silena shrugged.

“Why would a statue be touchy?” Percy wanted to know.

“Who knows. Automatons are like that sometimes.” She said.

**She was a life-size bronze standing in the middle…A bronze apple sailed over my head.**

“I’m guessing that’s a no then.” Dakota said.

“It would seem so.” Pollux agreed.

“And I’m guessing she gets confused with Demeter a lot.” Gwen added.

**"Everyone thinks I'm Demeter.'" she complained. "I'm Pompona, the Roman Goddess of Plenty, but why should you care?**

“We wouldn’t think of Roman gods or goddesses, we’re Greek.” Percy pointed out.

“You met Janus last summer. He’s a Roman god.” Reyna pointed out.

“True but I’d never heard of him before last summer either. And he didn’t explicitly say he was Roman when we met him. I don’t think.” Percy reminded her.

“Arrogant Greeks, thinking there are no other gods.” Octavian scoffed.

“It’s not that we don’t think there are other gods, just that we are Greek so our first thought we be a Greek god or goddess.” Piper argued. “Not a Roman one.”

“Plus, I can barely remember the names of the Greek ones, let alone adding Roman names into the mix.” Percy muttered. Octavian narrowed his eyes at him but Reyna elbowed him in the gut.

**Nobody cares about the minor gods. If you cared about the minor gods, you wouldn't be losing this war! Three cheers for Morpheus and Hecate, I say!"**

Zeus glowered and began muttering threats under his breath.

Poseidon nodded to himself. This was just confirmation of his earlier thought about making amends with the minor gods of the sea. With all of the minor gods against them, they might have lost this war, except for Percy. He knew Zeus would not be convinced because he wouldn’t see the need to make amends. His brother thought everyone should be loyal to him without being given any reason to be. But Poseidon was confident he could convince other members of the Council to speak with at least some of the minor gods and goddesses like Hecate and Morpheus quietly. They would never be able to make the same promises as Kronos but they were more likely to keep them, he hoped anyway. At least they might be able to persuade them to stay neutral and not fight against them, even if they didn’t fight for them.

**"Watch the bike," I told her.**

“Seriously, Percy?” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“She threw a bronze apple at me.” Percy defended himself.

“You still don’t want to annoy her.” Beckendorf said. “You need allies. And she already seems temperamental.”

**Pompona cursed in Latin and threw more fruit as Will…ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds,**

Will cringed and hoped they were at least putting the draperies in hot water to attempt to sterilize them. He suspected not and he wondered how many people would get infected wounds which would just make everything worse.

**and helping themselves to snacks and sodas from the minibars…Jake Mason clapped me on the shoulder. "We're getting reports—"**

Beckendorf and Hephaestus let out sighs of relief that Jake had made it through the night.

**"Later," I said. "Where's Annabeth?"**

**"The terrace. She's alive, man, but . . ."**

Athena, Connor, Percy and Thalia all momentarily relaxed before tensing up again at the word ‘but’.

**I pushed past him…Silena Beauregard was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.**

Annabeth sent Silena a grateful smile.

**Will and I pushed through a crowd of Athena kids…The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green.**

“It’s poisoned.” Apollo stated grimly.

“Oh gods.” Percy breathed. He hid his face in his dad’s chest again. If the poison killed her…he’d never forgive himself.

Athena grimaced and closed her eyes. Her daughter could not die saving that boy. She knew they needed Percy alive but she wished it wasn’t at Annabeth’s expense.

Will was grateful for the distraction from the death of his brother. His mind immediately began listing all the possibilities of which poison it might be and which healing prayers he could use.

**"Annabeth . . ." I choked up. She'd taken that knife for me. How could I have let that happen?**

“Good question.” Athena muttered to herself.

**"Poison on the dagger," she mumbled…but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet.**

“Ok.” Will exhaled.

“You’ll do fine.” Michael assured him.

Connor squeezed Annabeth’s hand and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

**Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."…so tight they turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will asked.**

“Sorry.” Annabeth cringed.

“It’s ok. It’s the least I can do considering you took the knife for me.” Percy assured her.

“Just don’t break his fingers. He needs his hand.” Apollo snapped a little more harshly than he intended given his raw nerves.

**Silena muttered words of encouragement…He looked almost as pale as Annabeth.**

Apollo tightened his grip on his son anxiously.

“Will?” Nico frowned.

“I’ll be ok.” Will assured him. “Healing poison takes a lot of effort but after a bit of rest I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you did great.” Michael smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

**"That should do it," he said. "But we're going to need…"There's a Duane Reade on Fifth. Normally I would never steal—"**

“We would.” The Stolls said together.

“We know.” Will rolled his eyes.

“In this case I think it’s ok to steal stuff that is going to keep you guys alive.” Apollo said.

“Agreed.” Dionysus nodded. He was worried that he hadn’t heard anything about Pollux. His son was the only one in his cabin now and his cabin hadn’t been called out. Was he still at Camp? Or had he just joined up with another cabin and not been named?

Athena pursed her lips unhappily but she also nodded.

**"I would," Travis volunteered…demigod who hadn't already been wounded . . . except me.**

All of the gods exchanged worried looks. If they were this beaten up after one night how were they going to survive another two? Or even one? How many of their children were dead already.

The campers were now all wondering how injured they all were. Some of them still didn’t know if they were even alive and the tension was rising rapidly in the room the longer it went without confirmation.

**"Come on, guys," Travis Stoll said. "Let's give Annabeth some space. We've got a drugstore to raid . . . I mean, visit."**

“You’re not fooling anyone, Travis.” Chris gave a strained laugh. Travis just shrugged and grinned.

**The demigods shuffled back inside. Jake Mason…We've got a lookout at each bridge and tunnel."**

Beckendorf smiled. He was really proud of how his half brother seemed to be stepping up and taking charge of things. Jake would make a great head councilor. Hephaestus also grunted his approval at his son’s actions.

**"Thanks, man," I said…Silena pressed a cool cloth to Annabeth's forehead. "This is all my fault."**

“No.” Silena whispered in horror. It sounded like she was still spying for Kronos. Why would she do that? Charlie was dead, what else could he possibly have over her?

“Maybe Kronos put some magic on the scythe charm thing he gave you so you can’t get rid of it.” Beckendorf suggested. “Like Percy’s sword but not useful in this case. That way he can always listen in.”

“Well in that case I shouldn’t be there.” Silena said desperately. “I need to stay at Camp.”

“Maybe we can find a way around it.” Connor suggested.

“Or use it to give him false information.” Clarisse put in. “Turn it around on him.”

“I like that idea.” Chris nodded with a smile at his girlfriend.

**"No," Annabeth said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?"…I would give him to Mrs. O'Leary as a chew toy.**

Silena flinched.

“Er…sorry.” Percy grimaced.

  
“It’s ok. I deserve it.”

“No you don’t.” Beckendorf growled.

Aphrodite resisted the urge to glare at Percy. If it had been anyone other than her daughter, she would have approved of feeding them to a hellhound.

**"You're a great camper," I told Silena…who can make friends with Clarisse has talent."**

Clarisse glared at him while Silena smiled slightly. She appreciated his encouragement even if she didn’t deserve it.

**She stared at me like I'd just given her an idea. "That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us."**

“Unlikely.” Will snorted.

“Clarisse is too big headed for that.” Travis agreed.

“Well, if anyone can get through to her, Silena probably can.” Beckendorf said.

“And it gets Silena back to camp which is good.” Thalia added.

**"Whoa, Silena. Even if you could get off the island…Maybe sending her back to camp would give her something else to focus on.**

The love goddess nodded, glad her daughter was leaving the fight. She was going to get herself killed if she fought in her mental state.

**"All right," I told her. "I can't think of anybody better to try."…Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"**

“I know you won’t.” Percy gave her a small smile. Guilt was still threatening to overwhelm him but he was grateful for the current distraction.

**Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.**

“I thought you healed her!” Thalia snapped at Will. Apollo and Michael both glared at her for her tone. Will just shrugged.

“I healed the poison. That doesn’t take away the side effects. She will probably still have a fever for a bit and be weak for the rest of the day, maybe longer. You remember how Percy was after that scorpion sting? Chiron healed him and he was still weak for days.” He explained.

“Sorry.” Thalia sighed. “You’re right. My nerves are just a little frayed right now.” Will nodded.

**“You’re cute when you’re worried,” she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."**

Apollo scowled. He reached out for Percy and patted his thigh. The distance between them was bothering him and he wasn’t sure what had caused it. He shifted Michael so he was sitting between Apollo and Will. Apollo then closed the gap between himself and Poseidon. He grabbed Percy’s hand and tugged gently until he was facing him. He saw guilt written all over Percy’s face and wondered what the heck he had to feel guilty about. Then he recalled that Percy had been the one to break the bridge leading to Michael’s death. He had forgotten that little detail while being overwhelmed with the death of his son. For a split second rage flooded him but he quickly stamped it down and let logic take over. Michael had known the risks when he chose to stay on that bridge. And most of the blame lay with Kronos anyway.

Percy saw the flicker of rage cross Apollo’s face and felt like he had been punched in the gut. Apollo did blame him. It wasn’t unexpected but it still hurt. A lot. Self loathing and guilt threatened to choke him. He was so good at destroying things that he even hurt his friends.

Poseidon scowled at the sun god. He understood and sympathized with his grief but he would not allow him to blame Percy for what had happened. If he did then he would get a swift reminder why that was not a good idea.

Apollo frowned as he saw how Percy pretty much folded in on himself and then he realized what was going on and cursed himself. He knew Percy had issues with blaming himself for everything and, judging by the looks Poseidon was giving him, he thought Apollo would do the same. He leant even closer.

“I don’t blame you.” He whispered. “For what happened to Michael.” The effect was immediate. Percy’s entire frame, which had been almost as stiff as a board, relaxed until he was practically boneless. He launched himself across the tiny bit of space left between them so he was now sitting in Apollo’s lap and clinging to him as if he was going to disappear.

“I’m sorry.” He choked out between quiet sobs.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Apollo told him gently, wrapping one arm around him and holding him tightly. The other arm still clutched Michael’s, unwilling to let him go completely.

“It’s my fault.”

“Na. It’s Kronos’ fault. You took out two hundred of his monsters and held Kronos himself off while the others got away. There was nothing more you could have done. Michael made his choice.” Apollo continued to mutter assurances until Percy managed to stop crying. Which was good because if he had continued much longer Apollo was going to start crying again himself.

**"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said.**

“Gee thanks.” Annabeth said, shooting a smile over at Percy. She did a double take when she saw him holding onto Apollo like he was the last hope of a dying man. He didn’t even appear to have heard her. Of all the people that Percy could have chosen to have a crush on over her, Apollo wasn’t even on the list. Mostly because she had had absolutely no idea Percy even liked guys, let alone gods. She had to admit that Apollo did seem good for Percy given what she had witnessed of their interactions since they had arrived but it was still a shock. Especially given Percy’s feelings towards the gods in general. It left her feeling very wrong footed.

**"Why did you take that knife?"…feeling you were in danger.**

“Awwww!” Silena squealed. “You two are soulmates.”

“What?” Annabeth asked in shock.

“We…we’re not…I’m not…” Percy looked up from Apollo’s shoulder to gape at the daughter of Aphrodite. Apollo was growling and glaring at the girl. It was only Percy’s weight that was stopping him from strangling her.

“Don’t be silly. You can be platonic soulmates.” Silena waved away his concerns. “Your souls are connected now.”

Apollo was definitely rethinking his earlier plan to let this happen. He didn’t care if they were platonic or not he did not like his boyfriend having a soulmate that wasn’t him.

**Where . . . where is the spot?"…She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled.**

Apollo grimaced. Then he moved his own hand to the small of Percy’s back, pressing him even closer. Percy gave him an amused eye roll.

**I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body.**

The god dismissed this as part of the curse of the Styx.

**"You saved me," I said. "Thanks."**

**She removed her hand, but I kept holding it.**

Apollo kissed Percy’s temple so he wouldn’t glare at the daughter of Athena for something that wasn’t her fault.

**"So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?" …many people had fallen asleep in the middle of cooking dinner.**

“Woah. I hadn’t even thought of that.” Pollux said in horror.

“Yeah. How many mortals are going to die just from being put to sleep in the middle of stuff?” Percy frowned.

“Well, you guys are doing as much as you can to get them safe.” Hermes reminded them. You do not have time to check every person in Manhattan.” The Greeks all nodded, though they looked quite unhappy about it.

**Pretty soon there would be more fires…"You asked me why Hermes was mad at me," Annabeth said.**

Everyone perked up at this, except Annabeth who shrunk down as far as possible.

**"Hey, you need to rest—"…"Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco."**

“Luke came to your _house_?” Percy asked incredulously.

  
“If he was still Luke then this was before the Labyrinth stuff last summer.” Thalia frowned. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I haven’t seen you since then.” Annabeth pointed out.

**"In person?" I felt like she'd just hit me with a hammer…he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him."**

“Foolish boy.” Athena scoffed.

“Kronos would not let his prize pawn get away that easily.” Hades stated. Hermes and Annabeth both cringed at hearing Luke described that way, even if it was true.

“We managed before.” Annabeth frowned.

“Yeah and that was pretty difficult if I recall. That was without a Titan and most of his forces trying to find you and kill you.” Dionysus drawled. “He would be far worse than Hades’ minions chasing you.” Annabeth and Thalia both winced at that reminder while Zeus glared at his brother.

**"But you didn't trust him."…The story was taking too much of her energy.**

“It’s not that important.” Connor said. “You can tell him once you’re healed.”

“No. I should have told him before now.” Annabeth sighed.

**"It's okay," I said. "Try to get some rest."…Or—or I had a knife. Luke was unarmed. I could've—"**

“No you couldn’t.” Thalia said gently.

“But I should.” Annabeth said miserably.

“Probably, yeah.” Thalia nodded.

**"Killed him?" I said. "You know that wouldn't have been right."…I could've stopped him. The war is my fault."**

“Well it was inevitable father would want his own body back. Or at least a new body of his own. A mortal body would simply not be able to conduct enough power to allow him to reach his full strength, even if he has bathed in the Styx.” Hades stated.

“Besides, if you had killed Luke he would simply have found someone else to take Luke’s place.” Chris told Annabeth. “You might have delayed him a little but he would have gone through with this plan and this war would have happened.”

“Yeah. You can’t fight prophecy.” Percy said grimly.

**Her story made me feel like I was back in the Styx…the terrace door opened. Connor Stoll stepped through.**

“Good.” Connor said to himself. That conversation had clearly taken too much out of Annabeth. She needed to rest.

**"Percy." He glanced at Annabeth like he didn't want to say anything bad in front of her,**

“And why not?” Annabeth glared at him. He smiled fondly at her.

“Because if you heard whatever it is I’m about to say then you probably want to get back out there and fight. And you’re in no shape to do that. You need to relax and rest which you can’t do if we keep giving you bad news.” He told her. Athena nodded approvingly.

“We don’t have the luxury of waiting for me to get better.” Annabeth protested.

“No but we can give you as long as possible.” Thalia said.

**but I could tell he wasn't bringing good news…buffet in the hotel kitchens—everything from pizza to pineapple ice cream.**

“Pineapple ice cream?” Rachel frowned.

“Ice cream and pizza?” Demeter sounded scandalized. “Really daughter?”

“We work with what we have.” Katie shrugged.

“What you need is cereal.” The goddess told her sternly.

“Mother, please.” Persephone groaned. “Enough with the cereal.”

“It’s quick and healthy.” Demeter glared at her daughter. “Which is that they need right now.”

“Hey, it might be the last meal of our lives. We want it to taste good.” Travis said with a shrug. Hermes shuddered at how casually he said that.

“And you call pineapple ice cream, good?” Chris looked at his brother weirdly.

“No, I call pizza good.” Travis grinned. “Plus, I’m sure Katie’s cooking is amazing.” He shot her a winning smile. She rolled her eyes but grinned back at him, feeling pleased.

**Unfortunately, Grover was eating the furniture. He'd already chewed the stuffing off a fancy chair and was now gnawing the armrest.**

“Really, Grover?” Percy groaned.

“I’m probably nervous.” Grover said. “You know I eat furniture when I’m nervous.”

“But we’re borrowing the place.” Annabeth told him.

“Given the state of the rest of New York, and half of America, I don’t think a bit of furniture being eaten is going to be anyone’s biggest problem.” Piper pointed out.

**"Dude," I said, "we're only borrowing this place."…"I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. Anyway, we're helping out as much as we can."**

“That’s great. You guys need all the help you can get.” Beckendorf said, grimacing in annoyance at the fact that he couldn’t be there to help.

“Told you you’d make a great leader.” Thalia grinned at Grover.

**He told me about the skirmishes they'd seen…dozen wood nymphs died before the monster was finally defeated.**

“A dozen?” Grover groaned miserably.

“They had a dragon?” Jason asked, eyes going wide.

“There just aren’t enough of us.” Connor said grimly.

**As Grover talked, Thalia entered the room with two…"We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington,"**

Grover inhaled sharply. “Twenty?” He moaned. “So many Satyrs.” Dionysus looked pained at the news.

“I’m so sorry, G-Man.” Percy said sadly.

**he said, his voice trembling. "Almost half my kinsmen…but he radiates power like only a Titan or god."**

“Hyperion.” Poseidon grimaced.

“Only Hyperion?” Hades frowned.

“Where are the others?” Zeus wondered. “We know Krios is free at the very least.”

“Iapetus is…indisposed.” Hermes smirked. “While Oceanus is fighting Poseidon. Atlas is otherwise occupied.” Most gods smirked at this as well. “That only leaves Krios who was supposed to be guarding Mount Othrys.”

“He was guarding Mount Othrys.” Jason smirked.

“We destroyed his forces and Jason defeated Krios.” Reyna explained.

  
“That is good news.” Artemis stated.

“Yeah but that still leaves Hyperion and Kronos to deal with.” Apollo said grimly. He could hazard a guess at who was going to end up fighting both of them and it made him want to hide Percy away forever.

**I remembered the golden Titan from my dream…But they'll be back after sundown."**

“At least you guys get some rest.” Hermes said, glancing at all of his children.

“We’ll need it.” Travis said darkly.

**I tried to think clearly. "Okay. Any word from the gods?"…"we've got another two days before he arrives."**

“I’m not sure we’re going to make it another two days anyway.” Katie muttered.

**Jake Mason cleared his throat. He'd been standing…He went for our weakest spots, like he knew."**

Silena burst into tears. So she _was_ still spying for Kronos. The only thing she could hope for was that Charlie’s explanation was correct. Because anything else was not a good enough reason to let her friends die. Even that wasn’t a good reason. If she could get rid of it she shouldn’t be there. Or there was another spy in their midst. She wasn’t entirely sure which was worse. At least if it was her, she was gone back to camp for the foreseeable future.

Beckendorf hugged her tightly which actually made her feel worse. She didn’t deserve such comfort. It was her fault Michael had died. If she hadn’t given him the information, he might not have personally gone to the bridge which led to his death.

Apollo reached this conclusion at roughly the same time and he began scowling at the daughter of Aphrodite. He didn’t care _why_ she was still spying for Kronos, nor how remorseful she was. Her information had led to the death of his son. Quite possibly more than one. His fingers twitched as he fought the desire to extract some revenge when he felt a different set of fingers brush through his hair. Glancing down he spotted Percy watching him with a slightly wary expression which changed to amusement as he noticed how quickly Apollo seemed to calm down when his hair was being played with. Sure, he was still glaring at Silena but the murderous look was gone from his eyes which made Percy feel certain he wasn’t going to be killing anyone today. Percy figured it was safer for everyone if he continued to play with Apollo’s hair. It totally had nothing to do with how terribly soft it was, like golden silk, and how much he enjoyed it. Oh no, this was about other people’s safety.

**"Like he had inside information," I said. "The spy."… "Frisk every demigod until we find a scythe charm?"**

“That would spread panic through the group which you really don’t need right now.” Reyna pointed out.

**They all looked at me, waiting for a decision…Rest up while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us."**

“Well done.” Triton nodded at his half brother. “You made the right call.”

“Indeed.” Chiron smiled. “You are a very good leader.” Percy blushed under the praise.

**The demigods mumbled agreement. They went their separate…Go lie down. We need you in good shape for tonight."**

“Aww but Percy’s dreams suck. And in the middle of war I’m betting they suck even more.” Nico complained.

“Hey, they might be useful. Maybe I can see what Kronos is up to.” Percy said.

“Na, they will suck.” Poseidon grumbled.

**I didn't argue too hard. I found the nearest bedroom…I saw Nico di Angelo alone in the gardens of Hades.**

“What?” Nico squeaked. “Why are you dreaming about me?”

“I don’t know.” Percy shrugged. “But you might have had a point about the whole dreams sucking thing.” He laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Nico leaned around Will so he could stick his tongue out at Percy.

**He'd just dug a hole in one of Persephone's flower beds, which I didn't figure would make the queen very happy.**

Persephone shot him a look that very clearly told him he would be in a lot of trouble should this actually happen in the future.

**He poured a goblet of wine into the hole and began to chant…dark hair, olive skin, and the silvery clothes of a Hunter.**

“Oh sure. I spend six months trying to call her and she won’t respond, now she’s answering other people’s calls.” Nico complained good naturedly. He would never really mind talking with his sister.

**"Bianca," Nico said. "But—"…She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see.**

Hades grimaced. Thank goodness for his daughter. He wondered if Bianca knew the truth now.

“What? Why am I forbidden to see my own mother?” Nico glared at his father.

“Because you are.” Hades told him shortly. “I will explain later.”

“I don’t think you’re going to have to, dear.” Persephone told him, tone sharp with annoyance. “I suspect he will persist regardless of warnings. He usually does.” Hades groaned. He could only hope Maria would choose not to appear.

**"Why?" he demanded. "What's our father hiding?"…Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy.**

“What?” Everyone looked at Hades in confusion and he just glared at the room.

**"What do you mean?" Nico said. "I have to know!"…playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns.**

Hades closed his eyes and looked pained. He did not want to hear this. Nor did he want his son to find out like this.

**A woman sat on a nearby sofa…She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes.**

Nico smiled softly.

**On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit…I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."**

“Excuse me?” Persephone glared at her husband.

“I’m sorry, my love. But I would have done anything…” Hades broke off with an anguished groan. Persephone sighed while Nico watched them with rapt attention.

**"No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent…Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement.**

“Yes. I am sorry for that, brother. Especially as you were the only one to keep it.” Poseidon sighed.

“What’s done is done.” Hades replied, though he shot a glare towards Zeus.

**None of us are to have demigod children ever again."…He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"**

“Yeah. He totally would do that.” Percy said.

**"Certamente," Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile."**

Zeus glowered.

“Oh come of it. You are.” Poseidon told his brother casually. “The woman was correct. Half of the mess we are in is because you decided to bury your head in the sand for so long.” Zeus turned his glare on his brother which was ignored with practiced ease.

**I couldn't help admiring her courage…You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."**

“Even a god’s power has limits.” Hades said softly. His voice contained so much pain that pretty much everyone in the room, except Zeus and Hera, felt bad for him.

**Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option…for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."**

Persephone grimaced.

**Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love…Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."**

“Yeah they would. Especially Zeus.” Annabeth muttered.

“The rest of us didn’t mind so much. It was mostly father.” Hermes pointed out.

“Because he’s a paranoid old drama queen.” Poseidon stated. Zeus’ glare deepened.

**"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly…Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled.**

Hades broke down and wept into his hands while Nico stared at Zeus, fury written all over his face.

“Father!” Thalia yelped. “That was totally unnecessary!”

“Really Zeus? You had to destroy the entire building?” Poseidon looked at his brother in disgust. “They were children and the woman was innocent.”

“Plus all the other people who might have been in there or nearby.” Thalia added angrily.

“They would have brought ruin to us all.” Zeus sniffed disdainfully. Nico rose out of his seat despite Will tugging on his arm.

“You killed my mother.” He said in a voice that was deathly quiet.

“Nico.” Will hissed.

“No. He killed her! She was innocent and he killed her!” Nico’s voice rose in volume with every word until he was screaming. The floor of the throne room began to shift and groan.

“Nico.” Will hissed. “You need to control yourself.” He pulled the younger demigod into a hug and began whispering every abysmal joke he could think of in his ear. Anything to make him focus on something other than killing Zeus. After a few seconds the floor stopped moving and everything went deadly still and silent.

“Brother.” Hestia looked at Zeus in disappointment which actually made him feel a flicker of shame. Killing the woman hadn’t been necessary. He quickly squashed it. “The children could have been sent to the casino easily enough and cause no harm there.”

“Ready for Hades to collect them when he wanted and raise them to fulfil the prophecy the way he wants it done?” Zeus sneered. “Hades would tear down Olympus before he would help us. You heard him when he imprisoned Jackson.”

“I wonder why.” Percy said sarcastically. He now stood up and moved beside Nico. “You killed the woman he lo…cared for.” He corrected himself, shooting an apologetic look at Persephone. “You killed her for no reason other than your own pathetic paranoia. Hades was right not to hand Nico and Bianca over. You would have killed them before they could even reach Camp Half-Blood. As you tried to do with me. _You_ are the reason so many demigods want to help Kronos destroy Olympus. You’re as bad as Kronos is. He ate his kids because he was paranoid about being overthrown. You don’t just destroy your own kid’s lives out of paranoia, you kill other people’s kids too.”

Zeus reeled back in shock at the demigod’s bold words.

“YOU DARE!” He thundered.

“Yeah. I do dare.” Percy shot back furiously.

“Percy.” Poseidon said sternly. “My brother is an idiot and paranoid but he _is_ better than our father. Let us continue reading and then we shall take a break. I believe Hades and I need some words with our dear brother.” Zeus gulped nervously at the look in Poseidon’s eyes. He didn’t dare look at his other brother for he knew the fury would be even greater. He was actually wrong. Hades was still too busy crying to have paid much attention to what was going on. Nico moved over to sit besides his father who immediately embraced him. Will watched them with a sad smile before flopping back down next to his brother.

**Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly…"I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"**

“Well that explains why Hades was so interested in killing me.” Thalia muttered. She was disgusted by her dad. She wasn’t exactly surprised, he had tried to kill Percy several times for basically the same reason, but he had never tried to kill Sally. Which was probably a good thing or Percy would probably have ripped the god limb from limb with Poseidon’s help. But the lack of surprise almost made her feel worse. She shouldn’t _expect_ her father to be ok murdering children. Especially for simply being born and because of something they _might_ do in the future.

**"My lord, you cannot," Alecto warned…Zeus will not harm them there."**

“I wouldn’t have put it past him.” Percy muttered darkly. He had still not resumed his seat and was now pacing around the room in frustration.

“You had our memories washed away?” Nico glared at his father.

“It was necessary.” Hades sighed.

**"As you wish, my lord," Alecto said. "And the woman's body?...I didn't know her, but she looked strangely familiar.**

Apollo’s eyes widened. That sounded like…but no…still, hadn’t Bianca told her brother about a curse? He glanced between the book and Hades, mind racing and fury rising very rapidly.

**"You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!"…"The power of Delphi protects me."**

“YOU!” Apollo roared, racing to his feet. “You cursed my Oracle!”

“Brother. Wait. Let us find out what truly happened.” Artemis spoke quietly but sternly. Her brother turned his gaze on her, anger smoldering in his eyes. He gave a short, sharp nod and stood, still as a statue, glowering at Hades.

**With a chill, I realized I was looking at the Oracle of Delphi, back when she was alive and young. Somehow, seeing her like this was even spookier than seeing her as a mummy.**

“She was twelve?” Connor asked in surprise. Nobody dared answer him. They were all watching Apollo, bracing themselves for an explosion.

**"You've killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared… And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"**

“It’s not her fault.” Artemis snapped at Hades before Apollo could start again. “She simply speaks the prophecy. She cannot control what she says or when she says it. You know this.”

**"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."…No other will take your place.**

“May.” Hermes mumbled. “You’re the reason May couldn’t take on the spirit of Delphi and become the new Oracle. You’re the reason she is the way she is!” He now joined Apollo. Something inside the sun god snapped. All of his grief and jealousy and fury rolled into one huge wave of emotion which he directed towards Hades. Together he and Hermes advanced on Hades. The god of the Underworld was now looking very nervous himself. Part of him knew it wasn’t the Oracle’s fault but he had been so grief stricken he had been unable to think clearly.

“Percy.” Nico pleaded. He’d seen the way Percy was able to calm Apollo down. If Apollo calmed down then they could probably get Hermes calmed down before his dad was beaten to a pulp. He was also the only one brave enough to get in the way of two angry gods. Percy looked at him. “Stop them.”

“You’re dad did this to himself. Yeah what Zeus did was totally out of order and beyond wrong but that does not give Hades the right to curse an innocent twelve year old girl. The two of them are the reason this war is happening the way it is. If Zeus hadn’t tried to kill you, Hades wouldn’t have cursed the Oracle. Without that May Castellan might have become the Oracle and been able to raise Luke at Camp without him being super bitter and then he wouldn’t have joined Kronos.”

“You said it earlier, if it wasn’t Luke then it would have been someone else.” Nico said desperately. “Dad shouldn’t have cursed the Oracle but all of the gods have done horrible things. You’ve forgiven the rest of them.”

Percy grimaced. Nico did have a point there. He had forgiven Apollo for what he had done to Hal which was just as awful really. But then Apollo had shown genuine remorse for what he had done. Hades definitely had yet to do so.

In the time that he was thinking, Apollo had reached Hades, despite him backing away.

“Apollo…I…” Hades began. He was cut off as a fist caught him right on the nose. There was a crunching sound as Hades yelled and stumbled backwards clutching his nose. Now Percy moved forwards and grabbed Apollo’s arm before he could strike again. The enraged god rounded on whoever was stopping him getting his revenge. Now Poseidon was on his feet and moving over to intervene. He would not allow anyone to hurt Percy.

“Apollo.” Percy said calmly. “You need to stop. He totally deserved that punch in the face but beating him up won’t solve anything.”

“It’ll make me feel better.” Apollo snarled, trying to rip his arm free. Percy did the first thing he could think of and kissed him. Hard. Apollo jerked in surprise but then relaxed and kissed him back. Once they broke apart Percy released his grip and took Apollo’s hand instead.

Seeing his son had it under control, Poseidon, desperately trying to ignore what he had just seen, moved to grab Hermes who was making a concerted effort to get his own punch in.

“Come on, P. Leave it.” Percy told him. “He’s not worth it.”

“He cursed her.” Apollo growled but he looked slightly less like he was about to spit fire now.

“Yeah. He did. Hades is a huge jerk. But he did it out of grief. You of all people know what grief can make you do. And it’s not like you’re innocent of cursing people who didn’t deserve it…are you? You didn’t get a punch in the face for cursing Hal. You expressed remorse and I forgave you.”

“I don’t see any remorse coming from him.” Apollo spat.

“Well you did punch him before he could say anything.” Percy pointed out in amusement. “Let’s go and sit down, sunshine. Then we can finish the reading and once that’s done we can go out for a chariot ride or do some archery practice. Whatever you want.” Percy promised. Apollo blinked.

“What did you call me?” Percy went red.

“Nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing.”

“Yeah. It was. Now let’s go and sit down.” Percy said, inwardly relieved Apollo had been successfully distracted. The god pulled him into a hug.

“You’re too good for me.” He whispered.

“Obviously.” Percy smirked.

“Cheeky brat.” Apollo ruffled his hair. They turned to head back to the bean bag, only to find everyone staring at them, open mouthed.

“What in the Hades was that?” Connor whispered.

“Am I asleep? Is this a really, _really_ weird and disturbing dream?” Travis wanted to know.

“Percy just…did he just kiss Apollo?” Thalia raised her eyebrows.

“When in Tartarus did that happen?” Pollux asked, wide-eyed in shock.

“Woo! Go Percy!” Silena cheered. Percy went the colour of a tomato as he realized what he had just done.

Will and Michael were both looking anywhere but in their direction.

Octavian looked beyond outraged, and mildly horrified. “So that’s why you haven’t been blasted to smithereens. You have been seducing a god. And _my_ ancestor!” He spat in disgust. Apollo narrowed his eyes at the insolent Roman before suddenly grinning wickedly.

“Actually, I’ll have you know it was _me_ that did the seducing. My little bubblebutt took a lot of convincing but in the end my delightful personality won him over. Not to mention my incredible kissing ability.” Apollo told him. Octavian, Will and Michael all looked like they were going to be sick. Percy could have sworn Octavian’s face was actually a pale shade of green that really couldn’t be healthy. Of course he was pretty sure his own face was actually on fire at this point which probably wasn’t healthy either.

“Apollo.” Poseidon snapped. “There are some things I do _not_ need to hear.” Apollo shot him a look that might have been supposed to be apologetic but he looked far too pleased with himself to pull it off. Poseidon rolled his eyes and briefly considered a trip to the Lethe in an attempt to wipe the past two minutes from his memory.

“Percy..?” Grover asked slowly. “What the heck?”

“So yeah. Apollo’s my boyfriend. Shall we keep reading?” Percy said desperately.

“Oh no. You can’t just drop that on us and expect us to keep reading.” Thalia looked at him incredulously. “How long has this been going on?”

“Only since like, halfway through the last book.” Percy said. “Can we at least finish this chapter before we discuss this?”

“Fine but as soon as this is over we are having a very long talk.” She glared at him. He gulped and nodded. Everyone made their way back to their seats. This time Apollo decided he wanted to lie down so he stretched himself out across Will and Michael with his head in Percy’s lap. Percy immediately began playing with his hair once more in an attempt to keep him calm once they resumed talking about exactly why this mess had come about in the first place.

**Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you…The Oracle will die with you!"**

Apollo shot a half hearted glare towards Hades, who was still clutching his bleeding nose, but he was too content to bother getting up again. Hermes, was rather less content and his whole body twitched violently as he forced himself not to get up and starting beating his uncle into a pulp once more.

**The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted…A black explosion filled my dreams. Then the scene changed.**

“That’s probably for the best.” Will muttered. He desperately wanted something to focus on that was not Percy making out with his dad. An image he knew was not going to be leaving his brain anytime soon.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking along a white sand beach…I realized she was writing in Ancient Greek.**

“You know Greek?” Annabeth asked Rachel in surprise.

“Only a tiny bit.” Rachel said. “I started trying to learn some when Percy first explained to me about your world. I haven’t got very far though.”

**That was impossible. The dream had to be false…"Oh, gods," she said. "That's what it means."**

“Well that doesn’t sound good.” Reyna muttered. Despite what she had seen earlier with Percy playing with Apollo’s hair she had definitely not expected them to be dating. Or kissing. She was still reeling from the fact that the most disrespectful demigod she had ever met, who seemed to intensely dislike the gods, was actually dating a god. She simply could not wrap her mind around it.

All of the Romans were still gaping at Percy and Apollo, open mouthed. Octavian was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Nobody was sure if he wanted to say something or throw up. Possibly both.

**She turned and ran, kicking up sand as she raced back to her family's villa…I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time."**

“Her mother hates your vacation.” Piper scoffed. She was also in shock at the revelation that was Percy dating a god. In her time it was quite clear that he and Annabeth were dating and very happily dating if Annabeth’s reaction to him being missing was anything to go by. Not to mention, the idea of Percy Jackson dating a god was beyond ridiculous. Given what they had read about him in the last four and a half books, plus his reactions in here, he could have been blasted into a million pieces several times over. Instead there was _this_.

**“No you haven't! You both hate the beach! You're just too stubborn to admit it."**

“Oh wow. You’re dad hates the beach too?” Connor asked. “Why do they bother going?”

“Because neither of them will admit to the other that they hate the beach.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Plus dad likes to be bale to brag to all his rich friends about the places we’ve been to.”

**"Now, Rachel—"…Rachel said. "You've got to admit that's strange."**

“You won’t be able to get into the city.” Percy frowned. “The magic.”

“I think I will.” Rachel replied. “I don’t know how but I just have this feeling I will be able to. Maybe being able to see clearly helps me fight off the magic?”

“That would do it.” Silena nodded. “Or at least make it difficult enough that a spell on this scale wouldn’t be able to affect you.”

“Good.” She nodded.

**Her father hesitated. "We can't just leave…"Dad . . . let me go, and I'll make a deal with you."**

“No. Don’t do that. The chapter title said you made a bad deal.” Percy told her, looking worried. Rachel grimaced. She had a good idea what she was about to offer in exchange for coming home and she was not looking forward to it.

“Well, whatever deal I make, I won’t need to do this time around.” Rachel said brightly. “This message I need to pass on will get passed on now.”

**Mr. Dare sat forward. Deals were something he understood…But you have to get me back to New York right now."**

“Woah.” Thalia whistled. “That’s quite the deal.”

“And now I see why it’s a bad one.” Rachel muttered.

“Well, as you pointed out. You won’t need to make that now.” Reyna smiled at her.

“Thank goodness.” Rachel said.

**He was silent for a long time. Then he opened his phone…once Clarion Academy got through with her.**

“Your dad is a bit of a jerk.” Travis said.

“He can be.” Rachel sighed.

“But he could be worse.” Leo pointed out. Rachel nodded. That was certainly true.

**"Yes, Rachel," he agreed. "You most certainly will."…"Come on. It's late afternoon. We've got visitors."**

“Visitors?” Beckendorf frowned. “That can’t be good.”

**I sat up, disoriented. The bed was too comfortable…He has a message from Kronos."**

“The chapter is done.” Hestia announced, with no small amount of relief.

“Let us break for the evening.” Chiron stated. “We will finish the book tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the idea of Percy playing with Apollo's hair and Apollo calling Percy bubblebutt in front of Octavian and his kids goes to mayaellise. So many wonderful headcanons that I will continue to try and add in wherever possibly. If anyone else wants to add more I will try to insert them wherever possible. 
> 
> Side note, my laptop decided to delete my writing when I was about half way through so instead of this being thirty pages in word, I actually wrote about forty five. And I'm fairly certain the second edition is actually quite different to the first one so apparently my brain works differently on different days. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love, your comments keep me writing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening...good day everyone x


	14. An Evening of Discussions

As soon as Chiron finished his announcement, Poseidon stood up. He squeezed Percy’s shoulder and then gestured for Hades and Zeus to follow him. While both of them were quite apprehensive they did as their brother asked, both silently wondering when Poseidon had become the most level headed of the three of them.

Poseidon made his way to Zeus’ quarters knowing that it was the only one where no demigod would enter. Once the three of them were inside he turned to glare at both of his brothers. He felt a flicker of sympathy for Hades. Blood was still dripping from his nose and he knew that the god of Underworld was most likely cursing the fact that they did not have their powers here. Although that was probably a good thing. He could only imagine the damage Apollo would have done with his powers available to him.

“Right you two. You are both ridiculous.” Poseidon told them bluntly. Both of them glared at him. “None of us are blameless and we have all done horrible things but attempting to murder each other’s children is crossing a line.” He said, not mentioning that he actually hadn’t attempted to kill any of his brother’s children simply for being born.

“He tried to murder both of my children because I refused to give him permission to murder them.” Hades spat.

“You sent all of your monsters after my daughter.” Zeus retorted.

“Because you sired her against the oath you made me swore. _And_ because you attempted to kill both of my children.” Hades scowled. “At least I gave her a fighting chance. She had help from other demigods and a Satyr. You attempted to blast my children with lightning where they had no chance at defending themselves.”

“Ok, giving her a glimmer of a fighting chance does not make it better that you tried to kill her.” Poseidon put in. “Besides, that very fact could have cost the lives of two other innocent demigods.”

“The boy was hardly innocent.” Hades snorted. Poseidon rolled his eyes. His son might be horribly outspoken but he could sympathize with his outbursts a little more now. How he wished he could just go back under the sea and ignore all of these issues but if they were left now they would fester even more than before. And somehow he was thrown into the role of peacemaker which usually fell to Demeter or Hestia. He suddenly had all the more sympathy for his sisters.

“And that attitude is why we have the issues we do in the future.” Poseidon sighed. “Zeus, the heart of the issue is you. In your paranoid attempts to thwart non existent plans to overthrow you, you create more and more reasons for people to want to overthrow you. You are a terrible leader. Something I have ignored for a very long time because I have no desire to lead.” He stated. Zeus narrowed his eyes. “You need to learn to take the advice of your advisors and to be more open minded.”

“You say you do not want to lead and yet you seek to control how I lead.” Zeus glared at him.

“I wish for you to make wise decisions based on logic and facts and not your own paranoia.” Poseidon huffed. “That shouldn’t be too much to ask. Ignoring problems does not make them go away. How many problems could we solve if you simply held court every once in a while with the minor gods as a King is supposed to.”

“You want me to sit and listen to them all complain about how unfair everything is?” Zeus frowned.

“Well it seems like they do have very good reason to be complaining because they are treated unfairly. If you listened everyone once in a while then they may have sided with us in this fight our children are involved in.” Hades stated grimly.

“I will be holding court with the minor sea gods.” Poseidon announced. “I suggest you both do the same.”

“That is a good idea, brother.” Hades nodded. “I shall endeavour to hold court for the gods of the Underworld. Zeus can deal with the rest of them.”

“Why do I have to deal with the most?” Zeus whined.

“Because you wanted to be King.” Poseidon told him dryly. “Which may have been a mistake.” Zeus bristled. “I also suggest we bring Hades and Hestia back into the Council.”

“But then we have fourteen.” Zeus pointed out. “Twelve is the perfect number.”

“Maybe in the olden days it was. However these books are showing us that one of our main weaknesses in being unable to adapt. Our brother should never have been ostracized in the first place and our dear sister is the heart of our family, despite what your wife claims.”

“Hera…” Zeus began.

“Has never been the heart of our family. She may be the goddess of marriage and family but Hestia is the goddess of the hearth. Of heart and home.” Hades put in.

“If you are unhappy with fourteen then maybe we can find another to make fifteen. That was we have five threes and keep the sacred number three as an integral part of our council.” Poseidon suggested.

“And who do you suggest we offer such a position to?” Zeus asked with narrowed eyes.

“My son of course.” Poseidon smirked.

“Your son is not a god.” Zeus snapped.

“Not yet.” Poseidon shrugged. “But he is currently dating Apollo,” He grimaced, recalling what he had just witnessed. Hades shot him a smirk. “and we know he is the one who saves Olympus. If he defeats father then it is the most natural reward for his efforts.”

“Offering your son a position on an expanded council would cause more issues with the minor gods.” Hades pointed out. “He may be worthy of being made a god but there are others who have served our cause for much longer and would be offended that a demigod turned god was offered it above them.”

“Most of them are traitors.” Zeus said darkly. “But I agree that Perseus will not be a member of the council.” He would never allow that. The boy was powerful as a demigod. As a god he would be even more so and seemingly he would be unafraid to challenge his reign. Being given a position on the council would promote him to a major god instead of a minor one and that was unacceptable.

Poseidon shrugged. He had been expecting that but it was worth a try. “In that case, I would suggest Hecate or Morpheus. A position on the council should be enough to secure their allegiance to us and they are the most powerful of the minor gods.”

“I will think on what you have said.” Zeus stated haughtily. Poseidon rolled his eyes once more.

“I would think long and hard, _brother_. You have made many questionable decisions and who knows how many more you will make during the rest of these books. You are currently mortal after all.” Zeus grimaced. With that, Poseidon took his leave. He figured any remaining issues could be dealt with between the two of them. Although, maybe he should send Hestia to go and find them if they hadn’t emerged in an hour or so.

*************************************

Once the big three had left the room everyone turned to look at Percy and Apollo. Suddenly Percy really wished his dad hadn’t left and yet he figured it wasn’t a conversation he wanted his dad to overhear.

“So…” Nico began slowly. “What the heck? I thought you were straight.” Percy shrugged.

“So did I. Apparently I’m not.”

“When? _How_ did this happen?” Annabeth wanted to know.

“Well, basically Apollo was helping me deal with some stuff. We spent a lot of time hanging out. And then he asked me to date him.” Percy said.

“No. No. No. Details.” Thalia demanded.

“NOPE! Please no details.” Will burst out. 

“But Percy…you and Apollo aren’t from the same time. How is that going to work?” Katie asked tentatively.

“No idea.” Apollo shrugged. “But then none of us know what will happen when we finish reading these books, not even me. But I’m not going to sit around and wait because it may or may not work.”

“But a god, Percy?” Grover bleated nervously. “I mean…no offence Lord Apollo.” Apollo waved this away with a laugh.

“Yep. A god. But a goofy, kind of adorable one.” Percy shrugged.

“I am not goofy!” Apollo protested.

“Yeah, you really are.” Artemis put in. The demigods looked around. They had forgotten that the other gods and Romans were still in the room. They had expected them to leave when the big three did. Most of them wore amused looks like their favourite TV show had come on. The Romans still looked dazed and confused like someone had just hit them all over the head with something heavy.

“Are you really sure about this?” Rachel asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Percy looked down at Apollo, who was still lying with his head in his lap, and grinned. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Well in that case,” Connor grinned evilly. He looked around at the other campers and nodded. They all jumped up and moved so they were surrounding Apollo and Percy. Will and Michael stood off to the side, heads in their hands.

“What exactly are your intentions with Percy?” Beckendorf asked. Apollo blinked in surprise.

“Er…”

“Because if you hurt him, well, you have to deal with all of us.” The son of Hephaestus gave him an evil smirk.

“And you will be a dead…well maybe not _dead_ , dead but you’ll be totally screwed. We can be quite creative you know.” Connor stated, a serious expression on his face.

“Pffft, you call that a threat.” Thalia scoffed. She marched over and leant down until she was nose to nose with the god. “If you hurt Percy in _any_ way I will rip you apart limb from limb and bury all of your parts in various places across the globe, so far apart even your godly powers won’t be able to put you back together.” She told him lightly. Apollo swallowed harshly, suddenly rather more afraid than he felt he should be by a group of teenagers. Will and Michael both winced, knowing Thalia was deadly serious. If it was any other god Thalia was threatening, Michael knew he would find it completely hilarious but the fact that it was his dad…being threatened for dating Percy…he really didn’t know how to feel except he definitely needed some brain bleach.

“Guys.” Percy said but he was blushing. He couldn’t believe they were actually willing to threaten a god for him. “Leave him alone.”

“Nope.” Annabeth said.

“I have plenty of hairbrushes left.” Rachel grinned. Tyson looked around at the group, looking slightly confused.

“Sunny god is going to hurt Percy?” He asked.

“No. I’m not.” Apollo promised.

“Good.” Tyson said. His voice was good natured but he cracked his knuckles threateningly. “Nobody hurts my brother.”

“Understood.” Apollo nodded. Honestly! He was a god! And he was being threatened by teenagers, including a mortal with a hairbrush!

Artemis silently cheered on her future Lieutenant. She found her brother’s predicament hilarious, as did the others gods in the room, if the smirks on their faces were anything to go by.

Reyna was busy holding her hand over Octavian’s mouth. She knew he was walking a thin line already and if he said anything further he was likely to find himself on the end of some rather creative threats. She did sort of agree with his point, she still couldn’t wrap her head around Percy dating a god let alone the fact that all of the other campers had suddenly taking a leaf out of Percy’s own book and _threatened to cut a god into pieces_ if he hurt one demigod. On one hand it was sweet how much they all cared for Percy and on the other the idea of threatening a god or even dating on just seemed so…wrong. Obviously she knew that gods had relationships with mortals, how else would demigods exist, but the Roman gods almost never visited. Almost nobody in the whole of Camp Jupiter had ever even seen a god let alone spoken to one. To be able to spend enough time with a god to be willing to date one was just such a foreign concept to Reyna, even in the current circumstances.

“Ok guys. I love you all and I appreciate the sentiment but if you’ve finished threatening my boyfriend, I would like to go and have another guitar lesson.” Percy stated. He shifted Apollo so he could stand up, despite the gods many complaints.

“Fine. We’ll leave you too it.” Thalia said. “But for the record, I’m not sure this is a good idea. Not because he’s a god or anything but we don’t know what’s going to happen when we finish reading. If we leave and the gods here are left to change the timeline then we won’t exist anymore. Not like this anyway, we’ll be different people depending what they change.”

“Not that different.” Percy shrugged. Then there was a flash of light and a piece of paper floated down. Percy grabbed it. “It says not to worry. They won’t tell us exactly what will happen but any bonds and relationships formed here will be carried forwards regardless of what is changed.”

“Well that settles that.” Apollo grinned. He noted that Will and Nico both looked relieved by this as well. “You go on ahead, I’ll meet you in my quarters?” He whispered to Percy.

“Probably safer if we go to dad’s place.” Percy grinned. Apollo pouted but nodded. He had probably risked his life enough for one day as far as Poseidon was concerned. He watched as the people in the room began leaving in small groups.

Then Triton and Amphitrite were standing in front of him.

“Are you guys here to threaten me too?” Apollo asked with a grimace.

“No. I think the kids did just fine.” Triton smirked. Apollo groaned. He was never going to live down the fact he had just been threatened by a bunch of children. He quickly took his leave and moved over to his kids.

“Are you guys ok? Seriously?”

“Pretty grossed out but we’ll live.” Michael said with only a slight grimace.

“Yeah.” Apollo grinned sheepishly. “I’m not sorry for loving Percy but I’m sorry you had to witness some of that.”

“You…you _love_ him?” Will asked. Apollo blushed.

“I do.” He nodded.

“Look, dad. We’re glad you’re happy and we’re glad Percy is happy, just, please keep the PDA down when we’re around.” Michael begged.

“I can do that.” Apollo nodded. He made no promises to do the same in front of that annoying Roman who claimed to be descended from him though. “We’re gonna change what happened.” He promised Michael. “You guys are gonna be well supplied. Kronos won’t have his spy anymore. Maybe we can even get Hades to help us with Typhon so we can finish him quickly and be there to help you guys.”

“You say that like we’re going right back where we came from.” Michael frowned.

“Maybe, maybe not.” His dad shrugged. “But whatever we change, this is the great prophecy and so it will happen in one form or another.”

“Yeah.” Will let out a shaky breath. He still couldn’t believe his brother died but his dad’s assurances made him feel better. As did the gifts he had already given them.

“I love you guys. You’re the best.” Apollo smiled at them.

“We love you too, dad.” Will smiled in return. Apollo pulled them both into a hug before dashing off to find Percy.

Poseidon still wasn’t back when he made it to the sea god’s quarters. Percy was sitting on the couch, eating the biggest cookie Apollo had ever seen. His guitar was propped up against the end of the couch.

“Hey.” Percy grinned.

“Hey yourself.” Apollo smiled in return. “So, how’d you feel about going back to that beach for your next lesson?”

“Sounds awesome.” Percy nodded eagerly. He scribbled a note for Poseidon to let him know where they were going and they stepped through the door that lead to the ocean. Even though he was prepared this time, Apollo still spluttered as the water surrounded him. Thankfully he had his powers once more so he could just teleport himself and Percy to the beach. He summoned his own guitar to his hands and looked at Percy.

They spent a very enjoyable hour playing on the guitars. Apollo continued to teach Percy the basics along with how to play a couple of specific songs he liked. Of course, Percy suggestions for songs went completely over his head as they hadn’t been created yet. Still, Percy gave him the lyrics he remembered from a couple of songs he liked, or ones he knew just because they played on the radio so often and Apollo could conjure up the correct music to go with them after a few tries. He wasn’t the god of music for nothing.

After a while he could tell Percy was getting tired so he began playing a song he quite liked and started singing along without even thinking.

_I thought it would be so simple_

_Like a thousand times before_

_I take what I wanted and just walk away_

_But I never made it to the door_

_Now babe I'm not begging for mercy_

_Go ahead and throw the book at me_

_If loving you's a crime_

_I know that I'm as guilty as a man can be_

_Baby, you left me defenseless_

_I've only got one plea_

_Lock me away inside of your love_

_And throw away the key_

_I'm guilty of love in the first degree_

Percy listened to Apollo singing in awe. Obviously he had thought the god would have a good voice, as the god of music it just made sense but he was utterly blown away by this. He could listen to Apollo sing forever. He was so distracted by the beautiful voice he almost missed the actual lyrics. He blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out if Apollo meant them or if he just liked the song.

“That was amazing.” He said once Apollo had finished.

“Naturally.” Apollo smirked smugly at him but in his head the god was making a list of songs he could perform for Percy. Then he recalled something from a couple of chapters ago and smirked. He snapped his fingers and a small disco dance floor appeared. He changed himself into bell bottom pants and a shirt while making a juke box blast out ‘Stayin’ Alive’ which he began singing along too while dancing.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

Percy’s jaw dropped open in horror. And just like that he went from having the most amazing boyfriend ever to the worst. He sent a wave of sea water straight into his boyfriend’s face, knocking him over on his backside, spluttering.

“That was unnecessary.” Apollo pouted at him as he made everything disappear. He changed back to normal clothes too, which Percy was beyond grateful for.

  
“No. It was _very_ necessary.” Percy assured him. “And if I ever see that outfit again we are totally done.” He added.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Apollo said, though he looked a little nervous. “I’m too awesome.”

“Keep dreaming.” Percy told him but he was grinning. Apollo then snapped up a picnic basket full of Percy’s favourite foods. Percy looked at it longingly. “Oh alright, you’re forgiven.” He said and dived for the food. Apollo smirked proudly. He watched as Percy grabbed a slice of pizza. Right as he was about to eat it, the god snatched it out of his hand and promptly ate it.

“Nice pizza.” Apollo noted.

“Wha…why? Why would you do that?” Percy asked, eyes narrowed. “You don’t need food and you can snap up any food you want. Leave mine alone.” He took another slice, this time keeping a close eye on his boyfriend. He saw the incoming hand but his reflexes were too slow to beat a god. Another slice was stolen. This time he lunged after it, knocking Apollo into the sand. “Do that again and I’m going to drown you.” He threatened.

“You can’t.” Apollo pointed out smugly.

“Watch me try.” Percy said darkly. He took a third slice of pizza. This time he summoned a wave that picked him up and carried him out of Apollo’s reach as he ate it. He sat on a twenty foot tall wave and ate his pizza happily. Then he sent another wave to lift the picnic basket up towards him. Just as it came in arms reach, Apollo snapped it back to his side. Percy glared and drove his wave forwards so it engulfed the god. In the chaos he plucked up the basket of food and let the water carry him out into the ocean. He dug in happily in his underwater bubble. After a few minutes the god appeared next to him, pouting dramatically.

“You’re so mean. You won’t even share a slice of pizza with your boyfriend.”

“Well given you stole two of my slices, I’m not in a sharing mood.” Percy grumbled.

“You’re never in a sharing mood.” Apollo laughed.

“I don’t share food.” Percy stated, glaring at him.

“We’ll see.” Apollo smirked. He left Percy in peace to eat the rest of his meal and then they headed back to Poseidon’s quarters. It was still quite early but it had been a very emotional and trying day.

Poseidon was waiting for them when they got back.

“How did you friends react?” He asked Percy.

“They had a few concerns but seem ok with it. They threatened Apollo if he hurt me.” Percy grinned. Poseidon burst out laughing.

“I wish I’d seen that.” He chuckled while Apollo grumbled.

“I’m sure Artemis or Hermes will be able to tell you exactly what happened. They were watching the whole things.” Percy told him.

“No.” Apollo yelped. “Arty wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Why not? Pretty much everyone saw except dad, Zeus and Hades.” Percy pointed out smugly. Apollo winced. Well he would be avoiding his twin for the foreseeable future then.

“Night, Percy.” He said with a soft smile.

“Night, Apollo.” Percy grinned. They hugged and Apollo dropped a tender kiss on Percy’s forehead before taking his leave. He needed to spend some more time with his kids so he set off to find them.

*****************************

Piper watched Percy leave and then Apollo. She was still stunned by this development. Everything in the books was pointing towards Percy liking Annabeth and the future Annabeth was obviously completely in love with him. This twist was not something Piper had seen coming, even as a daughter of Aphrodite. She wondered if her mom had anything to do with this but then remembered her mom had no powers at the moment so she couldn’t have done anything.

“Well that was unexpected.” Leo stated with his usual bluntness.

“You can say that again.” Jason muttered. He could still remember the Annabeth that had come to the canyon demanding they give her Percy Jackson.

“Well that was…” Leo began.

“He didn’t mean it literally.” Piper cut him off, rolling her eyes. Leo grinned at her.

“How about a walk in the gardens?” Jason offered. Piper smiled and nodded. He offered her his arm and she took it.

“I guess I’ll go and find somewhere else to be then.” Leo muttered. He was used to them pretty much forgetting he was there but that didn’t mean it didn’t bother him a little bit. He had barely spent any time with his friends here. Sure he had been getting to know his half brother which was amazing but he sort of missed the Jason from his memories. He felt guilty for even considering that he might like fake Jason better than real Jason. At least fake Jason had made time for him as well as Piper. This Jason seemed to only want to be with Piper for alone time. 

Leo shook his head. It wasn’t just Jason’s fault. Leo hadn’t made much effort to spend time with him here either. He’d been in the forges a lot. He swore that in the next break he’d make sure the three of them spent some time together doing something fun.

As he wandered down the hallways of Olympus he found the Stolls. Leo grinned. Now there were two people that thought like him. He made his way over and noticed they seemed to be trying to find a hiding place.

“What have you guys done now?” He asked eagerly.

“Shhhh.” Connor whispered. “Travis started a food fight in the dining hall and accidentally hit Katie in the face with a pancake that was covered in cream. Then he said something stupid to her and now she wants to kill him.”

“What did he say?” Leo smirked.

“Later.” Travis hissed as he dived behind a potted plant. Leo chuckled as the plant completely failed to hide Travis. Footsteps approached and the Stolls made a run for it. With nothing else to do, Leo ran after them, grinning happily.

The trio spent most of the rest of the evening hiding from Travis’ girlfriend. Well, Travis was trying to hide. Leo and Connor were mostly laughing at him and suggesting ever more ridiculous places for him to hide in. After Leo’s last suggestion of painting him white and pretending to be a statue, Travis looked around and glared at the pair of them.

“If you’re not going to be helpful then let me save my own hide. You’re going to draw her attention.” He hissed in irritation. Connor and Leo both snickered at him.

“I think we lost her.” Connor said when, for the first time, they managed to stay in one place for more than five minutes without any footsteps coming.

“Don’t say that. You’ll jinx it.” Travis grumbled. As if she had heard them, footsteps could be heard outside the room along with an angry voice.

“Travis Stoll if you don’t get your butt out here now you are going to regret it!” Katie yelled. Travis grimaced. He wondered if he could sneak past her and reach his dad’s apartments which weren’t actually too far away.

“Distract her.” He told Leo.

“Oh no. This is your mess. I don’t want her killing me instead of you.” Leo said. Travis grumbled unhappily for a minute before straightening up and marching out to meet his fate.

*********************************

Annabeth and Thalia stayed in the throne room after everybody had left and exchanged bewildered looks.

“You ok?” Thalia asked her friend. Sure, Percy had admitted he didn’t have feelings for her anymore but that was quite different to watching him make out with someone else.

“Yeah. Or at least, I will be.” Annabeth replied quietly. Honestly she really wasn’t sure how she felt at the moment. She was wracked with guilt about Luke, plus confused about her feelings for him. Percy wasn’t making things easier and then there was Connor who had suddenly always seemed to be there when she needed support recently. Her emotions were all over the place but seeing Percy kiss Apollo hadn’t hurt as badly as she had expected. She was mostly worried about Percy. Regardless of what happened or not between them, he was still her closest friend except Thalia. And he was dating a god. And a god who really didn’t have the best track record with lovers.

“It’s pretty weird huh?” Thalia grimaced. “I did not see that coming.”

“I don’t think anyone did.” Annabeth said. “What do you think about it?”

“Well, Apollo does seem kind of serious about it. But then the gods are pretty fickle. He might be serious today and tomorrow someone else has caught his attention.” Thalia sighed. Annabeth nodded. “On the other hand he did listen to us threatening him. I half expected him to get super angry again but he just accepted it.”

“You can be pretty scary when you want to be.” Annabeth laughed. Thalia smirked.

“Good. But all we can do it keep an eye out for now but I don’t trust any god, even if Apollo is one of the most decent ones. I was serious about that threat if Percy gets hurt.”

“I think you’d have to wait your turn. Poseidon would find a way to kill an immortal for good if Apollo hurt Percy.” Annabeth said. “But I agree. We’ll keep an eye on them. Just maybe not _too_ close an eye. There are some things I don’t need to see.”

“Agreed.” Thalia nodded. “Come on. Let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.” Annabeth rolled her eyes but she headed out of the room with her best friend.

**************************************

The next morning everyone was up early. Despite the relaxing evening, nobody had really slept well, afraid of what they would read that day. The tension in the dining hall was palpable despite the fact that everyone looked calm on the surface.

They ate a light breakfast as quickly as possible. Despite the apprehension they all felt about the reading they wanted to get it done as quickly as possible.

All the Greek campers set themselves down on the bean bag once more, in the same places as they day before. The Romans all sat together on one couch as did the gods not on the bean bag.

“I guess it’s my turn to read.” Rachel sighed, looking grim. She picked up the book gingerly, as if it might bite her and opened it to the correct page.


	15. A Titan Brings Me a Present

“I don’t want a present from a Titan.” Percy grimaced.

“Yeah. I doubt they are bringing anything nice.” Beckendorf said grimly.

** We could see the white flag from half a mile away. It was as big as a soccer field, carried by a thirty-foot-tall giant with bright blue skin and icy gray hair. **

****

“That’s a Hyperborean.” Ares frowned. “They are usually peaceful.”

“It is not good that Kronos has persuaded them to join his cause.” Athena stated unhappily. 

“Goodie. More giants.” Connor complained. “Because a dragon and all the other monsters weren’t enough already.”

****

** "A Hyperborean," Thalia said. "The giants of the north…You do not want to get into a snowball fight with those guys." **

****

“Why were you in a snowball fight with them?” Artemis asked her Huntress.

“It was a better option than a real fight.” Thalia shrugged. Although it had been a close thing. They threw those snowballs hard enough to cripple if not kill someone.

****

** As the giant got closer, I could see three human-size envoys with him…I looked at Grover. "The tux dude is the Titan?" **

****

“Well I’m guessing it’s not the half-blood or the empousa.” Annabeth laughed.

****

** He nodded nervously. "He looks like a magician. I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits." **

****

“You’re scared of rabbits?” Travis asked, a little too eagerly for Grover’s liking.

“They are bullies.” He grumbled.

“Rabbits are bullies?” Piper asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Grover nodded firmly. Most people were looking at him like he was crazy but he just folded his arms across his chest and glared at the book.

****

** I stared at him. "You're scared of bunnies?"…Always stealing celery from defenseless satyrs!" **

****

“Defenseless?” Thalia choked out, trying to fight back a laugh.

“How are we supposed to resist those cute little faces?” Grover pouted. “They know our weaknesses.”

“I know how you feel.” Percy muttered, shooting Apollo a dark look. The god gave him an innocent smile.

“Just hold the celery out of their reach and don’t look at them.” Katie suggested.

****

** Thalia coughed…like he'd been attacked by a small animal—a really, really mad hamster, maybe. **

****

The demigods chuckled while Zeus stiffened, face contorting in rage.

“Prometheus.” He growled furiously. Hera put a hand on her husband’s arm. She knew the Titan’s betrayal had hurt her husband deeply. 

****

** "Percy Jackson," he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor." **

****

“Damn right it is.” Apollo said with a scowl at the book. He didn’t like the fact that there was a Titan so close to his boyfriend, even under the flag of truce. For all they knew it could be a trick to keep Percy occupied while Kronos attacked somewhere else.

** His lady friend the empousa hissed at me…but it was my old backstabbing buddy Ethan Nakamura.  **

****

Apollo growled. “You should just kill him.”

“He’s there under a truce.” Percy pointed out.

“So?” The god scowled. “He deserves to die. He almost killed you. Not to mention everything else he’s done.”

“Plus Annabeth almost died too.” Connor added. He was all for killing the little traitor too.

****

** His nose looked like a squashed tomato from our fight…"Hey, Ethan," I said. "You're looking good." **

****

A few people snickered at this.

****

** Ethan glared at me…The chained-to-the-rock-with-the-vultures guy?" **

****

“I love how you recognize people.” Leo laughed. 

“Yeah. We’re leaving you in charge of introductions in the future.” Travis grinned.

****

** Prometheus winced. He touched the scratches on his face…In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity." **

****

“I’ll show him _mercy_.” Zeus glared at the book furiously. “I will make my last punishment look like Elysium.”

****

** "But—"…So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes.  **

****

“That’s why you’re helping Kronos to kill us all then.” Beckendorf scoffed. “Even if you didn’t want to support the gods you could have remained neutral.”

“I should have chained him back up immediately.” Zeus muttered.

****

** Some of you can be quite civilized." **

****

“Unlike you.” Thalia said.

“And his friends.” Connor added with a scowl.

****

** "Unlike the company you keep," I noticed…Prometheus apparently thought I meant the empousa. **

****

“Why? You were talking about heroes?” Silena frowned.

“True but monsters are hardly civilized company.” Clarisse pointed out.

“I think I’d prefer the monster to _him_.” Apollo glared.

****

** "Oh, demons aren't so bad," he said. "You just have to keep them well fed. **

****

“Oh yeah with what? Those heroes you apparently have a soft spot for?” Michael scoffed.

****

** Now, Percy Jackson, let us parley."…He reminded me of Tyson, and the idea of fighting him made me sad. **

****

“Not another one.” Poseidon groaned loudly. “You really need to stop comparing the enemy to your friends.”

“I am not like the mean giant.” Tyson said.

“I know big guy. You’re not mean at all.” Percy smiled at him.

****

** Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers…"Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen." **

****

“Forethought is not the same thing as being able to see the future.” Apollo pointed out quickly. “In fact, there’s quite a lot of difference.”

****

** "Also the Titan of crafty counsel," Grover put in…So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos." **

****

“Picking the winning side once does not mean you’re always right.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

****

** "Because Zeus chained you to a rock," I guessed. **

****

“Well, that is a pretty good reason.” Leo said fairly.

“He deserved what happened to him.” Zeus growled.

****

** "Partly, yes. I won't deny I want revenge…I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason." **

****

“I can guarantee I’m not interested in anything you have to say.” Percy shrugged. “Nothing could convince me to stand aside and let Kronos take Olympus.”

“Damn right.” Will scowled. He was not letting Michael, or anyone else, die in vain.

****

** He drew a map on the table with his finger…We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one." **

****

“Given that Percy won when the odds were two hundred to one, I’d say you don’t have enough monsters.” Travis said firmly.

“Yeah. We can do this.” Connor nodded but he didn’t sound totally sure. He knew they won in the end but how many more people had to die before that happened?

“Besides, if we surrender, Kronos will just kill us anyway. Or make us his slaves which is actually worse.” Thalia said.

****

** "Your spy has been keeping you posted," I guessed…"At any rate, our forces are growing daily.  **

****

“That’s not good.” Michael said worriedly.

“We’re going to have to pull back and hold a smaller area.” Percy sighed.

“As long as you hold Olympus.” Zeus stated. All of the demigods gritted their teeth.

****

** Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed…I foresee the future. I cannot change it.  **

****

Hades grimaced. 

“That is true but Prometheus cannot see the future. He can plan and maybe catch glimpses but he is not the Titan of prophecy.” Apollo reminded Percy.

“I know but he’s right about some things. Rachel does seem to have some ability to see stuff and she saw the army at the Empire State Building.” Percy pointed out.

“True but that doesn’t mean you will fail.” Poseidon told his son.

****

** Prometheus spoke with such certainty it was hard not to believe him…The only difference is, this time you are defending. You are Troy.  **

****

“So where’s the Trojan horse?” Rachel asked.

“That might be whatever gift Prometheus has brought with him.” Hermes said grimly.

****

** And you know what happened to the Trojans, don't you?"…elevator at the Empire State Building?" I asked. "Good luck." **

****

Everybody laughed at that mental image.

“You tell him Percy.” Thalia smirked.

****

** Prometheus smiled. "Troy was completely destroyed, Percy. You don't want that to happen here.  **

****

“No, but we’ll be destroyed either way.” Silena stated.

****

** Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety.  **

****

“Oh yes. We totally trust you.” Connor scoffed.

“Who wouldn’t trust the word of a Titan?” Katie asked sarcastically.

****

** Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares?  **

****

Everyone in the room put their hand up.

****

** Typhon will destroy the gods anyway."…"All he wants is Olympus," Prometheus promised.  **

****

“Yeah right.” Reyna scoffed.

“Does he really expect us to believe this rubbish?” Thalia demanded.

“Maybe it’s a distraction.” Beckendorf said worriedly.

“Well, Jake is keeping an eye out with the shield. He’ll let us know if anything is going on.” Percy said.

****

** "The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power…remembering how old and decrepit my father looked. **

****

“Hey now, I might be old but I’m not decrepit yet.” Poseidon shot a mock glare at his son.

****

** "Yes," Prometheus said sadly…Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule." **

****

“Oh yeah and Typhon is just going to go away if the gods are defeated?” Percy scowled.

“Kronos probably thinks he can control Typhon.” Ares said with a snort of derision.

“Or he doesn’t actually care how much destruction Typhon causes.” Hermes pointed out grimly.

****

** Thalia pounded her fist on the table…Thalia stiffened. "That's my mother's surname. I don't use it." **

****

Jason frowned.

****

** "As you wish," Prometheus said casually…almost normal. Less mysterious and powerful. **

****

Thalia glared at Percy who grinned at her.

****

** "At any rate," the Titan said, "you need not be my enemy…You gave us fire to annoy the gods, not because you cared about us." **

****

Zeus’ glower deepened. Poseidon looked at his brother and realized that Prometheus’ betrayal was what had started all of this. The Titan had been Zeus’ best friend, closer to him than his brothers even, and then he had betrayed them and effectively stabbed Zeus in the back. It had hurt his brother much more deeply than he had ever realized. After that, his brother’s pride and ego made it so that he made sure he would never be betrayed like that again. He kept everyone at arm’s length and punished anyone he saw as having betrayed him, far more brutally than for any other crime. It also led him to frequently ignore his advisors. 

He wondered how he could convince his brother that they weren’t like Prometheus. They didn’t _want_ to overthrow and betray him. They wanted him to be a good leader. For no matter how much they argued, Zeus _was_ his brother. Poseidon didn’t not want to have to resort to such dramatic measures unless there was no other choice.

****

** Prometheus shook his head. "You don't understand…You can't make that kind of advance under the gods. They would never allow it.  **

****

“Oh yes, because Kronos will allow such a thing.” Aphrodite scoffed. “Kronos thinks of mortals as nothing more than playthings. Toys to be used for sports.”

“It seems that’s a popular immortal opinion.” Percy stated, glaring around at the gods. “Not just Kronos.” Zeus glared right back but a few of the other gods shifted uncomfortably. The boy wasn’t entirely wrong. But these books were forcing them to see just how important demigods, and mortals, were. They didn’t particularly _like_ it but it was not something they could help. Immortals needed mortals that was just the way it was.

****

** But this could be a new golden age for you…Prometheus said. "You've met Calypso." **

****

“He does have a point there.” Percy mused. 

****

** My face felt hot. "That's different."…Much like me, she did nothing wrong,  **

****

“You did quite a lot wrong.” Hera sniffed imperiously.

****

** and yet she was exiled forever simply because she was Atlas's daughter. We are not your enemies. Don't let the worst happen," he pleaded. "We offer you peace." **

****

“Please don’t tell me you believe this rubbish?” Apollo looked up at Percy.

“Maybe this is the choice I have to make.” Percy frowned. “But no. I don’t believe any of it.”

“You’re not sixteen yet. This can’t be you’re choice.” Apollo reminded him.

****

** I looked at Ethan Nakamura. "You must hate this."…crammed into the Hermes cabin because I'm not important? Not even recognized?" **

****

Percy frowned. It was the same problem Nico had. But how was he going to get the gods to agree to accepting the other, minor gods.

****

** He sounded just like Luke when he'd tried to kill me…"Your mom's the goddess of revenge," I told Ethan. "We should respect that?" **

****

“Yes. You should.” Aphrodite told him. “Nemesis does not just stand for revenge but also balance. And we all need balance or the world descends into chaos.”

****

** "Nemesis stands for balance! When people have too much…I would bring the minor gods respect. An eye was a small price to pay." **

****

“She took an eye from her own child?” Silena looked horrified.

“All magic comes at a price.” Her mother told her. “That includes blessings from the gods. Usually we bestow blessings _after_ the price has been paid, this is an unusual case, but it does happen.”

“Nemesis does nothing for free but she will always hold up her end of the deal.” Artemis stated.

****

** "Great mom."…you repaid me by raising Kronos. That's fair." **

****

“Yeah, that’s a sucky deal.” Will muttered.

****

** Ethan grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Prometheus stopped him…"Hestia didn't show you the full story. Perhaps if you understood . . ." **

****

“Oh great.” Percy grimaced. Every single one of these flashbacks had sucked. Thalia, Annabeth and Hermes all perked up and fixed the book with a grim stare.

****

** The Titan reached out…Seven-year-old Annabeth sat next to her, playing with a Medusa beanbag toy. **

****

“So this is the same day as the vision earlier?” Connor clarified.

“Yeah.” Thalia grimaced.

****

** Hermes and Luke stood apart in the living room…Hermes warned. "Your mother did the best she could.  **

****

“I’m sure she did but an insane woman can hardly raise a child well. The visions she has when her eyes glow green, they freaked out Percy who was fifteen. What would that do to a nine year old?” Thalia glared at Hermes. The god glared back, mostly out of habit. She was correct. It was not a good environment for raising his son. Luke should have been sent to Camp Half-Blood.

****

** As for me, I could not interfere with your path…Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters." **

****

“That’s not quite what I said.” Hermes muttered. He would never think growing up on the streets would be in his son’s best interests.

****

** "You're my son," Hermes said. "I knew you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I crawled from my cradle and set out for—" **

****

“I don’t think he’s going to want to hear that story.” Athena told him.

“Good because I don’t want to hear that story again.” Apollo pouted.

“Besides, you are a god, Luke is not.” Percy reminded Hermes.

****

** "I'm not a god! Just once, you could've said something…When I used to hide in the closet so she wouldn't find me with those . . . those glowing eyes.  **

****

Everyone winced, feeling some sympathy for Luke. They had a new respect for why he was so bitter towards his father.

****

** Did you even care that I was scared?...He stared at the candles as if remembering something unpleasant. **

****

“Wait.” Thalia frowned. “You knew? You knew what was going to happen to him?”

“I don’t know.” Hermes shrugged, not wanting to admit that it very much did sound like he knew what Luke would become.

****

** "What?" Luke asked. "What about my destiny?"…I'll speak with .Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr to collect you." **

****

“Too old? Shouldn’t you mean he was too young to be on the streets at nine years old?” Thalia yelled. “At least Athena guided Annabeth to us. She did _something_.” Hermes could only shrug once more. He was not privy to the reasoning behind his future self’s actions as he still did not know the full story.

****

** "We're doing fine without your help," Luke growled…Hermes understood what would happen to Luke someday, how he would turn evil. **

****

“You knew!” Thalia raged.

“You knew and you didn’t even try to help him.” Annabeth asked, a frown on her face.

“You cannot change fate.” Hermes said heavily. “You can fight but all that is likely to achieve is making things worse.” 

“Oh yes. Because it can get so much worse than turning evil and being forced to let Kronos himself possess your body.” Thalia said sarcastically. 

Everyone was looking at Hermes. The demigods were all horrified that he had known all along what would happen to Luke and didn’t bother trying to help. The gods were all sympathetic. They knew the feeling very well of knowing your child’s fate and not being able to save them from it.

****

** "My son," he said, "I'm the god of travelers, the god of loads. If I know anything, I know that you must walk your own path, even though it tears my heart." **

****

Hermes let out a choked sob. Maybe he should make sure Luke wasn’t born in the future. His son did not deserve this and he wasn’t sure he could stand by a second time.

****

** "You don't love me."…You will get a chance to be a great hero before . . ." **

****

“Ok, that’s really not helpful.” Piper said. “Better not to have said anything because he’ll just stress out about his future now.”

****

** "Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me, tell me." **

****

Hermes winced. He knew he would not be able to tell Luke anything. Maybe this moment, above all, was why Luke felt he did not love him. 

****

** Hermes's expression tightened. "I cannot."…turned to hide his face, but I could see the tears in his eyes.  **

****

Hermes winced once more. His poor son. 

The demigods were becoming more sympathetic towards Luke by the second. The worst part was they could understand why he would turn against the gods. They still didn’t think it was the right thing to do, but they could certainly understand now. To know your fate was not a good one was a horrible weight to bear.

****

** "I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."…"My son," she hissed in a dry voice. "Danger. Terrible fate!" **

****

“So does she not remember her visions when she’s out of…that state?” Jason asked.

“It is unlikely.” Apollo said heavily.

****

** "I know, my love," Hermes said sadly. "Believe me, I know."…Percy Jackson? Don't you think your father knows what will happen to you?" **

****

Percy looked up at his father. Did he know the end result?

“No.” Poseidon shook his head, guessing his son’s question. “Of course I knew of the prophecy, we all did, but we had no idea who it would be. And if once we did know it was you, none of us can see the final outcome. You must make a choice, but what that choice is and the decision you will make? None of us know and I very much doubt we know in the future either. Not yet anyway.” He gestured to the book. Percy nodded. That did make him feel better.

“But why does Hermes know Luke’s fate then?” Connor asked.

“He might have seen the same visions as Luke’s mom did.” Will suggested.

****

** I was too stunned to answer…"Do you really blame your friend Luke?" the Titan asked me.  **

****

“Sort of.” Percy said. “Luke made bad choices but I totally get why he made some of those choices now. But that doesn’t mean Kronos should win. The gods might not be…well, Kronos isn’t a better option. We’ll just be pawns and toys to him as well.” 

****

** "And what about you, Percy? Will you be controlled by your fate? Kronos offers you a much better deal." **

****

“He really doesn’t.” Chris muttered.

****

** I clenched my fists. As much as I hated what Prometheus…and return to the pits of Tartarus. Then maybe I won't have to destroy him," **

****

“That’s more like it.” Thalia smirked evilly.

“I like that deal a lot better.” Nico agreed.

****

** The empousa snarled. Her hair erupted in fresh flames…The ceramic lid was fastened with a leather harness. **

****

“Oh, that’s not good. Why is he giving that to you?” Apollo wanted to know, looking anxious.7

“What is it?” Percy frowned.

“Pandora’s box.” Grover said.

“Why would he give me pandora’s box?” Percy frowned.

“Because the only thing left in it is hope.” Annabeth said. “If you change your mind, he will want you to let go of hope.”

****

** Grover whimpered when he saw it…I suppose Pandora's pithos doesn't have the same ring to it, but never mind that.  **

****

“I don’t know. I could get behind Pandora’s pithos.” Travis grinned.

****

** Yes, she did open this jar, which contained…this jar was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods.  **

****

“Really?” Pollux frowned.

“Yeah, I think it was part of Zeus’ punishment of Prometheus but also his way of punishing humans because Prometheus gave us fire.” Annabeth said.

“So humans got screwed over because a Titan did something wrong. How typical of the gods.” Percy muttered.

****

** It was revenge on me and my entire family…dooming a young girl to a horrible fate.  **

****

Hades grimaced but Zeus didn’t react.

****

** And Hermes . . . why had he abandoned Luke? Why hadn't he at least warned Luke, or tried to raise him better so he wouldn't turn evil? **

****

Hermes cringed.

****

** Maybe Prometheus was toying with my mind…How are the gods any better than the Titans? **

****

All of the gods, except Poseidon and Apollo, recoiled in horror.

“Excuse me?” Zeus scowled.

“In some ways you’re not.” Percy shrugged. “But in other ways you _are_ better.” The gods still looked offended but Rachel continued reading before he could get himself into more trouble.

****

** Prometheus tapped the lid of Pandora's jar…I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors." **

****

“Not going to happen.” Percy stated.

“You will need to be careful. That box was designed to tempt whoever owned it to open it.” Apollo warned Percy.

****

** I stared at the jar and got a very bad feeling…prophecy all came down to my keeping this jar closed or opening it. **

****

“You’ll do what’s right.” Triton assured him with a smile. 

****

** "I don't want the thing," I growled…"The gift is given. It cannot be taken back." **

****

“Can’t I give it to someone else?” Percy wondered.

“You could but would you give that burden to someone else?” Poseidon asked his son. “You’re too noble for your own good.”

Percy frowned. His dad had a point. He wouldn’t give that to someone else.

****

** He stood. The empousa came forward…Prometheus called to the blue giant. "We are leaving. Get your flag." **

****

“Not soon enough.” Thalia muttered in irritation.

****

** "Uh-oh," the giant said…like it was just a regular sunny Sunday afternoon. **

****

“Done.” Rachel announced in relief.

“I think that makes it my turn once again.” Chiron stated. He took the book from Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm now doing a vote on whether or not I should do a Lost Hero. Originally I planned not to bother and then I changed my mind. Now I've seen quite a few comments by people who don't like the book so it's up to you guys. Your options are:  
> 1 - Skip Lost Hero  
> 2 - Drop in a short book with just the chapters containing the backstory for Leo and Piper plus a couple more with important information in.  
> 3 - Do the whole book.


	16. Pigs Fly

“They do?” Leo asked.

“Not usually. I’m guessing it’s referring to a monster of some kind.” Thalia frowned, trying to think what kind of monster it might be.

“My best guess would be the Clazmonian Sow but if I’m right we are in trouble.” Annabeth bit her lip in concern.

“No hero has ever beaten it.” Beckendorf grimaced. Poseidon had a pained expression on his face. It was a good job his son had the curse of Achilles.

“Let’s hope it’s some other flying pig.” Percy said but he didn’t hold out much hope. He wasn’t that lucky.

**Back at the Plaza, Thalia pulled me aside…she really understood what she saw. She just knew Luke was upset."**

“No. I didn’t understand.” Annabeth admitted. “But then, we didn’t see her have one of her visions while we were there.”

“It was creepy enough as it was.” Thalia muttered.

**I looked out the hotel windows at Central Park…Percy, showing you what happened in the worst possible light.**

“I’m not sure there is a good light in which I can be shown.” Hermes sighed sadly. He had failed his son. No matter what he saw in his future, he should have done _something_.

Travis gave his dad a sideways hug while Connor patted his leg.

**Hermes did love Luke. I could tell just by looking at his face. And Hermes was there that night because he was checking up on May, taking care of her. He wasn't all bad."**

Hermes shot Thalia a grateful look. He was glad he had at least checked up on May Castellan, even if he had done nothing for his son. It wasn’t enough but it was something.

**"It's still not right," I insisted. "Luke was just a little kid…silvery glow around her—the blessing of Artemis.**

Artemis smiled at her Lieutenant.

**"Percy," she said, "you can't start feeling sorry for Luke…I don't know if she can do it. She's always had a soft spot for him."**

“I learnt my lesson on that front.” Percy muttered, thinking of his hesitation to hit Luke earlier in the book. He could easily have died for such a mistake.

Annabeth shot a glare at Thalia who shrugged.

“Could you kill him?” She Huntress asked. Annabeth flushed.

“I don’t know.” She answered. She knew she should. He was possessed by Kronos but Luke was still in there and she wanted to save him not kill him.

**Blood rose to my face. "She'll do fine."…Luke wouldn't be careful. He wanted to pick a fight with every monster we crossed.**

Zeus narrowed his eyes. This son of Hermes was the reason his daughter had almost died as well as all the other problems going on.

**Annabeth didn't see that as a problem.**

“Er, I think that would be a very big problem.” Leo said. “Picking fights when you don’t need to is always a bad idea.”

“To be fair she was seven.” Connor pointed out. “And they had rescued her. You know how it is when you think your heroes can do anything.” Annabeth sighed.

**Luke was her hero. She only understood that his parents… then get some more sleep before nightfall. You should crash too."**

“Not more dreams.” Apollo cringed.

“Percy needs to sleep.” Poseidon pointed out, though he felt the same way.

“He might be able to see what’s going on in the enemy camp.” Will said hopefully. “Give us an idea of what they are planning.”

**"The last thing I need is more dreams."…It's going to be a long night—maybe our last night."**

“Yeah.” Percy nodded.

“Way to optimistic.” Jason told his sister with a grin.

“I’m being realistic.” She shrugged.

**I didn't like it, but I knew she was right. I nodded wearily and gave her Pandora's jar. "Do me a favor. Lock this in the hotel vault, will you? I think I'm allergic to pithos."**

Everybody chuckled at that.

“It’s not going to be that easy.” Silena warned. “It’s designed to tempt you and it won’t just let you lock it away without a fight.”

“You sound like it has a mind of its own.” Percy frowned.

“In a way it does.” Silena stated.

“Great.” He sighed.

**Thalia smiled. "You got it."…The enemy army was closer now, entrenched only a few hundred yards outside the palace.**

Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton and Tyson all grimaced. That was not good.

“Well, we only need to hold out a couple more days.” Triton said, trying to be optimistic.

“Indeed.” Poseidon sighed, looking grim.

**The fortress walls were completely destroyed. The temple my dad had used as his headquarters was burning with Greek fire.**

Poseidon cringed.

**I zoomed in on the armory, where my brother and some other Cyclopes were on lunch break, eating from huge jars of Skippy extra-chunky peanut butter**

“Peanut butter!” Tyson looked excited.

“We’ll get you some next time we stop big guy.” Percy promised. Tyson clapped his hands excitedly.

**(and don't ask me how it tasted underwater…Tyson knelt down to help, but it was too late. The Cyclops dissolved into sea silt.**

His excitement faded as the cyclops looked like he was about to burst into tears. Poseidon, Triton and Percy all looked at him in concern. For the first time, Percy was really worried about his brother’s safety.

**Enemy giants moved toward the breach…"For Poseidon!"—but with his mouth full of peanut butter it sounded like "PUH PTEH BUN!"**

Poseidon grimaced while everybody else laughed.

**His brethren all grabbed hammers and chisels, yelled, "PEANUT BUTTER!" and charged behind Tyson into battle.**

“Peanut butter is a battle cry now?” Piper frowned.

“It would seem so.” Chris laughed.

All of the sea people grew more worried as Tyson went into battle. As Poseidon was still next to Percy, Triton moved over to sit beside Tyson.

**Then the scene shifted. I was with Ethan Nakamura at the enemy camp.**

Apollo scowled.

**What I saw made me shiver, partly because the army was so huge…but I knew what it said: AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM.**

“Seriously? Their headquarters is Medusa’s old lair?” Annabeth frowned.

“Well, at least they aren’t too close.” Percy pointed out. “It’s a little bit of a trek from there to the Empire State Building.”

**I hadn't thought about the place in years…Grover's Uncle Ferdinand—had lost his arm.**

Grover winced.

“I’m sorry man.” Percy said.

“It’s ok.” Grover sighed sadly. Rachel gave him a sideways hug.

**Part of the warehouse roof had caved in…One of the other demigods snickered. "Nice knowing you."**

Apollo perked up, looking expectant.

**Ethan readjusted his sword belt and headed into the warehouse…"I . . . I don't think Jackson will surrender. Ever."**

“He’s right about that.” Percy nodded firmly.

**Kronos nodded. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"…so you needn't worry about joining her collection.**

“Well that’s one good thing at least.” Percy said.

“Yeah. The last thing we need is Medusa on their side. Especially as she’ll probably be holding a grudge given that you killed her.” Annabeth nodded.

**Besides, there are much more dangerous forces in this room."…Kronos asked, "when you can freeze time itself?"**

“Because Medusa didn’t get a choice?” Nico pointed out.

**His golden eyes bored into Ethan's face…"I can't explain it. Maybe she forgot."**

“Really? He thinks Annabeth just forgot her best friend is now invulnerable?” Thalia scoffed.

“Is he protecting Percy? Why would he not tell him that’s probably Percy’s weak spot?” Beckendorf frowned.

“He does owe Percy quite a lot. He’s saved his life a couple of times now.” Will reminded him. “Maybe this is his way of paying him back without actively doing anything against Kronos.”

**"She forgot," Kronos said. "Yes, that must've been it…I wasn't aiming for any spot in particular.'**

“Thank goodness for that.” Triton let out a sigh of relief. “He’s not giving away your spot.”

“Yeah.” Percy frowned. Had Ethan had a change of heart? He doubted it. Maybe it _was_ that he figured he owed Percy. At the parley, Percy had reminded him that he had saved his life and Ethan had repaid him by raising Kronos. Still, whatever the reason, he’d take the win. He expected they would not be having many of them in the next couple of days.

**Kronos's fingers tapped the blade of his scythe…The voice was weak, but just for a moment it was Luke's.**

Annabeth and Hermes both looked up, trying, and failing, not to get too hopeful.

**Then Kronos's expression hardened…Ethan moistened his lips. "He's still fighting you, isn't he? Luke—"**

“Luke’s fighting him.” Annabeth said in an excited whisper.

**"Nonsense," Kronos spat. "Repeat that lie, and I will cut out your tongue. The boy's soul has been crushed.**

“No.” Annabeth stated firmly. “Luke’s still in there. When Percy fought him on the boat he heard Luke’s voice for a second then too.”

“My boy.” Hermes gave a tiny smile.

**I am simply adjusting to the limits of this form. It requires rest…"Tell my brother Hyperion to move our main force south into Central Park.**

“Well, at least we’ll have a tiny bit of warning.” Thalia said but she grimaced. None of them were in great shape except Percy.

“But Hyperion himself is coming.” Annabeth bit her lip in worry.

“I’ll think of something.” Percy said with more confidence than he felt.

**The half-bloods will be in such disarray they will…which were probably good for keeping monsters away.**

There was another round of chuckling.

**Chiron stood by the porch, talking to Hermes and a woman holding a baby.**

Hermes inhaled sharply. He could guess what this was going to be about.

“Is that baby, Luke?” Thalia wondered.

“Probably. I seem to be getting shown a lot of his life at the moment.” Percy muttered.

**Chiron's hair was shorter and darker…the kind of person who could smile and make everyone around her feel good.**

Hermes smiled.

**"Oh, don't worry so much," May said, rocking the baby…Humanity seems to have lost the ability to host the Oracle."**

“So why did you not forbid her from trying?” Hermes asked.

“Because she was so certain and her gift _was_ very strong.” Chiron said with a regretful sigh. “I am certain that, if not for the curse, it would have been her destiny to host the Oracle.”

Hermes threw Hades a blazing look of both disgust and fury.

“But then she had a child.” Apollo pointed out. “Nobody has ever hosted the Oracle once they have had a child. It might not have taken anyway.”

**"We've been through that," May said. "And I know I can do it…I finally understood how her life had been destroyed. But I couldn't move or speak.**

Everyone grimaced. They all felt very sorry for May Castellan.

**Hermes looked more hurt than worried. "You couldn't marry if you became the Oracle," he complained. "You couldn't see me anymore."**

Hermes startled. Had he considered staying even longer with this mortal? Usually he didn’t stay much past the child being born but it seemed May Castellan must really have caught his attention.

**May put her hand on his arm…"It will," May insisted.**

Hermes let out a pained noise that seemed to be partly a protest and partly a strangled sob.

**No, I wanted to shout. It won't…A cold wind rushed through the strawberry fields.**

Apollo and Hermes both cringed. Then they glared at Hades once more who had to fight not to cover his nose reflexively.

**Hermes must've felt it too. He cried, "No! NO!"…the sunny afternoon was shattered by May Castellan's terrified scream.**

“That poor woman.” Rachel whispered.

“She was warned not to.” Clarisse pointed out.

“Yes but if she was having visions of the future or some way of knowing that should have been her destiny, then it would explain why she wanted to do it so badly. Without knowing about the curse, she had every right to believe that it would work.” Annabeth stated.

**I got up so fast I banged my head on somebody's shield…Annabeth was standing over me. "I was just about to wake you."**

“You should be resting.” Athena told her daughter, looking worried.

“Percy’s probably been asleep for ages. I can’t afford to rest much longer.” Annabeth shrugged.

“You’ll be no use if you get yourself killed.” Connor told her gently.

**I rubbed my head, trying to clear the disturbing visions…and she would have shattered glimpses of her child's future.**

“That’s tragic and all but what does this have to do with Percy?” Apollo wanted to know. “Why does Percy need to know all of this?”

“Know your enemy.” Ares shrugged. “The boy appears to still be in there somewhere.”

**"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What's wrong?"…She was barely moving her right arm. "That nectar and ambrosia fixed me up."**

“I doubt that.” Will said, looking at her sternly. “Given how much healing the poison took out of me, I don’t think you’ll be fully healed for at least another day. If not longer given you aren’t moving your arm.”

“I’ll be fine. Percy needs me.” She stated.

“I need you to be safe.” Percy corrected. “I’ll manage. Nobody but Ethan knows about my spot. Given what I did to Hades’ and Kronos’ armies, I think I’ll be ok without you for a few hours.”

“Of course you will.” Apollo said. “You’re amazing.” Percy blushed. He was leaning against his dad with Poseidon’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and Apollo’s head in his lap. Percy began fiddling with Apollo’s hair once more, needing something to do with the nervous energy coursing through him. Every once in a while, someone would glance over and do a double take. Despite knowing they were dating now, it still caught everyone by surprise to see the blatant affection. Most people were wondering how they hadn’t noticed this before but guessed that it was much easier to spot something when you knew it was happening.

**"Uh-huh. You can't seriously go out and fight."**

Athena and Connor nodded their agreement.

**She offered me her good hand and helped me up…I didn't want to get Annabeth's hopes up.**

“You should have told me.” Annabeth frowned.

“So you could be distracted in battle, thinking about rescuing Luke?” Percy retorted.

“I’m not stupid.” She scowled.

“I know.” He shrugged. “But you have been hoping for this for a year and if you found out there was still hope for Luke it might stop you attacking if he appears.”

“I’m with Percy. Heck, it sounds like Percy has a hard enough time bringing himself to attack him. There is no way you could if you knew Luke was alive in there.” Thalia put in. It was exactly what her future self was worried about already and this would make it far worse. ”We understand it, we just don’t want you to get yourself hurt. Or any more hurt than you already are.” Annabeth huffed but she knew Thalia was right.

**"Do you think Ethan suspects about your weak spot?" she asked…"I'll bonk him on the head harder next time," I suggested.**

“Do it.” Apollo nodded eagerly, making the random braid Percy had made in his hair, come apart.

**"Any idea what surprise Kronos was talking about?"…"Nah. You'd just beat me up."**

“No. She should stay.” Athena stated firmly while most other people laughed.

“I can help.” Annabeth argued.

  
“You can help with by coordinating forces with your shield.” Connor suggested.

**She managed a laugh, which was good to hear…He was dressed in wood-bark armor that only covered half of his belly.**

“Oh wow. Is that the old Satyr that Percy told off earlier?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Sounds like it.” Grover nodded. “Leneus has joined the battle.”

“At least one member of the Council is there.” Dionysus sighed.

**"Leneus?" I said…old satyr grinned like he was the savior of the day. "Never fear! We'll show those Titans!"**

“Just set Coach Hedge on them.” Leo muttered.

“Yeah.” Jason laughed. “That’s send them all running.”

**I didn't know whether to laugh or be angry…Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here.**

Athena pursed her lips. At least if her daughter insisted on fighting, she wouldn’t be completely in the thick of it. She hoped.

**And me, and . . . Thalia?"…It's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen. Has each cabin chosen a bridge or tunnel?"**

All of the Greek campers exchanged looks that were half proud and half worried.

**The counselors nodded grimly…battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes.**

Poseidon, his family and Apollo all tensed up. They knew Percy would be heading for Hyperion himself.

**Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them…which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water.**

“Which is also a place that will give Percy an advantage.” Triton nodded approvingly.

“Along with the Satyrs and nature spirits.” Dionysus put in.

“It is a good plan.” Artemis agreed, worried for her Hunters.

**At first, the plan seemed to work. The enemy divided…I knew Thalia must be doing her daughter of Zeus thing.**

“Hell yeah.” Thalia cheered.

**Grover raised his pipes and played a quick tune…Giants smashed through the trees, and naiads faded as their life sources were destroyed.**

Dionysus, Demeter and Artemis all grimaced.

**Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and a Hunter fell from a high branch.**

Artemis closed her eyes. Thalia moved over to sit with the goddess.

**"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed my arm and pointed at the reservoir…He was charging toward us, walking straight over the top of the lake.**

“His mistake.” Travis grinned eagerly.

“He should know not to take on a son of Poseidon on water.” Clarisse agreed.

**A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him…"Percy, even you can't—"**

“Maybe not but I can distract him.” Percy shrugged.

“If anyone can, Percy can.” Poseidon said confidently. “He held his own against Iapetus while gravely injured. And he has fought father himself.” Percy felt himself going red once more.

**"Just keep our forces together."…"You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"**

“Actually Percy had very little to do with that.” Thalia said. “He just rolled out of the way at the right time.”

**"It wasn't hard," I said. "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks."**

“Yeah. You tell him, Percy.” Connor chuckled.

**Hyperion snarled. "You want bright?"…Instinctively I raised Riptide—just in time.**

Everyone tensed up, hearing how close it was but they knew that Percy’s instincts were the best.

“You got this.” Apollo said confidently.

“I hope so.” Percy muttered. “Or we’re all toast.”

**Hyperion's blade slammed against mine…Hyperion and he went under, his light extinguished.**

“Good job.” Amphitrite nodded approvingly.

“One problem down.” Chris muttered.

**I landed on the lake's surface just as Hyperion struggled…On the right flank, Annabeth was leading an assault with her siblings.**

Athena, Connor, Thalia and Percy were all worried.

“At least let your siblings take the lead.” Athena said.

**On the left flank, Grover and his nature spirits were regrouping…I would've broken every bone in my body.**

Everybody winced.

“Percy.” Poseidon said in concern.

“Yeouch.” Travis grimaced.

**I got to my feet, groaning. "I really hate it when you Titans do that."…but I kept dousing it just as quickly.**

“See, you’re doing amazingly.” Apollo grinned at Percy.

“I wish I could see this fight.” Clarisse said in annoyance.

**"Stop it!" the Titan roared. "Stop that wind!"…I realized I was standing in the middle of my own personal hurricane.**

“You’re doing what?” Triton asked in astonishment.

“You actually created a hurricane?” Poseidon’s jaw dropped. Then he thought he really should stop being surprised by his son’s ridiculous achievements. But still, to be able to create a hurricane and have control over it was an incredible achievement that very few of his children ever accomplished.

“Son of the storm bringer indeed.” Hermes said in amusement.

“I suppose this isn’t using more power than blowing up a volcano.” Thalia said casually. She could see how much Percy was cringing under all the attention. “But it’s pretty cool.” There was no denying how impressive it was that he could make hurricanes. A mild sting of jealousy ran through her that Percy got so many cool powers, but she dismissed it. She still wouldn’t change places with him for anything.

“You can actually make hurricanes?” Jason asked.

“It seems so.” Percy shrugged. “I’ve never tried before.”

“It sounds like you aren’t trying there.” Leo pointed out. Despite how nice Percy was, he was a little unnerved that he could actually create hurricanes without even trying.

Zeus was eyeing his nephew in annoyance. Was there any end to his powers? How did a child of his brother become so ridiculously powerful? The boy was simply going to have to become a god. There was no way he could allow one mortal so much power but he could not become a major god. That would give him far too much power. Some minor godling who would stay in his father’s palace, far away from Olympus would be the best place for him.

**Clouds of water vapor swirled around me…Enemy warriors threw javelins at me, but the storm knocked them aside.**

“Wicked.” Travis grinned.

“That sounds so awesome.” Chris agreed.

“You always continue to amaze me.” Apollo told Percy quietly.

**"Sweet," I muttered. "But a little more!"**

**Lightning flickered around me.**

“Hey! How are you doing _that_?” Thalia wanted to know. “That’s my thing.”

“Maybe you’re helping.” Percy shrugged. “You are there, and you were summoning lightning earlier.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Thalia frowned doubtfully. While it would be really cool to think that they were working together she knew that she would never be able to control the lightning in there without hurting Percy. She used her powers to completely fry things, preferably several things at once, finesse was never her style, no matter how much she practiced. It was most likely just a byproduct of the storm Percy had conjured but it still made her wonder exactly how powerful he was.

**The clouds darkened and the rain swirled faster…I couldn't keep up a storm like this forever, though.**

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Triton said in amusement.

**I could feel my powers weakening. With one last effort…"I will not be toyed with!" Hyperion bellowed.**

“I think you will.” Ares chuckled.

“You don’t have a lot of choice.” Artemis agreed, looking delighted.

**He managed to get to his feet…"Stop this!" he shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"**

“Oh yes it is.” Demeter smirked.

“That’s amazing.” Katie breathed.

**But the more he struggled, the faster the roots grew…Grover took his pipes from his mouth. "You are a very nice maple tree."**

“Holy cow. You turned a Titan into a tree.” Everyone was looking at Grover in awe.

“Well, I had a lot of help.” Grover blushed.

“We make a great team.” Percy grinned at him.

“Yes we do.” Grover agreed, returning the grin.

“Good work.” Dionysus smiled.

“Indeed. You are totally showing me your hurricane.” Triton said. “Once we finish reading this and take a break for the night we are going to train.”

“I’ve never…” Percy began.

“That’s alright. We’ll find a way.” Triton grinned eagerly.

  
“Er…sure.” Percy agreed nervously. He had made that hurricane in the heat of battle. Would he be able to recreate it at will? He wasn’t sure about that.

“I’m totally coming to see that.” Apollo put in.

“You did very well.” Poseidon stated, clapping his son’s shoulder.

**Several of the other satyrs passed out from exhaustion…A cheer went up from the Athena cabin, but our victory was short-lived.**

“Oh what now?” Beckendorf grimaced.

“I’m guessing that will be the flying pig.” Dakota said.

**Because just then Kronos unleashed his surprise…like if the boar had an angry girlfriend.**

A few people snickered.

**"REEEEEET!" A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir…barely missing one of Annabeth's siblings.**

Athena and Annabeth both inhaled sharply.

**The pig stomped around and tore down half an acre of trees…"As far as I know, no hero has ever beaten it."**

“First time for everything.” Apollo smirked. “You get to make history.” He told his boyfriend proudly.

“It might not be me that kills it.” Percy deflected.

**"Perfect," I muttered…"I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!"**

“See, of course it’ll be you.” Apollo’s grin widened. “You’re the best fighter they have.”

“Thanks to a curse.” Percy muttered.

“No. You were insanely good even before that curse.” Apollo reminded him.

**"But, Percy," Grover said, "what if we can't?"…The magic had really drained him. Annabeth didn't look much better from fighting with a bad shoulder wound.**

Athena and Dionysus looked quite worried.

“You’ll have to.” Beckendorf said grimly.

“That pig can’t be allowed to live.” Silena agreed.

“Yeah.” Grover nodded but he looked pretty anxious.

**I didn't know how the Hunters were doing, but the right flank of the enemy army was now between them and us.**

Artemis swallowed hard and fought to keep her composure.

**I didn't want to leave my friends in such bad shape…yanking the rope and me into the sky.**

“Good shot.” Apollo said faintly, choosing to focus on that instead of the fact his boyfriend was now hanging from a flying pig.

**If you're heading downtown from Central Park, my advice is to take the subway. Flying pigs are faster, but way more dangerous.**

“So of course, flying pig is the way you would go.” Nico laughed.

“Well, I do like speed.” Percy grinned.

**The sow soared past the Plaza Hotel…Unfortunately I was too busy swinging around dodging streetlamps and the sides of buildings.**

“A very important task.” Poseidon stated, trying not to picture his son slamming in to a building at very high speed.

**Another thing I learned: it's one thing to climb a rope…pig's wing while you're flying at a hundred miles an hour.**

“You don’t say.” Annabeth said faintly. She was going for sarcasm but her concern had overridden the attempt.

“Well, I know for next time.” Percy grinned.

“Let’s hope there _isn’t_ a next time.” Will said.

“Agreed.” Apollo nodded.

**We zigzagged along several blocks and continued south…I saw Blackjack speeding along next to us, darting back and forth to avoid the pig's wings.**

“Oh thank the gods for Blackjack.” Thalia breathed.

“That Pegasus is owed a _lot_ of sugar cubes.” Percy agreed.

“And doughnuts and whatever the heck else he wants.” Poseidon added.

**"Watch out!" I told him.**

**Hop on! Blackjack whinnied. I can catch you . . . probably.**

“Comforting.” Hades said dryly.

**That wasn't very reassuring. Grand Central lay dead ahead…I was flying right toward him at the speed of demigod-smashing.**

Everybody grimaced.

**"Stay alert!" I told Blackjack. "I've got an idea."**

**Oh, I hate your ideas.**

“Don’t we all.” Poseidon muttered.

“Hey, they usually work.” Percy reminded him with a grin.

“Yes, but they usually give us all heart attacks first.” Apollo stated.

“You can’t have a heart attack.” Michael reminded him dad.

“Hey, I’m mortal right now. I might be able to.” Apollo protested.

“I’m surprised I don’t look more like I do in that future when Percy saw me in my palace.” Poseidon grumbled.

**I swung outward with all my might…taking my place as the pig's passenger, and I free-fell toward the street.**

“Thanks, Percy.” Hermes raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, at least it’s just a statue.” Chris comforted his dad. “If that smashes into a building it won’t kill ya.”

“Still.” Hermes pouted.

**In that split second I thought about the days…would be if I ended up as a grease spot on the pavement.**

Apollo and Poseidon shuddered violently at that image.

**Then a shadow swooped under me, and thump…I yelled "OW!" my voice was an octave higher than usual.**

All the guys in the room winced.

“At least you landed on Blackjack and not the pavement.” Reyna pointed out.

“Yep.” Percy nodded.

**Sorry, boss, Blackjack murmured.**

“Don’t apologize. You saved my life.” Percy smiled. He loved that Pegasus.

**"No problem," I squeaked. "Follow that pig!"…It kept bonking into buildings and spinning around.**

Hermes grimaced.

**The pig swooped over an office building…I said. "I need to talk to the statue."**

“You’re going to activate the statue?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t have many other ideas.” Percy shrugged.

**Now I'm sure you've lost it, boss, Blackjack said…Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill Flying Pigs! Begin Activation!"**

“That should do it.” Annabeth nodded.

**Immediately the statue moved its legs…Could stone statues be automatons too? It seemed like a long shot, but . . .**

“Yes. They can.” Hephaestus answered.

“Seriously, is every statue in the city an automaton?” Leo wanted to know.

“I think so. If not then it’s the vast majority.” Annabeth said.

“Just wonderful.” Nico muttered grumpily.

**"Faster!" I told Blackjack. "Get in front of the pig, Taunt him!"…Oh, sure. Mock the horse.**

Most people sniggered a little.

**Blackjack burst through the air. He could fly pretty darned fast…He kicked the pig in the snout with his back hooves and went into a steep dive.**

Reyna chuckled. She wondered what it would be like if she could talk to Scipio.

**The pig screamed in rage and followed…Those lions had some nasty claws.**

“A flying pig killed by statue automatons.” Leo whistled. “not a sight you see every day.”

“You don’t often see Titans turned into trees either.” Jason pointed out. “It’s a weird time.”

**I drew Riptide, but there wasn't much for me to do. The pig disintegrated before my eyes. I almost felt sorry for it. I hoped it got to meet the boar of its dreams down in Tartarus.**

“You…” Apollo looked at him with an expression that seemed half amused and half completely bewildered. “You are completely insane and totally adorable at the same time.” Percy blushed.

“Awww.” Aphrodite cooed in delight. “Such a sweet boy.” Percy grimaced a bit at that.

**When the monster had completely turned to dust…they would keep looking for flying pigs until someone deactivated them.**

“I really hope they don’t find any.” Connor muttered.

**Hey, boss, said Blackjack. Can we take a donut break?**

“He certainly deserves one.” Percy sighed. “But I doubt we have time.”

**I wiped the sweat off my brow. "I wish, big guy…I jumped on Blackjack, and we flew north toward the sound of explosions.**

“Oh wonderful.” Grover grimaced. All of the gods with children exchanged worried looks.

“Chapter’s done.” Chiron announced.

“My turn.” Beckendorf reluctantly took the book from the Centaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been decided that option 2 is the one I'm going with. Probably a more comprehensive version than I was originally planning but I won't be doing the entire book.


	17. Chiron Throws a Party

“Not the time, Chiron.” Beckendorf laughed.

“Maybe it’s because we win.” Will said hopefully.

“I suspect it means he convinced the Party Ponies to come and help us out.” Travis said with an eager smile. “I can’t wait to meet them for real.”

“It’s going to be awesome.” Connor grinned wickedly

“Good timing. We definitely need reinforcements.” Annabeth said.

**Midtown was a war zone. We flew over little skirmishes…Benjamin Franklin was whacking a hellhound with a rolled-up newspaper.**

“What exactly is a rolled up newspaper going to do?” Gwen asked in confusion.

“I’m guessing it means a bronze one that’s part of his statue rather than a regular newspaper it picked up of the street. At least, I hope that’s what it means.” Beckendorf frowned.

“Although the idea of a statue attacking a hellhound with a regular newspaper is hilarious.” Chris grinned.

**A trio of Hephaestus campers fought a squad of dracaenae in the middle of Rockefeller Center.**

Hephaestus and Beckendorf both grimaced, hoping they would be alright.

**I was tempted to stop and help, but I could tell from the smoke…Jake Mason and some other Hephaestus campers were leading an army of statues against the enemy.**

Beckendorf grinned at hearing that Jake was still alive.

**To the west, the Demeter cabin and Grover's nature spirits…A few more minutes and we'd be totally surrounded.**

Everyone grimaced. The situation was looking pretty dire.

“We can hold out. I know we can.” Percy said. “Because we have something that’s actually worth fighting for.”

**"We have to land where they need us most," I muttered.**

“That’s probably pretty much everywhere.” Annabeth sighed.

“Most likely.” Percy agreed, looking grim. He felt bad that he couldn’t help more people. He was clearly passing so many fights that he didn’t have time to stop and aid those on his side.

**That's everywhere, boss…I slid off his face, shield-bashing his nose on the way down.**

“Nice.” Thalia laughed.

**"RAWWWR!' The giant staggered backward…I hoped she was talking to the giant, not me.**

Everybody laughed at that.

**Blue Boy bellowed and turned toward her…until the giant crumbled in a mountain of blue shards.**

“Good going.” Poseidon smiled.

“We make a great team.” Annabeth grinned at him. Percy nodded in agreement.

**"Thanks." Annabeth winced, trying to catch her breath…Come on! We've got plenty of enemies left."**

“I don’t think any of us are fine, except maybe Percy.” Thalia stated grimly.

“Well, I’m still alive and it seems like I can still fight so I’m fine.” Annabeth shrugged.

**She was right. The next hour was a blur…destroying empousai and knocking out enemy demigods.**

“I’m glad you’re on our side.” Chris said with a grin.

“Yeah.” All of the Greeks nodded.

“Might as well put my talents for destroying things to good use.” Percy joked.

**No matter how many I defeated, more took their place…Too many of our friends lay wounded in the streets. Too many were missing.**

All of the gods with kids exchanged more worried looks, wondering how many of their children had died.

**As the night wore on and the moon got higher…and flung him into the air like a Frisbee.**

A few people managed small smiles but their worry for their friends, siblings and children was growing too great for amusement.

**Annabeth used her invisibility cap to sneak behind the enemy lines…"Hold your lines!" Katie Gardner shouted, somewhere off to my left.**

Demeter, Katie and Travis all heaved sighs of relief.

“You’re ok.” Travis grinned gratefully.

“For now.” Katie grimaced. “And we don’t know about you and Connor.”

“Ah, you won’t get rid of me that easily.” Travis smirked.

**The problem was there were too few of us to hold anything…He was taking his time advancing, letting me wear myself down.**

Poseidon and Apollo gritted their teeth.

**Annabeth appeared next to me. "We have to fall back to the doorway…"Not the Hunters," she assured me. "We're all here."**

“It seems Chiron has retained his sense of excellent timing.” Annabeth grinned.

“So I’m guessing the Party Ponies will help us hold out until morning. Then there is only one night left to go.” Silena said.

“Yeah but we’re already backed up to the Empire State Building. We have nowhere else to go.” Chris pointed out.

“Less ground to defend.” Clarisse shrugged, trying to be positive. Her future decision not to fight was weighing on her heavily. How many of her friends could have been saved if they were there to help? How much blood was on her hands?

**"Then who?"…They ran straight past us and crashed into their southern allies.**

“Always handy.” Beckendorf smirked.

**A new blast of horns shattered the night. The air shimmered. In a blur of movement, an entire cavalry appeared as if dropping out of light speed.**

“Wicked.” Connor grinned.

**"Yeah, baby!" a voice wailed. "PARTY!"…Others had boxing gloves rather than points.**

“Those sound pretty cool.” Michael said longingly. “I could do with some of those boxing arrows for when the Hunters next visit.” Thalia shot him a half hearted glare.

**"Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled…Some had slogans scrawled across their flanks like HORSEZ PWN or KRONOS SUX.**

Now everybody did laugh, more in relief more than actual humour.

“Thank the gods for the Party Ponies.” Rachel grinned.

“That’s the second time they’ve saved our skins.” Percy agreed.

**Hundreds of them filled the entire block…his bow in his hand, and he was grinning in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late!"**

Chiron smiled slightly.

“Better late than never.” Percy chuckled.

“I’d call it pretty good timing to be honest. I think the Party Ponies would have the maximum impact with all of the enemy so close by.” Travis said. “So they can all enjoy the party.”

**"DUDE!" Another centaur yelled. "Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!"**

“Good idea.” Annabeth nodded.

**He locked and loaded a double-barrel paint gun…yelped and dissolved into a pink-and-black puddle.**

“Monster killing paint ball gun?” Leo looked excited. “I want one of those.”

“Definitely not.” Piper told him. “I don’t even want to imagine the chaos you would cause with that.”

“I’m sure you could make your own.” Beckendorf said with a grin.

“Oh we want one too.” Travis told Leo, looking just as excited as the son of Hephaestus.

“Hades help us all.” Katie grimaced.

**"PARTY PONIES.'" a centaur yelled. "SOUTH FLORIDA!"…The centaurs trampled everything in their path.**

“Brilliant.” Percy laughed.

**"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"…The lord of time disappeared under a giant blue butt.**

Everybody roared with laughter.

“Fantastic.” Percy smirked.

“We totally need that to happen.” Thalia agreed.

**We pushed them for several blocks until Chiron yelled…we'll get too spread out. We need to regroup."**

“Yes, they have the element of surprise for now.” Athena nodded. “That won’t last.”

**"But the enemy—"…but even with that many, we couldn't defend more than a few blocks.**

“Well it’s a heck of a lot more than you started with.” Nico pointed out.

“True.” Will nodded.

**"Dude," said a centaur named Larry…Annabeth gave him a big hug, and Mrs. O'Leary licked his face.**

Chiron grimaced while Percy smirked.

**"Ack," he grumbled. "Enough of that, dog. Yes, I'm glad to see you too."…The Party Ponies are not exactly organized."**

“I’m impressed you managed to get five hundred of them together in only a couple of days.” Dionysus drawled.

“So am I, if I’m being honest.” Chiron admitted.

**"How'd you get through the magic defenses around the city?"…"So maybe other reinforcements can get through," I said hopefully.**

“Perhaps but what other reinforcements do we have?” Annabeth frowned. “Maybe Clarisse if Silena does convince her to fight.” Clarisse shifted uneasily at that. She desperately hoped Silena could convince her.

“And there is a tiny chance Nico could talk some sense into Hades.” Percy added.

“I think that’s basically it unless the gods managed to defeat Typhon.” Thalia said grimly. “And we don’t exactly have a high chance of either of those parties turning up.”

**Chiron stroked his beard. "Perhaps, though time is short…He'd be back, tonight at the latest.**

“Well, at least there is some time to rest and heal up a bit.” Will sighed.

**"And Typhon?" I asked…Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday.**

Pollux and Dakota inhaled sharply.

“Dad.” Pollux muttered anxiously.

“It won’t be any permanent damage.” Dionysus assured him.

**Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since.**

Both of the Dionysus kids winced. Even Dionysus himself looked quite put out. He wondered where he had gone.

**Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia.**

Beckendorf and Leo were now the ones glancing at their father anxiously. Hephaestus just grunted.

“I’ve had experience being thrown from high places.” He shrugged, shooting his mother a glare.

**He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight…but she managed to get to her feet and stagger off.**

Zeus frowned, feeling concerned. His daughter should be resting.

**"I will help her," Chiron decided. "I should make sure my brethren don't go too overboard with the root beer."**

“I don’t think they know how to do anything else.” Percy chuckled.

“You might be right.” Chiron sighed.

**I thought "too overboard" pretty much summed up the Party Ponies…"Percy, even with the centaurs' help, I'm starting to think—"**

“Yeah.” Percy agreed. “But we don’t have a choice.”

**"I know." I had a bad feeling this might be our last chance…Maybe she'd been having dreams of her own.**

“Probably both.” Annabeth shrugged. “We’re probably all having some horrible demigod dreams at this point.”

“Oh joy.” Connor muttered. As a rule he had never suffered too greatly with demigod dreams, especially not to the extent that Percy did but he’d had enough to know any dreams they had then would suck extra hard.

**"Yeah," I said. "You and Thalia and Luke. The first time you met…Luke was still alive inside his body, maybe even fighting Kronos for control."**

“I thought you weren’t going to tell her that.” Thalia hissed.

“Hey, we’re probably going to die in less than twenty four hours. We can probably do with all the hope we can get.” Percy shrugged.

**Annabeth tried to hide it, but I could almost see her mind…I felt like everything was changing, all the time. I didn't have anyone I could rely on."**

All the Greek demigods nodded. The Romans understood to some extent. When they trained with Lupa they could only rely on themselves but once they arrived at the legion, there was always someone who had their back.

**I nodded. That was something most demigods could understand…when things are temporary. I think that's why I want to be an architect."**

Athena gave her daughter a smile that was tinged with sadness. While she admired and encouraged her daughter’s dream, she was upset by how it had come about.

**"To build something permanent," I said. "A monument to last a thousand years."**

“And you will.” Percy said firmly. Annabeth shot him a grateful smile.

**She held my eyes. "I guess that sounds like my fatal flaw again."…He was evil even before Kronos. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."**

“I have to hope that there _is_ still hope.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah.” Percy sighed. He understood better than Annabeth probably expected. He was an expert in not giving up on lost causes but betrayal was something he couldn’t forgive.

**Annabeth pursed her lips. I could tell she was trying not to get mad…red running shoes, and black socks, which didn't exactly make him blend in with the crowd.**

Dionysus shot Percy a half hearted glare for the description.

“Why are you summoning Percy?” Poseidon looked at the wine god sharply.

“No idea. He’s not exactly high on my list of demigods I want to talk to.” Dionysus muttered. Apollo glared at him while Percy shrugged. He didn’t want to talk to Mr. D either.

**His nose was bright red. A bandage was wrapped around his curly…"About as long as it'll take for you to figure out my name," I muttered.**

Most of the Greek campers sniggered.

**"Where are we?"…part of me is still buried under a hundred feet of rubble in an abandoned coal mine.**

Dionysus grimaced while Pollux and Dakota both winced.

“Sounds like a nice landing, D.” Hermes chuckled a little.

“It’s still better than being at that blasted camp.” The wine god shrugged.

**It will be several more hours before I have enough strength…serious things are outside your safe little bubble of New York—"**

“Safe?” Apollo hissed. “What the devil do you mean _safe_? How many of our children are _dead_?” His voice caught on the last word and he sat up briefly to hug Michael.

“How many mortals have died because of Typhon? The entirety of America will be panicking, except those in New York because they are asleep.” Dionysus shrugged.

**"Safe little bubble?"…"No. In a moment I'll send you back to your normal insignificant life,**

“Insignificant?” Poseidon asked, eyebrow raised. “My son is not insignificant!”

“Without Percy, Olympus would probably have already fallen.” Apollo scowled. He was feeling slightly less sorry that Dionysus had been swatted out of the sky.

**and it will be as if nothing had happened."…"I pulled you into party time to deliver a warning. We are in danger."**

“You don’t say.” Percy said sarcastically.

“If Dionysus is warning you, then you would be wise to listen.” Athena stated, glaring at the boy for his tone.

**"Gee," I said. "Never would've figured that out. Thanks."…And you're ruining my game, Jorgenson!"**

“You summoned him there.” Poseidon growled in exasperation. “And they are short on time so could you kindly hurry up!”

**"Jackson."…The very fabric of your puny little civilization—"**

“They are doing everything they can.” Hermes snapped.

**The game played a song and Mr. D progressed to level 254…"We should combine forces at Olympus. Forget Typhon."**

“If they do that then Typhon will make it to Olympus that much sooner and it won’t matter anymore anyway.” Ares pointed out.

**He snapped his fingers impatiently. "You forgot my Diet Coke."**

**"Gods, you're annoying."**

Dionysus glared.

“I agree with Percy.” Apollo muttered. “You’re being unnecessarily aggravating.”

**I got the attention of a waitress and ordered the stupid soda…but we actually need you mortals to rescue Olympus.**

Zeus grumbled at this. Even if it was true, Dionysus had not business actually telling a demigod such things.

**You see, we are manifestations of your culture. If you don't care enough to save Olympus yourselves—"**

“We _are_ trying to save Olympus.” Percy snapped furiously. “What do you think we’ve been doing for the past couple of days? What do you think we’ve been _dying_ for?”

**"Like Pan," I said, "depending on the satyrs to save the Wild."…They always have. Otherwise we would not keep you annoying little brats around."**

“Dionysus.” Poseidon snapped. The wine god had no business telling his son that he wasn’t truly wanted, only needed to do the god’s dirty work. While Dionysus wasn’t entirely wrong, Poseidon would love his son no matter what. Even if Percy chose to never speak to him again and ignore his demigod heritage.

Pollux and Dakota shifted uneasily. It wasn’t the nicest thing, hearing their dad talk about demigods in such a manner given that they were demigods too. Was that all their dad thought of them? Pollux hadn’t thought so, given his reaction to Castor’s death but it still stung to hear him talk like that.

**"I feel so wanted. Thanks."**

**"Use the training I have given you at camp."**

“What training?” Percy asked.

  
“You don’t bother training them.” Apollo rolled his eyes.

“I am the Camp director, anything they learn at Camp is as good as taught by me.” Dionysus said.

“Rubbish.” Poseidon snorted. “You do as little there as possible.”

**"What training?"…Olympians and save our own seats of power. It must be done!"**

“So you pulled him there to tell him…absolutely nothing.” Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**"Great. Nice little chat. Now, if you don't mind…Kronos will burn away that mortal body and take on the true form of a Titan king?"**

“Oh good.” Percy said sarcastically.

“That is not good.” Beckendorf frowned in concern.

“Burn away his body?” Annabeth’s jaw dropped open in horror. That would destroy Luke. Would there be enough of him left to even go to the Underworld?

**"And that would mean . . ."…"One last thing. My son Pollux. Is he alive?"**

Pollux started in surprise. Then he beamed happily.

**I blinked. "Yeah, last I saw him."**

Dionysus let out a sigh of relief while Dakota gave Pollux a high five.

**"I would very much appreciate it if you could keep him that way.**

Pollux now went bright red but it was a great feeling, knowing his dad cared enough to ask about him. To even request Percy keep him safe. He knew Percy probably wouldn’t be able to live up to that, he had a lot of other things to do rather than looking out for one demigod.

**I lost his brother Castor last year—"**

**"I remember." I stared at him, trying to wrap my mind around the idea that Dionysus could be a caring father.**

“Of course I care for my children.” Dionysus snapped.

  
“Sorry for that being hard to believe given the speech you just made about how you wouldn’t bother keeping us brats around if you didn’t need us.” Percy retorted.

**I wondered how many other Olympians were thinking about their demigod children right now.**

“We probably all are.” Apollo said. “Or, at least most of us.” He shot a look towards Ares and then Zeus. He wondered if Ares knew his children were sitting out of the fight.

**"I'll do my best."**

**"Your best," Dionysus muttered. "Well, isn't that reassuring.**

“It should be.” Apollo stated. “Percy’s best is pretty damn brilliant.”

**Go now. You have some nasty surprises to deal with…Mr. D had meant by nasty surprises. How much worse could it get?**

Thalia grimaced. “You should know better than to ask that, even in your head.” She scolded.

“Yeah.” Percy winced.

**My eyes rested on a beat-up blue car…Paul's Prius.**

“No.” Percy whispered, going very pale.

“I’m sure it’s ok. They will just be asleep.” Apollo tried to reassure him while squeezing one of his hands.

**I bolted down the street…the battle raging around them, and I hadn't even noticed.**

“You were a little preoccupied.” Triton reminded him gently.

**"They . . . they must've seen those blue lights in the sky."…"I have to move them. I have to—"**

“It’s alright.” Apollo said in a soothing tone. “They are just asleep. You even heard your mom snoring.”

“So both his parents snore.” Amphitrite put in with a smile, wanting to lighten the mood a little. “Poor Percy has no chance.” Percy went a little red but he could feel himself calming down slightly. Apollo noted the colour slowly returning to his cheeks and decided to speed it up.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure when you do it, it’s adorable.” He smirked. As predicted, Percy’s cheeks flushed pink as he slapped the top of Apollo’s head. “The drooling is probably a bit less so.” He added. Another light slap.

“Yet your snoring is decidedly not adorable, brother.” Artemis said dryly, eyes twinkling with amusement. “You could wake the whole of Olympus with your snoring.” Apollo glared at his sister.

**"Percy, just . . . just hold on." Annabeth waved to Chiron…I felt so stupid and weak, but the sight of my parents made me want to break down.**

“Hey, we don’t blame you.” Nico said. Poseidon tightened his grip on his son’s shoulders.

“It’s to be expected.” Thalia agreed. “She’s your mom.”

**Chiron galloped over. "What's . . . Oh dear. I see."…The best thing we can do for them is stay focused on our job."**

Percy nodded. He needed to focus, not lose his head. His mom and Paul had been fine so far but the idea of Kronos finding them sent shivers down his spine.

**Then I noticed something in the backseat of the Prius…black-and-white Greek jar about three feet tall.**

“What the..?” Katie exclaimed.

“It’s appearing where Percy is most likely to give up hope.” Silena murmured uneasily.

“Just great.” Percy huffed.

**Its lid was wrapped in a leather harness…"Locked in a vault," I agreed.**

“It doesn’t matter where you put it.” Athena stated. “It will come when it senses an opportunity. When you are at your weakest. The only way to get rid of it is to gift it to someone else.”

Percy grimaced. Well, that wasn’t an option. He couldn’t give that burden to anyone else.

**Chiron saw the jar and his eyes widened. "That isn't— "…Like now, I thought. Looking at my helpless parents.**

Apollo squeezed Percy’s hand once more in support.

**I imagined Prometheus smiling, so anxious to help out us poor mortals…I drew Riptide and cut through the driver's side window like it was made of plastic wrap.**

“I guess the Pegasus hoof marks aren’t the biggest of Paul’s car troubles anymore.” Rachel chuckled. Percy grinned sheepishly.

“I’m sure a window can’t be too hard to replace.” Beckendorf shrugged.

**"We'll put the car in neutral," I said…Whatever he was going to say, he faltered.**

“What would you have said?” Percy wondered.

“Probably another warning that taking it to Olympus won’t stop the jar appearing to you.” Chiron stated.

**A mechanical drumbeat grew loud in the distance—the chop-chop-chop of a helicopter.**

“What?” Everyone looked confused.

“Oh, is that me?” Rachel burst out, looking excited. “Dad was arranging for me to come back to New York.”

“That’s not good.” Annabeth said grimly.

“You would say that.” Rachel scoffed.

“No, Annabeth has a point.” Silena cut in. “The spell might not affect you but I’m guessing it’s not you flying the helicopter. The driver is going to pass out when you reach the spell boundary.”

“Oh.” Rachel grimaced. “Yeah, that’s not good.”

**On a normal Monday morning in New York…Her face was as red as the helicopter.**

Annabeth pulled an annoyed face.

**"What is she doing here?" Annabeth demanded…I watched in horror as the helicopter careened sideways, falling toward a row of office buildings.**

Rachel went pale and looked like she might be sick. Reyna put an arm around her comfortingly.

**Even if it didn't crash, the gods of the air would…Guido the pegasus swooped out of nowhere.**

“Pegasi to the rescue yet again.” Silena smiled.

“Yep.” Percy grinned.

**You rang for a handsome horse? he asked…Annabeth growled. "We have to save your friend."**

“The chapter is done.” Beckendorf said, grateful nothing too terrible had happened in his chapter.

“Yay. My turn.” Apollo scowled. He took the book, balancing it on his knee and only using one hand so he could keep holding Percy’s with the other.


	18. We Get Help From a Thief

“What?” Piper frowned.

“I’ve given up asking that with these chapter titles.” Jason shrugged. “They just keep getting more confusing.”

**Here's my definition of not fun. Fly a pegasus toward an out-of-control helicopter.**

“I’m glad.” Apollo muttered. “To be honest I thought that might sound like something you enjoyed.”

“It sounds only marginally better than hanging from a flying pig.” Percy snorted.

**If Guido had been any less of a fancy flier, we would've been chopped to confetti.**

“Did not need to hear that.” Poseidon grimaced while Athena kept shooting her daughter concerned looks.

**I could hear Rachel screaming inside. For some reason…"You're going to have to take Guido and get out," she said.**

“What exactly are you planning to do? Pilot the helicopter?” Thalia asked nervously.

“Probably.” Annabeth said. Athena closed her eyes. The sea spawn was clearly a bad influence on her daughter. That was the type of reckless plan he came up with, jumping into a moving, out of control helicopter and hope to fly it. Obviously, if anyone could fly it, her daughter could but still…

“Have you ever flown a helicopter before?” Rachel asked.

“No but I can’t be any worse than someone who is asleep.” Annabeth pointed out sharply.

“True.” The mortal nodded in agreement.

**"What are you going to do?"…I felt the force of the blades ripping at my hair.**

Apollo had to stop reading for a second to regain control of his voice.

**We zipped along the side of the helicopter, and Annabeth grabbed the door.**

**That's when things went wrong.**

“Of course it is.” Connor groaned.

**Guido's wing slammed against the helicopter. He plummeted straight down with me on his back, leaving Annabeth dangling from the side of the aircraft.**

“Oh gods.” Thalia breathed. Now she was the one who looked like she might be sick.

**I was so terrified I could barely think, but as Guido spiraled I caught a glimpse of Rachel pulling Annabeth inside the copter.**

“Oh good.” Connor exhaled in relief.

“Well she is coming to save me. I couldn’t not help.” Rachel shrugged.

**"Hang in there!" I yelled at Guido…"Just relax the wing. Extend it and glide."**

Silena smiled at him. “Good memory.”

“I finally remembered something useful.” Percy grinned.

**We fell like a rock—straight toward the pavement…tumbled onto the pavement—pegasus over demigod.**

Everybody winced.

**Ow! Guido moaned. My legs. My head. My wings…Very slowly, it began to descend.**

“Go Annabeth!” Connor cheered.

“Good job.” Thalia grinned at her friend.

**It seemed to take forever, but finally the helicopter…Annabeth was at the controls.**

“Who else did you think it was?” Annabeth looked slightly affronted.

“No idea. I guess I wasn’t expecting you to be able to fly a helicopter.” Percy said, giving her an apologetic look.

**I ran forward as the rotors spun to a stop…I stared at her in awe. "I didn't know you could fly a helicopter."**

“I guess your dad does love his planes.” Percy grinned.

“Yeah. Daedalus has some notes on flying machines too.” Annabeth said.

“Well, I’m grateful for whatever helped you fly it.” Rachel put in. “You saved my life.”

**"Neither did I," she said. "My dad's crazy into aviation…Annabeth flexed her bad shoulder. "Yeah, well . . . let's not make a habit of it.**

“Agreed.” Rachel laughed. “Thankfully, this time you’ll know everything I do so I won’t need to come and deliver whatever this message is.”

“Maybe you’ll have a new message to give us.” Percy said with a frown.

“I’ll find a phone next time.” Rachel grinned. “Just keep your mom’s phone on you.” Percy smiled and nodded.

**What are you doing here, Dare? Don't you know better than to fly…"Got that right," Annabeth grumbled.**

“Hey, it’s not like I asked Rachel to come.” Percy frowned.

**"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some injured friends…"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to . . . I always mess things up."**

“It’s not your fault.” Reyna stated firmly. “What you did might have been a little stupid but it was very brave. If you thought whatever you need to say is important enough to take that risk then I’m sure it’s important.”

“Thanks.” Rachel said gratefully.

**It was kind of hard to argue with her,**

Rachel grimaced.

“Sorry.” Percy said with a wince. “You don’t mess things us, you’ve been a great help. It’s not your fault.”

**though I was glad…landed a helicopter, and walked away like it was no big deal.**

“Annabeth’s just that awesome.” Connor grinned. Annabeth gave him a faint smile.

**"It's okay," I told Rachel, though my words sounded hollow…I was hoping you could have helped me figure out what's happening to me."**

“Don’t count on that.” Athena muttered quietly.

“I’m afraid I have no idea.” Percy shrugged. “But if we live through this, I’m sure someone will be able to tell you what’s up.” Apollo didn’t say that he already had a suspicion. He recognized the signs which all pointed towards Rachel being his next Oracle. If they could find a way to break Hades’ curse then Rachel would most likely take on the Spirit of Delphi. Selfishly he hoped she could be the Oracle, if only so she would no longer be competing for Percy’s affections.

**She looked at me pleadingly. Her face was sunburned…monster battle just to see me. In her own way, she was as brave as Annabeth.**

Rachel smiled.

**But what was happening to her with these visions…May Castellan went too far. She tried to see too much.**

“That was because she tried to take on the spirit of the Oracle.” Silena said as Hermes winced.

“The visions themselves won’t hurt her.” Apollo stated confidently.

**"Rachel," I said, "I wish I knew. Maybe we should ask Chiron—"…A trick that ends in death."**

“What?” All of the Greeks looked anxious. Rachel shrugged but she also looked worried.

**"What do you mean? Whose death?"…You have to hear it. It said, Perseus, you are not the hero."**

“Huh?” Percy frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?” Apollo thought for a second before his eyes lit up. There was one possibility which he very much hoped was correct. He exchanged a look with Poseidon who also seemed relieved.

“Why would Percy not be the hero? He’s an amazing hero.” Beckendorf wanted to know.

“Rachel didn’t say he wasn’t a hero.” Katie pointed out. “Just that he wasn’t _the_ hero.”

“The hero of what? The prophecy?” Clarisse scoffed. “He must be the one in the prophecy. There’s no way the end of the world is waiting another few years for Nico to turn sixteen.”

**I stared at her like she'd just slapped me…"It's important," she insisted. "It will affect what you do."**

“So not being the hero will affect this big choice you have to make?” Annabeth guessed.

“But I can’t be the hero in the prophecy and not be the hero in the prophecy.” Percy frowned.

“You can if the prophecy refers to two different heroes.” Triton said thoughtfully. “One who is the half blood of the eldest gods who turns sixteen and the other is the hero who gets their soul reaped. What was it the prophecy said…’the hero’s soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days’. Maybe the choice is whose soul gets reaped.” Every one of the Greek campers looked at Percy hopefully. None of them wanted him to die. Percy frowned unhappily. While he was pleased about the idea of him not getting his soul reaped, he didn’t much like the idea of having to choose to kill someone else. Why would he choose to kill a hero? Somehow, Triton’s revelation wasn’t as comforting as it probably should be.

**"Not the hero of the prophecy?" I asked…She didn't look at all surprised that Chiron was a centaur.**

“Given all of her dreams so far, I think a centaur isn’t the strangest thing Rachel has seen recently.” Travis chuckled.

**"You are not asleep, Miss Dare," he noticed…I mean, you'll warn her that she's got to be careful with this stuff. Not go too far."**

“I will.” Chiron nodded, understanding Percy’s fear. He had vowed never to let anyone else try after what had happened to May Castellan.

**His tail flicked like it does when he's anxious…"Everybody keeps telling me to sleep," I grumbled. "I don't need sleep."**

“Yes you do.” Chiron told him. “The curse will take more energy out of you, plus you used quite a lot of your powers fighting Hyperion.”

“Agreed. You need some sleep.” Apollo nodded. “You need to take care of yourself.”

“I don’t want to deal with the dreams.” Percy admitted.

“I know, sweetheart but you can’t just not sleep. Your body needs rest.”

“I can rest without sleeping.”

“Not properly.” Apollo argued. Percy sighed.

“It’s not like I can do anything about it now.”

**Chiron managed a smile. "Have you looked at yourself…"But you think I can sleep after what just happened?"**

“Oh please. You can fall asleep anywhere.” Annabeth scoffed.

**"You may be invulnerable in combat," Chiron chided…He must’ve taken twenty naps a day.**

“Well, I definitely can’t afford twenty naps a day.” Percy said, looking alarmed.

“The curse does not seem to be affecting you as much as it did Achilles but that does not mean you don’t need to sleep at all.” Chiron told him.

**You, Percy, need your rest. You may be our only hope."…According to Rachel, I wasn't even the hero.**

“Percy.” Poseidon said.

“It’s ok.” Percy replied, a little too quickly.

“No. It’s not.” Apollo pointed out quietly. “It’s bothering you.”

“I’m sorry, Percy.” Rachel said, looking very guilty.

“Don’t worry. It’s not your fault. You’re just passing on what you saw.” Percy waved away the apology.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Apollo stated. Percy pulled a face but one look as his dad’s expression told him he wasn’t getting out of it.

**But the look in Chiron's eyes made it clear he wasn't…A second later, my eyes closed.**

“See? You can fall asleep anywhere.” Annabeth chuckled.

“Yeah. I guess I’m more tired than I realize.” Percy shrugged.

**In my dreams, I was back in Hades' garden. The lord of the dead paced up and down, holding his ears while Nico followed him, waving his arms.**

“Really?” Poseidon looked at his brother in amusement. “You were actually holding your ears? How old are you?” Hades grumbled while a few of the other gods snickered in amusement.

**"You have to!" Nico insisted…your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."**

“The boy is correct.” Athena stated.

**"I am not an Olympian!" he growled. "My family has made that quite clear."**

Poseidon looked slightly guilty while Zeus just scowled.

“You _are_ an Olympian brother. Even if you are not on the Council, the same as our sister.” Poseidon gestured to Hestia.

**"You are,'' Nico said. "Whether you like it or not."…And you would have me help them? They deserve what they get!"**

“Yes, I would have you help them.” Nico stated firmly. “Because I don’t want you to fade or Kronos to rule.”

“Yes, yes.” Hades sighed.

“Besides, imagine if you rode in to the rescue and saved the day.” Nico suggested. Hades looked intrigued by that suggestion.

**Persephone sighed. She walked her fingers across the table…You've done horrible things to them too."**

“Well said.” Will smiled at Nico.

**"Maria died!" Hades reminded him…Bianca warned me about that, and she was right."**

“I am not a demigod.” Hades muttered petulantly.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have flaws.” Nico said.

“In fact I’m pretty sure it means you have more of them.” Percy said quietly.

**"For demigods! I am immortal, all-powerful! I would not help the other gods if they begged me, if Percy Jackson himself pleaded—"**

“I’m pretty sure you’d be less likely to help if I pleaded.” Percy said dryly.

“True.” Hades agreed with a wry smile.

**"You're just as much of an outcast as I am!" Nico yelled. "Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That's the only way they'll respect you!"**

“Wow. I really am a bad influence on you.” Percy grinned.

“I don’t want to let you down again.” Nico said quietly.

“Even if you can’t persuade your dad, you didn’t let me down. I don’t think I ever expected you to succeed, I just wanted you out of the fight.” Percy told him. Nico scowled at that while Hades shot his nephew a grateful look.

**Hades's palm filled with black fire…Prove them right."**

“Nico.” Hades warned his son.

“Yes, please regain some sense of self preservation.” Will muttered. “I don’t want you getting incinerated.”

“Dad won’t kill me.” Nico said confidently. “He might ground me for the rest of my life though.”

**"Yes, please," Demeter complained. "Shut him up."…right next to Nico, melting it into a pool of liquid metal.**

Nico grimaced while Hades winced. Even if he hadn’t hurt his son, that was far too close and he didn’t appreciate being the one putting his son in danger.

**And my dream changed…helmets and armor pieces from defeated campers.**

Everybody winced in horror and disgust. They were wondering who those bits of armour belonged too.

**All along First Avenue, giants sharpened their axes…"Shall we tear down the stables in Central Park too? I know how much horses can annoy you."**

“Well, he’s asking for a smiting.” Beckendorf raised an eyebrow.

**"Don't mock me, Prometheus! Those cursed centaurs…"That weakling destroyed an entire legion of telkhines with his arrows."**

“Wow. And I thought Percy had a death wish.” Connor whistled.

Apollo glowered. He didn’t find that funny given that at some point Percy actually _had_ had a death wish.

**Kronos swung his scythe and cut a flagpole in half. The national colors of Brazil toppled into the army, squashing a dracaena.**

“I’ll take anything that helps.” Travis said with a shrug.

**"We will destroy them!" Kronos roared…They will not expect a quick attack. Besides, we know this drakon they cannot beat."**

“That doesn’t sound good.” Grover muttered.

  
“Why can’t we beat it?” Percy wanted to know.

“I’m not sure.” Annabeth frowned.

**Ethan looked confused. "My lord?"…I will slice Percy Jackson into a thousand pieces."**

“You can certainly try.” Poseidon growled.

**"Thrice you've fought him," Prometheus pointed out. "And yet you've always said it is beneath the dignity of a Titan to fight a mere mortal.**

“I wish he’d consider it beneath his dignity.” Percy muttered. “I’d be happy not to fight him.”

**I wonder if your mortal host is influencing you…He turned to the armies and shouted, "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"**

“He’s not completely stupid then.” Beckendorf muttered. “I was beginning to wonder.”

**The troops began to stir...much ambrosia and nectar we didn't dare take any more.**

The Greeks and gods all looked nervous.

“And we still have another night to survive.” Annabeth stated. “Along with this drakon.”

**We had sixteen campers, fifteen Hunters, and half a dozen satyrs left in fighting shape.**

“Sixteen?” Percy breathed. “We started with forty.”

“And thirty campers.” Thalia grimaced.

“That’s in fighting shape. I’m sure plenty of campers and hunters are injured but not dead.” Beckendorf reminded them, trying to remain positive.

**The rest had taken refuge on Olympus…I felt a twinge of annoyance because Chiron rarely gave anyone a ride, and never a mortal.**

“Really Percy?” Triton frowned while Rachel looked at Percy curiously.

“I don’t know what’s up with me. I’m probably just stressed.” Percy sighed.

“Can’t blame you for that.” Apollo said.

**"Your friend here has some useful insights, Percy," he said…It will be killed by a child of Ares."**

“Well, we’re a little short on those at the moment.” Will scowled.

“Which is why Kronos knew we can’t beat it.” Connor realized.

“Let’s hope Silena knocks some sense into Clarisse sooner rather than later.” Travis muttered without much hope.

**Annabeth crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know that?"…He intentionally picked a monster we can't kill."**

Silena winced. She had better be able to convince Clarisse. To start making some amends for her spying.

**Thalia scowled. "If I ever catch your spy, he's going to be very sorry.**

Silena cringed once more.

**Maybe we could send another messenger to camp—"…"I want to stay."**

“You really don’t.” Percy said.

“Agreed.” Rachel admitted.

**A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street…Rachel said in a small voice, "I'll be inside."**

“Good plan.” Reyna said.

**Let me explain: there are dragons, and then there are drakons…type of paralysis, which is just as bad.**

A few people gave nervous chuckles.

**We have drakon-fighting classes at camp…It almost made me long for the flying pig.**

“Oh I would definitely prefer the flying pig.” Annabeth said.

“Me too.” Thalia grimaced. “At least we could beat that thing.”

**Meanwhile, the enemy army advanced down Fifth Avenue…"I'll take the drakon." My voice came out as a timid squeak.**

Percy winced.

“Percy.” Poseidon grimaced. “You can’t kill it.”

“It can’t kill me either.” Percy shrugged.

“It can. You have a weak spot. It does not.” Apollo pointed out grimly.

  
“So, I won’t turn my back on it.” Percy said. “But I’m the only one who can stand a chance. Anyone else will be toast pretty quickly.”

**Then I yelled louder: "I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON!..."Will you help me?" I asked.**

“No.” Athena scowled. “My daughter, you are too vulnerable.”

“I have to help him.” Annabeth told her.

**"That's what I do," she said miserably. "I help my friends."…weak links in its armor while I keep it busy. Just be careful."**

Connor and Athena both felt a small amount of relief that Annabeth would at least be invisible.

**I whistled. "Mrs. O'Leary, heel!"…swallowing three Californian centaurs in one gulp before I could even get close.**

Chiron closed his eyes at sighed regretfully.

**Mrs. O'Leary launched herself through the air…hellhound and serpent twisting and thrashing.**

Percy grimaced, feeling concerned for his dog.

“I hope Mrs O’Leary is ok.” Beckendorf frowned.

**The drakon tried to bite Mrs. O'Leary…melting centaurs into dust along with quite a few monsters,**

“At least it’s taking out monsters as well.” Silena said, trying to be hopeful.

“Yeah, but there are a lot more of then than us. They can afford to lose a few.” Pollux muttered.

“Better than them losing none at all.” Dakota shrugged.

**but Mrs. O'Leary weaved around the serpent's head,scratching and biting…The drakon hissed and reared back to strike, but I rolled aside.**

“Well that will help. You can’t kill it but you can do some damage and cripple it.” Hermes said encouragingly.

“Let’s hope that can be enough.” Percy grimaced. He doubted it would be.

**It bit a swimming-pool-size chunk out of the pavement…scratched and growled like a really angry black wig.**

Everybody gave a tense chuckle at that description.

**The rest of the battle wasn't going well...entrance of the Empire State Building. We were losing ground.**

Then tension grew even thicker.

**Suddenly Annabeth materialized on the drakon's back…serpent rolled, crushing a lamppost right where she'd been.**

Athena, Connor and Thalia all inhaled.

“You need to be more careful.” Athena warned her daughter.

**"Thanks," she said…Mrs. O'Leary body-slammed the drakon's face to get its attention, and we rolled out of the way.**

“Good dog.” Beckendorf smiled.

“Thanks.” Percy said to Annabeth.

“Well, you did just save me.” She grinned. “Makes us even.”

**Meanwhile our allies had retreated to the doors of the…A girl's voice yelled, "ARES!"**

“You did it!” Beckendorf grinned at Silena. “You convinced Clarisse.”

“About time too.” Clarisse muttered.

**And a dozen war chariots charged into battle...making a bristling wall of death.**

“Yes!” All of the campers cheered.

**"The children of Ares!" Annabeth said in amazement…My poor pet hit the side of the building with a yelp.**

“Not my dog.” Percy growled.

**I ran to help her, but the serpent had already zeroed…but I guess that wasn't surprising given what she was fighting.**

Clarisse frowned. Even fighting a drakon shouldn’t make her voice go shrill.

“You can do this.” Chris said quietly squeezing her shoulders. “You’re the best fighting in your cabin.”

**Across the street, the arrival of six chariots…they'd been training for this all their lives, which of course they had.**

Ares nodded approvingly, even as he stared at his daughter with concern.

**No one could say the Ares campers weren't brave…The drakon snapped up one Ares camper in a gulp.**

Ares and Clarisse both winced.

**It knocked aside another and sprayed poison on a third…"Stay back, girl," I told her. "You've done enough already."**

Percy nodded approvingly.

**Annabeth and I jumped onto the monster's back…Her blue eyes shone with fear.**

“What? Clarisse doesn’t have blue eyes?” Chris frowned in confusion.

“Maybe Percy just made a mistake.” Katie suggested.

“No. Percy is far too observant to make a mistake like that.” Thalia stated. Beckendorf looked at his girlfriend, suddenly understanding Rachel’s words. A trick that ends in death. Silena had blue eyes, and a voice that was more high pitched than Clarisse. Plus, thanks to the future trio, they knew Silena was going to die. He closed his eyes and held Silena tightly. She instantly made the same realization and leant into him grateful for his support.

**Clarisse never looked like that. And she didn't have blue eyes.**

“No mistake then.” Connor muttered.

**"ARES!" she shouted, in that strangely shrill voice…almost in contempt—and spit poison directly in her face.**

“Oh gods.” Chris breathed and for a second he selfishly hoped it was not Clarisse in that armour. That Percy had seen perfectly. Then he felt guilty for such a thing because that would mean another demigod was going to die.

“No.” Ares said through gritted teeth. He stared at his daughter, desperately looking her in the eyes and making sure they were not blue.

**She screamed and fell…I retreated and dodged poison, but I couldn't hurt the thing.**

“For now you just need to distract it.” Apollo muttered.

**At the edge of my vision, I saw a flying chariot land on Fifth Avenue…her face blotchy with tears, was a girl in camp clothes. It was . . . Clarisse.**

Ares heaved a sigh of relief. So did Chris but Clarisse turned to look at Silena. It was the only answer. Silent tears trickled down her face. She left Chris’ embrace to awkwardly move herself across the bean bag to where Silena was huddled against Beckendorf.

“You stupid girl.” She sobbed.

“I’m guessing it was the only way.” Silena said, giving her a wobbly smile. “You have always been stubborn. And I need to make up for being the spy.”

“Not by getting yourself killed.” Clarisse growled. She took Silena’s hand. All the other campers then realized what must have happened. Piper and Aphrodite watched Silena sadly while the other campers swarmed around her.

**My head spun. Why hadn't I noticed before?...I was so stunned, the drakon almost snapped me in half.**

“Percy.” Poseidon groaned.

“Sorry.” Percy grimaced.

**I dodged and the beast buried its head in a brick wall…Chris Rodriguez ran over from the flying chariot.**

“Wait? You seriously stayed at Camp with Clarisse?” Connor frowned at his half brother.

“I did say earlier in the book that I was going to keep trying to convince Clarisse.” Chris said.

“So you didn’t fight?” Travis looked equally unhappy about this.

“It seems not.” Chris sighed. “And apparently my efforts were not good enough.” He glanced over at Clarisse and Silena.

**He and Clarisse must've ridden it here from camp…With no armor or shield, she charged the drakon.**

“Clarisse.” Silena warned. “Don’t get yourself killed trying to avenge me.”

**I tried to close the distance to help, but Clarisse was faster…it shattered the shaft, releasing all of the magic weapon's power.**

“Really? Another electric spear broken?” Ares looked at his daughter in mild amusement. He was just glad for anything to focus on except his daughter charging a very deadly monster with no armour.

“Apparently it’s a bad habit.” Clarisse gave him a small smile, glad her father did not appear angry with her. He had been furious when the first one had been broken.

**Electricity arced across the creature's head…The drakon's flesh dissolved, and it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor.**

“Woah.” Leo whistled.

“You just took that monster down in one shot.” Chris said in amazement.

“That’s my girl.” Ares crowed.

“Good job.” Will said, a little grudgingly but he did mean it. It was a fantastic feat. She nodded at him, appreciating the effort.

**The rest of us stared at Clarisse in awe…Her features, once beautiful, were badly burned from poison.**

Silena grimaced and shuddered. Beckendorf tightened his grip on her and kissed her hair.

“My poor daughter.” Aphrodite whispered in horror.

**I could tell that no amount of nectar or ambrosia would save her.**

All of the campers looked down sadly.

**Something is about to happen…I looked down at the dying face of Silena Beauregard.**

“Gods.” Clarisse breathed. She clutched Silena’s hand tighter and the daughter of Aphrodite leant forwards to hug her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Silena assured her. “I made my choice.”

“Because I was so stupid and stubborn.” Clarisse lamented.

“Well there is that.” Silena gave a wry smile. “But I still made my choices. And it’s probably the least I deserve for spying on you all.”

“We’re going to change this.” Clarisse vowed. “And if you die on me again, I’m coming down to Elysium to find you and bring you back.” Silena chuckled wetly.

“And you _don’t_ deserve to die.” Beckendorf told her sternly.

“The chapter is over.” Apollo announced.

“Let’s take a five minute break.” Chiron said, looking at Silena sadly. Everybody nodded. The gods slowly left the room while the Greek campers all crowded even closer on the beanbag, surrounding Beckendorf and Silena in one huge group hug. Aphrodite, Piper and Gwen all hovered nearby, wanting to offer their support too.

Piper realized why everyone at Camp referred to Silena as a hero even though she had been a spy.

“Silena…” Percy began.

“It’s ok, Percy. I knew this was coming. I’ve had a while to get used to the idea, and honestly with Charlie dead, I’m ok with dying.” Silena gave him a soft smile.

“It’s not fair!” Clarisse yelled.

“No. It’s not.” Beckendorf said with a sad smile.

“We will just have to fix this then won’t we.” Katie said firmly. “We know what’s going to happen and we make sure none of it does. Except maybe Grover and the nature spirits turning Hyperion into a tree.”

Everyone smiled.

“Yeah. That was a good part.” Connor smirked.

“And Kronos getting sat on by a Hyperborean.” Chris grinned.

“Also a great moment.” Thalia agreed. Now everyone let out a weak chuckle. They group stayed like that until the gods and Romans slowly filed back in. All of the gods smiled softly at the sight of their children all bundled up together. Apollo and Poseidon carefully retook their places on the bean bag. This time Aphrodite joined them, sitting on her daughter’s other side while she cuddled against Beckendorf. Clarisse sat with Chris and the others all retook their previous places.

“I think that makes it my turn to read.” Hermes grimaced.


	19. I Sit On The Hot Seat

“Well, that sounds like fun.” Percy muttered.

“Getting yourself into more trouble already?” Apollo grimaced.

“Isn’t he always?” Poseidon sighed.

**"What were you thinking?" Clarisse cradled Silena's head…"Wouldn't . . . listen. Cabin would . . . only follow you."**

Clarisse closed her eyes.

**"So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief…She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?"**

“I can’t believe nobody noticed.” Clarisse growled. “Jackson noticed something was wrong in second.”

“Maybe they just wanted to believe it.” Chris suggested gently. “They probably wanted to fight.” She grunted in agreement and annoyance. At least they hadn’t gone behind her back and just snuck out of camp.

**The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their combat boots…"The drakon, Charlie's death . . . camp endangered—"**

“Well, they would probably still have sent the drakon, even if we did have the Ares cabin from the beginning.” Percy said. “It could certainly do enough damage.”

**"Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true."…silver bracelet with a scythe charm, the mark of Kronos.**

All of the Greeks were suddenly very glad that Silena had confessed before this reveal.

**A cold fist closed around my heart. "You were the spy."…I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell.**

So that was why. Luke had threatened to out her as the spy. And maybe before Charlie died that would have made sense. She never wanted Charlie to know. But once he was dead? She should have admitted she was the spy and let whatever happened, happen.

**He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me."**

Annabeth, Thalia and Hermes all sighed. They knew Luke had done this but it still didn’t make it any easier to hear how he had manipulated and betrayed Silena.

**I met Annabeth's eyes. Her face was chalky…Behind us, the battle raged.**

“Yes, maybe mourn when the enemy is gone?” Ares suggested in a tone that was really rather gentle for the god of war.

“We can’t leave Silena to just die alone on the street.” Clarisse scowled.

“And I definitely appreciate that but not all of you need to be there.” Beckendorf said. “The rest of your cabin can go and help.”

**Clarisse scowled at her cabinmates…Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me."**

“We all do.” Percy said.

“Of course we do.” Katie agreed. All of the other Greek campers nodded. Silena smiled around at them all gratefully.

**"You're not dying," Clarisse insisted…Clarisse held her and wept.**

Everyone looked down silently as they mourned their friend.

**Chris put a hand on her shoulder…"She gave her life to help us. We have to honor her."**

“I know you guys will.” Silena gave them a smile.

**Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a hero, understand? A hero."**

“Definitely.” Beckendorf agreed.

**I nodded. "Come on, Clarisse."…The truth was Clarisse did all the work. Even without her armor or spear, she was a demon.**

“Good girl.” Ares nodded approvingly. Clarisse gave him an attempt at a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

“You’re amazing.” Chris told her.

**She rode her chariot straight into the Titan's army…dragging the drakon behind the chariot like a Chinese New Year dragon.**

“Isn’t that just going to cause more destruction?” Will frowned.

“Maybe but it probably looks pretty terrifying. The enemy will be running away in no time.”

**She charged after the enemy, yelling insults and daring them…An aura of red fire flickered around her.**

“The blessing of Ares.” Aphrodite smiled at her lover.

“She is worthy.” Ares stated with an awkward shrug when he saw everyone looking at him in surprise. “Slaying a drakon is no mean feat.”

“T...thank you, father.” Clarisse said weakly, eyes wide.

“Clarisse drakon slayer.” Ares smirked.

**"The blessing of Ares," Thalia said. "I've never seen it in person before."**

“I don’t think many people have. It’s pretty rare.” Annabeth stated.

“Rare is an understatement.” Chiron muttered.

**For the moment, Clarisse was as invincible as I was…"Clarisse!" I yelled. "Stop it. Withdraw!"**

“Yes, you don’t want to overstretch yourself.” Ares warned her. Clarisse nodded reluctantly. She had a lot to make up for and plenty of monsters left to kill but she knew her father was correct.

**"What's the matter, Titan lord?" she yelled. "BRING IT ON!"…She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside."**

Clarisse gave him a half hearted glare but he just grinned at her.

**"What about the camp?" I asked. "Is anybody left there?"…"They won't last long," I said. "But I'm glad you came."**

“Camp’s not the main target.” Percy said.

“Yeah. By the time Kronos gets around to attacking Camp, all will be lost.” Nico said grimly.

**Chris nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there's no point in defending camp if you guys die.**

Clarisse grimaced, guilt welling up inside her once more.

**All our friends are here. I'm sorry it took Silena . . ."…Connor and Travis Stoll met us by the elevators.**

Hermes, Katie and Annabeth all let out sighs of relief at hearing the Stolls were definitely still alive.

“Good job guys.” Hermes ruffled their hair. The brothers embraced quickly.

**"Is it true?" Connor asked. "About Silena?"…"That's it," I insisted. "End of story."**

“Thank you, Percy.” Silena smiled.

“It’s what you deserve.” Percy shrugged.

**"Right," Travis mumbled. "Listen, we figure…And the giants won't be able to fit at all."**

“That’s good.” Will nodded.

“They still have far more reinforcements than we do, even with the Ares cabin.” Connor pointed out.

“True but at least they are fresh. If we can bottle the enemy in the elevator then we can hold them off for longer because we’ll have a tiny break between waves.” Thalia said.

**"That's our biggest advantage," I said…"There are no reinforcements," Connor complained.**

“Not unless Nico can convince Hades to help.” Will commented.

“Wouldn’t Hades go straight to help fight Typhon?” Travis frowned.

“Definitely not.” Hades snorted. “If I consent to help at all, it will not be to fight alongside Zeus.” Zeus rolled his eyes.

**I looked outside at Mrs. O'Leary, who was breathing against the glass doors and smearing them with hellhound drool.**

Percy and Beckendorf both smiled, glad the hellhound was ok.

**"Maybe that's not true," I said…leaves, pizza slices, and dried monster blood.**

“Well, at least she’s still alive.” Apollo said, seeing Percy’s pleased expression fade rather quickly.

“Yeah.” He nodded, face still conflicted.

**"Hey, girl." I tried to sound upbeat. "I know you're tired…After Mrs. O'Leary shadow-traveled away,**

“Where did you send Mrs O’Leary?” Triton asked.

“I have no idea.” Percy shrugged.

**I rejoined Annabeth in the lobby. On the way…furry goat legs were twisted at a painful angle.**

Grover gasped. He might not like Leneus but that didn’t mean he deserved to die. The loss of a member of the Council was huge.

**He tried to focus on us, but I don't think he saw us…despite all the horrible things Leneus had said about him.**

“He’s still…” Grover trailed off.

“Still someone you’ve looked up to most of your life?” Percy guessed.

“That too but he’s still a Satyr. It’s not all his fault that he’s a bit stuck in his ways.” Grover said. Percy nodded. He glanced around at the gods. Stuck in their ways, saying horrible things about them and yet didn’t deserve to die. It wasn’t just Leneus that description fitted rather well.

**"Did . . . did we win?"…"A laurel," Grover said in awe. "Oh, that lucky old goat."**

Apollo grinned widely and Dionysus smiled approvingly.

“A sign of victory.” Percy smiled.

“Of course.” Apollo’s grin widened even further. “You’re totally going to win.”

**He gathered up the sapling in his hands. "I . . . I should plant him. In Olympus, in the gardens."**

“A nice touch.” Dionysus nodded at Grover.

**"We're going that way," I said. "Come on."…I had a feeling it might be our last adventure together.**

“You can’t get rid of us that easily.” Annabeth told him with a smile.

“Yeah. We’ll always have your back.” Grover agreed. “Just like you have ours.”

**"Percy," Annabeth said quietly. "You were right about Luke."…until I heard how he'd used Silena. Now I know. I hope you're happy."**

Silena winced. Beckendorf and Clarisse both scowled furiously.

“I’m not happy about it.” Percy frowned at Annabeth. “I don’t like what Luke has turned into, I just didn’t want you to be blindsided.” She just sighed sadly.

**"That doesn't make me happy."…Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror.**

“Just like the good old times.” Percy grinned.

“I’m not certain exactly how ‘good’ they were.” Poseidon muttered.

“Better than what’s going on there?” Percy offered.

“That’s not exactly hard.” Triton pointed out.

**Oh, look. It's our floor."…and a body covered in the golden burial shroud of Apollo's cabin.**

Apollo inhaled sharply while Will and Michael both flinched and looked like they had been punched in the gut.

“I’m so sorry.” Percy breathed pulling Apollo up into a sitting position so he could give him a sideways hug. Nico snuggled up to Will while Michael huddled against his dad’s other side.

All of the Greek campers looked down sadly at the loss of yet another camper. The gods all sent Apollo sympathetic looks, wondering how many of their own children were also under shrouds.

**I didn't know who was underneath. I didn't want to find out.**

Apollo and his kids were torn. They wanted to know who it was but without knowing how they died they had no way of preventing it happening in the future.

**My heart felt like lead, but we tried to find positive things to say…He had a broken arm, but otherwise he was okay.**

Dionysus heaved a sigh of relief. Dakota grinned at his half-brother, glad to hear he was mostly ok. Then he got up and joined Pollux on the bean bag. Gwen went with him, leaving the other Romans still on the couches.

**"I can still fight with the other hand," he said, gritting his teeth…"Promise me to stay safe," I said. "Okay? Personal favor."**

“Thank you.” Dionysus gave Percy a grateful look. Percy returned it with an awkward smile.

“Y…you’re welcome.” He said slowly. Pollux smiled at his dad.

**He frowned uncertainly. It wasn't like we were good friends…and when he sat back down, I could tell he was kind of relieved.**

“Yeah. Thanks, Percy.” Pollux said. While he wished Percy _had_ told him it was a request from his dad, it would have been nice to know his dad cared, it was nice of Percy to keep his word. And he kind of sucked fighting with his weak hand so he really wouldn’t have been much help.

**Annabeth, Grover, and I kept walking toward the palace…little girl in brown robes, hunched at its edge, shivering.**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all looked at their sister in concern. She gave them a faint smile. In return.

**The Ophiotaurus swam sadly in his sphere of water…She was holding a Greek ceramic vase.**

“Why do you have that?” Annabeth demanded.

“Why are you in the throne room?” Percy wanted to know.

“I have no idea.” Rachel shrugged. “Maybe it appeared to me or something.”

“It’s still Percy’s.” Silena frowned. “I’m not sure why it would have appeared to you.”

**"Rachel?" I said. "Um, what are you doing with that?"…"Please put down the jar," I said.**

“Yes. Please do.” Percy agreed with his future self.

“Agreed.” Grover said. “Nobody should touch the creepy jar.”

**"I can see Hope inside it." Rachel ran her fingers…"Right!" he yelped. "I love traps!"**

“Subtle.” Beckendorf chuckled.

**She dragged him out of the throne room…"Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."**

Hades moved to sit beside his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hestia gave him a warm smile.

**"I know," I said. "The Titans are near."…Rachel and me driving along the beach in Paul's Prius.**

Apollo grimaced.

**I didn't know if Rachel saw the same images…"Wait. Now I'm a distraction? Is this because I'm 'not the hero' or whatever?"**

Percy frowned. “I’m a distraction?”

“I’m not sure.” Rachel said but there was a hint of uncertainty in her words, like she didn’t really believe them. Percy narrowed his eyes.

“You know what’s happening, don’t you?”

“Not for certain.” She shrugged. Frankly the prospect was terrifying now she knew what happened to May Castellan and she didn’t want to freak Percy out any more than she had to at the moment.

**"I'm not sure I can put it into words," she said…I think you've always known that, deep down."**

Percy’s frown deepened but he nodded. He knew he and Rachel were not going to be together romantically now anyway.

“What do you mean I was supposed to help you understand your true sight?” He asked.

“You introduced me to this world.” She smiled at him. “Made me realize I’m not completely crazy. Just mostly crazy.” She smirked. Percy laughed.

“You’re in good company there.” He said. She hadn’t answered his question but he let it go. Hopefully the book would give him answers.

**I stared at her. Maybe I wasn't the brightest guy…which was lame considering we'd never even been together.**

“I’m sorry, Percy.” Rachel grimaced.

“It’s ok.” He smiled, squeezing Apollo’s waist, who was grinning a little smugly. “I think I’ll manage.”

**"So . . . what," I said. '"Thanks for bringing me to Olympus…I wanted to complain that no, I wasn't even close to prepared.**

“I don’t thing you’re ever going to be fully prepared.” Triton said grimly.

“True.” Percy nodded.

“But I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Poseidon told him.

**I looked at Pandora's jar, and for the first time…Rachel was cutting me off. Annabeth was angry with me.**

Rachel and Annabeth both winced. Percy needed their support and they were both being anything but helpful.

**My parents were asleep down in the streets somewhere while a monster army surrounded the building.**

“They are going to be fine.” Amphitrite said softly. “You pushed them into a side street and they aren’t in any immediate danger. The monsters aren’t looking for mortals.”

“Yeah.” Percy nodded, still looking pale and concerned. Poseidon and Apollo both hugged him tightly.

**Olympus was on the verge of failing, and I'd seen…Luke even when he knew his son would become evil.**

Hermes cringed horribly. Hades looked mildly regretful but he was eyeing Hermes and Apollo warily, as if waiting for them to go crazy again. Zeus looked completely unconcerned, despite the angry and disgusted looks he was getting.

**Surrender, Prometheus's voice whispered in my ear…There's no point in defending camp if you guys die.**

Chris grinned and Percy shot him a smile.

“I suppose you have to be right eventually.” Clarisse smirked at her boyfriend.

“I’m right quite a lot, you’re just too stubborn to listen.” He told her, looking amused. She rolled her eyes.

**All our friends are here. And Nico, standing up to his father, Hades: If Olympus falls, he said, your own palace's safety doesn't matter.**

“Nico is right too.” Hestia told her brother.

“I know.” He sighed heavily.

**I heard footsteps. Annabeth and Grover came back…"You're worried about me doing something stupid?"**

“Frankly, yes.” Percy said. “But I’m fairly certain I’m about to do something even stupider.”

“Oh goodie.” Poseidon grimaced.

“Of course you are.” Nico sighed.

**"But I mean . . . will you be okay?"…"Hestia," I said, "I give this to you as an offering."**

Everyone looked at Percy in surprise.

“That’s…not stupid.” Poseidon told his son, shock in his voice.

“That’s not the stupid part.” Percy told him.

“Why would you give this to me?” Hestia asked, but there was a pleased smile on her face.

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Percy smiled.

**The goddess tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods.**

“No. You aren’t.” Percy said firmly.

“Percy is correct.” Hades stated. “You are the best of us, sister.”

“You always have been.” Poseidon agreed.

**Why would you trust me with this?"…"Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again."**

“Well done, Percy Jackson.” Hestia smiled.

“It’s the right thing to do.” Percy shrugged.

“You are a great hero.” Amphitrite told him.

“And a wise one.” Athena stated grudgingly.

“Of course he is.” Poseidon smirked. “He’s _my_ son.”

“All the more reason to be astonished.” Hades told him dryly. The sea god glared at his brother. The other gods, except Apollo, were staring at Percy in astonishment. Apollo just looked proud.

"You're amazing, sweetheart." He said. "And you have the best heart of anyone I've ever met." Percy blushed deeply.

**The goddess smiled. She took the jar in her hands…"Well done, Percy Jackson," she said. "May the gods bless you."**

“Unlikely.” Percy muttered.

**"We're about to find out." I looked at Annabeth and Grover…I marched toward my father's throne.**

“No.” Poseidon’s eyes went wide. “You are not about to do what I think you’re about to do.” He narrowed his eyes at his son. “Why would you do something that stupid?” Percy grinned innocently at his father.

**The seat of Poseidon stood just to the right of Zeus's…I could just reach the edge of the seat if I stretched my arms.**

“You’re crazy.” Annabeth told him.

“You’re going to sit on a god’s throne?” Reyna asked in astonishment.

“Won’t that spontaneously combust him?” Ares asked, a little too much eagerness in his voice for the sea god’s liking.

“Not immediately. Whether or not I blast him is the big question.” Poseidon muttered anxiously. “I cannot believe you are going to dare to sit on my throne. I’m too busy to look. I might well assume it’s father on my throne and blast without looking.”

“You insolent mortal.” Zeus growled.

“Hey, I’m doing this to help you.” Percy glared. “You need my dad to defeat Typhon. Especially as you’re two gods down.” Zeus’ glare deepened.

“You would presume to sit on a god’s throne?” Octavian stared at Percy with complete contempt.

“I can’t exactly just phone dad to give him a message.” Percy shrugged.

“You know what, I am getting you a phone that doesn’t alert monsters.” Poseidon said. “Hephaestus can come up with something I’m sure. Heck, _I’ll_ find a way to make you a phone if this is your idea of an alternative!”

“I’ll help!” Apollo offered quickly. “I swear you automatically jump to the most dangerous option possible.” He glared at his boyfriend.

“Sorry, sunshine. I’ll be more careful in future.” Percy promised. Despite the fact that he wanted to stay mad at Percy for being so completely reckless, the use of that nickname pretty much made him melt.

“I highly doubt that.” Apollo snorted. “But I forgive you anyway. As long as you don’t _actually_ get yourself killed. If you do then I’m bringing you back so I can kill you myself.”

“Understood.” Percy snickered.

**"Help me up," I told Annabeth and Grover…I mean like turn-you-into-a-pile-of-ashes don't appreciate it."**

“You got that right.” Zeus growled.

**"I need to get his attention," I said. "It's the only way."…"Well," Annabeth said, "this'll get his attention."**

“It certainly will.” Triton winced. “Just not in a good way.”

**They linked their arms to make a step, then boosted…It would be easy to get paranoid, to look out only for my own interest, especially if I were Poseidon.**

“Really? Poseidon isn’t paranoid.” Hermes said, looking surprised.

“Yeah. That particular honour goes to father.” Artemis stated.

**Sitting in his throne, I felt like I had the entire sea…Why shouldn't he be the greatest of the twelve?**

“Excuse me!” Zeus bellowed. Poseidon couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“Choosing our leader wasn’t exactly about being the greatest and more about the fact that Zeus wanted it. I didn’t want to lead the Council, neither did Hades.” Poseidon told his son. Zeus spluttered even more at that. “But it appears I should be regretting that decision.”

“I am the greatest.” Zeus scowled furiously.

“If you say so, brother.” Hades rolled his eyes. “The fact that Zeus is a wonderful military leader also played a part in the decision. He led us to victory against our father the first time.” He reminded everyone. “So it seemed fitting he would continue to lead us.”

“Except, leading a Council is very different to leading a war and it appears our dear brother is more suited to one than the other.” Poseidon added dryly.

“And you think _you_ could do a better job?” Zeus snarled.

“Based on many of your decision throughout these books, it would be hard to do worse.” Poseidon shrugged. “But we had this discussion earlier. I still have to wish to rule, I simply want you to do a better job.”

“Besides, _I’m_ the greatest of the twelve.” Apollo whispered to Percy.

“Of course.” Percy said sarcastically. “How could I forget that?”

**Then I shook my head. Concentrate…WHO DARES—**

Poseidon stiffened, desperately hoping he didn’t hurt his son while Percy looked rather nervous.

“Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t already know the answer to that.” Nico chuckled. “Only Percy would dare do something that stupid.”

“Yes, apparently every time I think he can’t get any more reckless, he tries to prove me wrong.” Poseidon grumbled.

**The voice stopped abruptly. The anger retreated, which was a good thing, because just those two words had almost blasted my mind to shreds.**

Poseidon cringed.

“Good control.” Hermes commented. “You didn’t destroy him right away.”

**Percy. My father's voice was still angry but more controlled. What—exactly—are you doing on my throne?**

“Percy’s in trouble.” Triton said in a sing song voice. Now he knew Percy was going to be alright, he found the situation quite amusing. Besides, he knew that tone of voice and he was quite glad not to be on the receiving end of it for a change.

**"I'm sorry, Father," I said. "I needed to get your attention."…Percy, what you ask is impossible. My palace—**

“Nothing is impossible.” Percy said. Poseidon grimaced. He knew what Percy was asking of him and it pained him.

**"Dad, Kronos sent an army against you on purpose. He wants to divide you from the other gods because he knows you could tip the scales."**

Zeus began grumbling once more, mumbling that he didn’t need Poseidon to win.

“The boy is correct.” Athena stated, though she looked like she had swallowed a lemon while admitting that.

**Be that as it may, he attacks my home…A wave of anger washed over my mind. I thought I'd gone too far,**

“No.” Poseidon shook his head. “You are correct and that would not anger me.”

“Something to do with the war then.” Amphitrite looked grim.

**but then the trembling eased. In the background of my mental link…The question seemed to take my dad by surprise.**

“He probably doesn’t know you had a dream showing Tyson fighting.” Triton said. “Last time you spoke he was not letting Tyson fight.”

“I can fight.” Tyson pouted.

“I know you can.” Poseidon sighed. “I just want you to be safe.”

“Even if Tyson wasn’t fighting, I would still ask.” Percy said. “The fight was getting close to the palace.”

**He's fine. Doing much better than I expected. Though "peanut butter" is a strange battle cry.**

A few people chuckled.

“Peanut butter is good.” Tyson grinned.

**"You let him fight?"**

“I saw him fighting?” Percy frowned.

“You saw him get attacked in the cafeteria. That’s a bit different to fighting on the front lines.” Thalia pointed out.

**Stop changing the subject!**

“Yes, please do. You need to get off that throne before the power fries you, even if your dad didn’t blast you, mortals aren’t supposed to sit on godly thrones.” Apollo said anxiously.

“He should be toast already.” Zeus muttered.

**You realize what you are asking me to do?...The game room alone took six hundred years.**

“Really, father?” Triton frowned. “I’m not sure a games room is the most important thing here.”

“You are right.” Poseidon sighed. “But six _hundred_ years.”

“You’re immortal. Design another one.” Dionysus drawled. The sea god grimaced. Well, if he started on a new palace now, then maybe he could have something reasonable in time for this war. Obviously nothing fancy but at least the basics would be in place.

**"Dad—"**

**Very well! It shall be as you say. But my son, pray this works.**

“I’m talking to you. Doesn’t that count?” Percy grinned.

“Yes. I suppose it does.” Poseidon said, frowning slightly.

**"I am praying. I'm talking to you, right?"…The hair on my arms was singed.**

“Seriously? That’s it? He must have been on that throne for a minute, if not longer. He should have spontaneously combusted in seconds.” Ares said.

“Percy’s powerful.” Apollo shrugged.

“But he’s not a god.” Athena stated.

“Demigods are half god. And yes, I know they are still mortal so shouldn’t be able to sit on our thrones, but as he did so, obviously he is powerful enough to withstand it.” Apollo said.

“It’s like he was meant to be a god.” Hermes muttered. “He is probably already more like three quarters godly than half anyway.”

Percy grimaced at that.

“Percy also has the blessing of the Styx. He’s invulnerable.” Annabeth pointed out.

“Doesn’t prevent spontaneous combustion.” Ares said.

“But it might have protected him long enough for that conversation.” Artemis guessed. “When combined with how powerful he is naturally.”

**"If you'd sat there any longer," Annabeth said, "you would've spontaneously combusted. I hope the conversation was worth it?"**

“I guess we’ll find out.” Will said. “Hopefully very soon.”

**Moo, said the Ophiotaurus in his sphere of water…"The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them."**

“Oh great.” Poseidon groaned. His son sitting on this throne had been bad enough and now it was going to get worse.

“Chapter’s done.” Hermes announced.

“Wonderful.” Connor wrinkled his nose. “My turn.” Hermes handed his son the book with a pitying expression. Nobody wanted to read right now.


	20. My Parents Go Commando

“What?” Percy looked panicked. “Mom and Paul should be asleep.”

“Maybe they collapsed the spell to conserve energy.” Silena suggested.

“Then we are going to have loads of mortals waking up in the middle of a battlefield.” Annabeth grimaced in horror.

“And I don’t think any amount of Mist is going to make it any better.” Beckendorf winced.

“It could be your dad.” Travis guessed.

“Dad and Amphitrite are already in the middle fighting a war.” Percy pointed out.

**By the time we got to the street, it was too late.**

**Campers and Hunters lay wounded on the ground.**

The gods with kids, and Artemis, all looked terrified. How many of their children had survived? How many of those injured would make it through?

**Clarisse must've lost a fight with a Hyperborean giant, because she and her chariot were frozen in a block of ice.**

Ares snarled in both anger and concern. Chris hugged Clarisse tightly.

“Guess the blessing wore off.” Chris grimaced.

“She’ll be ok once we can defrost her.” Annabeth assured the group.

“Beaten by an ice bear.” Clarisse grumbled. At least she wasn’t dead.

**The centaurs were nowhere to be seen…"Chiron," Annabeth said, her voice trembling.**

“Chiron, be careful.” Dionysus warned. “He will kill you in a second.”

“I know.” Chiron said heavily. “But I must do my part.”

“Let me handle it.” Percy said, heart hammering with worry.

“I’ve survived this long. I’m not completely hopeless.” Chiron told him in mild amusement.

  
“I didn’t say…” Percy flushed.

“I know.” The centaur chuckled. “But this is as much my fight as it is yours.”

**If Chiron heard us, he didn't answer. He had an arrow notched…contempt in his voice, like son was the worst word he could think of.**

“It pretty much is.” Poseidon said dryly.

**"I'm afraid not." Chiron's tone was steely calm, the way he gets when he's really angry.**

All of the Campers shuddered theatrically. Chiron raised an eyebrow at them but they all grinned innocently.

**I tried to move, but my feet felt like concrete. Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were straining too, like they were just as stuck.**

“Is that Kronos doing his time thing?” Will wondered.

“Probably.” Nico nodded.

“Percy broke it last time.” Dakota pointed out.

“Yeah, but there they were on a boat, surrounded by the sea.” Triton pointed out. “That would have helped.”

**"Chiron!" Annabeth said. "Look out!"…vaporized on the spot, her empty armor clattering to the asphalt.**

“Nice!” Michael cheered.

**Chiron reached for another arrow, but his quiver was empty…fighting with a sword. It was never his favorite weapon.**

Chiron grimaced.

“More arrows for Chiron.” Apollo muttered to himself. Artemis nodded. She was already making plans for extra equipment for her Hunters. Chiron looked at the god, his expression startled.

“Arrows won’t do much good against Kronos.” Will reminded his father.

“Might find his weak spot by accident.” Apollo shrugged. “And there will always be more monsters to shoot.”

**Kronos chuckled. He advanced a step, and Chiron's…"You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero."**

“You don’t need to be a demigod to be a true hero.” Percy stated.

“And none of us would have survived without Chiron’s training.” Annabeth added.

**"Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one…You said the gods cared about me!"**

“Me?” Hermes perked up. “He said me.”

“Luke is still fighting.” Annabeth smiled delightedly. Nobody dared to point out that, even if it was Luke, he still sounded angry at the gods.

**"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said me."…He knocked aside Chiron's blade and yelled, "BACK!"**

The centaur grimaced once more. Without the element of surprise, he stood very little chance against his father.

**A blinding white light exploded between the Titan…such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on top of him.**

“Chiron!” Annabeth cried out.

“Oh gods.” Thalia breathed.

“I’m sure I’m fine.” Chiron tried to assure them. “I’ve survived worse.” Percy felt like someone was squeezing his chest so hard he couldn’t breathe. It was bad enough that Beckendorf, Silena and Will were all gone but Chiron? It didn’t seem possible. Percy could simply not imagine a world without Chiron in it.

**"No!" Annabeth wailed. The freezing spell broke…I tried to take her arm, but she shook me off.**

“Listen to Perseus.” Athena said worriedly. “You are already injured.”

“But he…” Annabeth looked like she might burst into tears.

“I know.” Thalia said sadly. She hugged Annabeth while Connor took her hand.

**She attacked Kronos, and his smug smile faded…The jolt might've been enough to dislocate her bad shoulder.**

“Annabeth!” Athena, Connor, Percy and Thalia all yelled together.

“Well, his collarbone isn’t his spot.” Annabeth said lightly, trying to focus on anything other than how much she wished the blade had stuck. Or the tiny little part of her that was glad it hadn’t.

**I yanked her back as Kronos swung his scythe, slicing the air where she'd been standing.**

Athena let out a small sigh of relief.

**She fought me and screamed, "I HATE you!" I wasn't sure who she was talking to—me or Luke or Kronos.**

“Probably a mixture of all of them.” Annabeth admitted, shooting Percy an apologetic look. “Although I don’t really hate you.”

“I know. If you did, I’m sure I’d be dead by now.” Percy grinned. Annabeth chuckled.

**Tears streaked the dust on her face…It was too much to hope, but I called, "Mrs. O'Leary?"**

“Nice but I’m not sure how much help one hellhound will be.” Nico frowned.

**The enemy forces stirred uneasily…"Nico?" I called.**

“Nico!” Hades looked totally panicked. “Why are you there? Get back to the Underworld.”

“No.” Nico sighed. “I can’t just hide from this fight anymore.”

**"ROWWF!" Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward me…"Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?"**

“No but I was rather hoping you’d bring some backup.” Percy said. “And, failing that, stay safe.”

“Maybe this is my last-ditch effort to get dad to listen.” Nico shrugged. Although, privately, he wasn’t sure his dad in the future would actually care enough to follow him.

“It had better not be.” Hades growled.

**"Son of Hades." Kronos spit on the ground…as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living.**

“Nico! You did it.” Percy grinned widely. “You convinced your dad to help.” Nico’s mouth fell open.

“I did?”

“Yeah. You did. You are the best.” Will beamed.

“Wow. That boy must have some rather miraculous powers of persuasion.” Hermes said, looking impressed.

**There were thousands of them, and as they emerged…Lord of the Dead, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.**

The trio grinned wickedly.

**Hades wore black armor and a cloak the color of fresh blood…I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, and I could tell the enemy army felt the same way.**

Hades’ grin widened and looked even more maniacal.

**Only Kronos's power and authority kept his ranks from fleeing…"I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."**

“When my realm freezes over.” Hades scoffed.

“Not even then.” Demeter said grimly. She would never bow to their father and she knew all of her siblings would always feel the same.

**"I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies."**

“Me?” Percy asked innocently.

“Yes, you.” Hades grunted. “Although, I suppose you are not as bad as I had feared.”

“Wow, brother.” Poseidon shot Hades an amused smirk. “That’s practically a declaration of love from you.”

“Bah!” Hades scowled. Poseidon’s smirk widened.

**He glanced at me with distaste. "As much as I dislike certain…would miss bickering with my siblings.**

“Indeed.” Poseidon laughed.

“Life would be so dull without our bickering.” Hades grinned.

“Peaceful, you mean.” Apollo said with a laugh.

“I’m just stuck on the fact that Hades actually admitted he would miss us.” Zeus stated.

“I’d miss bickering with you.” Hades corrected.

“You’d miss us and you know it.” Poseidon smirked. Hades glowered.

**And if there is one thing we agree on—it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."**

All of Kronos’ children nodded at that.

**"True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."…"Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."**

Zeus scowled and folded his arms across his chest. First Poseidon was supposed to come and help them defeat Typhon and now Hades wanted to be the saviour of their home. This was unacceptable. _He_ was supposed to be the saviour. Yes, maybe with a little help, but the final victory and glory should be _his_. Not his brothers’.

**"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled…separating Kronos's vanguard, my friends, and me from the bulk of the two armies.**

“Wonderful.” Poseidon groaned.

**"What's he doing?" I muttered…No telling what they saw through the Mist, but I'm sure it was plenty scary.**

“Yeah.” Silena winced. “That can’t be fun.”

“At least they weren’t in the middle of the battle.” Clarisse muttered. “They should be grateful.” Nobody bothered to argue with her. She did sort of have a point but that didn’t negate how terrifying it would be for the mortals.

**Car doors opened. And at the end of the block, Paul Blofis and my mom got out of their Prius.**

“No.” Percy breathed, praying his mom wouldn’t see him and the danger he was currently in.

**"No," I said. "Don't . . ."…said something to Paul, and they ran straight toward us.**

“NO!” Percy yelled.

“Sally.” Poseidon groaned through gritted teeth. He was not sure Percy would cope if his mother was killed. He could admire, even appreciate, her desire to help their son but if she got herself hurt or killed in the process…well Percy’s mental stability wasn’t exactly great in the first place, given how many suicidal thoughts he had had over the years.

“Oh gods.” Thalia muttered.

“I’ll look out for her, if this does happen.” Nico promised.

“Thank you.” Percy shot him a grateful smile. Apollo squeezed Percy’s hand.

**I couldn't call out. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her to Kronos's attention.**

“Yeah. That would not be good.” Annabeth grimaced.

**Fortunately, Hades caused a distraction. He charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it and overturned.**

Hades swore under his breath. If the situation hadn’t been quite so serious, Poseidon would have laughed.

**He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall…Demeter waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into a wheat field.**

“Brilliant.” Katie grinned. Demeter winked at her daughter, looking rather pleased with herself.

“The rest of Kronos’ army have no chance.” Will said.

“It’s the mortals, I’m concerned about.” Travis muttered, glancing at Percy. He had no idea how Percy was going to be able to focus with his mom in the middle of all of that.

“And Percy and Annabeth.” Connor added.

**Persephone changed the dracaenae's spears into sunflowers.**

“Nice work.” Demeter complimented her daughter.

**Nico slashed and hacked his way through the enemy…but there was nothing I could do to help them.**

Percy closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his mom. When they got back to their time he would have to make sure she got nowhere near Olympus.

**"Nakamura," Kronos said. "Attend me. Giants—deal with them."…ignored me like I wasn't worth the trouble. That made me mad.**

“No. No. Be grateful.” Apollo muttered.

“I need to fight him eventually.” Percy pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean you need to be upset when he ignores you.” Poseidon stated. His nerves were already on edge.

**The first Hyperborean giant smashed at me with his club…and created the world's largest headless ice sculpture.**

Annabeth grimaced at how useless she was now with a dislocated arm.

Clarisse grumbled, annoyed by how easily those two giants were dispatched considering she had been beaten by one.

**I glanced outside the magic barrier. Nico was fighting his way toward my mom and Paul, but they weren't waiting for help.**

“Thank you, Nico.” Percy said, more grateful than he could express that Nico was trying to watch out for them, even without his promise here.

“Anytime.” Nico grinned, glad he could do something to rebuilt Percy’s trust in him.

**Paul grabbed a sword from a fallen hero and did a pretty fine job keeping a dracaena busy. He stabbed her in the gut, and she disintegrated.**

“Woah.” Percy’s eyes went wide. “Paul did that?”

“It would seem so.” Poseidon said, equally surprised.

“That’s so cool.” Thalia grinned. “Especially as he can’t even see the monsters.”

“Yeah. I hadn’t even thought about that.” Percy said, his astonishment growing.

“Paul is the pretty great.” Nico smiled.

“He is certainly a very brave mortal.” Artemis looked quite pleased. “As is your mother.” She told Percy. Ares was also looking impressed.

**"Paul?" I said in amazement…I was a Shakespearian actor in college! Picked up a little swordplay!"**

Everyone laughed, in amazement as much as humour.

“Yeah. Paul is definitely awesome.” Percy grinned widely.

**I liked him even better for that, but then a Laistrygonian giant charged toward my mom.**

His pleasure turned to outright horror in a split second.

**She was rummaging around in an abandoned police car…blast blew the giant twenty feet backward, right into Nico's sword.**

“First Paul and now my mom?” Percy frowned in surprise.

“Indeed.” Artemis was looking, almost proud. Even Amphitrite was nodding approvingly. Percy’s mother was certainly an unusual woman. And if there was anything she could fully appreciate and approve of; it was the desire to protect their children.

“Go Sally!” Thalia cheered.

Poseidon smiled. It seemed he had just found out exactly where Percy got his ability to perform under pressure from. Now he was slightly more confident in her ability to survive, especially with Nico looked out for her, he was even more awed by her determination to aid their son. Especially when he could not do so himself.

“How very Percy like. Have a plan that relies on luck and learning how to do something at the very last second.” Annabeth laughed.

“It’s the best way to learn.” Percy grinned.

**"Nice one," Paul said…"About two seconds ago. Percy, we'll be fine. Go!"**

“I love your mom.” Beckendorf said through his chuckles.

“Not just anyone can learn to fire a shotgun in two seconds flat. Especially under pressure.” Clarisse looked impressed.

**"Yes," Nico agreed, "we'll handle the army…I'd forgotten about Chiron. How could I do that?**

“Quite understandable.” Chiron waved away his apologetic look. “Your mother was in danger.”

**"Mrs. O'Leary," I said. "Please, Chiron's under there. If anyone can dig him out, you can. Find him! Help him!"**

Chiron smiled. All of the campers nodded approvingly.

**I'm not sure how much she understood, but she bounded to the pile and started to dig. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and I raced for the elevators.**

“Done.” Connor said. “That was pretty short.”

“Lucky you.” Poseidon said darkly. It was his turn to read next.

“Brother, do you want me to read?” Hades offered with a sympathetic smile. They all knew what was coming. Percy was going to have to face Kronos and make his decision. Even knowing the outcome was favorable, he wasn’t sure his brother would manage reading that. Poseidon swallowed. It was not in his nature to appear weak but if they were wrong about the prophecy…if Percy did get his soul reaped or died in the act of saving Olympus…he couldn’t.

“Please.” He breathed, giving his brother a grateful look. Hades nodded. Connor handed the book over to the god of the Underworld.


	21. We Trash the Eternal City

“You do what?” Zeus thundered. “You are supposed to be defending Olympus not destroying it.”

“Percy’s good at destroying things. Besides, fights get messy. Not a lot anyone can do about that.” Thalia pointed out.

“And Kronos is also good at destroying things. In fact, destroying Olympus is his ultimate aim. It might not be Percy’s fault.” Nico said.

“The title did say ‘we’.” Will pointed out.

“Yeah, but these titles are weird. And given Percy’s ability to take the blame for everything, it still might not mean him.” Nico argued. Quite a few people nodded at that.

**The bridge to Olympus was dissolving…which was easy for him since he's part mountain goat.**

“It’s probably also the only option.” Grover rolled his eyes.

**He sprang to the next slab of stone while ours tilted sickeningly.**

Thalia went pale.

“Annabeth, Grover and I are all right there.” Percy promised. “None of us will let you fall.”

“Annabeth’s got a dislocated shoulder.” Thalia pointed out.

“Alright, well _I_ won’t let you fall.” He told her. She shot him a faint smile.

**"Gods, I hate heights!" Thalia yelled as she and I leaped…For a second I thought she was going to pull us both over.**

Everyone inhaled sharply and looked over at Annabeth and Percy.

Connor grabbed Annabeth’s hand and held onto it like he could affect the outcome personally. Apollo and Poseidon were holding onto to Percy equally tightly.

**Her feet dangled in the open air…I pulled her up and we lay trembling on the pavement.**

“Thanks.” Annabeth said shakily as everyone let out sighs of relief.

“It was a joint effort.” Percy grinned, glancing over at Thalia and Grover.

**I didn't realize we had our arms around each other until she suddenly tensed…We made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.**

“Well, that destruction wasn’t my fault.” Percy pointed out.

**Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now…Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails—"**

“So, if we restore the connection then the bridge will grow back?” Percy asked.

“Yes.” Poseidon nodded.

**"The gods won't move on to another country this time," Thalia said. "This will be the end of Olympus. The final end."**

Everyone grimaced at that. It was an outcome nobody in the room wanted, not even Hades.

**We ran through streets. Mansions were burning…someone had attacked the city with a giant Weedwacker.**

“Father.” Zeus growled.

“It would seem we are going to have some redecorating to do.” Apollo said grimly.

“It’s going to take a little more than some redecorating.” Hermes stated.

“But it could definitely use a change of colour.” Aphrodite mused; eyes lit up with excitement.

**"Kronos's scythe," I said…shattered armor, ripped clothing, swords and spears broken in half.**

Grover and Dionysus winced.

**Somewhere ahead of us, Kronos's voice roared: "Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!"**

All of the gods growled furiously at hearing their home be destroyed. The Romans all looked horrified at the prospect of Olympus being broken like this. It should have been impossible.

**A white marble temple with a gold dome suddenly…"That was a shrine to Artemis," Thalia grumbled. "He'll pay for that."**

Artemis and Apollo looked even more furious at that.

**We were running under the marble archway…but Thalia shoved us from behind and we landed just out of danger.**

Poseidon and Athena both exhaled in shock and relief.

“Thanks.” Percy said to Thalia.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Annabeth nodded.

“Anytime. You guys would do the same.” Thalia smiled.

“Always.” Percy promised.

**"Thalia!" Grover cried…we found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue.**

“Daughter.” Zeus’ expression changed from furious to concerned in a heartbeat. Thalia growled in annoyance. She wouldn’t be able to help Percy and Annabeth. She would not be able to face Luke one last time.

**We tried desperately to move it, but it would've taken several Cyclopes. When we tried to pull Thalia out from under it, she yelled in pain.**

“Thalia.” Annabeth cried. Zeus clenched his fists anxiously.

“Gods. You took that for us.” Percy looked horrified.

“Hey, we can’t have the saviour of Olympus getting defeated by a statue.” Thalia gave a grim laugh.

**"I survive all those battles," she growled…Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away."**

“HERA!” Athena yelled. “My daughter is trying to save Olympus…our HOME! How _dare_ you try and kill her.”

“And you might have killed my son in the process.” Poseidon spat.

“Oh nonsense, Perseus is protected by his curse.” Hera said dismissively.

“But he might have been trapped by the statue and therefore unable to complete his destiny. All because of your ridiculous, selfish determination for revenge for a slight you completely deserved.” Apollo growled. Hera looked offended by that.

“Your pettiness could have killed a demigod that is fighting _for_ us and cost us our home…our lives.” Artemis glowered at her stepmother.

“Typical mother.” Hephaestus grunted. “Only cares about what she wants. Who cares about the consequences?” Hera shrunk a little under all of the angry glares, looking to her husband for support but he looked equally angry.

“Your foolishness could have destroyed us. And it might have killed Thalia.” He said in a low, furious voice. She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a look. “We shall discuss this later, _sister_.” And with that, Hera knew she had gone too far. Zeus only ever called her sister when he was beyond angry.

Piper now completely understood why Annabeth had refused to go on the quest to save Hera. She would never forgive the goddess for killing Jason, even if it was only temporary, but this was almost as bad.

**Thalia grimaced. "Well, don't just stand there!"…I don't suppose you mean away," Grover murmured hopefully.**

“Nope.” Percy said. “I can’t run away from this.”

“I know.” Grover sighed.

“And we aren’t letting you face this alone.” Annabeth said determinedly. Percy gave her a grateful smile. He appreciated the support even as he worried about how she would fare given her current state.

**I sprinted toward the palace, Annabeth right behind me…His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.**

Everyone looked around the room, imaging Kronos standing there. It sent a shiver down everyone’s spines. All of the gods were shaken to hear of the Titan lord in their home, their safest sanctuary. They felt violated and it hadn’t even happened yet.

**"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council…Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel.**

“I’m guessing you found somewhere to hide.” Reyna said nervously.

“Well, there didn’t sound like there was a body.” Rachel replied, looking very pale. Given the buildings exploding and statues falling, she wondered if there even _was_ anywhere safe on Olympus.

**I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction…but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.**

“Kronos doesn’t need him now.” Triton stated.

“Still better not to be noticed.” Amphitrite said. Kronos would likely kill the creature just for the sake of it.

**Annabeth, Grover, and I stepped forward into the torchlight…Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.**

“Maybe you shouldn’t be there.” Thalia suggested quietly.

“No. I need to be there.” Annabeth grimaced. “I need to do this.” Thalia nodded in understanding. She wanted to do the same and couldn’t thanks to the damn statue.

**"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked…Prophecies never end well, you know."**

“That depends on your point of view.” Apollo shrugged.

“Besides, prophecies just tell you what will happen. Good or bad.” Will stated. “Sometimes it’s better than you expect and other times it is worse.”

**"Luke would fight with a sword," I said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."**

“He certainly does.” Poseidon warned.

“Yeah but taunting him and making him angry it pretty much my only shot.” Percy shrugged. The sea god winced.

“No. Trusting in your own skill and power in your best shot.” Apollo said confidently.

**Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change…"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."**

“You mean your dagger or his scythe?” Connor frowned in confusion. Annabeth thought for a second.

“I’m guessing I meant my knife.”

**I didn't understand why she was reminding me…"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.**

“I don’t think Kronos is going to wait just because you tell him to.” Clarisse said.

“I’m probably trying to talk to Luke.” Annabeth sighed.

**Kronos came at me like a whirlwind…I was vaguely aware of Grover playing his reed pipes. The sound filled me with warmth and courage**

Grover and Percy exchanged grins.

“You really are getting good at those.” Thalia smiled.

“I think that was made obvious when he turned Hyperion into a tree.” Dakota said with a chuckle.

**thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow…I managed to jump straight up onto the seat.**

“A minute ago you could barely reach the seat with outstretched arms.” Chris pointed out. “How the heck did you jump that high?”

“Especially without a power boost like water.” Clarisse added.

“I have no idea.” Percy shrugged. “Maybe the thrones got smaller?”

“It didn’t say that and I think you would have noticed something like that.” Michael pointed out.

“I told you. You are incredibly powerful. That’s all you need to rely on.” Apollo grinned, squeezing Percy proudly.

Everyone else was still gaping at Percy who had seemingly jumped ten feet straight into the air without any extra powers. Even with adrenaline it was a ridiculous feat. And he just did it so casually, like anyone should be able to do it.

**The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. Defense mode, it warned. Defense mode.**

“I’d move.” Hephaestus warned.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. Any defenses were likely to be lethal.

**That couldn't be good. I jumped straight over Kronos's…One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.**

“Nice.” Beckendorf smirked as Ares high fived his brother.

**"ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter…slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling to the floor.**

“Annabeth!” Athena cried out.

“Oh gods.” Connor breathed. “Annabeth.” Thalia clung to her friend tightly while everyone else shot the daughter of Athena concerned looks.

**"Annabeth!" I screamed…Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."**

Apollo and Poseidon both snarled furiously.

“Too afraid to try yourself?” Triton sneered. “Know you’re not good enough?”

**Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection…There was no way I could defend myself forever.**

Apollo’s fingers twitched. He was desperate to kill the annoying demigod. Instead, he tightened his grip on Percy.

**"Look around you, Ethan," I said. "The end of the world…"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother."**

“No. There would not be a throne for every god.” Zeus scoffed. “Thrones are only for the Council.”

“Maybe so, but they deserve cabins at Camp Half-Blood and far more recognition and respect than they currently get.” Percy stated. Zeus scowled but the other demigods were nodding.

**"That's right!" Kronos tried to get up, but stumbled…total destruction isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys."**

“Well said.” Will nodded. All the other demigods agreed.

**Ethan looked at the sizzling throne of Hephaestus…Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord's neck.**

Everyone gaped in complete shock.

“Woah.” Annabeth breathed.

“Talk about Percy’s powers of persuasion.” Thalia muttered.

  
“Go Ethan.” Chris smiled. “Better late than never.”

“All he wanted was his mom and the other minor gods to be properly recognized. Not the end of the world.” Percy said. He vowed to make sure changes were made.

**It should have killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor.**

Apollo nodded approvingly. The kid might have had a change of heart but that didn’t erase every other stupid thing he had done, or the fact that he had nearly killed Percy earlier.

Percy frowned as he saw the look. He didn’t feel Ethan deserved to die just when he had made the right choice. He would never get to see changes made. He would never get to see his mom get the respect she deserved, which Percy vowed she would. Besides, he’d already paid his dues to see the minor gods got more respect, he’d given his eye for that. It seemed unfair that he also gave his life.

**Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant…"Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just . . . had thrones—"**

Percy glanced over at Zeus. He figured get the minor gods their own thrones was going to take even more than miracle. But cabins at Camp Half-Blood he could do. He was sure at least his dad and Apollo would agree if he asked for their help. Maybe the minor gods could have their own council. They could discuss their issues and have a representative bring those issues before the main council. It was something to talk to Annabeth about. And his dad.

**Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around…straight through the heart of the mountain—straight into open air.**

Percy looked down. Ethan deserved better than that.

**"So much for him." Kronos picked up his sword…He'd stopped playing and was feeding her ambrosia.**

Athena, Connor, Thalia and Percy all breathed a little easier now that Annabeth was getting some healing.

“Thanks, Grover.” Annabeth smiled.

**Everywhere Kronos stepped, the roots wrapped around…Kronos slashed an armrest off the throne of Ares,**

Ares snarled.

**which was okay by me,**

Clarisse glared at Percy who shrugged.

**but then he backed me up to my dad's throne…but for the moment I felt the power of the ocean in my arms.**

Poseidon smiled, glad he could aid his son in some small way, even if only through his throne.

**I pushed him back and struck again—slashing Riptide…effort was draining him. If I could wear him down . . .**

“You can.” Poseidon stated.

“Yeah. Maybe you can use your dad’s throne to get another power boost and break the time spell.” Apollo suggested.

“Even if I can, I don’t know where his weak spot it.” Percy groaned in desperation.

“You’ll think of something.” Triton stated confidently.

“Yes. It will probably be horribly reckless and give me grey hair for the rest of my life but I’m sure you will think of something.” Poseidon smiled slightly. Percy gave a slight chuckle.

**"It's too late, Percy Jackson," he said. "Behold."…I saw Nico and my parents down on Fifth Avenue, fighting a hopeless battle, ringed in enemies.**

Hades and Percy both grimaced. The son of Poseidon wished more than anything that he could be down there, defending them. He knew Nico would do his best that but was his _mom_ he should be protecting her.

Will held onto Nico tighter.

**In the background Hades fought from his black chariot…but the forces of the Titan's army seemed just as endless.**

“At least Hades _is_ there.” Poseidon said. “He’s certainly making all the difference down there.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure the battle would already be over without him and his forces.” Travis nodded. Hades smiled a little smugly at that.

**Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed.**

Everyone grimaced.

**The scene shifted, and I saw something even more terrifying…Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.**

“Typhon has made it to New York.” Rachel breathed.

“Yeah. But he’s by the river and in the perfect place for Poseidon to join the attack.” Hermes pointed out.

**The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded.**

Apollo and Artemis smiled at each other.

**Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and I saw Typhon clearly for the first time…so I focused on his body,**

“That’s not much better looking.” Dionysus warned.

**which wasn't much better. He was humanoid…His legs were scaly and reptilian.**

“Lovely.” Piper wrinkled her nose.

“I’d be glad to never actually have to see that.” Percy muttered.

“I hope you never do.” Poseidon said. If he helped out in the effort to defeat Typhon earlier, they might be able to take him out before he ever reached New York.

**"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."**

All of the gods, except Poseidon and Hades, growled in annoyance.

**Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot...but he roared in anger and kept advancing.**

Zeus scowled.

**My limbs began to loosen up. Kronos didn't seem to notice…The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.**

Poseidon began to smirk smugly.

“You do know he still isn’t beaten yet.” Amphitrite told her husband in exasperation.

“He will be.” The sea god said confidently. Zeus’ glare deepened.

**All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted…He looked like himself again—tan and strong with a black beard.**

All of the sea people cheered loudly.

**As he swung his trident, the river responded…bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"**

“Ha!” Percy grinned widely. “Take that.”

“Poseidon to the rescue.” Apollo said happily.

**"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was so loud…smoke image or from all the way across town. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"**

“Probably a bit of both.” Ares said.

**Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves…"Tyson!" I yelled.**

Poseidon looked startled by this but Tyson was beaming with pride.

**I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at him in amazement…Riding behind him was Briares, the Hundred-Handed One.**

Triton clapped Tyson on the shoulder and gave him a proud smile.

“Go Tyson!” Beckendorf cheered.

**All the Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains…Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat.**

“Good shot.” Percy grinned. Poseidon continued to smirk triumphantly.

**Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to Poseidon's hand.**

All of the gods, except Zeus, looked buoyed by the news.

“Well, Kronos definitely had the right idea keeping Poseidon busy elsewhere.” Connor muttered.

“Yeah.” Katie nodded. “Him and those Cyclopes are making it look kind of easy.”

**The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose.**

Ares grinned happily and Aphrodite patted his arm.

**Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire.**

Quite a few people laughed while Apollo was now the one looking supremely pleased with himself.

“Well done.” Percy said. “You might have done that a _little_ sooner.” He added with a smirk. Apollo narrowed his eyes at him.

“Cheeky brat.” He muttered.

**And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning…The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.**

“Yes!” All the gods cheered.

“We weakened him for you.” Ares joked.

“Of course you did.” Poseidon smirked, only a little sarcasm in his voice.

**"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through…tried to protect me,**

“No don’t!” Percy cried. “You need to keep looking after Annabeth.”

“I can’t let him kill you either. I’m your protector.” Grover said softly.

**but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll…skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.**

“Bloody hell.” Apollo swore, the good mood completely forgotten in an instant.

“Riptide will return.” Chiron said, trying to remain positive.

“It’ll take too long.” Ares shook his head. “Based on what we’ve heard so far.”

**"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere…quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed.**

“Cool.” Travis said.

“That’s a pretty awesome move.” Connor smiled at her.

“I’ve been fighting with a knife for a very long time.” Annabeth gave a thin, fragile smile. She never thought she would truly have to use those skills against Luke.

**Don't ask me where she found the strength…with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.**

Athena inhaled; breath held in horrified anticipation.

**"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now…His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"**

“Not yet he’s not.” Hermes growled. “I know my son is still in there.”

**I tried to move, but my body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?**

Everyone was sending Annabeth looks that were half admiring and half concerned.

**Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade…"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."**

“Well, he’s definitely still in there.” Thalia muttered.

“Hopefully Annabeth can keep Luke there and not Kronos.” Chris said.

**"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up…prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"**

Quite a few people looked at her in shock. Most of the gods, who hadn’t already, put the pieces together. They all knew how this would end. Hermes closed his eyes. He had known that Luke would die as soon as he was taken over by Kronos but to hear it pretty much confirmed broke his heart all over again.

**"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed…With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.**

Connor, Athena, Thalia and Percy all seethed with anger.

**I summoned all my will. I managed to rise…Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.**

Everyone inhaled, frozen in place as if Kronos himself was there.

**Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, “Family, Luke. You promised.”**

Annabeth broke and finally succumbed to tears. She would give anything for Luke to have kept that promise but it was broken a long time ago. The Luke who made that promise was gone. Even if he came back to their side and helped them defeat Kronos, he would never be _her_ Luke.

Thalia simultaneously wanted to rip Luke apart, limb from limb, and the other half wanted him to come back to their side and defeat Kronos so she could forgive him and have her best friend back.

**I took a painful step forward…”Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's.**

“Luke.” Annabeth breathed.

“You can fight this.” Hermes murmured to himself.

**He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body… but I put myself between him and her.**

Connor nodded approvingly.

**"Don't touch her," I said…Was it my imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold?**

“Now he _is_ burning through his mortal body.” Poseidon muttered, looking worried.

  
“You need to end this soon.” Amphitrite grimaced.

**He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—"**

“Now you want help?” Connor scoffed. “It’s a little late for that. Not two seconds ago you were still saying it was your duty to serve Kronos.”

“He is about to die.” Thalia glared.

“Well, he knew what he was getting into.” Beckendorf argued, still furious with how Luke had manipulated Silena.

**"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword…cracked my head on the base of Athena's throne.**

Percy and Apollo both growled.

**"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."**

“So, Annabeth’s dagger is the cursed blade because Luke broke some promise that he made to her?” Will frowned.

“He must have made a full oath for it to actually curse a blade.” Silena said. “Even if it was accidental.”

“But he didn’t swear on the Styx.” Grover pointed out.

“That isn’t the only way to swear an oath, it’s just the most powerful.” Artemis stated.

**When my vision came back into focus, I saw Kronos…I should kill him. That was the plan.**

“You still don’t know where his weak spot is.” Clarisse pointed out.

**Luke seemed to know what I was thinking…Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."**

“Wait. Luke’s the hero?” Travis frowned. “In the prophecy?”

“Yes.” Hermes smiled through the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks. “Luke is the hero.” Annabeth and Thalia both smiled. It was bittersweet. Luke realized the error of his ways and would offer himself up to kill Kronos, but it would be the death of him. He would die. They could only hope he made it to Elysium.

**He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke.**

“Time is running out.” Triton murmured anxiously.

**I raised the knife to strike. Then I looked at Annabeth…A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. My whole world tipped upside down, and I gave the knife to Luke.**

“The choice is made.” Poseidon breathed with a heavy sigh. He squeezed his son’s shoulders.

**Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you . . . um . . ."**

**Crazy. Insane. Off my rocker. Probably.**

“Well yes but we knew that before he made that choice.” Apollo laughed.

“I must be, I’m dating you.” Percy shot back. Apollo pouted.

**But I watched as Luke grasped the hilt…a place that would be very hard to hit.**

“See, I told you armpit was a good idea.” Apollo told Percy.

“Yeah, yeah.” Percy rolled his eyes.

**With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled.**

Hermes sobbed.

**His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook…Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open—blue eyes,**

Hermes exhaled raggedly. Annabeth and Thalia were both now blinking back their own tears.

“He did it.” Annabeth breathed.

“Father is gone.” Poseidon said, eyes wide.

“It’s over.” Apollo exhaled. Most of the gods cheered.

“And Percy’s ok.” Triton smiled. Poseidon hugged his son tightly, kissing his hair. His boy was ok. He’d fulfilled the prophecy and made it through. Apollo grinned. He stood up and pulled Percy into a standing position too. Then he grabbed him and twirled him around in a huge circle. Once they were standing still once more, Apollo kissed him making pretty much everyone in the room look away.

“You did it.” The sun god beamed.

“I didn’t…didn’t do anything.” Percy tried to say though he was rather out of breath.

“You chose to trust Luke. You chose to trust he would do what was required.” Poseidon assured his son as he and Apollo of them sat back down. Half the demigods were reaching over to pat Percy and congratulate him. Connor retook Annabeth’s hand while she and Thalia huddled against each other, mourning the loss of their friend. Chris and Travis hugged their dad in support. Rachel wrapped an arm around Grover who was also struggling not to cry.

**the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle…Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ."**

Athena glared at the book.

**"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."**

“He will.” Hades nodded. The boy might have made a _lot_ of mistakes but in the end, he was the reason their father was gone. Defeated, hopefully for good.

“Thank you.” Hermes gave his uncle a watery smile.

**He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."**

“He always did love a challenge.” Thalia smiled wetly.

“Yeah.” Annabeth nodded, tears still streaming down her face. “And I bet he’ll do it.” Percy frowned. The idea of someone walking around who had been Luke in a previous life but didn’t know it was really weird to him.

**Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."**

**He held up his charred hand.**

Hermes winced.

**Annabeth touched his fingertips…She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here.**

Apollo grimaced. He had a feeling he was not going to like what was coming.

**And I realized I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive.**

Apollo tried very hard to convince himself that it was perfectly natural to be thrilled that your best friend had survived the potential end of the world.

“We made it.” Percy grinned at Annabeth.

“Yeah. Somehow we did.” She agreed.

“Miracles can happen.” Grover smiled.

“And hey, at the end, it’s just the three of us.” Percy noted. “Just like old times.”

“Start as we meant to go on, huh?” Grover’s smile widened.

“Exactly.” Annabeth nodded. The trio extracted themselves from those around them and met in the middle of the beanbag, hugging each other. Everyone else on the beanbag huddled around them.

**"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."**

“You did at some point.” Thalia murmured. Annabeth sighed as Connor tried to tamp down on the flicker of hope he felt.

“I’m not sure I did. I hero worshipped him and saw him as my saviour, but I wasn’t _in_ love with him.” Annabeth admitted slowly.

**He nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain.**

**"We can get ambrosia," Grover said.**

“Ambrosia isn’t going to be enough.” Will said quietly. “Even dad couldn’t heal him now.”

**"We can—"…"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."**

Percy nodded. He had already promised himself that wouldn’t happen.

“We’ll help.” Annabeth promised.

“All of us.” Beckendorf agreed. “Ethan had a point. The minor gods don’t get the respect they deserve.” Zeus and Hera both glowered at this.

**His eyes were angry, but pleading too…broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth.**

Hermes choked.

**"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice…my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."**

“Done.” Hades stated.

“We should take a break now. We are far overdue for lunch.” Chiron announced. Everyone agreed that they could use a break. The general mood in the room was jubilant that Kronos had finally been defeated but the joy was tinged with regret and sadness, wondering what the cost had been. And a few people were mourning Luke while also being glad that he had redeemed himself in the end.

Beckendorf was too angry to properly mourn Luke. As was Clarisse. They both thought that death was exactly what he deserved. Many of the other campers were on the fence. They were still angry with him but mostly they mourned the Luke they had known before all of this happened. And they were glad he was finally at peace. Connor and Travis missed the older brother and head councilor that he had been. Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were both glad that Luke had come back to their side and thought it fitting that he was the one to destroy Kronos for all the Titan had done to him. Percy was the most confused. He had spent so long feeling angry, hurt and betrayed by Luke, not to mention resenting him for having Annabeth's complete faith, that to see him once again as a good guy was rather difficult. He certainly appreciated the fact that Luke had been the one to kill Kronos but that didn't erase what he had done to Silena. Or Beckendorf's death. Or Michael's. Or the hundreds of other demigods who had died in the fight.

People were slow to move out to the dining hall. Zeus and Hera left the throne room first, although Hera looked rather nervous. Athena gave her daughter a quick shoulder squeeze before hurrying after them. She knew that Zeus would not be angry about his wife’s attempt on her daughter’s life, only that his own daughter had got caught in the crossfire. The Romans left next, and Pollux went with Dakota. Poseidon, Hades, Percy, Nico, Will, Michael and Apollo all left together. Poseidon wanted to speak with his brother but was unwilling to let his son stray very far from his side. Percy did quickly give Thalia, Grover and Annabeth hugs. Then they left.

They sat down at a long table.

“So, you saved the day.” Poseidon looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Left it just a little late though.”

“You’re one to talk.” Hades scoffed.

“I was fighting another war. You were being lazy and petty.” Poseidon smirked. Hades rolled his eyes and shot his brother a playful glare. “But you had a good point. I have missed this.”

“Me too.” Hades admitted.

“Well, if what we spoke about with our dear brother comes to fruition, we shall get to do a lot more of it.” The sea god smiled.

“I would hope we could do more of this anyway.” Hades admitted, a little nervously. Poseidon raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Of course. I suppose I should show you my palace before it gets destroyed.” The sea god pouted. Hades chuckled.

“And show off that game room you managed to spend six hundred years remodeling.” He smirked as his brother winced.

“So, great job persuading your dad to actually listen to you.” Percy said to Nico. “That’s pretty damn impressive.”

“You got your dad to let his palace be destroyed to help out with Typhon.” Nico replied. “That’s also pretty impressive.”

“Apparently you both got awesome powers of persuasion.” Will grinned. “Especially considering Percy also got Ethan to change his mind and attack Kronos instead of outing his weak spot.” Percy grimaced at the reminder of Ethan. He really hoped they could save him when they went back to their time. If he could make the changes Ethan and Luke wanted him to make, at least one of them deserved to live long enough to see it. If Luke was the hero in the prophecy, then Percy knew there was no way to save him.

Michael and Apollo discussed the merits of different types of arrows while the other conversations flowed around them. Apollo did refuse to let go of Percy’s hand throughout the whole lunch.

***************************

Thalia made her way to the dining hall with Annabeth, Grover, Connor, Travis and Hermes. They all sat down and Thalia picked at her cheeseburger. Her stomach rumbled in hunger, and annoyance that she wasn’t eating the delightful smelling burger, but her brain simply refused to admit she was hungry. Frankly the idea of eating made her feel slightly nauseous.

“I’m sorry.” She jumped as Jason’s voice came from behind her. “About Luke. I know he meant a lot to you.”

“Thanks.” Thalia replied quietly. He slipped into the free seat beside her and took her hand. She gave him a weak smile. In the back of her mind, Thalia wondered if this was the price for getting Jason back. She lost one adopted brother and regained her blood brother. Yes, she had loved Luke but once she had accepted being a Hunter of Artemis, she had come to look at him as a best friend and a brother, similar to Annabeth.

“Are you ok?” He asked. “All things considered, anyway.” She considered.

“As well as I can be.” She said. He nodded. They settle into companionable silence. Nobody at their table felt like talking. They were all processing what had happened. The fact that it was over. Kronos was gone but also, there was all of the losses that had been sustained.

Chiron watched over everyone in the dining hall. He had spent a long-time watching heroes succeed and die and it never got easier. Especially hearing about these heroes. Being here had brought them all closer, that was true but even before this he had been closer to this group of heroes than he had to any others in a long time. He hoped he could help them improve the future that awaited them. Save some lives that would otherwise have been lost.

Eventually everyone was ready to head back to the throne room. Everyone was eager to finish this book up and take a day off reading to simply enjoy themselves. They all took up similar positions to earlier.

“I’ll read.” Poseidon said. He shot a grateful look to Hades for taking his last chapter and then turned to the correct page.


	22. We Win Fabulous Prizes

“Fabulous prizes? Are we in a game show or something?” Travis tried to joke.

“Those who defended Olympus should be rewarded.” Hermes told his son, voice still full of raw emotion.

**The Three Fates themselves took Luke's body.**

Hermes grimaced. Well, that was a wonderful start. First sentence and they went straight in with the reminder than his son was dead. Still, he supposed it was an honour for the Fates to be involved at all but it was hard to see it that way when it was his son.

**I hadn't seen the old ladies in years, since I'd witnessed…a coffin being lowered into the ground.**

Apollo couldn’t breathe. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out and squeezing his chest too tight at the same time. Percy couldn’t die.

“Hey, does that mean Percy definitely gets to live a long life and actually make it to old age?” Travis asked, looking mildly impressed.

“It would seem so. No getting blasted by irritated gods. No death by reckless, dangerous stunts.” Beckendorf also looked mildly surprised.

“No immortality.” Apollo said in a broken whisper.

“Hey, that’s my Fate then. Not now. Who knows what my Fate is, what any of our Fates look like now we have the ability to change the future?” Percy assured him quietly. He was a bit concerned with Apollo’s reaction. He hadn’t decided yet either way but how would Apollo react if he told him he _had_ decided against immortality? Would he accept it as he had told Percy he would? The god’s temper was legendary and while Percy had no fear that Apollo would hurt _him_ who else might he hurt in his reaction to bad news? Apollo must have sensed something of his thoughts from his expression because the god forced his face to look neutral.

“I said I would abide by the decision you made and I will.” He promised. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He added. But at least Percy did have a point. He had been stuck on the fact that the Fates showed Percy dying as a mortal, leaving no way for Apollo to persuade him otherwise, but with the changes to the future, maybe he had a new Fate.

“We can make a new Fate, together.” Percy smiled. Apollo nodded. The notion of making a Fate together was enough to make his broken heart feel like a distant past.

**All this happened in less than a second…would have to be sacrificed to set things right.**

Hermes whimpered and put his face in his hands. Chris hugged his dad.

Poseidon glanced at his son, so relieved it was not his son’s lifeline that had been cut he almost felt boneless. Percy would be ok.

**They gathered up Luke's body, now wrapped in a white-and-green shroud…making sandwiches for a son who would never come home.**

Now everyone looked down, feeling pity for the mortal woman.

**Hermes unwrapped Luke's face and kissed his forehead...allowed the Fates to carry away his son's body.**

Hermes nodded. At least he had done that for his son. As far as he was concerned it was far too little, far too late but it was something Luke deserved.

**As they left, I thought about the Great Prophecy…Rachel was right. In the end, I wasn't really the hero. Luke was.**

“You were certainly a hero too.” Triton told him. “The demigods and Hunters would never have lasted as long as they did without you.”

“And without Nico’s idea to dip in the Styx I would have been toast pretty early on.” Percy stated, smiling over at Nico. “There ya go. You didn’t have to be the prophecy child and you still managed to save the day.”

“It was a joint effort.” Nico said, going very red. He was mostly just glad Percy appeared to have forgiven him for what else happened in the Underworld.

“Indeed it was.” Annabeth nodded.

**And I understood something else: When Luke had descended…His weak spot—his Achilles heel—had saved us all.**

Annabeth blinked. She hadn’t expected that. Despite figuring out about the blade and the promise, she hadn’t thought about the blessing of the Styx. She had simply hoped that the promise would be enough to bring Luke back to his senses.

Thalia smiled slightly. After everything, Luke had still chosen them to anchor his soul. Again, part of her wanted to be angry, he had lost the right to even call them friends a long time ago. But the bigger part of her was glad to know that she, and Annabeth, had meant so much to him.

**Next to me, Annabeth's knees buckled. I caught her…"It's all right," she said as she passed out in my arms.**

“That doesn’t sound alright.” Will said dryly.

**"She needs help!" I yelled…made him look like a male model for battle gear.**

Apollo grinned at Percy delightedly.

“I’ll model for you whenever you want me to.” He said in a low voice only Percy could hear. The demigod flushed bright red and Poseidon glared at Apollo.

“At least that armour would be better than those pants and that stupid shirt.” Percy muttered. Apollo’s grin only widened. “And as an added bonus, it might actually blind me just in case you _do_ wear that hideous outfit again.”

“You do realize I would just heal you?” Apollo asked in amusement.

“An otherwise perfect plan.” Percy sighed dramatically.

**"God of medicine, at your service."…Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep.**

“Thank you.” Annabeth said.

“You’re welcome.” Apollo replied, only a little begrudgingly.

**Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes…"Thanks, Apollo," I said. "I'll, um, let you handle the poetry."**

“Why? I think all our ears would be safer if you handled the poetry for him.” Will muttered. Apollo pouted at his son.

**The next few hours were a blur. I remembered my promise…but my mom would know: I had survived, Olympus was saved.**

“Well done for remembering.” Poseidon smiled, glad Sally would know and not have to be out of her mind with worry for longer than necessary.

“Mom learnt how to work a shotgun to fight monsters in an effort to help me. I think remembering to let her know I’m alive is the least I can do.” Percy shrugged. He just hoped his mom was ok and in condition to see it. If anything had happened to her…

“It still wouldn’t be the first time you failed to let her know you were ok in a decent amount of time.” Annabeth reminded him. He grinned sheepishly.

**The gods set about repairing the throne room…She was on crutches, but otherwise she was okay.**

Zeus and Athena both shot Hera angry glares.

**Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries.**

Hermes, Chris, Annabeth and Katie all sighed in relief.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Travis told Katie.

“I’d better not be rid of you at all.” She said before kissing his cheek. He grinned goofily.

**They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much.**

Everybody chuckled.

**They told me my parents were fine,**

“Thank the gods.” Percy breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“You’re welcome.” Apollo smirked. Percy rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head.

“Actually, I think the more appropriate term is thank Nico.” Percy corrected himself. “Given that he was looking out for them.”

  
“I think your mom and Paul were pretty capable of looking out for themselves.” Nico pointed out. “But you’re welcome.”

“You do realize, now you’ve protected them in battle you have to turn up frequently for dinner and stuff.” Percy grinned. Nico grimaced but secretly he was thrilled.

**though they weren't allowed into Mount Olympus…worried about the old centaur, but at least he was alive.**

All of the Greek campers and the gods were relieved by this news. While they were still concerned about how bad the damage was, they knew he would likely make a full recovery eventually.

**Katie Gardner reported that she'd seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle.**

Demeter smiled, glad to know her daughter had made it through. Percy and Reyna were delighted to find out Rachel had found a good place to hide.

“Where are you going?” Annabeth wanted to know.

“I’m not sure.” Rachel lied. She had a sneaking suspicion she was going to Camp to attempt to take on the Spirit of Delphi but she decided against mentioning it just yet.

**Rachel had looked unharmed, but nobody knew…Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's welcome,**

Nico looked rather startled by this. He hadn’t done an awful lot. His father had done most of the work.

“You deserve it.” Will stated firmly, spotting the look on his face. “You are a hero.”

**his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades…I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.**

Hades also looked rather stunned. Poseidon grinned, pleased his brother was finally getting the reception he deserved while all the other gods nodded to Hades. Except Zeus. He just grumbled to himself.

**Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time…"That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!"**

Clarisse’s eyes went wide. That was high praise indeed from her father. Ares smiled at her.

“I must agree with myself.” He said. “I can tell just from sparring with you, you are one of the best warriors I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you, father.” Clarisse’s face was a little red and everyone decided to ignore the fact that her eyes were also a little misty.

**She looked pretty overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually she began to smile.**

Ares frowned for a moment but figured that at least she had relaxed eventually.

**Hera and Hephaestus passed me, and while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about my jumping on his throne, he thought I'd done "a pretty bang-up job, mostly."**

“Given dad’s reaction, I’ll take being a little grumpy.” Percy said with a smile.

“Yes well you actually tried sitting on my throne to contact me.” Poseidon reminded him. “At least on Hephaestus’ you were forced there during combat.”

**Hera sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you and that little girl now."**

All of the gods and demigods scowled furiously at her.

“I dare you to try.” Poseidon snarled.

“Harm a hair on Annabeth’s head and you will regret it for the rest of eternity.” Athena vowed. Annabeth’s eyes went wide at the threat issued by her mother. Even Hera seemed startled by it.

**"Annabeth saved Olympus," I told her. "She convinced Luke to stop Kronos."**

“We did it together.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah. We make an amazing team.” Percy grinned.

**"Hmm," Hera whirled away in a huff, but I figured our lives would be safe, at least for a little while.**

“Longer than that.” Triton smiled. “Hera wouldn’t dare touch you. Dad would totally find a way to kill an immortal if she did.” Hera scowled but then changed to a grimace as she saw Poseidon nodding.

“He wouldn’t be alone.” Apollo stated grimly.

**Dionysus's head was still wrapped in a bandage…It's all thanks to my training, I suppose."**

“Hardly.” Hermes snorted. “You didn’t do any training.”

**"Um, yes, sir," I said.**

“Woah. Percy took the safe option.” Grover said in amazement.

“He’s learning.” Poseidon smiled fondly at his son. “Slowly.” Percy grinned.

**Mr. D nodded. "As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred."**

Dionysus nodded to himself. That was tolerable he supposed. Although hopefully, if they went through with the earlier plan, he wouldn’t have to spend any time there. Well, maybe a little bit to see his children but it would be by his choice.

**"Fifty years, huh?" I tried to imagine putting up with Dionysus…"I still plan on making your life miserable."**

“It wouldn’t be you otherwise.” Percy laughed. Dionysus smirked.

**I couldn't help smiling. "Naturally."…which had been singed by fire.**

Percy reflected that maybe the wine god really wasn’t so bad.

**Grover stayed at my side. From time to time he would break down in tears. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So many."**

Grover and Dionysus both winced. Even Hermes looked upset. They were his son’s people.

“You did everything you could, Grover.” Thalia told him.

“But they were following me. I lead them to their deaths.” He mourned.

“They knew what they were getting into.” Katie pointed out. “They agreed to come, knowing they might die. But they also knew that if Kronos won, they would all definitely die.” Grover nodded but he still looked unconvinced.

**I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him…Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."**

“Thanks, Perc.” Grover smiled slightly.

**He sniffled dejectedly. "I . . . I suppose. But it was hard enough…You care about the Wild more than anyone."**

“Definitely.” Hermes nodded. “My son chose a worthy successor.” He added, voice catching a little at the end.

**He tried for a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I hope . . . I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend."**

Percy smiled. “And I’m proud to be yours.” He replied. Grover returned the smile.

**I patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."**

“Definitely.” Thalia nodded.

“Without a doubt.” Annabeth added. Grover blushed.

**He blushed, but before he could say anything, conch horns…so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.**

Everybody chuckled.

**"You are not dead!" he said.**

“I am glad Percy is not dead.” Tyson declared.

“I’m quite happy to be not dead as well, big guy.” Percy laughed. “And you, you got to be out there fighting and leading an army.”

“Yay.” Tyson clapped eagerly. He couldn’t wait for that to happen.

**"Yeah!" I agreed. "Amazing, huh?"…We chained Typhon. It was fun!"**

“Good work, son.” Poseidon smiled over at Tyson who puffed out his chest proudly.

**Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed…"Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed.**

All of the sea people cheered. Triton clapped him on the shoulder.

“Great job, Tyson.” Beckendorf grinned. Tyson was now blushing, but he wore a huge, toothy grin.

**Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."…But he steeled his nerves and said, "Yes. Um . . . three cheers for Tyson!"**

Percy patted Grover on the shoulder.

“See. You’re very brave.”

**"YAAARRRRR!" the Cyclopes roared…Grover muttered, but I don't think anyone heard him.**

Everyone laughed while Grover blushed.

**The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted…"I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"**

“Just don’t do that again.” Poseidon said. He needed to start work on that blasted phone. Percy nodded his agreement.

**He held out his arms and gave me a hug. I realized, a little embarrassed, that I'd never actually hugged my dad before.**

Poseidon startled at that. He had grown so used to hugging his son in here that it was rather odd to realize that future Percy had still never hugged him. He dragged Percy away from the middle of the group and hugged him once more. He had fifteen years to make up for after all. Percy just grinned. It was nice to be hugged by his dad without it being because Poseidon was fearing for his son’s life.

**He was warm—like a regular human…I felt so good, I'll admit I teared up a little.**

Poseidon grimaced a little. He had never regretted being an absent father as much as he did in that moment.

**I guess until that moment I hadn't allowed myself to realize just how terrified I had been the last few days.**

“I think all of us were completely terrified.” Will said.

“Yeah. That’s totally understandable.” Beckendorf nodded.

“I’d be worried for your mental state if you hadn’t been terrified.” Apollo laughed. “But the fact that you could push it aside and do what you needed to do is the mark of a great hero.”

“Indeed. Bravery is not the absence of fear, but no letting that fear take over and paralyze you.” Poseidon stated.

**"Dad—"…And you have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules—"**

Zeus scowled but almost everyone else in the room was nodding.

**"POSEIDON!" a voice roared…simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth.**

Hades sighed.

**Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet…"I would be honored, Lord Zeus."**

Zeus scowled, knowing his brother was mocking him.

**I guess miracles do happen. Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat…"Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," I whispered back.**

“Makes a change.” Apollo muttered.

“Nobody would dare suggest killing you right after you saved Olympus.” Hermes stated.

**"First time today."**

“True.” Percy laughed.

“Although, I’m not convinced Hera isn’t still planning on killing you.” Thalia glared at the goddess.

**I cracked up, but Grover nudged me because…hard to get out—"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."**

Hades looked smug.

“Well done, brother.” Poseidon grinned.

**The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face…and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him.**

“You did great.” Will told him.

**"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering…"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"**

“Poseidon.” Zeus growled.

“Yes, brother?” Poseidon smirked. Zeus just continued to glare at him.

**"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled…"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."**

Most of the gods were now muffling their snickers. They all loved seeing Zeus so uncomfortable. All of the sea people were not even trying to disguise their amusement.

“Poseidon!” Zeus’s glare deepened.

“I’m simply directing you towards the truth.” The sea god smirked.

“He does have a fair reason to be smug.” Apollo pointed out.

“He saved us all.” Artemis agreed, a little less enthusiastic about that than her brother but she did appreciate her Uncle’s help all the same. It amused her to watch her carefree little brother suddenly trying to stay in Poseidon’s good graces. With every other mortal, or immortal he had dated this part was not necessary. In the olden days the gods didn’t care about their kids to this extent and so he’d never had to deal with an overprotective parent. She was keeping tabs with which to blackmail him later.

**The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons…even if there are a few dents in my throne."**

“Dents? Mine got an armrest slashed off.” Ares grumbled.

“I will have to reset all my defense mechanisms.” Hephaestus grunted.

**He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.**

Artemis and Thalia smiled faintly but then grew sad at the reason for the ranks of Hunters needing to be filled. They both wondered what the final losses were.

**Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten.**

“Thank you, my Lady.” Thalia smiled again.

“You fought bravely.” Artemis replied, shooing a glare at Hera.

**They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."…He shrugged. "Probably."**

“Hades.” Artemis glowered at him.

“Fine. Fine.” He heaved a fake sigh of annoyance. He knew that anyone who had died in the battle would be easily admitted to Elysium but he had to keep up _some_ of his reputation. Artemis nodded, a faint smile curling the corner of her mouth.

**Artemis glared at him some more.**

**"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."**

“Thank you, Lord Hades.” Thalia said. He waved a hand to dismiss her thanks.

**Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady."…you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus.**

“Congratulations!” Percy grinned at his brother. “I know you’ll be great.”

“Great job, brother.” Triton smiled, clapping Tyson on the shoulder. Tyson grinned toothily and clapped his hands in delight.

**You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war…"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.**

Everybody laughed.

**"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."**

“Hooray!” Tyson cheered.

“You’ve gotta love a good stick.” Connor snickered.

**"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered…Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you.**

“I can’t blame him for being a little concerned.” Annabeth muttered.

**For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah…name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."**

“Wh…what?” Grover choked.

“You deserve it.” Thalia smiled.

“You’re going to make an amazing member of the Council.” Percy nodded.

“But I…nobody trust me. They think I’m crazy.” Grover pointed out.

“You are the one Pan _himself_ chose to carry on his legacy and pass on his message.” Annabeth reminded him.

“If anyone can stop the Council being so set in their ways and help the wild, it’s you.” Percy stated.

**Grover collapsed on the spot**

Everybody chuckled while Grover went bright red.

**“Oh, wonderful.” Dionysus sighed…bunch of beautiful naiads taking care of him. Life could be worse.**

“It certainly could.” Hermes muttered a little enviously.

**Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."**

Annabeth sat up a little, wondering what she could possibly be awarded with. Athena smiled warmly at her daughter while Connor gave her a reassuring hand squeeze.

**Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward…And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."**

“Gods.” Annabeth breathed.

“Wow. That’s amazing, Annie.” Thalia grinned widely.

“It’s what you’ve always wanted.” Connor said. “You’ll do an amazing job.” She smiled proudly. Then her face fell as she realized that if they changed the future, then she might never get this job. Was it really bad she kind of wanted Olympus to get trashed? Just a little.

“I can’t wait to see what you’ll come up with.” Percy smiled.

**Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?"…"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."**

“Anything?” Annabeth’s mouth fell open.

“Within reason.” Zeus grunted. “But let’s hope it’s not necessary.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Aphrodite mused. “This place could use a spruce up.”

**"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.**

“You’re too big headed to have a bunch of statues of you around.” Percy told him. “Besides, I might end up getting jealous of how much time you end up spending staring at yourself.” He added quietly. Apollo chuckled.

“But I’m worth looking at.” Apollo stated. “And I would never waste time staring at myself when I could be watching you, sweetheart.” He whispered, keeping an eye on Poseidon to make sure he wasn’t listening. Percy grinned.

**"And me," Aphrodite agreed…Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."**

Annabeth smiled longingly. That was certainly a bit of the future she did not want to change.

**Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward me…Drafting paper, and, um, pencils—"**

“You’ll do great.” Connor said.

“There is no better choice.” Silena agreed with a smile.

**"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced…Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.**

Hestia smiled.

**First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.**

“At least the boy learnt something.” Zeus grumbled.

**"Rise, my son," Poseidon said…here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

“Not at all.” Apollo grinned widely.

“Definitely worthy.” Amphitrite smiled at Percy.

**I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.**

“Nobody can deny you deserve a reward.” Ares muttered.

“You did help to save Olympus.” Dionysus agreed with much less bitterness than Percy was expecting. Apparently, they really were in some kind of truce.

**"The Council agrees," Zeus said…Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask.**

“I very much doubt you do.” Poseidon stated. “Given Percy’s perchance for surprising us at every turn.”

“I’m with Poseidon.” Hermes said. “Percy loves doing the completely unexpected.”

**The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours…You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

Apollo grinned widely. Ok, so he still thought Percy should live a bit first but he was sure Zeus would allow some kind of time delay. Or with a lot of persuasion Zeus would grudgingly allow it, eventually.

**I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"…he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."**

“You think you can smash him up?” Apollo laughed.

“You’ll get your backside handed to you.” Poseidon smirked.

“I went easy on him last time.” Ares growled. “If we are both gods then it’s no holds barred.”

“Sounds like fun.” Percy grinned. It would be quite nice to put the annoying god in his place.

**"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth…Now, she looked pretty much the same way.**

Apollo tensed.

**I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by…"No," I said.**

“NO!” Zeus thundered.

“You said I could have any gift. I want a different gift, not that one.” Percy stated.

“Percy…” Apollo frowned.

“I think it will explain in the book. But we’ll talk about it later, without the audience.” Percy whispered to him. The god nodded, still not looking happy. Percy leant into his hug a little more, wanting to tell him without words this wasn’t about him. Or how he felt about Annabeth. This was about keeping his word to Luke and to Ethan. He could not let them die in vain.

“You’re going to ask for the minor gods to have more recognition?” Beckendorf looked at Percy proudly.

“You’re going to turn down godhood, to ask for more respect for some minor gods? You?” Octavian looked stunned and confused. Why was the most disrespectful demigod he had ever met, wanting more respect for minor gods?

“Yeah. I am. Someone has to. And I want to use this gift for good. It’s not often people can ask the gods for something.” Percy shrugged. “And it’s no more than they already deserve. I shouldn’t even have to actually ask for this.” Zeus and Hera both scowled at that comment.

**The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other…I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."**

Apollo had to nod at that. As did Poseidon. They understood Percy wanting to live life a little more. The sea god was also glad he didn’t have to explain to Sally that her son was now an immortal god, without any warning.

**The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it.**

Now Apollo scowled. So did Connor while Annabeth gave Percy a lopsided smile. She saw the expression on the sun god’s face and knew she needed to talk to Percy once they finished reading.

**"I do want a gift, though," I said…looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."**

Hades burst out laughing. “Glad you were paying attention to my teachings, nephew.” Zeus glared at his brother.

“Given Percy’s dealings with most gods so far, I don’t blame him for asking for an oath.” Hermes stated.

**Hades shrugged. "Guilty."…grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."**

Zeus nodded to himself. That left a lot of wiggle room depending on what he considered reasonable.

“Brother.” Poseidon said warningly. He knew how his brother’s mind worked. “You will abide by this oath.”

“Of course.” Zeus said, eyes wide like he was surprised by Poseidon’s doubt.

“Your idea of reasonable is different from most people’s.” Hades pointed out. “Don’t worry, I’ll coach you on how to make a deal airtight.” He told Percy. Zeus glared at him while Percy grinned.

“Thanks. I’ll take you up on that.”

**The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed…"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"**

“Yes. Clarify.” Apollo encouraged. “Don’t give him any reason to find loopholes.”

**"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot…Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—"**

“Yes. I do.” Percy said.

“We know. Your daring knows no bounds.” Triton laughed.

“But Percy is right.” Beckendorf said. “This should have been done a long time ago.”

“Look at Nico.” Will added. “He helped save us. It was his idea that let Percy live long enough to fulfil his destiny. He doesn’t deserve to be an outcast because his dad is Hades.”

**"No more undetermined children," I said…brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."**

“That’s pretty reasonable.” Hermes said. He could still picture his nine year old son living on the streets. Their children should be as safe as possible. Life sucked enough for them as it is.

**"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll.**

“What? You disagree with that?” Percy frowned at his boyfriend.

“Not now. I told you that all of this change my views on certain things. There I still don’t have such an in-depth view of demigod life and the struggles it has.” Apollo admitted. “As of now, I totally agree with your desire.” Percy nodded, smiling happily.

**"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus…Titan-kind should be pardoned too.**

“Janus is a strictly Roman god.” Ares pointed out. “He won’t have a place at Camp Half-Blood.”

“If he’s Roman then why did he appear to me and Annabeth?” Percy frowned.

“This war affects Greeks and Romans. You took on Kronos while it appears the Romans faced Krios.” Athena stated. “That does not mean they should mix at the Camps.”

“Fine. Not Janus, but all the others should.” Percy said. Poseidon nodded.

“You want me to pardon the Titans?” Zeus growled.

“Only those who didn’t take part and are peaceful. Calypso has done nothing wrong. Titans like Leto and others didn’t help Kronos.” Apollo and Artemis smiled at his mention of their mother.

**And Hades—"**

“Excuse me?” Hades glared. “Are you lumping me in with the minor gods?”

“No. I wouldn’t dream of it.” Percy said, with only a hint of a smirk. “I think I’m about to say you should also have a cabin at camp. And I think you’ll find I deliberately didn’t mention you with the other minor gods but after I mentioned the Titans.”

“Hm. Fine. Well, thank you.” Hades grimaced. Poseidon snickered.

**"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed…And no more pact of the Big Three.**

Hera and Persephone scowled at that. Amphitrite shrugged.

“It’s not like it worked anyway.” She gestured at Percy and Thalia.

“You shouldn’t need a pact not to have any more children. You are all married.” Hera hissed.

“True but when they fail to keep that oath, it would be nice if the kids didn’t have to suffer the wrath of the others.” Percy said. “If there is no pact, they each can’t get mad when kids are born.”

**That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying…gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."**

“Nothing major then.” Travis snickered. All of the other demigods were grinning at Percy, looking proud.

“I haven’t asked for anything that shouldn’t be in place already. It shouldn’t be too much to ask that gods recognize, welcome and look out for their kids.” Percy shrugged.

“Good for you.” Nico said.

“Go Percy.” Thalia cheered.

“Percy actually turned down godhood to get demigods and minor gods respect. Even to help out Titans.” Beckendorf smiled proudly. “You are an amazing kid.”

“You’re like two years older than me.” Percy mock glared at him.

“Which makes you still a kid to me.” Beckendorf laughed.

“I’m very proud of you.” Poseidon told his son. “And you are an amazing hero.”

“I’m proud too.” Apollo smiled softly. “And I understand why you chose that instead of becoming immortal.” He added quietly. He knew Percy kept his promises and, he might despise that son of Nemesis, but Percy wouldn’t rest until he made sure he got his last wish. And he had promised Luke as well. His boyfriend was too good to not take the opportunity. He would find another way to get Percy immortality. Hopefully by making sure this wish happened without Percy ever actually having to wish for it this time around. And the smile Percy gave him in response was worth any amount of waiting.

**Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"…strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction.**

“Yeah. It’s right because it was a strategic weakness.” Will scoffed. “Not because it’s morally wrong to be that horrible to your own children.”

“Or because your children do actually deserve to be treated better than disposable pawns?” Nico put in.

“Athena is correct. It did prove to be a strategic weakness, but you are also correct. We should do better weakness or not.” Ares said, glancing over at Clarisse. He never wanted his daughter to be afraid of him.

**Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"…words had a sour taste—"perhaps I was mistaken.**

All of the gods pretended to choke in shock.

“Did Athena just...?” Hermes faux whispered.

“I think she did.” Dionysus muttered, equally theatrically.

“She just said she was wrong. Over a son of Poseidon.” Aphrodite giggled.

“Miracles will never cease.” Poseidon smirked.

“Shut up. All of you.” Athena glowered.

**I move that we accept the boy's plan."…told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."**

“We always try and tell you what to do. He’s just the first one who could actually get a binding oath out of you.” Poseidon shrugged.

“He is a child.” Zeus hissed.

“And he is wiser than most of us in certain matters.” Apollo shrugged. “You can’t tell me that after reading all of this you don’t think Thalia deserves to have been treated better? And if she does then so do all the rest of our children.” Zeus scowled because his son was right.

**"All in favor," Hermes said.**

**All the gods raised their hands.**

All of the demigods cheered loudly and clapped in delight.

**"Um, thanks," I said…an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention.**

“Woah. Seriously?” Percy looked at his father in surprise. He smiled.

“Indeed. There is no one more deserving.” Poseidon told him.

**"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"**

“HAIL Percy!” All the demigods cried out. Tyson and Triton joined in.

“Chapter’s done.” Poseidon smiled.

“Guess that makes it my turn.” Thalia said. She was glad they had actually made it through a whole chapter without anything going horribly wrong.


	23. Blackjack gets Jacked

“What?” Percy looked alarmed. “Who would take Blackjack?”

“Well, Rachel was leaving the Empire State Building in a hurry.” Katie remembered.

“Why would Rachel need a Pegasus?” Annabeth frowned.

“To get somewhere, I guess.” Rachel said nervously. “Let’s read and find out.”

**Annabeth and I were on our way out when I spotted Hermes…I glanced at Annabeth. "I'll meet you at the elevator."**

“Uh. Percy, are you sure?” Silena asked nervously.

“Well, the chapter title didn’t say anything about me almost getting blasted or anything.” Percy pointed out.

“Yes, well, one of the chapters thought it was more important to mention a flying pig over you fighting Hyperion himself. Forgive me for not assuming the title gives the most important piece of information.” Poseidon muttered.

**"You sure?" Then she studied my face. "Yeah, you're sure."…never get over the power of the Mist . . . and mortal ignorance."**

“Thanks.” Rachel snorted.

“Hey, in this case I think the mortals are lucky to have the Mist. Seeing the real thing would be too horrific for the general population.” Apollo said.

**"Thanks, I guess."…They keep showing a shot of Susan B. Anthony strangling Frederick Douglass.**

Everyone snickered.

**But I imagine they'll even come up with a logical explanation…they'll put this down to a freak earthquake or a solar flare. Anything but the truth."**

“I don’t envy how much work you’re going to have.” Ares winced in sympathy for his half-brother.

**He sounded bitter. George and Martha curled around his caduceus…I probably should've kept quiet, but I said, "I owe you an apology."**

“You’ve never been good at keeping quiet when you should.” Poseidon sighed.

“And why would you apologize?” Hermes frowned.

“Probably for what I said when I was trying to stop you blasting Annabeth.” Percy grimaced.

**Hermes gave me a cautious look. "And why is that?"…he'd make the right choice. But you couldn't tell him, could you?"**

Hermes sighed sadly. He knew it would be hard to know that his son would turn evil but to know he would turn evil, to know that he would suffer through all of that only to die right after he finally made the right choice. That truly was torture.

**Hermes stared at the fountain. "No one can tamper with fate…staying away from him . . . that was the hardest thing I've ever done."**

The Hermes kids all rallied around their dad.

**"You had to let him find his own path," I said…I should have known better. I was really angry with myself."**

Hermes grimaced. He had already suspected that much.

**"Annabeth did save him," I said. "Luke died a hero. He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos."**

“Father is not dead.” Hades stated.

“What?” Beckendorf asked. Had everything they’d been through, been for nothing?

“You cannot kill a Titan permanently.” Poseidon explained. “His essence will have been scattered, hopefully spreading him so thin that he can never reform.”

“But he might?” Percy asked anxiously.

“It’s incredibly unlikely but technically possible.” Zeus stated grimly. “But not for another thousand years even if he did reform.”

**"I appreciate your words, Percy. But Kronos isn't dead…"Prometheus sent Zeus a message with a bunch of excuses for supporting Kronos.**

Zeus growled at that.

**'I was just trying to minimize the damage,' blah, blah…Krios has fled, and Mount Othrys has crumbled into ruins.**

“Wait. Did you not realize that we had done that?” Reyna frowned.

“We probably did, we just didn’t want to admit to the Greek demigods that you exist. We still don’t know why you are all here. Greeks and Romans are supposed to be kept separate.” Hermes told her.

“I’m guessing that’s what the next set of books is about.” Apollo said.

**Oceanus slipped back into the deep ocean when it was clear Kronos had lost.**

Amphitrite, Poseidon and Triton all let out sighs of relief, although they all wondered how much damage had been done before Oceanus retreated.

**Meanwhile, my son Luke is dead. He died believing I didn't care about him. I will never forgive myself."**

“I think Luke knew. In the end.” Percy said slowly.

“You can’t know that.” Hermes said sharply.

“Not for sure but I think Percy’s right.” Thalia agreed.

**Hermes slashed his caduceus through the mist…"And now you know I'm a hypocrite?"**

“No. You didn’t give up on him, you knew he would make the right choice in the end.” Connor stated.

**"No, you were right, Luke loved you. At the end, he realized his fate…Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do."**

“I’ll be there to remind you.” Percy grinned.

“I have no doubt about that.” Apollo chuckled.

**"You can change."…"Yeah," I said. "I do."**

All of the gods seemed taken aback by that declaration.

“We certainly seem to be changing here.” Poseidon shrugged.

“Yes, but it’s only been a week or so. Not an extended period, like a decade or a century.” Ares pointed out.

**Hermes seemed surprised by that. "You think…"I promise," I said. "And I won't forget."**

“Thank you.” Hermes said.

“You’re welcome.” Percy grinned.

Connor, Chris and Travis all exchanged looks. They had a bunch more siblings out in the world? Not that it was entirely unexpected given how siblings they had already, but still…

**George and Martha twirled around the caduceus…Hermes said, "you might just teach us a thing or two."**

“I think he already has.” Apollo smiled.

“And more than just one or two things.” Poseidon added with a proud smile. Zeus scowled.

**Another god was waiting for me on the way out of Olympus…look on her face that made me think Uh-oh.**

“Mom.” Annabeth grimaced.

“Athena.” Poseidon said warningly.

“I’m sure I just want a friendly chat with Perseus.” Athena shrugged.

“I doubt that.” Apollo scoffed.

**She'd changed out of her armor, into jeans and a white blouse…Have, you know, a regular high school experience."**

“Which is a pretty good reason.” Apollo said.

“Indeed.” Poseidon nodded. While he would like Percy to become immortal, he agreed he should age a little more first. Reward or no reward, if Percy ever chose to become a god he would. Poseidon would make sure of it, whatever Zeus said.

**"And my daughter?"…"Or Grover," I added quickly. "Or—"**

Apollo scowled.

**"Spare me." Athena stepped close to me, and I could feel her…You seem to have saved both your friends and the world.**

“Not all of them.” Percy grimaced.

“Saving everyone is impossible.” Reyna told him with a sympathetic smile.

**But think very carefully about how you proceed from here…column of flame, charring the front of my shirt.**

“Athena.” Poseidon growled in annoyance.

  
“The boy is fine.” Athena said dismissively.

**Annabeth was waiting for me at the elevator…I should've made that part of my gift from the gods: better elevator tunes.**

“You’re dissing my music taste?” Apollo stared at him, offended.

“You do have terrible taste.” Percy smirked.

“You didn’t hate it that much earlier.” Apollo reminded him smugly, thinking of their music lesson on the beach.

“Ok, so your music taste sucks when you’re not with me. Maybe I should choose the elevator music.” Percy suggested.

“If you want.” Apollo agreed easily.

“Yes please.” Artemis said.

“He definitely can’t have worse taste than Apollo.” Ares agreed.

“Agreed.” Hephaestus grunted.

“Hey!” Apollo pouted.

“No. Percy’s taste is worse.” Thalia complained.

“Maybe, but he gets boyfriend privileges.” Apollo grinned. Now that they didn’t have to keep it a secret, he took great pleasure in frequently dropping in reminders he was dating Percy.

**When we got into the lobby, I found my mother and Paul…"I'm telling you," my mom yelled, "we have to go up! My son—"**

Percy smiled happily, glad for further proof they were ok.

“You know, I can’t wait for you to tell Sally Jackson you are dating her son.” Poseidon told Apollo conversationally. The sun god’s face immediately drained of colour. This was a woman who had learnt to fire a shotgun in about two seconds because she thought Percy was in danger. If she had studied up on the myths, well…his dating history really wasn’t the best. He was completely screwed. Poseidon smirked at him and he knew this was the sea god’s revenge for earlier.

**Then she saw me and her eyes widened. "Percy!"…"She was getting a bit anxious," Paul said drily.**

“I don’t blame her to be fair.” Beckendorf said.

“But I said blue meant I was safe.” Percy frowned.

“You were in the middle of a war, about the fight the most powerful of the Titans. She’s allowed to be worried when you’re gone for hours.” Thalia told him.

**"I'm all right," I promised as my mom hugged Annabeth…Annabeth said, "that was wicked sword work."**

“It certainly was.” Clarisse smiled.

**Paul shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do.**

“I like his attitude too.” Artemis nodded approvingly.

**But Percy, is this really . . . I mean, this story about the six hundredth floor?"…My mom and Paul had survived. Olympus was saved.**

Everyone smiled.

**But the life of a demigod is never so easy. Just then Nico ran in from the street, and his face told me something was wrong.**

“Oh gods, what now?” Will wanted to know.

“I’m guessing this is about whoever took Blackjack.” Silena said.

**"It's Rachel," he said. "I just ran into her down on 32nd Street."…"She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp."**

“No! Rachel you can’t.” Percy yelled. “You know what it did to May Castellan.”

“This is different.” She assured him.

“That’s what May thought.” Hermes said, voice cracking a little at the end.

“But Hades’ curse was only until he wasn’t burdened by the prophecy and his kids were safe and accepted. Percy fulfilled the prophecy and made sure of Nico will be accepted at Camp with his wish. The curse should be lifted.” Rachel argued.

“It’s still not worth the risk.” Percy argued.

“Well, if it goes wrong, at least we’ll know.” Rachel shrugged. “And I won’t attempt it this time around.”

“The chapter is done.” Thalia said. “Wow. That was quick.”

“My turn.” Grover stated, taking the book from the daughter of Zeus.


	24. I Am Dumped

“I thought Rachel already dumped you?” Beckendorf laughed. Apollo rather hoped that meant Annabeth would dump Percy too, even if they weren’t technically together. The same way Rachel had earlier. That would be awesome.

**'Nobody steals my Pegasus. Not even Rachel. I wasn't sure if I was more angry or amazed or worried.**

“Definitely angry.” Percy said but he winked at Rachel.

“I’m sure I’ll give him back.” She smirked.

“You better. I owe him too much to have him stolen before I give him his own weight in sugar cubes.” Percy laughed.

**"What was she thinking?" Annabeth said as we ran for the river. Unfortunately, I had a pretty good idea, and it filled me with dread.**

Reyna saw the mortal girl looking nervous, so she put a hand on Rachel’s forearm and squeezed gently.

**The traffic was horrible. Everybody was out on the streets…through mobs of dazed mortals that clogged the sidewalks.**

“You’re never going to beat her back by walking.” Silena pointed out. “Blackjack is pretty quick.”

“The only way you’ll get there anywhere even close to Rachel is by another Pegasus.” Katie agreed.

**"She'll never get through the defenses," Annabeth said…It hadn't occurred to me that Peleus might attack.**

Rachel grimaced. She had forgotten about the dragon.

“Well, if she’s on Blackjack then maybe Peleus won’t attack.” Beckendorf said. “He will recognize Blackjack.”

“Good point.” Clarisse said.

“Let’s hope.” Rachel muttered. She really didn’t fancy becoming a dragon’s chew toy.

"It should also get her through the Camp defenses that keep mortals out." Silena added.

**"We've got to hurry." I glanced at Nico...I didn't want to make any sea animals sick, but they came to my call.**

“Oh. Hippocampi. They will get you there pretty quickly.” Triton nodded.

“Rainbow?” Tyson asked hopefully.

“I don’t know, Big Guy.” Percy replied. “We’ll go and visit Rainbow when we get back and the war is over.”

“Promise?” Tyson looked at him hopefully.

“I promise.” Percy promised.

**Three wake lines appeared in the gray water, and a pod of hippocampi broke the surface. They whinnied unhappily, shaking the river muck from their manes.**

Poseidon grimaced. He really needed to do something about that.

**They were beautiful creatures, with multicolored fish tails…bigger than the others—a ride fit for a Cyclops.**

“There ya go.” Percy smiled. “That sounds like Rainbow.”

“Yay.” Tyson clapped his hands together happily.

**"Rainbow!" I called. "How's it going, buddy?"…I'm sure he'll still bring you apples. Now, about that ride . . ."**

“I will.” Tyson nodded.

**In no time, Annabeth, Nico, and I were zipping up…He stood in the sand with his arms crossed, his hundred eyes glaring at us.**

“It’s not our fault Rachel came to Camp.” Percy complained.

“She must have learnt about completely insane, reckless ideas from you, so it is kind of your fault.” Thalia smirked.

“Percy did tell her not to do anything stupid.” Annabeth pointed out.

“Because _he_ listens to instructions so well.” Poseidon said dryly.

**"Is she here?" I asked…Argus shook his head.**

Everyone tensed up, sending anxious looks at Rachel.

**We followed him up the trail. It was surreal being back at camp…Green light was shooting out all the windows, just like I'd seen in my dream about May Castellan.**

“Oh, gods.” Percy breathed.

“Crap.” Rachel whispered.

“Hey, we don’t know anything yet. It might be fine.” Reyna tried to reassure her. "Doesn't she also throw out green light when she makes a prophecy?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

**Mist—the magical kind—swirled around the yard…"Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."**

“Well, at least she didn’t get eaten.” Silena said optimistically.

“No she just might go insane.” Reyna muttered. Maybe it was a good thing they didn’t have an Oracle, as amazing as it was, it seemed really rather dangerous.

**"Rachel!" I called, but the satyrs stopped me when I tried…and his head was wrapped in bandages. "You can't interrupt."**

Chiron winced but reflected that it could have been a lot worse.

**"I thought you explained things to her!"**

**"I did. And I invited her here."**

“You did what?” Hermes asked in astonishment.

“Well, if Chiron invited her then I guess it’s going to work.” Apollo said, trying not to sound too gleeful.

“Indeed. I would not invite her unless I was one hundred percent certain.” Chiron agreed. “I agree with Rachel. Hades’ curse has been broken.”

**I stared at him in disbelief. "You said you'd never let anyone try again…? If Hades hasn't gotten to that yet, she'll go crazy!"**

“It’s not a curse that Hades specifically needs to break.” Aphrodite said. “He set certain conditions that needed to be met and if they are met the curse ends. Unless of course, he makes a new one.”

“I have no reason to.” Hades shrugged. He had got what he wanted. Nico was accepted at Camp Half-Blood. He was going to have a cabin.

**The Mist swirled around Rachel. She shivered…something like an invisible beach ball. I bounced back and landed in the grass.**

“You won’t be able to get close to her until the process is finished.” Apollo stated.

**Rachel opened her eyes and turned…I recognized the warm musty smell of snakes.**

“Lovely.” Piper muttered.

**Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway.**

“Seriously?” Percy grimaced. “She moves twice in like the entirety of history and I have to be there for both?”

“Aren’t you a lucky one.” Annabeth laughed.

“Even my Oracle likes you.” Apollo smirked.

“Ok, that’s gross.” Percy informed him.

**The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow…leathery skin was cracking like the seat of a worn-out bus.**

“Ok, that does actually sound worse.” Connor grimaced.

“I didn’t think worse was possible.” Travis wrinkled his nose.

“It sounds completely gross.” Silena said.

“It’s actually a good sign. She is getting ready to move on.” Apollo smiled.

**Her glassy eyes stared blankly into space…He winked at me but held up his finger to his lips.**

Apollo smiled. Him being there was also a good sign. He hadn’t been there in the vision of May Castellan’s attempt.

**"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy…Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."**

Rachel exhaled. There was no going back now. Either she would be the new Oracle, or she would be insane.

**I didn't know where she was getting the words…But Rachel was still pale. She was barely breathing.**

“Well, there’s no screaming.” Reyna said tentatively.

“That’s a good sign.” Percy muttered, looking anxious.

“Everything seems to be going fine.” Apollo assured him.

**Then her eyes fluttered open. She focused on me with difficulty…"your life aura almost faded completely. I could see you dying."**

“She’s awake.” Apollo smiled. “Rachel Elizabeth Dare is my new Oracle.”

“Wicked.” Rachel grinned.

“You did it!” Apollo looked at Percy in gratitude and amazement. “You broke the curse and fixed my Oracle!”

“I didn’t really…”

“You did.” Chiron smiled. “Had you not given up godhood in exchange for making sure all demigods, including Nico, would be welcome at Camp, the curse would not have broken. Your selfless wish, also saved the Oracle.”

“And allowed me to fulfil my destiny.” Rachel grinned at him.

“You give the best gifts without even trying.” Apollo said to Percy with a grateful smile. “I definitely owe you for that.”

**"I'm all right," she murmured. "Please, help me up…"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."**

Apollo’s smile widened and became just a little smug once more. Rachel was definitely not stealing his boyfriend. Ever. One admirer down, only a hundred or so more to go, he thought in mild annoyance. His boyfriend was far too popular. Every time he turned around someone else was falling in love with him.

**"You're kidding," Annabeth said….**

**"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.**

**To storm or fire, the world must fall.**

**An oath to keep with a final breath,**

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**

“What the heck? That was a prophecy.” Katie said, eyes wide.

“That, was the next Great prophecy.” Apollo stated, looking a little worried.

“Another one!?” Percy cried. “We only just got finished with the last one.”

“Hey, it might be years before this happens.” Apollo tried to reassure him. “It took centuries for the last one to come to fruition.”

“Yeah, but this is Percy’s luck we’re talking about.” Annabeth said grimly.

“And we have another bunch of books to go through.” Beckendorf pointed out. “Given it took five books for this prophecy and there are four more left. It seems a pretty safe bet.”

“Just great.” Percy groaned.

“It might not involve you.” Triton said soothingly.

“Fat chance of that.” Percy muttered. “My luck sucks.”

“This one is about seven half-bloods though. Not just one.” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah but once again…the world might end.” Thalia grimaced.

“And something about a final breath.” Nico said grimly.

Hades was busy thinking about the doors of death. It was not a good sign if enemies were fighting at the doors. They were supposed to move so nobody could find them.

“So much fun to look forward to.” Annabeth grimaced. Apollo wondered if he could convince Percy to accept godhood this time around. He did not need his boyfriend in the middle of another Great prophecy.

**At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and I caught her…if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."**

“So, I’ll just randomly spout out prophecies?” Rachel asked.

“Only when asked for one. Or it’s a Great prophecy which we only have one of at a time. You should be ok for a while.” Apollo smiled.

**"What?" I said. "But—"…"Maybe," I said, "but it didn't sound so good."**

“Great prophecies usually don’t.” Apollo shrugged.

“They are usually reserved for the end of the world.” Artemis added.

**"No," said Apollo cheerfully. "It certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!"**

“You do not need to sound so cheerful about it.” Percy grumbled.

“Trust me. I’m not.” Apollo scowled. He needed to find a way to get Percy out of this. His heart could not cope with the danger he would be in during another prophecy. Especially without the assurance he would live through it.

**It was hard to drop the subject, but Apollo insisted that Rachel…I admitted. "But I guess I'm happy for you."**

“Thank you.” Rachel smiled.

“You’re my friend. I want you to be happy.” Percy told her honestly.

**Rachel smiled. "Happy probably isn't the right word. Seeing the future isn't going to be easy, but it's my destiny. I only hope my family . . ."**

“Are you still going to go to that finishing school? What if you start spouting green smoke?” Reyna asked.

“She should be fine.” Apollo said. “Like I said, it’ll only happen when a prophecy is requested.”

“Besides, my father won’t let me out of that promise. Not for anything.” Rachel grimaced.

**She didn't finish her thought…I don't think the attic is the proper place for our new Oracle, do you?"**

“oh, please no.” Rachel wrinkled her nose.

“Don’t worry.” Chiron laughed. “We will find somewhere more appropriate for you to stay during summers.”

“Thanks.” She grinned.

**"No, indeed." Chiron looked a lot better now that Apollo had worked some medical magic on him.**

“Thank you, Lord Apollo.” Chiron said, slightly startled. He was not used to the gods healing him.

“You’re welcome.” Apollo smiled.

**"Rachel may use a guest room in the Big House for now…pad with a game room and one of those home theater systems."**

“That sounds pretty cool.” Rachel admitted.

“Whatever you want.” Apollo shrugged. Now she wasn’t after Percy, he decided he was quite fond of the mortal and not just because she was his new Oracle. Although that also helped.

**Chiron cleared his throat loudly…The dead were given proper funeral rites at the campfire.**

The mood turned somber once more.

**Silena's shroud was hot pink, but embroidered with an electric spear.**

Silena smiled at Clarisse while Aphrodite, Gwen, Piper and Drew all looked down sadly. Beckendorf tightened his arms around her.

**The Ares and Aphrodite cabins both claimed her as a hero, and lit the shroud together.**

Ares shrugged. He had to admit that for one of his girlfriend’s children, Silena wasn’t bad. In fact she was rather brave.

“Thank you.” Silena said softly to Clarisse who just shrugged and gave her a slightly awkward smile in return.

**No one mentioned the word spy. That secret burned to ashes…black silk with a logo of swords crossed under a set of scales.**

Percy smiled at that. Change was already being made.

**As his shroud went up in flames, I hoped Ethan…gave her boyfriend a flying tackle hug, making everybody cheer.**

Grover went red.

**They went down to the beach to take a moonlit walk…Nico on the back, complimenting him on his fighting.**

Hades and Nico both smiled.

“I think we should scrap the rule where you can only sit at your cabin’s table.” Beckendorf said. “Just have a limit to the amount of people at each table but it’s not going to hurt to mix cabins.”

“I shall consider it.” Chiron nodded. The children had all mixed here for food and everything had been alright. Although there were a lot more gods here to help keep things under control. Maybe they could do a trial run.

**Even the Ares kids seemed to think he was pretty cool. Hey, show up with an army of undead warriors to save the day, and suddenly you're everybody's best friend.**

Everybody chuckled.

“It’s certainly one way to make friends.” Will grinned. “ _I’m_ very impressed.”

**Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away…I stared at her. "What?"**

“The prophecy was when you turned sixteen. It has to be your birthday.” Annabeth reminded him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Apollo yelled.

“It’s not actually my birthday.” Percy pointed out in amusement.

“Hey, we’ve been here a while now, it must be getting pretty close if we were in your time.” Apollo grinned. “We should totally celebrate.”

“Aren’t we taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off to celebrate finishing the books.” Triton pointed out.

**"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"…I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.**

“To be fair, you were a little distracted.” Jason laughed.

“Yeah, I guess saving the world is a good enough reason to forget your birthday.” Poseidon said.

**"Make a wish," she said…"Tyson helped."**

“Thanks guys.” Percy grinned. “I appreciate it.” Annabeth and Tyson both smiled at him.

**"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said…"You saved the world," she said.**

“No. It was a team effort. You realized what the prophecy meant.” Percy pointed out.

“True. We make a great team.” Annabeth grinned.

**"We saved the world."…which means she won't be dating anybody."**

Apollo scowled. While he himself was happy about that fact, he didn’t like that _Annabeth_ was happy about the same fact.

**"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.**

**Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."**

“Not at all. That’s why you brought it up.” Thalia smirked.

**"Uh-huh."…"You know I'd kick your butt."**

“Yeah.” Percy grimaced.

“And don’t you forget it.” Annabeth smirked.

**I brushed the cake off my hands…because things could always get better.**

“Being immortal doesn’t mean nothing changes at all.” Apollo said quietly.

“Maybe but you guys haven’t really changed in millennia.” Percy pointed out.

“Maybe we just need the right motivation.” Apollo smirked slightly. “And the right person to kick us in the butt. Then anything is possible.” Percy smiled at him.

**And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry…"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."**

Apollo scowled.

**When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.**

Now he was gritting his teeth. And flexing his fingers around Percy’s waist. It was taking all of his control not to just kiss him right now and prove he was much better at it.

Percy and Annabeth both blushed.

**I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice…Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.**

Percy groaned while Clarisse smirked delightedly.

“Seriously Clarisse?” Percy scowled.

“Hey, it’s not like we’re interrupting your first kiss.” She smirked.

“I’m still going to kill you.” Annabeth said calmly. Clarisse grimaced. She was at least a little scared of Annabeth.

“This hasn’t actually happened.” Clarisse pointed out nervously.

“And it’s not going to.” Apollo muttered to himself.

**"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"…And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.**

“Done.” Grover announced.

“How much left?” Apollo asked through gritted teeth. All he wanted to do was take Percy to the sea and show him the _real_ best underwater kiss ever.

“Probably one more chapter.” Grover said, looking at how much of the book was left.

“I’ll take it then.” Nico sighed reluctantly.


	25. We Say Good-bye, Sort Of

**Camp went late that summer. It lasted two more weeks…Annabeth would kill me if I said anything different,**

Apollo’s scowl deepened. The worst part was he knew the time here couldn’t quite compete because, as amazing as the time was, it was marred by Percy having his thoughts read out loud. He was totally stealing Percy for the day off tomorrow.

**but there was a lot of other great stuff going on too…not just in America, but in a lot of other countries as well.**

“Well, it’s a start.” Percy said. “That’s two whole weeks of keeping your promise.”

“It’s going well.” Apollo grinned.

“Now you just need to keep it up for years.” Beckendorf said.

"Seriously? Outside America?" Chris asked.

That's going to make transporting them a bit awkward." Annabeth frowned. "But we'll think of something."

**"We can hardly keep up," Grover admitted one afternoon…bigger travel budget, and I could use a hundred more satyrs."**

“Wow.” Grover grinned.

“That’s so cool.” Silena said.

“Camp’s going to be getting pretty busy soon.” Percy smiled.

**"Yeah, but the satyrs you have are working super hard,"…The chosen one of Pan. A member of the Council of—"**

“I’m still not scary.” Grover denied, blushing heavily.

“Yeah. Grover’s like the least scary person ever.” Thalia laughed.

“But to those Satyrs he’s a hero.” Pollux said. “I mean, he _is_ a hero, but the other Satyrs are probably star struck.”

**"Stop it!" Grover protested. "You're as bad as Juniper…solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire twenty-four hours a day.**

“It sounds great.” Nico said.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Will smiled.

**Next to that were the cabins of Iris, Nemesis, Hecate…wing of cabins just so they could have enough room.**

“That’s awesome.” Percy grinned.

“We should make some plans during the break.” Annabeth said. “Work out exactly how many new cabins we are going to need. Where they are going to go. So much to be done.”

“This hasn’t actually been approved in this time yet.” Chris pointed out.

“It’s approved.” Poseidon stated. Zeus spluttered angrily.

“I did not approve this.”

“You _will_ approve this.” Poseidon glared at his brother. “Percy is right. This should have been done a long time ago and we will not make him have to wish for this again.”

“Technically he hasn’t made the wish.” Zeus grumbled.

“And he won’t have to.” Poseidon said sternly. “We are going to do this because it’s the right thing to do. Even Athena admitted it’s wise.” Zeus grumbled some more but he knew there was no use arguing. He _had_ agreed to it in the future. What he didn’t want was Percy blasted Jackson getting another wish and another chance to humiliate them.

**The Hermes cabin was a lot less crowded now,**

All the Hermes kids let out delighted cheers.

**because most of the unclaimed kids had received signs…but almost all of them made it through.**

They all winced at the ‘almost’ part, but they tried to focus on the good. More demigods were safe and being claimed.

**"It's going to be a lot different next summer," I said…explode or turn everyone within half a mile into a tree. I figured nobody but Grover would like that.**

Grover grinned while everyone else laughed.

“That sounds pretty cool.” Silena said. “I’d love to see that cabin.” Hopefully she wouldn’t die this time and she could actually see all of the new cabins.

“All of the new cabins are going to be so cool.” Dakota said.

**I'll be traveling a lot," Grover warned, "between protecting nature and finding half-bloods. I may not see you as much."**

“It’s not like you’ve been around much recently either. We’ll miss you.” Percy frowned.

“That was partly Morpheus' fault but I’ll miss you guys too.” Grover sighed. “I’ll still stop by as often as I can.”

"You'd better." Annabeth told him.

**"Won't change anything," I said. "You're still my best friend."…"Yeah," he agreed. "It sure is."**

Apollo scowled.

**In the late afternoon, I was taking one last walk along the beach when a familiar voice said, "Good day for fishing."**

“Dad.” Percy grinned. “Didn’t I see you earlier in that day?”

“I can’t come by to wish my son a happy birthday?” Poseidon smiled.

“Of course, it’s just surprising to see you again so soon.”

**My dad, Poseidon, was standing knee-deep in the surf…a real subtle pink-and-green Tommy Bahama shirt.**

“Pink and green?” Aphrodite looked at the sea god like he had puked on her shoes.

“There is nothing wrong with my shirts.” Poseidon glared at her.

“Yes, there is.” Amphitrite told him. He shot his wife a betrayed look.

“That one is particularly hideous.” Triton told his father. “Most of them aren’t quite so bad.”

“You’re all against me.” Poseidon pouted.

**He had a deep-sea fishing rod in his hands…"Thank me? You came to the rescue."**

“Yes, but my rescue would have been meaningless without what you did.” Poseidon reminded his son.

**"Yes, and I got my palace destroyed in the process…Even Ares wrote one, though I think Hera forced him to.**

Poseidon looked very smug at this.

“You sent him thank you cards?” Hades groaned, looking around at the other gods. “Like his head isn’t big enough already.”

“He did sort of save the day.” Artemis shrugged.

“True but there’s no need to constantly remind him of that.” Amphitrite rolled her eyes. Her husband was going to be insufferable.

**It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks."**

“Good to know.” Nico said.

**The Sound began to boil. At the end of my dad's line…little ones or the game wardens will be all over me."**

“Little ones?” Dakota asked.

“Yeah. Trust me, Percy only said it was huge. Anything dad considers large…well, you probably don’t want to meet it.” Triton laughed.

**"Little ones?"…daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer."**

Percy choked. “What?”

Zeus stared at his brother’ fury clearly rising while Hades just smirked at his nephew’s stricken expression.

Poseidon chuckled and Amphitrite rolled her eyes.

“Dad’s just teasing you.” Triton grinned. Percy nodded, still eyeing his dad warily.

**"Ha-ha."…I still didn't know whether he was serious or not.**

Poseidon smirked.

**"I'll see you soon, Percy. And remember…were the names of all the heroes who had died defending Olympus.**

All of the Greek campers had bittersweet smiles. The bead sounded amazing and a great way of honoring those who had died but the idea that it would have Beckendorf’s, Silena’s and Michael’s name on it, along with who knew how many more, it was sad.

**There were too many names, but I was proud to wear the bead. I put it on my camp necklace—four beads now. I felt like an old-timer.**

“You are.” Annabeth smiled.

**I thought about the first campfire I'd ever attended…friendship and courage this summer. We have upheld the honor of the camp."**

The Campers all smiled and cheered.

**He smiled at me, and everybody cheered…but I realized maybe she preferred it that way.**

Percy shot Hestia a smile.

**"And now," Chiron said, "early to bed!...and I'd hate to end the summer on a sour note!"**

There was a round of laughter at that.

**The next morning, Annabeth and I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill…the first time in my life I'd ever done two years at the same school.**

“Congratulations.” Apollo smiled at Percy. “That’s pretty awesome.”

“Yeah. Good job.” Poseidon clapped him on the shoulder.

“Let’s just hope no monsters attack this time.” Annabeth laughed. “Although Paul seems well equipped to handle them.” She added.

“True.” Clarisse grinned.

“It’s a shame you won’t be coming with me.” Percy said to Rachel.

“Trust me, I’d rather being going to Goode, no matter how many disgustingly cheesy logos they have.” Rachel grimaced.

**"Good-bye," Rachel said to us as she shouldered her bag…Funny, she seemed to get along fine with Rachel these days.**

“I can’t imagine why.” Silena said sarcastically.

**Rachel bit her lip. "I hope you're right. I'm a little worried…Gods, that would be embarrassing."**

Everybody laughed.

“Oh, it’s a shame that even if that happened, none of us would be there to see it.” Connor sighed.

**Annabeth laughed, and to my relief, it made Rachel smile…Go figure, but she looked at me like I was some kind of troublemaker.**

More laughter.

“You’re the biggest troublemaker around.” Triton smirked.

**Before I could protest, Rachel wished us well…"Well, someone's got a big sense of his own importance." But she laced her fingers through mine.**

Apollo’s scowl deepened. Percy smiled and took Apollo’s hand.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” He said quietly, not bothering to hide his smirk. Apollo just glared at the floor but he made sure to lace his fingers with Percy’s. The end of this could not come quick enough.

**I remembered what she'd told me in New York, about building something permanent, and I thought—just maybe—we were off to a good start.**

Another huge bout of jealousy threatened to overwhelm him. Now he was really hoping Percy was not in the next few books because it was annoying already, listening to him and Annabeth in a relationship.

**The guard dragon Peleus curled contentedly around…I thought . . . well, maybe we'd get some peace for a change."**

“Never.” Percy sighed.

“It wouldn’t be Camp if it was peaceful.” Grover said.

“It was plenty peaceful before Percy arrived.” Travis grinned.

**"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful," I said…For once, I didn't look back.**

“Aaaaand, I’m done.” Nico let out a sigh of relief.

“Woah. We’re done with five books.” Thalia exclaimed.

“And it only felt like it took five years.” Poseidon muttered.

“We shall resume reading the day after tomorrow.” Chiron announced. “I believe there are going to be the mini chariot races tomorrow, other than that, everyone is free to enjoy some time off.”

There were lots of loud cheers at this news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The Last Olympian is DONE! Yay. There will be one more chapter with what happens on their day off and lots of conversations that need to be had. I will be doing the short version of the Lost Hero in a separate story. At the moment, I plan on doing around half the chapters, mostly with Leo and Piper's pov because it's the backstory I want. There will be some Jason but as he has no memories, most of what happens in his chapters can be recounted by the trio.


	26. Conversations

Apollo was quite eager to get out of there and have Percy’s undivided attention, they had a fair bit to talk about, but much to his irritation Annabeth came over when they stood up.

“Hey, can we talk?” She asked Percy. He glanced over at Apollo and sent him a reassuring smile. The god looked like he was about to breath fine but nodded his head.

“Of course.” He told her. “Gardens?” She nodded and they headed out. The walk was in companionable silence and they found a bench in a quiet corner. Percy glanced over at Annabeth who was biting her lip anxiously. He waited for her to say something. It took a few more minutes of silence before she opened her mouth.

“You and Apollo look happy.” She said quietly. Percy hid a smile.

“We are.”

“What about when we..?” She trailed off.

“I have no idea.” Percy shrugged. “We don’t know what’s going to happen once we finish reading these books. I hope we can stay together.”

“Does this mean you’ll accept immortality this time around?”

“I have no idea.” Percy admitted. “I mean, I like Apollo, he’s great but how do I know this isn’t a fling for him? It’s been a couple of days. If I become a god, and he gets bored…” Percy sighed.

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen him in a relationship.” Annabeth began. “But he seems to be…quite _fond_ of you. However, I agree you should wait for a while. The gods are pretty fickle.”

“Given that we’re even having this conversation without you ripping my head off, I’m going to guess you’re ok with this?” Percy asked but he looked a little unsure.

“I think you’re a little crazy for dating a god. But you already said, quite clearly, that you don’t have feelings for me. And while I still do like you, I can get behind thinking of you as my brother instead.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that. Well, the way I said it.” Percy grimaced.

“You already apologized.” She waved this away. “I think between my feelings for you and my feelings for Luke, I just need some time to sort my head out. I’m not quite reconsidering the Hunters of Artemis but I need a break from guys.”

  
“Hey, Thalia would love it if you joined.” Percy grinned.

“Yeah, but then I’d have to spend forever with Thalia.” Annabeth laughed.

“She can be a bit much.” Percy smirked.

“Hey, that’s my friend you’re talking about.”

“You started it.” He protested but they both grinned.

“So, you’re with Apollo and I’m swearing off guys for a bit, but we’ll always be best friends, right?” Percy frowned at the nervousness in her voice.

“Of course.” He promised. “We still make the best team.” She smiled and leant forwards to hug him. Once they pulled away, they grinned at each other once more.

“Well, I best let you get back. I think plenty of other people want to talk to you. And I have a mini chariot to practice with so I can beat you.”

“Who’s on your team?” Percy asked curiously.

“I don’t need any help.” She scoffed.

“Naturally.” He agreed with a chuckle. They hugged once more before heading back through the gardens. As they reached the doors to Olympus, Connor came out.

“Hey.” He smiled. “Can I borrow Annabeth for a second?” He asked.

“Sure.” Percy nodded, looking slightly confused. He made his way inside to find his dad.

“So, what can I do for you?” Annabeth turned to face Connor.

“I wanted to talk to you about us…me.” He saw her open her mouth and hurried to cut her off. “Before you say anything, just let me say this. I know you’ve got a lot on between your feelings for Percy and Luke. And, while it looks like you and Percy are sorting stuff out, feelings don’t just disappear in a day. I don’t want to end up as a rebound or a replacement for Luke.”

“Connor.” Annabeth began.

“No. It’s ok. I guess I’m just letting you know I do like you. I think you’re amazing and I also think you’re worth waiting for. So, take some time and sort your feelings out. And if you decide on anything, I’ll be here. Even if that’s just as your friend.”

“Con.” Annabeth was completely stunned and not just because Connor Stoll was being serious and mature. “I really appreciate that.” She said, unable to think of anything else. He grinned at her, a typical cheeky smile she was much more familiar with.

“Now, how about some pranks?”

“Who did you have in mind?”

“The Romans.” He smirked. “Specifically, that annoying one who can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Oh definitely.” Annabeth grinned. “He’s getting on my nerves.”

“Let’s go and make evil plots.” Connor’s grin widened. Her own grin widened in response and they dashed off together.

*****************************

Beckendorf and Silena headed to the dining hall with Leo, Piper, Drew, Gwen and Aphrodite. Silena and Beckendorf were clinging to each other, unwilling to let go. It was still hard to believe that they had died in the future. Silena was still feeling overwhelming guilt for her part in all the people that died.

“Charlie…I…” She broke off, not sure exactly what she wanted to say. He frowned and stopped walking so the others would get further ahead.

“You ok?” He asked gently.

“I just…it’s my fault you died.”

“We’ve been over this. I don’t blame you.” He assured her.

“But you should!” She cried in frustration. “I spied for him which meant he knew your plans and that resulted in your death. How am I supposed to live with that?”

“Because you haven’t done it. You realized that you made a mistake. You’re not going to spy for him anymore and so that future won’t happen.” Beckendorf shrugged. “I love you. The fact that you were manipulated for years isn’t going to change that. Especially when you were doing it to try and protect me. Sure, it didn’t turn out so well, but you were trying to do something good. How can I blame you for that?” Silena just stared at him in awe. She had the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

“I love you too.” She smiled. He kissed her sweetly before taking her hand.

“You ok to catch up with the others or do you want to go somewhere that’s just us?” He asked.

“Let’s go and find the others.” He nodded. They walked into the dining room. Leo, Piper and Aphrodite all smiled when they walked in. Drew and Gwen were deep in conversation about their favourite celebrities. Which Silena noticed seemed to be making Piper quite uncomfortable.

“So, who is running our mini chariots for the Aphrodite team tomorrow?” Silena interrupted the conversation. Piper shot her a grateful look.

“Urgh, count me out.” Drew wrinkled her nose. “I don’t see what’s exciting about watching small chariots race around some track.”

“I’m in. Sounds like fun.” Gwen said. “We don’t really do things like that at Camp Jupiter.”

“Piper, do you want to race with Gwen? It only takes two.”

“Are you sure?” Piper asked but she looked excited.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Silena smiled. “This way I can cheer for my boyfriend.”

“You couldn’t cheer for me if you were playing?” Beckendorf asked, pretending to be offended.

“Nope. Too competitive for that.” She smirked. “Besides, I think you should at least have a fighting chance.” He sent her a fake glare.

“Leo and I will destroy you. Won’t we Leo?” Beckendorf said.

“Hell yeah.” Leo grinned. “We’ve got this in the bag.” There was some more trash talk and then the conversation turned to more cheerful matters.

*********************************

Artemis went to speak to her twin. She knew he just wanted to head off and disappear with Percy, but she had also seen Annabeth leave the room with him. After the last few chapters, she figured he would be wound up pretty tight which was when he tended to do even more stupid things than usual.

“Apollo.” She greeted.

“Sister.” He said tightly. His eyes were still fixed on the door and Artemis could tell he was resisting the urge to follow them out and listen in on Percy’s conversation.

“That’s not a good idea.” She stated.

“I think it is.” He muttered.

“No. You should trust Percy. He adores you. Kissing that girl in the book isn’t going to change that. Trust me. I’ve seen the disgustingly sweet displays you two have been putting on sitting on that beanbag. You still have a very poorly done braid in your hair.” She smirked. Apollo’s hand flew to his hair and as his fingers found the braid a goofy smile overtook his features. Artemis fought not to roll her eyes. It was nice to see her brother like this. He had been alone for far too long. While she liked to be alone, her brother needed company.

“I trust him, I just…”

“You have terrible luck in your love life.” Artemis sighed, giving him a sympathetic smile. “And you don’t trust a good thing not to end horribly.”

“Something like that. If he doesn’t want to be immortal, then Annabeth is a better choice.” He said in a defeated voice.

“He didn’t want to be immortal because he’s barely sixteen, hasn’t lived yet and he was selfless enough to wish for respect for the minor gods. He did a good thing.”

“I know.” Apollo nodded. “And I’m proud of him. But that doesn’t mean…”

“It doesn’t mean anything. Besides, have you thought that he might be just as insecure as you?”

“What?” Apollo frowned. Artemis did now roll her eyes. Her brother really could be stupid sometimes and yet so smart at other times.

“Given our immortal family’s history with relationships, cheating in particular, and the fact that almost no relationship of yours in particular has ever lasted more than a few months. He’s probably worried you’re going to get bored and move on. Or that you’ll be together, and you’ll end up cheating on him.” She explained as if talking to a small child.

“I wouldn’t…how could anyone get bored with Percy?” Apollo asked, looking genuinely confused. “He’s amazing and nothing about him is boring at all.”

“But he doesn’t know that. You know how badly he seems to view himself.” She reminded him. Her brother’s frown deepened. He had been meaning to talk to Percy about that. This time as his boyfriend rather than as a kind of therapist. It was on his list of things to do.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I’ve been meaning to talk to him. Thank you, Arty.”

“You can thank me by not calling my Arty.” She mock glared at him. “But you’re welcome. Don’t mess this up. I quite like Percy and I would be quite upset if you hurt him.”

“Seriously? You’re on his side? You’re _my_ sister.” Apollo protested. She smirked at him. He rolled his eyes before deciding that enough time must have passed for Percy and Annabeth to have talked. He wanted his boyfriend. Thankfully, as he was heading out to the gardens, he bumped into him. To his delight, Percy was alone.

“Hey.” Apollo grinned widely.

“Hey.” Percy smiled in return.

“You want to go to our beach?”

“I’d love to.” Apollo grinned and took Percy’s hand, leading him towards Poseidon’s quarters. The sea god was sitting on the couch with his wife, Tyson and Triton. They all smiled as Percy and Apollo came in.

“Hello, you two.” Amphitrite said. “How are you coping with everything we heard?”

“It’s…hard.” Percy frowned. “But at the same time, it’s good to know so we can change stuff.”

“Definitely change things.” Apollo nodded. “I agree with Percy but I’m not particularly looking forward to another bunch of books which are even more likely to give me a heart attack.”

“Yeah. Dad’s been stressing about that too.” Triton muttered. “Percy’s going to drive us all completely crazy.”

“They might not be about me.” Percy said.

“Given your luck over the past four years, I’m going to guess you’re in the next bunch of books.” Poseidon grimaced. Percy sighed. That seemed about right.

“Anyway, we’re going swimming.” Percy told them.

“Be back by dinner. You’ve got two hours.” Poseidon stated. They both nodded. They stepped through the door and into the sea. Percy grinned as he felt the rush of power as well as the calmness that the sea always brought him. Then he felt a tug on his hand, and he was pulled backwards, directly into Apollo’s chest. The sun god spun him around and then pulled Percy flush against him and kissed him deeply. Percy was too stunned to react for a moment and then he melted into the embrace. With a simple thought, he made an air bubble around them before his brain ceased to function. Although with his powers, Apollo technically no longer needed to breath.

Apollo’s lips were warm and soft and made his head spin so much he could barely tell which way was up. After a while, honestly it could have been a second or it could have been a week, Percy really couldn’t tell, they separated.

“For the record, _that_ was the best underwater kiss of all time.” Apollo stated smugly. “But I’m quite willing to keep practicing. Just to make sure.”

“That’s what this was about? You were jealous? Over something that hasn’t even happened?” Percy looked at him in amusement and also bewilderment.

“I told you. I’ll fight for you. Even against future, nonexistent threats.” Apollo grinned. They hugged for a while longer and then Percy summoned the waves to shoot them towards the beach. Apollo stretched out on the sand, making sure the sun was shining brightly right over them. Percy lay on his side, his head resting on Apollo’s chest. They spent some time in companionable silence, just enjoying some peace and quiet.

“I spoke to Annabeth.” Percy said finally.

“I know.” Apollo muttered.

“She’s taking a break from guys. And she doesn’t want to date me. Whatever happens in these future books between me and her is completely off the table.” Percy told him.

“Good.” Apollo said happily. “I’m quite glad about that.”

“Are you still going to get jealous every time it comes up? Assuming it does.”

“Obviously.” Apollo grinned. “It’s my right as your boyfriend. A status I’m rather proud of.” Percy smiled. He wasn’t really sure why a god as amazing as Apollo was proud to have _him_ as a boyfriend, but he wasn’t going to argue. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Er…what?” Percy asked nervously.

“I want to know about your childhood. From before you arrived at Camp. Including the stuff about Gabe.” Percy stiffened. “We’ve talked a bit but I want to do this as your boyfriend, not just as a substitute therapist.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to know you. And sure, we’ve had a pretty detailed here of the last few years, but I want to hear it from _you_.”

“So, when do I get to find out about you?” Percy deflected.

“How about we make a deal? You tell me about your childhood and Gabe today. Then tomorrow you get to ask me all the questions.”

“Fine.” Percy sighed. Apollo ran his hand over Percy’s back and side, trying to help him relax a little. He regretted losing the wonderfully relaxed mood from earlier, but Artemis had been right. And Apollo wanted to know exactly how deep Percy’s insecurity issues ran so he could come up with the perfect plan to help.

“Let’s start with your favourite memory and work from there.” Apollo suggested. “Plus, you still haven’t told me any more stories about how you got expelled from so many schools. Those sounded hilarious.”

“Maybe looking back.” Percy grumbled. “At the time they were _not_ funny.” Reluctantly he started talking. And once he started, he couldn’t stop. At first, he tried to only bring up good memories, him and his mom going to Montauk or the times when he could spend his free time at the nearby skate park.

“Maybe we could do skating together.” Apollo suggested. He needed some more date ideas and he wanted to try out the mortal things that Percy enjoyed.

“You can skate?” Percy looked skeptical and that just wouldn’t do.

“Of course I can!”

“Without your godly powers?” Percy raised an eyebrow. Apollo faltered and frowned. How difficult could it really be?

“Of course. I’m awesome.”

“Alright. You’ll have to show me all of your skills one day.” Percy said but there was still a hint of amused doubt that Apollo did not like. He would totally show Percy he would a simple mortal activity like skateboard. Maybe Hermes could give him some tips? Thankfully, he managed to redirect Percy back to talking. And this time he did mention Gabe quite a few times. Apollo was very rapidly building up a picture of why Percy thought so poorly of himself and why he flinched ever so slightly if someone touched him without warning. It made Apollo’s blood boil and he made a silent vow that, no matter what, he would help Percy through it. Also, quite a few of his stories were making him even more nervous about ever meeting Sally Jackson.

“It’s been almost two hours. We should head back, and we can continue this tomorrow.” Apollo sighed regretfully.

“Nope.” Percy grinned “Tomorrow is my turn. Although, I do want to make sure you’re definitely ok with this whole Annabeth thing. And with me not taking immortality in that future.” Apollo grimaced.

“Ok might be stretching it a little. I trust you and if you say you’ve spoken to her and she’s definitely not trying to steal you from me then I can live with it.”

“You think Annabeth could steal me from you?”

“You’ve had a crush on her since you were twelve. And if you don’t want to become immortal then she seems like the more logical choice.” Apollo shrugged, trying to hide the pain from his voice.

“Love isn’t logical.” Percy pointed out. Apollo’s eyes went wide and Percy turned bright red as what he had said registered in his mind. “I didn’t say I don’t want to be immortal. I just don’t want to rush that kind of decision.” He said, trying to push past his previous comment. The sun god nodded.

“I don’t want you to rush either. I just…I admit I don’t want you to be part of this next prophecy. You almost died several times in the completion of this one.”

“That’s the life of a demigod.” Percy shrugged.

“Yeah, but in regular life I can come in and help out. If you’re involved in a Great Prophecy, there is only so much I can do. I don’t want you to die and that prophecy hints at, at least one person dying, if not more.”

“But if I become immortal to avoid a prophecy then someone else would have to take my place. How could I live with myself if someone else got hurt or killed because they were there instead of me?” Percy frowned. “Everyone keeps saying how powerful I am. If I am that powerful then I have the best chance of surviving.”

Apollo grimaced. His boyfriend was waaaaay too selfless for his liking.

“I mean, I know you want to protect me but what if I find a way out of being part of the prophecy and Will ended up having to do my part instead?” Percy asked. Apollo winced. That was a valid point. He didn’t want his son in any danger either. “But hey, I might not be involved.”

“Fine. But after this next prophecy is up, I don’t care what happens I am kidnapping you and forcing you to have a relaxing time for several weeks.” Apollo grumbled.

“That works for me.” Percy grinned. “I could use some R&R. Come on. We’re running late.” They dove back into the sea and through the door to Poseidon’s quarters on Olympus. The sea god was waiting for them, looking unimpressed. Thankfully he was accepting of their reasoning when Apollo telepathically told him what they had been talking about. He gave no details, he wouldn’t betray Percy like that, but enough that Poseidon simply nodded and escorted them to the dining hall.

***************************

Reyna spent the hours before dinner hanging out with Rachel while also monitoring Octavian. The mortal girl was fast becoming on of Reyna’s best friends. She had first been drawn to her because she was essentially the only person in the room who hadn’t taken a side in the Greek/Roman divide. Thankfully, that rivalry had never really emerged between everyone who was reading, except Octavian, but it helped that she didn’t have an involuntary need to avoid Rachel like she did with the Greeks. She was also the only one of the Romans who didn’t have any siblings here. She supposed Octavian had no siblings but he did have direct relations, although they didn’t seem to want anything to do with him and she couldn’t blame them. Still Octavian didn’t seem inclined to actually make any friends while Reyna did. And Rachel was a good place to start.

“So how do you feel about becoming an Oracle?” She asked as they walked down a corridor. Despite not saying anything at the time, she had recognized the prophecy that Rachel had given at the end of the book. It was strange that this was a new prophecy to the Greeks when the Romans had known about it for centuries. Although, as she thought about it, Apollo had seemed to suggest that they only had one ‘Big’ prophecy at a time so the Greeks wouldn’t hear about it until it was coming to fruition. Reyna also realized that it meant the Greeks and the Romans were going to be involved as they had the same prophecy, and the seven from the prophecy was likely to be a mix of both campers.

“Good.” Rachel said firmly. “Even now, when I haven’t done it yet, just the thought feels right. Like I’ve been missing something my entire life and now I’ve found it.”

“I still can’t believe the Greeks get an Oracle and we get him.” Reyna grimaced as she gestured down the hallway at Octavian. As she spoke, Octavian jerked sideways like he’d been hit with something, despite the empty hallway and his shirt had a huge pink splatter down one side. Then he yelled in annoyance.

“Who did that? I’ll get you for this.” Reyna sighed.

“What happened?” She asked, reluctantly moving closer to the Augur.

“Someone hit me with something, but I don’t know what.” He complained. “I bet it was those stupid Greeks.” Rachel raised an eyebrow at this.

“You’re the one being stupid.” She told him matter of factly. “Given that you’re covered in pink paint, I’d guess you got hit with a paintball.”

“So you’re blind and stupid.” Octavian growled. “There’s nothing there.” He pointed down to his t-shirt which had a huge pink stain on one side.

“There is plenty of paint there Octavian.” Reyna told him in a long-suffering tone of voice. He glowered and looked down at his shirt once more. Then he frowned in confusion.

“But there’s nothing there.” He said again. Then he jerked again and yelped in pain. Reyna could have sworn she saw the new splash of paint shimmering slightly, but the shimmer was gone so quickly she might have imagined it. “They did it again! I’m going to find who did this.” He yelled. Reyna smothered a laugh. There was a lurid green splatter directly across Octavian’s chest. She now suspected that someone had somehow come up with a kind of paint that was invisible to the person wearing it. It was completely ingenious and seemed to serve no purpose at all except to prank someone which meant she immediately suspected the children of Mercury. Still, it was a harmless prank and she was quite enjoying herself.

“There is clearly paint on your shirt. Maybe you should go, get changed and take a nap before dinner. To clear your mind.” She said simply. He glowered at her but obviously decided he was less likely to be hit in his room and so took off quickly. From what she could make out, he got hit at least twice more before he disappeared from sight, his shirt no longer white, but a mixture of lurid green, hot pink, purple and a garish yellow.

“I love those Stolls.” Rachel giggled. “Hopefully he meets some more people who will think he’s gone insane.”

“They are very clever. I would love to know where they came up with that paint. Octavian clearly couldn’t see a thing.” Reyna said.

“No idea. I’ve never seen it before. Maybe they got their dad to help.” Rachel suggested.

“Maybe.” Reyna nodded. “Anyway, I believe we were discussing you being the Oracle.”

“I guess there isn’t much more to say. I’m looking forward to it though. And hopefully I can avoid having to go to that awful ladies academy.” Rachel shuddered theatrically.

“You never know. You might enjoy it.” Reyna smirked. Rachel mock glared at her.

“Unlikely.” She scoffed. “Still, not going to happen now. Percy doesn’t need me to come and give him a message this time, so I’ll just stay in St Thomas until the vacation is done.”

“You could always come and visit New Rome.” Reyna offered impulsively.

“Really?” Rachel’s eyes lit up. “That would be amazing.”

“Yes. I would like to see this Camp Half-Blood and I’m sure the Greeks would like to see New Rome.” Reyna smiled. Seeing each other’s homes might also help with the nervous tension that was sure to permeate the first big meeting between Camps.

“I’m hungry, how about we head to the dining hall?” Rachel suggested. Reyna nodded her agreement and they headed off.

******************************

Jason sat in the dining hall with his sister and his father. Zeus was sitting slightly apart from them but kept glancing in their direction and opening his mouth like he wanted to say something and then changing his mind.

The god wasn’t sure what he wanted. All he knew was that the stupid reading of the blasted books had been nothing but infuriating and embarrassing. His brothers seemed to have teamed up to call him a poor leader, in front of his own children, and what was worse…all the other gods seemed to agree. Even his own _wife_ to a certain extent. And to be told what to do by a mortal child? Bah! It was humiliating. And the king of the gods did not like being humiliated. And then there was the fact that his wife had almost _killed_ his daughter while trying to kill another demigod at the most inopportune time. All in all, he wasn’t having a good time. He did not want Hades and Hestia back on the Council because neither of them were afraid to stand up to him. And now even Poseidon seemed to have found a backbone. Admittedly, his brother had always been the most argumentative but had usually backed down eventually. Now Hades was back, they were supporting each other. Nobody ever supported _him_. Plus, his upstart brother’s child was the most powerful demigod he could remember, including his own children which was even more galling.

“We don’t bite you know.” Thalia’s voice pulled him from his musings. He frowned at her in confusion. “You don’t have to always sit ten feet away.” She clarified. Zeus nodded stiffly and slowly moved towards his daughter, still making sure to leave a respectable distance between them.

“What are you discussing?” He asked awkwardly.

“I’m going to spar with Percy tomorrow.” Jason grinned.

“Show him how it is done.” Zeus nodded, giving his son a grim smile. Jason grimaced a little. Honestly, after hearing how well Percy fought in the books, and having seen him spar with Thalia, he didn’t feel too confident. All he wanted was to get a good gauge of Percy’s abilities firsthand and give a good account of himself. He knew he was good after all.

“Look, dad, I know you don’t like Percy.” Thalia began. Zeus snorted. That was an understatement. “But he is right about a lot of things. Just because your demigod children are only half god, doesn’t mean we deserve to be ignored. I know you think mortals are beneath you but we are still your children and maybe if you tried looking at us, not as tools, but actually as children then you wouldn’t be quite so horrified about stuff.”

Zeus grunted. That still didn’t give Jackson the right to lecture the gods on proper behaviour. Or give him the right to demand they respect the minor gods who had betrayed them. Still, he knew that if something didn’t change then his dratted brothers were likely to overthrow him and easily have enough backing to pull it off. He did not want that. A few concessions were going to be necessary if he wanted to keep his power and that also annoyed him. He was the king and he shouldn’t _have_ to make concessions.

Jason saw the irritation flicker in his dad’s eyes and sighed. He knew his father tried to lead by example but these books were showing him the gods were far more flawed than he had ever realized.

Just then, Percy came into the room with Apollo, Poseidon and the rest of the sea clan. Percy stood in the doorway to the dining hall which was mostly full now.

“Hey!” He called. Everyone went quiet immediately. “I’m calling a Camp Half-Blood meeting after dinner.”

“Do you think I should go?” Jason asked Thalia quietly. He had been at Camp Half-Blood for a few days at most. And most of his memories were back so he felt more like part of Camp Jupiter, but Piper was from the Greek camp. It was pretty complicated.

“I think Percy meant the campers from our time. He probably forgot that you, Piper and Leo are from the future. But by all means, come along. If you’re going to be staying at Camp Half-Blood then you should be at the meeting.” She smiled. That didn’t solve his problem. He didn’t know _which_ Camp he belonged with. He figured he would ask Piper if she was going and tag along if she did.

**********************

Percy dug into his food eagerly. Once he had finished eating, he waited impatiently for the rest of his fellow campers to finish. Then he dragged them back to the throne room. He noticed Jason, Piper and Leo coming too. Originally, he had meant for it to just be the older campers, from his time, but they might as well sit in on the meeting.

“So, what’s up, Perc?” Beckendorf asked once everyone was seated.

“We need to talk about our Camp rivalries. Pride and prejudices caused the Ares cabin to stay out of the fight of our lives until it was almost too late.” Percy began. Clarisse glared at the reminder but said nothing. Percy turned to look at her. “Clarisse, you are a bully and so are most of your cabin. It’s wrong. Things like the initiation ceremony or actually maiming people at Capture the Flag are not ok. However, the rest of the camp hasn’t treated you fairly either. We don’t always give your dad or your cabin the respect they deserve.”

“Damn right you don’t.” Clarisse growled. Percy glared at her.

“And all of that stops now. We are about to have the biggest fight of our lives. Sure, we know the outcome, but we still suffer so many losses.” He glanced guiltily at those in the room who were due to die. “And we will continue to suffer those losses if we don’t pull together as a camp.”

“I’m with Percy. Petty fights about chariots cannot pull us apart.” Annabeth now spoke up. “Also, once this fight is over it sounds like we are going to be having a lot of new campers arriving. And we don’t want them to inherit stupid grudges from the older campers. None of that is their fault and they don’t deserve to be caught in the crossfire. So, we are going to sort out any issues now. And from now on, individual fights are to be kept between individuals, no involving your entire cabin.” Everybody nodded their agreement.

The campers then spent the next hour rehashing old arguments and sorting out all the rivalries that existed. It got pretty heated several times, but Percy and Annabeth were able to stop any fights from properly breaking out. By the end of the exercise, everybody looked emotionally drained, but they all felt lighter. There was less tension between certain parties. As events were winding down, Percy spotted Chiron in the doorway, watching them with a proud smile on his face.

Eventually everyone decided to turn in for an early night as it had been a long and emotional day. They were all looking forward to what the next day might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. One more chapter after this and then the Lost Hero begins. This chapter got too big so I split it into two.


	27. A Day Off

Percy woke reasonably early the next morning. He was quite shocked to see the time, usually he was _not_ a morning person. But then he supposed he had gone to sleep rather early the night before. At least he felt refreshed, and he had slept better than he had in years.

He got himself showered and dressed. His dad was the only one in the sitting room when Percy emerged.

“Morning.” The god smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Hi dad. I’m alright I guess.” Percy smiled in return. “I’m glad we don’t have to read today.”

“Indeed. My heart needs a rest.” Poseidon smirked. “What is your plan for today?”

“Jason wants to spar later. Ares does too. Triton and Tyson are going to do the mini chariot race for team Poseidon, so I’ll probably hang out with Apollo.”

“How would you feel about some training?”

“That would be awesome.” Percy grinned. His dad smiled at his excitement.

“How about after breakfast?” Percy nodded. Then they headed out of the room together and went to the dining hall. A surprising number of people were up given the early hour. Apollo beamed widely and waved them over to join him. Both of his kids were currently absent. Percy told Apollo about his plans for the day. The sun god pouted when he learnt he couldn’t just spend the entire day with Percy, but they made plans for an evening on what had become their beach, where they would have dinner.

Percy eagerly left with his dad once breakfast was finished. Triton was waiting for them in the ocean. They started off with some simple exercises. Just controlling the water and contorting it into interesting shapes. Then Percy and Triton had some races with Poseidon conjuring random obstacles in their way.

Triton spent a bit of time sparring with Percy underwater, teaching him some moves specific to underwater fighting. Poseidon then conjured some underwater monsters which they spent some time working on the best method to dispatch them. Triton had to admit, Percy was inventive. He would never have come up with some of the moves his half brother did. It was impressive and pretty cool to watch. Except when Percy was using those moves against him.

“How about trying to summon that hurricane?” Poseidon asked.

“Sounds fun.” Percy said. He really wasn’t sure he would be able to do it. In the book, he had not been aware of what he was doing which was kind of scary if he was being honest. They made their way to a different island than the one Percy usually used. He stood opposite his father.

“Focus only on the water. Do not try to bring an entire hurricane in an instant.” His father advised. Percy nodded. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. He imagined the water rising up and forming a funnel around him. The water leapt to obey him. Then he used some of the water to form a solid platform beneath his feet, lifting him into the air. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was floating about five feet from the beach, with a large funnel of water swirling around him. There was no real wind or lightning that had apparently been in his book hurricane, but it was certainly a start.

“Very good.” Poseidon smiled proudly. “Now focus on bringing up the wind.” Percy wanted to protest. Wind wasn’t his area. That was Thalia and Jason’s domain. As was lightning. Still, maybe if it was part of a storm then he could control it. Percy didn’t close his eyes this time but tried to think about a raging wind. As his concentration faltered, the platform beneath his feet seemed to lower slightly. Percy grimaced and refocused on that before trying to summon the wind again. He guessed this would be a lot easier if he had a battle to focus on. If he tried to focus on one aspect of the storm, he just ended up forgetting another.

Poseidon could see the conflict on his son’s face. He began asking him random questions to gain his attention. He started with simple questions just to make Percy focus on him and then worked up to more complicated ones. Slowly Percy began to relax. At first the water seemed to slow down but as Percy got more and more into the questions, having to think about the answers more deeply, it sped up again. A wind picked up and shortly after there were flashes of lightning. Poseidon smiled.

“Now, focus on how you’re feeling right now.” Poseidon told his son. Percy glanced around him in surprise and saw the fully fledged hurricane. He tried to remember how it felt, using all of this power. He held it for a few minutes and then let the power slowly disappear. Finally, he was standing on the beach, feeling exhausted.

“That was awesome.” Triton grinned. “Good job.”

“Thanks.” Percy smiled.

“Indeed. If you keep working at it, you should be able to summon one at will.” Poseidon smirked. His son was so powerful. The three of them went back into the sea. Percy spent some time just floating under the water, allowing the water to replenish his energy. He was surprised to note how much time had passed when he resurfaced one more. It was almost lunch time and his stomach was complaining.

“Hungry?” Triton smirked after a particularly loud growl.

“It would seem so.” Percy grinned sheepishly.

“He’s always hungry.” Poseidon said. “Let’s go and get some food.” They group made their way back through the door and to the dining hall on Olympus.

Jason cornered Percy almost as soon as he walked in. “Hey, you ready to spar after lunch?”

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to it.” Percy smiled. More people joined them and began placing bets on who would win. Percy dug happily into his burger and fries, ignoring most of the chatter around him.

Eventually everyone was finished so they made their way to the training arena. Most people went to sit in the stands while Percy and Jason got ready to fight.

“Powers or not?” Percy asked. Jason considered. He didn’t usually bother fighting with powers, Romans relied on them far less than Greeks, but he figured he could use any advantage he could get. Except for the fact that it sounded like Percy’s powers were kind of ridiculous.

“No powers.” He said.

“Sure.” Percy agreed easily. “Weapons only then.” They stood opposite each other, sizing each other up. Neither of them bothered with a shield. Percy made the first move as Jason expected him too. Jason dodged the first strike and managed to bring his sword up to parry the second. Barely. He spun away to give himself some breathing room. Percy followed almost immediately. Jason swung towards Percy’s neck, twisting at the last second to aim for his left side. The other boy dodged and kicked him right in the chest. Jason flew backwards, landing painfully on his backside. Percy had a mean right foot.

“Oof.” Jason let out a grunt on impact. The crowd were cheering and booing depending on who they were supporting.

Percy let him get back to his feet before lunging and swiping at his right ankle. Jason jumped over the attack and gave him a little shove, using Percy’s momentum to send him to the floor. Percy jumped to his feet almost instantly, catching Jason off guard. He only just avoided a sword being buried in his thigh. Instead, he just got a shallow cut. He cursed. They attacked at the same time. Their swords clashed and sparks flew.

“Having fun?” Percy asked as they looked at each other over their blades.

“Loads.” Jason grinned. He shoved hard, causing Percy to stumble back but the cut on his thigh stopped him from taking full advantage. He stumbled himself, mid lunge and barely stopped himself from falling over. They both regained their balance and stood watching each other for a few seconds. This time Jason charged first and he went through every single move he could think of. Percy was equal to all of them. He parried and dodged everything Jason could throw at him. If it was anybody else, Jason would have thought the fight was pretty even, but he could just tell that Percy was holding back. Not much, but enough to annoy him. He pushed himself harder, forcing Percy to make more and more creative defensive moves.

Percy spent most of the fight on the defensive because he knew that was where he needed to improve. He rarely got involved in long, drawn out fight, he just tried to kill the monster as quickly as possible. If he was going to survive not one _two_ Great Prophecies, then he would need to make sure his defense was as good as his offence. Also, fighting Jason was different to fighting any other demigod, presumably because he was a Roman.

The fight carried on until Percy decided it was time to go on the offensive. He dodged the latest attack and used the first disarming move he had learned. The unexpected offensive move caught Jason by surprise and it worked. Jason’s sword went clattering across the arena. They grinned at each other and shook hands. Jason picked up his sword and they put their weapons away. The crowd cheered loudly with a few friendly boos by those who had bet on Jason. The two gave mocking bows to the audience and then they exited the arena.

“Good fight.” Percy said.

“We you holding back?” Jason frowned.

“No. I was just practicing my defense rather than attacking all the time.” Percy shrugged. Jason nodded.

“Well, good fight. We’ll have to do that again.” Jason suggested. Percy nodded. He was supposed to spar with Ares as well today, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy after using his powers earlier and his fight with Jason. Especially as the war god was going to be out for revenge. Percy went to find his dad and Apollo.

*********************************

The demigods who had planned to take part in the mini chariot race were heading off to the area that had been set up for them the previous evening by the gods. Piper and Gwen were playing for the Aphrodite team. Frank and Clarisse were working together to represent the Ares cabin while Travis aided Katie for the Demeter cabin. Reyna had persuaded Annabeth to let her help under the Athena banner, leaving Connor and Chris free to represent Hermes. Pollux and Dakota were there for Dionysus. Thalia and Jason had decided to do a chariot as a combined Zeus and Artemis team. Hazel had agreed to help Nico on the Hades team despite having no idea how it worked while Michael and Will were playing for the Apollo cabin. Beckendorf and Leo were smirking happily as they readied the Hephaestus chariot. Triton and Tyson were acting as the Poseidon team.

One team member held the controls for steering the chariot and the other one controlled all of the weapons and gadgets they had put on. All modifications had to be put on by the team themselves which meant the Poseidon and Hephaestus teams were feeling the most confident. Or rather, Triton was confident in Tyson’s work. He really hadn’t done an awful lot.

Once everyone had placed their chariot on the track, they took up positions around the edges. They had agreed that it would be the first team to complete three laps that won the race. Chiron would referee as normal. He looked around to make sure everybody was in position and then yelled “GO!”

Everyone sprung into action with Thalia reacting the quickest. Electricity burst out of her chariot, frying something on the Hephaestus chariot. Beckendorf swore and forced his own chariot to spring forwards but it was emitting a lot of smoke. Thalia cackled happily as Jason maneuvered theirs until Frank caused the Ares chariot to clip the left-hand wheel forcing the Zeus/Athena chariot off into a spin. Now Thalia was the one cursing while Clarisse whooped in glee. Frank looked rather proud of himself for that. Thalia eventually managed to force the chariot back on track and began trying to make up for lost time.

Meanwhile the Hermes and Apollo chariots were locked in a battle, each trying to damage the other. The four demigods were exchanging plenty of insults while the battle wore on. Triton took the opportunity to maneuver the Poseidon chariot delicately through the chaos and into the lead. Pollux let out a cry and the Dionysus chariot was suddenly right on the heels on the Poseidon one. The Athena and Demeter chariots were also catching up, but the Hades chariot had been caught in the crossfire between Hermes and Apollo. Nico glared over at his boyfriend as Will had hit his chariot with a miniature version of an exploding arrow. The Hades chariot careened off the track before coming to a stop, on its side with one wheel blown off.

The Poseidon chariot crossed the line at the end of the first lap in first place. Athena’s chariot was right behind, quickly followed by Demeter, Aphrodite and Dionysus. The Hephaestus chariot was still going but rather slowly and was in danger of being overtaken fairly soon. The Zeus/Artemis chariot was also on the move, neck and neck with Ares, while closing the distance to the Dionysus chariot with Hermes and Apollo not too far behind.

The Hermes chariot then managed to hit one of the Apollo chariots wheels with a mini javelin which forced it off the track. Will and Michael both glared at the Hermes team while Nico also cheered, making Will pout at him.

“Serves you right for destroying our chariot.” Nico told him.

“It was an accident.” Will protested. Nico raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second and then Will grinned. “Alright, maybe it wasn’t.”

Silena let out a squeal of delight as the Hephaestus chariot shot something towards the Dionysus chariot as it lapped them. Even Pollux’s fancy driving wasn’t enough to prevent it toppling over the edge of the track, but they did manage to take the Athena chariot with them. She cheered once more when the Aphrodite chariot caught up with the Poseidon one. The two began to battle it out. Triton was not used to doing anything of the sort, so his driving wasn’t as up to scratch as Piper’s but Tyson’s ability on the weapons more than made up for it. He held of any attacks Gwen tried to make. They both crossed the line for the end of the second lap at the same time. The Demeter chariot still wasn’t far behind and it was pretty fresh as Travis and Katie had managed to keep out of any fights so far. The Zeus/Artemis chariot had pulled just ahead of the Ares one and the Hermes chariot was rapidly catching the Ares one.

Leo knew they were out of the race and so he was just having fun trying to take out as many chariots as possible as they passed them. As the leaders came around to pass them for the second time, he managed to take out the Poseidon chariot with a well-placed shot. A vial of Greek fire exploding, engulfing the chariot in flames. They quickly spread to the Aphrodite chariot as well, taking both out of the equation. Katie cheered as she directed the Demeter chariot into the lead. Travis sent a couple of mini javelins at the Zeus/Artemis chariot which was catching up. He missed with the first but the second connected and stayed sticking out the front of the chariot.

The Hermes chariot had managed to catch up with the Ares one and the two were now engaged in a fight. Frank’s inexperienced driving was the deciding factor as Connor managed to get a net that Frank couldn’t avoid, entangled in one of the wheels. The Ares chariot fell onto its side and was no longer moving. But it no longer mattered. The Demeter chariot crossed the finish line seconds ahead of the Zeus/Artemis chariot. The Hermes chariot came in, in third place and the Hephaestus cabin finished fourth by virtue of there only being four chariots left standing. Katie and Travis let out cheers of delight. The other demigods all congratulated them and they went to have a celebratory dinner.

*********************************

Percy found Apollo first. The sun god grinned at him.

“I’m kidnapping you a bit early.”

“Fine by me.” Percy smiled happily. They headed through the door in Poseidon’s quarters, letting the sea god know they were leaving. They spent an hour or so swimming in the ocean. Percy did it to relax while Apollo seemed to take it as a challenge to keep practicing for the best underwater kiss. Percy kept trying to get away and while he had the advantage, Apollo had his godly powers and kept appearing right next to him.

After a little while Percy suggested some surfing. Apollo snapped up the equipment they needed, and they headed to the island to get started. Percy was obviously a natural. Apollo kept up at first but then a large waved appeared unexpectedly and knocked him off his surfboard. Percy burst out laughing.

“Really, Apollo? It wasn’t that big of a wave.” He smirked.

“It came out of nowhere.” Apollo complained. They kept surfing and then it happened again. By the fifth time, Apollo had a strong suspicion that Poseidon was messing with him. But it kept making Percy laugh so he was willing to put up with it for now. Thankfully, Percy then called an end to the surfing session. They settled down on the beach and Apollo summoned up a barbeque and began cooking up some burgers. It probably wasn’t healthy for Percy to have burgers for lunch and dinner but Apollo figured he would just make sure there was some salad in it.

Percy watched his boyfriend cooking at a BBQ on their private island with the waves roaring and the sun shining. He didn’t think this day could actually get any better. Doing the math, he could not believe they had only been on Olympus for ten days. And he had been dating a god for almost four of those days. It felt like it had been so much longer. Apollo had seen him at his worst, literally read all of his innermost thoughts from the past four years and somehow still liked him and wanted to date him.

“See something you like?” Apollo smirked and Percy realized he had been staring.

“Yeah. Food.” He grinned. Apollo pouted but grinned in return.

“Almost done.” He promised. A few moments later he presented Percy with a plate containing a grilled burger, complete with salad, and some conjured curly fries.

“Thanks. This looks amazing.” Percy said. Apollo snapped them up some deckchairs and they lounged on them, eating their food. “You make good burgers.”

“I’ve had a long time to practice.” Apollo shrugged but his was grinning, pleased with himself.

“And you’re a god.” Percy pointed out.

“No godly powers were used in the making of these burgers.” Apollo vowed. Percy looked over at him and saw he was being truthful. Then he remembered Apollo was the god of truth.

“So, you said it’s my turn to ask questions today. As god of truth can you actually lie?” He wondered.

“No.” Apollo admitted. “Yes, but Hermes tells me I’m completely terrible at it and I hate doing it. It feels wrong so I avoid it as much as possible.” Percy nodded. That was quite good to know.

“What’s your favourite colour?” He asked.

“Green.” Apollo answered instantly. Percy raised an eyebrow.

“Not gold?”

“No.” Apollo shrugged, like this was no big deal.

“Since when?”

“Since about a week ago.”

“Why?”

“It’s the colour of your eyes.” Apollo answered after a long pause. Percy went red but he was smiling. Percy couldn’t resist teasing him.

“I do have my dad’s eyes.” He pointed out. Apollo blanched.

“Yes, but they are so much better looking on you.” Percy smirked at him. They finished up their food and Apollo snapped their plates away. Then he handed Percy a slice of blue chocolate cake with a knowing grin. Percy’s eyes widened and he grabbed the cake.

“You’re the best.” He said, shoving the first bite into his mouth. He groaned. It was completely amazing. “This is the most awesome cake I’ve ever eaten.” He muttered around the mouthful of cake.

“Naturally.” Apollo grinned smugly.

After they had finished eating, Apollo snapped up his and Percy’s guitars. He created a bonfire, and they had a music session. While Percy took a break, Apollo began strumming a song that just sprung to his mind. Then he started singing softly along, making a tiny adjustment.

_Oh baby, would you look right there_

_The way the sun is hitting your hair_

_The way the world just stopped right here_

_In mid-air, I don't ever wanna move_

_You put the cool in the breeze_

_You put the weak here in my knees_

_You put me right where I'm supposed to be_

_In your green-eyed sea_

_And I wanna sail away_

_'Cause when I wake up in the middle of the night_

_You're holding me so tight_

_Take whole of me, my oh my_

_Sure feels good to love someone_

_When you laugh at the way I dance_

_When you smile when you hold my hand_

_I look at you and I understand_

_Sure feels good to love someone_

Percy was watching him with a huge grin. He loved Apollo’s singing, not that he would tell the god that to his face too often. He was big headed enough as it was. Then he began playing a much slower song and he was watching Percy intently as he began to sing once more.

_From here on after_

_Let's stay the way we are right now_

_And share all the love and laughter_

_That a lifetime will allow_

_I cross my heart_

_And promise to_

_Give all I've got to give_

_To make all your dreams come true_

_In all the world_

_You'll never find_

_A love as true as mine_

_You will always be the miracle_

_That makes my life complete_

_And as long as there's a breath in me_

_I'll make yours just as sweet_

_As we look into the future_

_It's as far as we can see_

_So let's make each tomorrow_

_Be the best that it can be_

He kept eye contact while Apollo sang and Percy could see that he was communicating all the things he probably thought it was too early to say out loud. Percy himself had never been much of a music fan before this but Apollo’s singing was the best thing in the world, and it felt like they could communicate everything just through a few songs. Apollo finished singing and came over, eyes gleaming in the firelight. He hauled Percy to his feet and kissed him. Percy melted against him, holding on tightly so his legs didn’t give way.

Once they pulled apart, Apollo glanced up at the sky.

“We should probably head back.” Percy grimaced.

“Yeah but then we have to go back to reading tomorrow.” He complained.

“I know.” Apollo sighed. “But we’ll get through it.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because we’ve made it this far. And we know we can change the bad parts.” Apollo reminded him. “Besides, you’re not alone. I’ll be right there, so will your dad and all of your friends.” Percy nodded. Together they dived into the sea and headed back to Poseidon’s quarters. The sea god was there alone. He smiled as they arrived back.

“Did you have fun?” He asked.

“Yeah. It was great.” Percy beamed.

“I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” Apollo told him. He kissed Percy’s forehead lightly and then left the room.

“How are you?” Poseidon asked his son.

“I’m good.” Percy smiled. And he truly was. He had really needed today to relax and he felt better than he had in forever.

“I’m glad.” Poseidon said and then his expression turned awkward. “Percy, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you were growing up. I know we’ve been through this.” He added hurriedly when he saw Percy open his mouth. “But, just hearing about all of this, I see how much I missed out on. Both in terms of seeing you grow up and other _matters_ I should have prevented.”

“I get it. Super godly rules and stuff.” Percy shrugged.

“That does not make it ok. I can see how much you try to hide how your childhood affected you.”

“It hasn’t…” Percy began defensively.

“It has. You’ve had suicidal thoughts at least once a year since you were twelve. Possibly earlier.” Poseidon stared at him, pain in his eyes at how much his son had suffered. “And the fact that a simple hug from me was enough to make you cry.” Percy grimaced. There really was some stuff the book could have left out.

“Well, you’re definitely making up for that now.” He said awkwardly. Poseidon nodded, although he knew it would never be enough. He could never make up for the years in which his son thought he had been abandoned or been told he was a mistake by his own father’s stupidly big mouth.

“I want you to know I will continue to support your work to get the minor gods more respect. I’ve already decided to hold a court for all of the underwater deities to voice their issues. Hades has agreed to do the same for the Underworld ones.”

“That’s awesome.” Percy grinned happily.

“It’s overdue.” Poseidon stated. “And no matter what Zeus says you are correct. It is galling that it took a mortal to point this out to us but we would be foolish to ignore what you say after what will happen.” Percy nodded.

“Thanks.” He said. Poseidon smiled.

“You had best get some sleep. It’s likely to be a long day tomorrow.” The god told him.

“Yeah.” Percy sighed. He wished they could have more days like this one. Still it was important information. He took himself off to his room and he was asleep in seconds.

In the morning he showered and dressed reasonably quickly as he had woken up quite late. By the time he arrived in the dining hall, almost everyone else was already there.

“About time. I was just about to come and wake you up.” Triton grinned at him.

“Be grateful you woke up when you did. Triton can get quite creative.” Poseidon glared at his son. Triton just smirked at his father.

Once breakfast had been finished, everyone made their way back to the throne room. The beanbag was gone and all the couches were now back. They sat in the usual groups and looked around.

“Well, it is my turn to read.” Athena stated. She moved to pick up the book she presumed was next when another book dropped right into her hands. Frowning, she looked at it. “It seems we have five books left, not four.”

“Oh great.” Percy groaned. “Let’s just get this over with then.”


End file.
